


House of Mab : The Dark Curse

by DoctorPandorica



Series: House of Mab [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPandorica/pseuds/DoctorPandorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Fairy Land* Once Upon a Time there lived two sisters ,Odette and Odile,cursed by their vial father .Until one day true love's kiss broke their curse,sadly their happily ever afters were not what they hoped. *Our World* After journeying with friend Emma to return her son , Detective Katrina Veil finds herself forced to confront her own past (Warning SPOILERS)</p><p>Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeward Bound

****

****

**  
**

_Prince Charming rode along the long stretch of sandy land towards forest, waves rocking on either side of him. Into the lush forest, his heart racing willing his valiant steed to quick his pace he, until he came across the sight of snow wafting through the air. He dismounted, once he had reached what appeared to be the eye of the odd flurry, not even giving his horse the chance to come to a full stop. As he came to the sight of the dwarves encircling his beloved mournfully, his heart ached at the sight of her concealed with a glass coffin._

_“You’re too late.” Doc managed weakly_

_“No. No!” Charming exclaimed rushing to Snow’s side, he could’ve be late he couldn’t, “Open it.”_

_“I’m sorry, she’s gone.” Grumpy spoke up grimly_

_Charming paused in agonizing defeat,_

_“At least let me say goodbye.”_

_To which the dwarves slid away the lid of the coffin. Charming didn’t hesitant for second has he gingerly leaned down pressing his lips gingerly towards his true love. And as he did a pulse of magic sprang from the two and coursed through out the land, just as Snow’s eyes fluttered open with a gasp as her eyes fell on Charming,_

_“You… You found me.”_

_“Did you ever doubt I would?” he chuckled_

_“Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.” Snow admitted lightly easing herself up_

_“Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you.” Charming assured_

_\-----_

_A hooded figure look on upon the couple standing hand in hand in the center of loved ones, unable to hold back a warm smile, something she felt herself unable to do for so long as the two exchanged their vows._

_“I do.” Charming repeated to the priest whom then turned to Snow looking as radiant as the sun_

_“And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband” he inquired, “and love him for all eternity?”_

_“I do.” She beamed_

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”_

_And with that their audience broke out in to applause as the both Snow and Charming shared in their first kiss as man and wife._

_All ruined by the doors of chapel being flung upon to relieve the evil Queen herself,_

_“Sorry I’m late.” She announced a devious smirk played on her lips as glided towards the couple on to be met by two guards, whom she cast aside with wave of her arms_

_“It’s the Queen. Run!” Doc exclaimed just as Snow drew Charming’s sword pointing at her Step-mother_

_“She’s not the Queen anymore.” Snow snapped, “She’s nothing more than an evil witch.”_

_“No, no, no.” Charming coaxed slowly retrieving his sword, “Don’t stoop to her level. There’s no need. You’re wasting your time. You’ve already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.”_

_“Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything” The Evil Queen cheerfully explained, “On the contrary, dear, I’ve come to give you a gift.”_

_“Regina” a voice called out a the black hooded figure broke free of the crowd meeting Regina half way, before pulling back her hood revealing long brown a hair crowned with roses, leading others to gasp at the sight of the young woman with piercing blue eyes, “You have plenty of other days for your rage, leave them be”_

_“Rosalie what a surprise, I was certain you wouldn’t be so careless as to show your face” The evil queen taunted, “Then again you were always so sentimental but, like I said I’ve merely come to bestow a gift”_

_“We want nothing from you.” Snow fumed_

_“But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day.” Regina sneered, “But tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.”_

_With that the Evil Queen turned around and strolled toward the door, just as Charming called out to her_

_“Hey!” he exclaimed as threw his sword at her and just before the blade reached her she dissipated into dark fog, along with the dark haired enchantress._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma, exits an elevator in to the sound of cheesy up beat music. She began to slowly make her way across he restaurant in search of her date, that is until she was approached by a man,

 

“Emma?” The man asked almost hopeful as they shook hands

 

“Ryan?” she questions back and receives a curt nod before Ryan pulled out her chair, “You look relieved.”

 

“Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…” he admitted settling down across from her

 

“Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Victoria’s Secret catalogue.” Emma offered with a short laugh So…”

 

“So… Um… Tell me something about yourself, Emma.”

 

“Oh. Ah, well, today’s my birthday.” She admitted almost shyly

 

“And you’re spending it with me!” he prodded, “What about your friends?”

 

““Kind of a loner.”

 

“And, you don’t like your family?”

 

“No family to like.”

 

“Oh, come on. Everyone has family.” The other man coaxed

 

“Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are?” she managed almost unsure of herself, “Ready to run yet?”

 

‘Oh, not a chance.” He assured with charming smiled, “You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met.”

 

“Okay. Your turn. No wait, let me guess.” She insisted cheerfully, “Um… You are handsome, charming…”

 

“Go on.” He coaxed clearly flattered

 

 “Got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.” Emma continued so nonchalantly catching her date off guard

 

“What?”

 

“And the worst part of all is your wife.” She scoffs, “Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You’re on a date.”

 

“Who are you?” he demanded clearly no longer amused

 

“The chick who put up the rest of the money.”

 

“You’re a bail bondsman.”

 

“Bail bondsperson.” Emma was quick to correct, just as the man flipped the table before running out of the restaurant

 

\-----

 

Emma calm strolled toward the man as he frantically flew, as he ran across the street, dodging traffic, as he headed to his car. But, even as he started the ignition, the car wouldn’t even move an inch.

“Having car trouble?” a young brunette inquired as the man looked out his window to see that his car had been booted

“What the hell?” the man exclaimed,

“Detective Katrina Veil, Private investigator” Katrina reasoned before producing her badge, “And well… you’ve already met my associate”

“You don’t have to do this, okay?” the man plead as Emma approached them, “I can pay you. I got money.

No, you don’t. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family.”

“The hell you know about family, huh?” the man sneered just before Emma slammed his head against the steering wheel knocking him out cold

“More than you do, apparently” Katrina muttered under her breath

\---

Katrina and Emma lumbered in exhausted into their apartment

"O.K., we're back" Emma coaxed as she lazily kicked off her heels, "So, what's in the box"

Kat made her way over to the kitchen counter placing said white box down with care, before replying innocently.

"Nothing much"

Emma sighed and followed suit opening the box in question haphazardly and paused at the content inside.

"Kat, you didn't have to...”

"You're welcome", Katrina stated simply, placing a single lit star candle on the frosting covered cupcake with a small smile "Make a wish”

Emma smiled softly in return before closing her eyes, as if to make a wish and blew out the candle. The somewhat cheesy moment was interrupted by a loud knock at the door,

"Wow, those things work fast"

Emma made her way over to the door, which opened to reveal a young boy about 9 or 10.

"Can I help you” Emma inquired

"Are you Emma Swann" the young boy asked

"Yeah, who are you”

"My name is Henry, I'm your son

(DUN DUN DUN!!!)

———–

 

Without another word Henry made his way into the apartment

"Whoa kid, I don't have a son" Emma defended, "Where are your parents"

"Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption" Henry asked

Emma froze

"That was me"

"Give me a minute" Emma muttered before she made a b-line for the bathroom.

"So, you're Katrina Veil” Henry asked turning his attention to only adult left in the room

"What" she reflexive turnaround from her attempt to pour herself a glass of wine

"Ms. Blanchard said that you used to be the town Sheriff before Graham" he explained,

“So you’re from Story Brooke aren't you” Katrina asked with thoughtful smile, especially since she had no idea how to get Emma to Story Brooke , this boy as far as she was concerned this young lad was the answer to her prayers “You thirsty"

Henry nodded

"HEY EMMA WE GOT ANY JUICE" Katrina called out mostly with the hope of drawing Emma back into the room.

\----

By the time Katrina had Henry situated Emma had bravely ventured out of the bathroom.

"We should probably get going" Henry said

"Going where" Emma questioned

"I want you to come home with me”

"O.K. kid I'm calling the cops"

But, before Emma could even dial the number or Katrina could counter with sarcasm about Emma's choice in action Henry responded

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me"

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother" Emma finished

"Yep"

"You're not gonna do that"

"Try me”

Emma turned to Kat with a look of frustration to which she merely let out a short laugh

"Smart kid"

"O.K., you're pretty good", Emma admitted to boy "But, here's the thing there is not a lot I'm great at in life. But, I have one skill....let's call it a superpower I can tell when any one is lying ...and you kid are"

Emma began to dial 911 again

"Wait, please don't call the Cops" Henry begged, "Just come home with me"

"Where is home"

"Story Brooke, Maine" Katrina finally spoke up earning an odd look from Emma

"Story Brooke" Emma repeated in utter disbelief, “Seriously?"

"Mmhhm" Henry confirmed

“Road trip" Katrina interjected earning a sigh from Emma and smile from Henry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snow white stood near the door of the balcony moving a hand almost subconsciously over her pregnant belly, a bluebird leapt off her finger taking flight as Charming approached her,_

_“What’s wrong?” he prodded_

_“Nothing.” She sighed_

_“You’re thinking about what the Queen said again, aren’t you?” Charming let out an exasperated sigh, “Snow, please. I can’t keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We’re about to have a baby._

_“I haven’t had a restful night since our wedding.”_

_“That’s what she wants – to get in your head. But they’re only words. She can’t hurt us.”_

_“She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her” Snow relented not the least convinced, “You have no idea of what she’s capable of.”_

_“What can I do to ease your mind?”_

_Snow paused,_

_“Let me talk to him.”_

_“Him?” Charming ponder before her realized, “You don’t mean…”_

_“I do.”_

_“No, no, no. It’s too dangerous.” Charming refused profusely_

_“He sees the future.” Snow plead_

_“So does Rosalie” Charming reminded, “Besides, there’s a reason he’s locked up.”_

_“I’ve already spoken with her and she said that she couldn’t see anything that could help. Only after I plead for anything she could give, only then did she say if anyone could it would be him” snow implored, “Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can.”_

_Charming paused, as much hesitancy in his heart it was greatly outweighed by his desire to put his beloved at ease,_

_“Alright. For our child.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry" Henry interjected after what seemed like hours of silence, "You wanna stop somewhere"

"This isn't a road trip" Emma explained, “We’re not stopping for snacks"

"Why not" Henry asked

"Quick complaining kid" she warned, "Remember I could've put your butt on a bus, and I still could"

"You know I have name, it’s Henry"

Emma paused before gesturing to the book in Henry's lap and asking

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready" Henry admitted

"What is that book of fairy tales?"

At those words Katrina perked up slightly from the back,

"There not fairy tales, every story in this book actually happened" Henry confessed

"Of course they did" Emma muttered under her breath

"Use your superpower to see if I'm lying” henry encouraged

"Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true"

"And just because you don’t, doesn’t make it untrue" Katrina spoke up having monitored the spectacle between mother and son,

“Not helping” Emma groaned

“What your both right and in a way that’s what makes it true”

“See” Henry stated "Besides, you two should know more than anyone"

"Why's that" she prodded the boy trying to hid her curiosity

"Because you're both in this book"

"Oh kid, you've got problems" Emma sighed

"Yep, and you're going to fix them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A guard led Snow White, Prince Charming and Rosalie through the long dark tunnel leading toward the dungeon._

_“When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name.” the guard warned earning a sneer from than enchantress, “If he knows your name, he will have power over you.”_

_“Yes, well no point know he’s heard you” she dismissed before making her way a head of the guard before he could stop her, “Rumpel?”_

_“Well, well, well if it the great and powerful Enchantress herself” a voice wondered aloud, “What a pleasant surprise”_

_“Honestly, this no time for games” she lectured “you have company”_

_“For give me” he called out as he climbed down the bars of his cell, to greet his old partner in crime, “I wasn’t aware prisoners were expected to entertain guests”_

_“And here I was thinking you were going to be difficult” Rosalie quipped dryly_

_“Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you.” The guard interrupted causing Rosalie to twitch in irritation_

_“No, you don’t. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming…” Rumpel corrected no longer amused, “You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes.”_

_“That’s much better.” Rumpel cooed_

_“ We’ve come to ask you about the…” Charming began before he interrupted by the rather impatient imp, not that Rosalie could blame him all locked up with no spin wheel to clear his thoughts,_

_“Yes! Yes! I know why you’re here! You want to know about the Queen’s threat.”_

_“Then tell them what you know” Rosalie urged become no more amused than her trapped companion_

_“Ooh, tense, aren’t we my little song bird” he purred, “One would think you’d be welcomed a hero for locking me away but, you’ve never been so fortunate have you? Fear not! For I can ease our queen’s mind. But… It’s going to cost her something in return.”_

_“No! He’s just a waste of time.” Charming warned_

_“What do you want?” Snow demanded what Rosalie knew quite well_

_“The name of your unborn child” Rosalie managed_

_“Absolutely not!” Charming barked_

_“Deal!” Snow agreed without a second thought, “What do you know?”_

_“ The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Soon, you’ll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped.” Rumpel began, his words causing Rosalie’s stomach to go to knots at the thought of their impending doom. , “Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings.”_

_“What can we do?” Snow plead in fear_

_“Nothing” Rosalie managed, “ We can do”_

_“Then who?_

_“That little thing,” Rumpel explained gingerly gesturing toward Snow’s pregnant stomach, “growing inside your belly.”_

_Charming slash at the imp’s hand nearly lobbing it off,_

_“Next time, I won’t miss”_

_“So it is the child” Rosalie concluded_

_“Rosalie?” Snow prodded_

_“Like I said I knew nothing that I thought could help” Rosalie explained, “My visions are not as, shall we say deliverable but, I had an inkling, I just needed to be sure.”_

_“The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety.” Rumpel warned, “Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin.”_

_“ We heard enough. We’re leaving.”  Charming demanded before leading Snow White out_

_“Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name!” Rumpel reminded swiftly but, to no avail_

_“DAVID” Rosalie warned causing the King to come to a halt,_

_“Her? It’s a boy.” Charming was only too quick to respond despite his trust in the woman whom he had known since birth_

_“Missy… Missy… You know I’m right” Rumpel tried again turning his attention toward Snow, “Tell me, what her name is?”_

_Snow faltered for only a moment looking into the eyes of her fairy godmother, with great uncertainty_

_“Emma. Her name is Emma.”_

_“Emma…”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright kid, so how about in address"

"24th not telling you street"

Emma pulled the car to a screeching halt before exiting car compelling Henry to follow suit while Katrina remained seated lost in her thoughts taking in the sight of town she had spent 17 long years in.

Until the sight the town psychiatrist Archie Hopper brought back to reality as she rolled down the window to say hello

"Hey Archie"

"Kat?" Archie replied with a shock “Wow it’s been…”

"A while, yeah I know”

"No it's just that we all thought I mean, you just up and left … we didn’t know what to think"

"Right” Emma interrupted,” hate to interrupted but, we've got to be getting the kid back home"

"Of course" Archie confirmed, "well you can't really miss it Mayor's house is the biggest on the block"

Katrina blanched, "The mayor? Regina's you're mother"

"Maybe" Henry mumbled nervously

"Where were you today Henry" Archie interjected, "You missed your session"

"Oh well", Henry began "I forgot to tell you I went on a field trip"

Archie sighed on got down on Henry's level

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying" Archie prodded,” In the end answering one's dark side never solves anything"

"O.K., we really should be getting him home"

"Right sure have a good night, you be good Henry" Archie smiled, "It was really great seeing you again Katrina"

To which Katrina merely nodded in confirmation as well as confusion to Archie's behavior before rolling up the window and taking her place in the back once again.

Emma waited till Archie was good distance away before turning back to Katrina,

"So, that an old boyfriend or something" she teased

"No, he’s an old friend” Katrina retorted focusing her attention primarily on Henry, "So you’re seeing Archie?"

"I'm not crazy" Henry replied quickly

"Nobody is saying that” Emma defended, “He just doesn't seem cursed to me, and maybe he is just trying to help you"

"He's the one who needs help, he just doesn't know...”

"He's a fairy tale character" Emma finished

"None of them do or remember who they are" Henry finished before making his way back into the car

"Convenient I see” Emma admitted "So who is he supposed to be"

"Jimney Cricket"

"Ah, the lying thing, Thought I saw your nose grow"

"I'm not Pinocchio"

"Of course you're not because that would be ridiculous" Emma responded sarcastically before the three of them drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Everyone was gathered around the table at Charming and Snow’s castle, unsure of what to do about this supposed curse,_

_“I say we fight!” Charming declared_

_“Fighting is a bad idea.” Jiminey warned “Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.”_

_“Then how many wars has a clear conscience won?” Charming challenged, “We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.”_

_“Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?” Doc inquired aloud, “Or much as I hate to say it…”_

_“If there is anyone I would trust with my life it is Robin” Charming was quick to assured, “I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen’s plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.”_

_“There’s no point. The future is written.” Snow concluded mournfully_

_“No. I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose.”_

_“Maybe it can.”_

_Charming knelt beside his beloved,_

_“No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior.”_

_“Indeed she will” Robin assured as she entered the chambers, guards behind her dragging a piece of a tree behind them. The blue fairy accompanying them,_

_“What the hell is this?” Charming demanded_

_“Our only hope of your child meeting her destiny”_

_“A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?” Grumpy scoffed, “Let’s get back to the fighting thing.”_

_“The tree is enchanted with the magic of the great Queen Mab” Rosalie explained, “Her magic is that of ancient fae, the most powerful magic that there, its very thing keeping Rumpelstiltskin imprisoned.”_

_“If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse” the blue fairy continued, “Geppetto, can you build such a thing?”_

_“Me and my boy, we can do it.” The old wood carver confirmed_

_“This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch.” Blue warned, “The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the car pulled to a stop the three exited out

"Where are you going" Emma inquired

"Emotional support"

Thus the party continued on ward to house of Regina,

"Ya know, luv" Katrina addressed Henry," You're parents must be worried sick"

"I don't have parents" Henry correct, “I have a mom and she's evil"

"Well, that's a bit extreme" Emma stated

"She is “Henry admitted," She doesn't love me...she only pretends to"

"Kid" Emma tried, "I'm sure that's not true"

As if on cue the front door opened and a rather frantic looking Regina came barreling out

"Henry" Regina cried enveloping the young boy in hug, "Are you O.K., what happened"

"I found my real mom" Henry snapped and ran inside the house leaving Regina looking hurt.

To which she turned to Emma with a look of utter shock,

"You're Henry's birth mother"

"Hi" Emma smiled weakly before gesturing to her companion, “And this is ..."

"Kat?" a voice called from behind the women

Katrina looked up to see Graham who was quick to enveloped her in a hug

"Graham" Kat greeted cheerfully, “Long time no see huh?"

"Gold?" Emma questioned

Before anyone could respond they were interrupted by her majesty,

"I'd hate to break up this little reunion but..."

"Right...I'll just go and check on the lad” Graham offered pulling away from Katrina and heading inside

“Hello Regina”

"Mrs. Gold or should I say Miss Veil” Regina responded with a curt smile, “How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?"

"To be honest" Katrina admitted gesturing to Emma, “I’m pretty sure this one could use something stronger"

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"How did he find me” Emma asked as Regina set about the task of pour drinks

"No idea" Regina confessed, “He was only three weeks when I adopted him records were sealed, and I was told the birth mother didn't want any contacted"

Regina eyed Katrina with great irritation as she handed Emma her drink

Katrina held her ground ,

"Last I checked"

Emma nodded awkwardly in agreement

"And the father" Regina inquired

"There was one" Emma commented

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope, doesn't even know"

"Do I need to be worried about you miss Swan?"

Emma froze caught off guard before responding

"Absolutely not"

"Madame Mayor you can relax" Sheriff Graham called out as he strolled down the stairs, "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry is fine"

"Thank you Sheriff"

To which Graham nodded in confirmation and proceeded to leave hesitant to not say good bye to his old boss.

"I am sorry he dragged you two out of your lives" Regina sighed, " I don't know what's gotten into him"

"Kid's having a rough time" Emma interjected as the three made their way into what looked like Regina's study, "happens"

"It's just that ever since I became mayor balancing things has become busy" Regina confessed "You two have jobs I assume"

"We keep ourselves busy"

"Imagine having another one on top of it “Regina sighed " but, that's being a single mom so I push for order and I strict...I suppose but, I do it for his own good"

"Naturally, I am mean what parent doesn't want their kid to excel at life" Katrina admitted

"You don't think that makes me evil do you"

What was she playing at Katrina thought pensively?

"He's probably just say that because of the fairy tale thing" Emma inserted

"What fairy tale thing” Regina questioned

"Oh you know” Katrina encouraged "his book, he thinks everyone is a fairy tale character from it for example he thinks Archie is Jimney Cricket"

For just a brief moment Katrina could have sworn she saw a flash of fear in Regina's eyes

"I am sorry I really have no idea what you are talking about"

Catching wind of Regina's on coming frustration Katrina intervened,

"You know it's really none of our business, we should be going anyway. Especially, before anyone else hears that I’m here”

"Of Course"

\-------

"So what was that about back their" Emma asked the fated question as the two journeyed home

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the part where you are MARRIED"

"Is that a hint of jealous I'm sensing Miss Swan?" Katrina teased as she blindly fondled the back seat for her journal when she found something else, Henry's book.

“He’s a sneaky wee bastard 'int he?” Katrina sighed as she settle back in her seat book in hand

"What" Emma looked to see what she meant and groaned when she say the book

"EMMA LOOK OUT"

Emma look up swerved to avoid the wolf in the middle of the road causing her to crash into the towns "Welcome" sign

\---

Emma awoke groggily to the sight of Katrina sitting aside her patiently starring out from behind the bars of the jail cell they were locked in.

"Good morning star shine" Katrina stated not even looking back

"Ah you’re awake" Marco, noticed with a warm smile, "Katrina tells me you're Henry's mother how nice for him to have you back in his life"

"Actually I was just dropping him off" Emma admitted massaging her throbbing head before turning to Katrina "Is there anyone here you don't know"

"What can I say I was a regular Sheriff Andy" Katrina clarified, "Not to mention the old ball and chain practically owning the whole town"

"Again….you were married?"

The man next to them started in before Emma could get her answer

"Don't blame you, they're all brats, who needs them"

"Well, I would give anything for one" Marco interjected turning his attention more toward Emma, "My wife and I tried for many years but, it was not meant to be"

"Well cry me a river" the man next to Katrina and Emma interrupted again

"Leroy" came the voice of Sheriff Graham as he unlocked Leroy’s cell door, "If I'm going to let you out you are going to need to behave, put on a smile”

To which Leroy put on the most fake smile he possible could before taking his leave.

“Seriously” Emma huffed leaning against the cell door

“Regina’s drinks are a lot stronger than we thought” Graham quipped

“I wasn’t drunk” Emma scowled, “There was wolf standing in the middle of the road”

“A wolf, right”

“Graham” A familiar voice rang out causing Katrina to groan

“Here comes her Highness” Katrina drawled

Sure enough in marched the mayor herself

“Henry’s runaway again we have to…” she paused as she caught sight of Emma and Katrina in one of the jail cells, “What are they doing here”

“Here we go” Katrina muttered

“Do you know where he is” Regina demanded as she marched up to the two

“Regina, relax we haven’t seen him since we dropped him off at your house” Katrina assured

“Besides we’ve got a pretty good alibi” Emma hinted

“Well he wasn’t in his room this morning” Regina insisted

“Try his friends”

“He doesn’t really have any, kind of a loner”

“Every kid has friends, you check his computer if he’s close to someone he’d be emailing them”

“And you know this how”

“Finding people is sort of our thing” Katrina stepped in

“Oh here is an idea” Emma interjected, “You let us out and we help you find him”

_———–_

Emma sighed as she examined Henry’s computer, “Smart kid cleared his inbox, and I’m smart too a little hard drive disc recovery unit ought a do the trick”

“I’m a little old fashioned in my techniques” Graham confessed surveying Emma’s work, “handling papers, knocking on doors that sort of thing”

“That’s on salary, we get paid for results ”

“Well would you look at that,” Katrina observed, “His receipt for a website – whosyourmomma.org. ….hmmmm trashy but, expensive”

“He has a credit card?” Emma questioned

“He’s ten.” Regina deadpanned

“Well, he used one. Let’s pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who’s Mary Margaret Blanchard?”

“Henry’s Teacher” Regina growled

_———–_

“As we build our bird houses, remember” Mary Margret began to address her students “what you’re making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They’re loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you.”

 

The bell rang interrupting her speech

 

“We’ll pick this up after recess. No running!”

 

The kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them with Katrina and Emma trailing behind her

 

“Miss Mills. What are you doing here?”

 

“Where’s my son?” Regina demanded

 

“Henry, I assumed he was home sick with you.” Mary Margret confessed absent mindedly staring at Katrina who silently mimed that now was not the time for Hellos.

 

“You think I’d be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?” Regina damned gesturing to Emma

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

 

“I’m his…”Emma struggled to find the correct word

 

“The woman who gave him up for adoption.” Regina snipped

"Last time I checked she had name" Katrina sneered before turning to Mary Margret, " Emma Swan, she's his birth mother"

 

“You don’t know anything about this do you?” Emma asked

 

“No, unfortunately not.” Mary Margaret sighed

 

To Which Mary Margaret looked through her wallet only to find that her credit card is missing.

 

“Clever boy… I should never have given him that book.”

 

“What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?”

 

“Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it.” Mary Margret confessed

“I gave it to her” Katrina spoke up, “I found it one day in R…Robert’s shop, I thought the kids would enjoy the stories”

Regina stared wearily at Katrina, “Be that as it may, what he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time.

She turned to leave, knocking over a stack of books before calling out, “Have a nice trip back to Boston”

“Well she’s still a piece of work" Katrina grumbled

 “Sorry to bother you.” Emma apologized

“No it’s… It’s okay. I hear this is partially my fault.”

 

“How’s the book supposed to help?” Emma asked

 

“What do you think stories are for?” Katrina questioned, “These stories are classics…well somewhat. There’s a reason we all know them. They’re a means for us to understand and grow in ways facts and logical can barely begin to help us understand”

Emma gave Katrina an odd look but, ushered for her to continue

“I use to read to Mary’s class” Katrina explained, “I was quite the model citizen, fingers in a lot of pies volunteering and all that. Anyway, I felt bad about leaving, so as I said I left Mary Margret here the book as sort of a (Sorry/Goodbye) present. Good to see at least someone is enjoying them, poor kid”

 

“Yeah, she’s kind of a hard ass.” Emma agreed

No, it’s more than her. He’s like any adopted child.” Mary Margret sighed, “He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away? …I am so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean in any way to judge you.”

 

“It’s okay.” Emma assured

 

“Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.”

 

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Katrina asked with a soft smile

 

“You might want to check his castle. And Kat is was great seeing you again”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“I can’t have this baby now!” Snow managed_

_“Doc, Rosalie, do something” Charming plead as held his wife’s hand, “It’s going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on.”_

_“It’s ready.” Gepetto announced_

_“It’s too late.” Rosalie gasped through the pain coursing through her veins, “We can’t move her.”_

_“No we can’t” Snow plead through her tears, “The Wardrobe…only takes one”_

_“I know luv but, you have to push ”_

_\---_

_“Our plan has failed” Charming admitted in defeat as he looked upon their daughter cradled in her mother’s arms, “At least we’re together.”_

_“No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.” Snow shook her held unable to hold back her tears_

_“Are you out of your mind?” Rosalie exclaimed, “Snow regardless of whether or not she is the savior you can’t send her out on her own”_

_“It’s the only way” Snow pressed turning to her beloved, “You have to save her.”_

_“No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying.”_

_“No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us.” Snow pressed, “We have to give her best chance.”_

\---

_Charming drew a sword from near the hallway door and entered bundle in one arm. Immediately his was met with two of the Queen’s guards fends off two of the Queen’s guards, but not without wound to his abdomen, sending him tumbling to the ground. Just as to more guards entered the room and despite Charming’s great struggle to tear the bundle from his arms but, as the guards examined it closer they noticed that was it all it was bundled up old blanket._

_Rosalie tore upon the doors of the wardrobe open and gingerly placed the child inside,_

_“I promise they’ll find you” she whispered before closing the doors, “Even if I have to bring you back myself”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry sat alone on his ‘castle’, which is actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground is along the shore.

Emma sighed and began to walk up behind him, carrying his book.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Na this is a well” Katrina tried to choose her words wisely, “I just remember I need to go see someone”

“What happened to moral support?”

“Trust me I’m not needed here” Katrina assured heading back into to town, “But, just in case you need the incentive, I’ll be there with you in spirit”

\-------------------------------------

 Katrina held her breath as she waited outside her ex-husband’s pawn shop

“C’mon on luv” she coaxed herself as she pushed opened the door the familiar sound of a tinkling bell filled the air, “You can do it”

“Hello” Katrina called out

Nothing

“Hello” Katrina tried again lamely, “Traitorous back stabbing ex-wife here to grovel at her husband’s feet”

“Well, what a surprise this is”

Katrina whirled around to come face to face with Mr. Gold himself,

“Hello, R…Gold” Katrina greeted softly wracking her brain for his Story Brooke name

“Now I know things haven’t been” Gold searched aimlessly for the right words, “Fair between us but, there’s no reason to be formal, now is there, my little song bird”

Katrina tensed at the use of the old nickname, it had always bothered her that the Rumpel in this world shared in calling her that just as the original had.

“Or perhaps there is a reason” he sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face

“Well, to be honest I would’ve thought, up and leaving would have constituted that, Adrian” she brushed off , trying to fight the eager to smirk because she remember his name.

“You and I both know you were never meant to stay in one place, sadly I must admit, my options for company did significantly drop in quality while you were gone”

“Oh poor you”

She boldly moved her hand over his which tightly gripped his cane her piercing blue eyes meeting his golden brown pools.

Mr. Gold let out a light laugh before continuing further into the back room

“Well now that you’re here I believe I have something for you,

“It’s certainly worth more to you than I especially in its condition” he hinted as he stopped and turned to face her, “Then again it’s just a chip”

Katrina response caught her throat as she her the last bit of his so called hint, in fact all she could make out was,

“Why”

“Why did I keep it?”

Oh he knew why because she would have killed him if he got rid of it, even though he couldn’t remember the curse and that she would be forced to return. If anything it was why did he keep it at their…his house as she mentioned before he only kept his most prized possessions at his house. And as far as she he knew she had simply up and left

“Why would you keep it at your house instead of here?”

“Forgive me for respecting your personal property” he paused moving toward her “Or did you think there was another reason, to be honest I was surprised you left it in the first place”

“I should go , I’ve got a friend of mine here, she’s probably lost ”

As Katrina turned to leave she felt a hand grip her wrist firmly stopping her in her tracks

“Was it for you or me, I wonder”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Was it to remind you to come back or …?”

“Or what “Katrina snipped, “You, to remind you I was coming back, why the bloody hell would I do that?”

“Come now dearie,” Mr. Gold quipped pulling her flush against him “You and I both know there was always something between….”

He barely finished his sentence before her lips were on his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

To which he gladly reciprocated, his free hand becoming entangled in her light brown curls .All the while pushing up against a nearby table, pausing only to lift her onto it.

“Just like old times” he purred nuzzling her before pulling back to have a proper look at her disheveled form before sighing in defeat winding a curl around his finger

“Not quite” Katrina mumbled, recalling the image of his impish former self as he pressed against her, nipping at her neck

She yelped as she felt his hand, which had slipped into her skirt undetected, grab her ass

“Oh no, not now” she pressed, “I really should go find ….”

“I am sure she’ll be fine” he reassured

“I....really...need” she whimpered trying to focus as his lips latched on to her neck with a sharp nip, her fingers becoming entangled once again his short golden brown locks.

Just as she was about to give in, the tinkling of the shop’s bell drew her from her aroused stupor.

“Hello” a strange voice called out, “Mr. Gold”

“Don’t move” Mr. Gold muttered before making his way back to the front of his shop after placing a quick peck to her lips.

Katrina sighed trying to fix her flustered appearance in one of the antique mirrors across from herself. When properly satisfied she gently eased herself from her perch only to have her skirt pool at her ankles,

“So impatient, you haven’t changed” she heard a Mr. Gold whisper from behind her causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

“And evidently neither have you” Katrina snipped striking his chest with a huff “You know I hate when you do that”

“Take advantage of you or scare the living day lights out of you” he questioned playfully, eyeing her stockings and underwear favorably

Katrina opened to her mouth to retort but, decided against it as she merely hoisted her skirt back up, blushing like mad. To which she held her breath as she felt a certain someone close the gap between the two of them as his warm breath enveloped her ear as he purred,

 “Because, dearie I do apologize but, I must admit at times you are far too tempting”

The silence that followed afterward was short lived by the sound of Mr. Gold zipping up the back of her skirt as he gingerly brushed her dark brown curls to administer a gentle kiss to her neck.

“We should get going, wouldn’t want this friend of yours to worry now would we” he reminded before offering his free arm, “Milady”

“Whatever you say imp” she teased as she accepted his arm and the two made their way out his shop. While Mr. Gold locked up shop, Katrina sighed at the familiar sight of his black 1975 Cadillac Eldorado

“Somehow I expected at least one thing to change while I was gone, evidently that was foolish”

“Well,” Mr. Gold tried as he hobbled over to the driver’s side of the car “If it makes you feel any better I changed the towels in the bath room.”

“Oh ha ha ha” she retorted as the two slid into the car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A robin soared into the dark cave, ghosting along the shadows, struggling to navigate through the tunnel until it nearly flopped on to the floor tumbling near the jagged bars of Rumpelstiltskin’s cell. A large white wolf following after, ever mindful of her weakened feathery companion watching her every move with care .It’s prisoner extending his hand offering it to the wounded bird, to which it flapped wildly but, simply couldn’t manage_

_Until the wolf gentle scooted the little Robin into the Rumpel’s hand allowing itself to be lifted into the cell and settled on some straw._

_"Good girl, Lyra” Rumpelstiltskin he mumbled to scratching the beast behind it’s ears as it settle close beside the bars, as the bird disappeared into a cloud of smoke to reveal the weakened form of the Enchantress herself._

_“It’s coming” she rasped through the pain, of the forests calling out to her before clasping into his arms_

_“Sleep well my little song bird” he whispered pulling her tightly to him, resting his chin a top her head, as he watched the violet fog of magic consume them and their furry companion, “When we wake, we’ll have work to do”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mr. Gold pulled up his car outside of Granny’s Bed and Breakfast

“Why do I get the feeling that your so called kind deed was done with ulterior motives?” Katrina sighed as she exited the car and made her way to the front door

“Oh perish the thought my little song bird”

“So what’s the plan, I go is in and you jump out from behind me and surprise time to collect rent”

“Now I remember why I never let you go with me” he quipped as he opened the door

“Now, what’s the name” Granny questioned Emma from behind her desk

“Swan. Emma Swan.” Katrina replied, “By the way better make that room for two”

“Emma. What a lovely name.” Mr. Gold admitted a familiar sly grin crossing his face

“Thanks.” Emma replied looking curiously between Mr. Gold and Katrina

“It’s all here.” Granny stated as she passed a roll of bills to Mr. Gold

“Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma.” Mr. Gold stated before making his exit, before stealing a quick glance with Katrina that seemed to saying everything but, most importantly he was awake.

“Who’s that?” Emma questioned as Katrina blushed

“Mr. Gold. He owns this place.” Ruby spoke up before Emma had a chance.

“The inn?”

“No, the town” Granny explained “So, how long will you be with us?”

“A week. Just a week.” Emma replied before turning her attention on Katrina, “So that was old ball in chain…you weren’t kidding when you said old”

“You have no idea” Katrina mumbled as Granny handed them their keys before adding,

“Welcome to Story Brooke.”

 


	2. Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

_Rosalie struggled to find her footing in the dark mist,_

_“I’m right here my love” a soft voice called, one she knew by heart_

_She turned, until her gaze fell upon the sight of an older woman with curled dark brown hair a white gown with blue tints flowing about her. Faint markings across her eyes, which were the color of deep Mahogany_

_“Mom”_

_To which a mocking pout crossed the woman’s lips, shaking her head_

_“Fraid not pet”_

_“No it wasn’t my fault” Rosalie growled, “You did this all of this”_

_“You sure about that pet” strange woman wondered aloud, now with a hand at Rosalie’s throat her eyes turning a frightfully familiar shade of steel gray_

\----

            Katrina flew up in bed, the light shining rather painfully upon her forcing her to shield her eyes and for go her rather comfortable spot on the bed Emma and her had shared the night before.  To go and close the blinds but, not before spotting the clock tower which was ticking away good as new, things were defiantly in motion. She stretched , reaching for a piece of paper and pen to leave a note that she had already gone for a walk but, would meet her later for Breakfast at Granny’ Dinner. As she made her way by the old clock tower she could help but, smile as out of the corner of her eye she saw as each person that would pass would stop pull a double take at the functioning clock. Eventually she continued on her way to the forests, she was more than worried about Lyra’s encounter with Emma’s car.

\---

Leila Kingston made her way down towards the school, oh how she despised the very idea of children but, even still it was her sister’s birthday. And as such she promised despite her protests to take her out for lunch,

“Good Morning, Leila” Regina greeted

“Regina” she chirped, “How is young Henry these days”

“Evidently, I’m not living up to his standards as a mother” she replied almost uncertain,

“Oh I’m sure that’s not true darling, you’re probably just….”

“He ran away yesterday” Regina let out an exasperated sigh, “To find his birth mother, one Emma Swan”

“That girl from the paper this morning?” Leila inquired

“Yes, I’m surprised Katrina didn’t tell you this?”

That certainly gave Leila pause,

“What?”

“I am sorry, I was under the impression they were staying with you”

Leila stared blankly at the mayor, she hadn’t even be aware of her niece’s return

\---

Katrina huffed in defeat, she searched just about every inch of that forest before heading to meet Emma at granny’s dinner, just as the town center came in to view ,so did her old wild companion.

“Lyra”

She made a sudden move to catch up to her only to collide into someone,

 “Oh I’m sorry I …..” Katrina paused when she looked up to see none other than Mr. Gold, “oh course it’s you”

“My my my” Mr. Gold replied in playful tone, “And to think I was such a gentleman last night”

“You know I am pretty sure, gentlemen are supposed to keep their hands to themselves, Imp”

He leaned close to her ear and whispered,

“So are ladies”, before pulling back as she blushed faintly, “I trust you and Emma have settled in well, I’m sure young Henry must be thrilled”

“Why the sudden concern for the boy?”

“Well, he did travel all that way on his own to find her” he retorted calmly, “I simply made an obvious conclusion”

Katrina eyes seemed to be burning into his very soul,

“I think, I’m actually starting to miss the old you. Granted you were just as cryptic but, at least you made things more interesting.”

“Oh I can assure you my little song bird” he crooned leaning in closer, “The only thing is changed is my lack of magic, which I might add I never needed to keep you interested. In fact I’d be more than willing to prove if you’d follow me to my shop”

“Why Mr. Gold are you trying to seduce me” she pretended to scoff fiddling with his tie, “And in public what would people say”

“You bastard” a voice growled out

“That sounds about right” Gold concluded as the sight of one Leila Kingston stormed towards them fire blazing with in her eyes

“Shit”

Was all Katrina could manage before being pulled towards her aunt into a fierce hug, which compared to the many times in their world that she had tried to kill her wasn’t as bad.

“Oh Kitten” Leila managed threw her tears, “Where have you been, your uncle and I have been so worried. We were so afraid that you’d just run off, like your sister.”

It took Katrina a moment to compose herself more inward, as she recalled how different Leila was from Titiana. Where Titiana had be ruthless and cruel as well as relentless in her quest to kill her and her sister, Leila was the exact opposite. In fact, at times it pained her to be around the woman and not merely because of the haunting memoires of their encounters since her childhood but, how much she reminded Katrina of her mother. However, the same could not be said for her Uncle Richard whom was as devious, cut throat as well as annoyingly and nauseatingly flirtatious as his true self, Oberon.

But, now as she found herself face to face with her aunt, she found herself feeling something that she never dreamed she could feel for her, guilt.

“I know you had something to do with this” Leila snarled turning her attention on Gold, “You drove her away out of fear for her life, you monster”

“Leila, please” Katrina managed before squirming out of her arms, “He had nothing to do with me leaving, I went with Regina to get Henry and well I met Emma and things happened”

“Oh my Gods” she gaped, “It makes sense, you’ve never been able to fit in around here, not that there is anything wrong with that sweetheart. I completely understand”

“You do?” Katrina asked hesitantly

“Oh course, it all makes sense” Leila admitted with a warm smile, “No wonder you married someone like Gold, you should have said something”

“Well…I”

“You’re Uncle and I will always love you no matter who you love”

“I know it’s…. wait what?”

“You and Emma are together” Leila pressed, “That’s why you left, to be with her, you didn’t think we’d understand”

Katrina stood unmoving, unable to form even a simple sound as she attempted to process her aunt words as opposed to Gold whom couldn’t help himself,

“I can assure you Leila, Emma wasn’t entirely responsible for Katrina’s disappearance. We both know she has always been a free spirit, going where ever the wind took her. However, while she came her with Miss Swan to return young master Mills, I must admit it a favorable yet, unexpected coincidence. You see we found each other on the internet by chance and well we found ourselves drawn back to one another she couldn’t bring herself to leave Miss Swan whom she had become almost a kin to.”

“Yes” was all Katrina could manage still deep in her stooper

“Well, be that as it may” Leila pressed “All that matters now she is back, oh Kira will be elated”

“Who?”

“OH would you look at the time, I’m already late”  she gasped as she looked upward at the clock, “ I really have to go dear but, be sure to call or stop by when you feel you’re comfortable of course”

“I will never get used to her like that, for however long we are here” Katrina admitted as she and Gold watched her aunt dart off, “ Although, it’s quite a nice change from her being homicidal”

To which Katrina turned to find a skeptical looking Emma watching her and Gold, making a n awkward wave to get Kat’s attention.

“Oh, I should probably get going” Katrina admitted as turned her attention back toward the town center, seeing Emma staring curiously back at her

As she moved to head towards the two, she felt a hand grip her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

“Hold it young lady” Mr. Gold teased, “We have a few things we need to discuss, one being a certain something I have for you, all of which I am sure could be figured out later”

“Let me guess over dinner” Katrina snipped, “Don’t you think that would look a little odd”

“How so”

“You’re kidding right, couple gets divorced, and wife pops up after 10 years to get back together like nothing happened” Katrina pointed out , “You don’t think that’ll look odd, especially to Regina, whom is probably suspicious of me leaving and  returning with a Henry’s birth mother ”

“It will be just as told your charming aunt, we found each other on the internet and talking for a while we both realized what a mistake we both made, which is secretly why you came along with Miss Swan to drop off Henry” he countered smugly, “I’m sure your aunt will have spread that about town by about say 8 tonight”

“You think you are so slick”, she scoffed playfully batting his arm , before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a deep surprise kiss, which caught him off guard if only for a moment.

“I’ll be by around 8” she purred into his ear inwardly chuckling evilly before proudly waltzing off towards Emma, she be damned him he had the last laugh.

“What was that about” Emma questioned as the two made their way into the dinner

“Oh you know”, she started before reconsidering the true nature of her conversation “It’s a long story”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“I shall destroy your happiness” The Evil Queen declared, “if it is the last thing I do.”_

_With that the The Evil Queen turned around and strolled toward the door, just as Charming called out to her_

_“Hey!” he exclaimed as threw his sword at her and just before the blade reached her she dissipated into dark fog, along with the dark haired enchantress. The two of them reappeared in the Evil Queen’s castle, along with Charming’s Sword now sticking into a wall,_

_“Would you like something to drink?” an elderly man offered approaching the two with a tray_

_“Do I look like I need a drink?” Regina scoffed, earning a look of disgust from her companion_

_“No thank you Henry” Rosalie excused herself gently, before urging Regina gently, “He’s only trying to help”_

_“Thank you.” She replies much less harsh than before accepting the glass from her dear father_

_“Now, that was an awfully big threat.” The mirror called away their attention from behind, “Destroy everyone’s happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?”_

_“The dark curse.” Regina announced a triumphant and evil smirk crossing her lips_

_“Are you sure, Your Majesty?” Henry I inquired_

_“But you said you’d never use it.” The mirror was only too quick to remind his mistress_

_“You made a deal when you gave away that curse.” Her father warned_

_“You traded it away?” Rosalie questioned, “To who?”_

_“An old friend” Regina waved off_

_“To you or me”_

_“She won’t be happy to see you.” Henry I pressed_

_“Since when do I care about anyone else’s happiness but mine” Regina scoffed, “Prepare the carriage. We’re going to the forbidden fortress.”_

_———–_

_Rosalie and Regina were settled by the fire with their host, Maleficent whom settled her attention on Regina_

_“How are you, dear?_

_“I’m doing fine.” Regina brushed off_

_“Are you?”  She pressed stroking the head of her pet , “If it were me, I’d be simply tortured watching that flake of Snow so happy. Weren’t you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all. Yes, you were._

_“Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent.”_

_“Yes and she soldiered on, as you will too… Hopefully” Rosalie drawled, “ Now can we rap this up , not that I have better things to do , in fact monotonous conversations stimulated by everyone knowing what’s going on but, play oblivious because of their  delicate and sometimes viscous natures are why I hate socializing.”_

_“I need my curse back.” Regina explained,_

_“It’s not yours anymore.” Maleficent corrected coolly, “A deal’s a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse.”_

_“Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what’s mine.”_

_“The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead.” Maleficent warned, gingerly cooing over the miniature unicorn by her side, “Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting.”_

_“The only comfort for me is Snow White’s suffering.” Regina retorted refusing to be swayed_

_“Well, it’s her wedding night” Rosalie scoffed, “I doubt she’s suffering right now.”_

_“I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff.”_

_“Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity, makes the two of us look positively…moral.” Maleficent reminded solemnly, stealing hidden glances at Rosalie whom stared into the fire pensively, “Who gave it you?”_

_“Where I got it’s none of your concern.” Regina warned, “Hand it back.”_

_“Must you two to do this” Rosalie grumbled_

_“Alas, we must.” Regina admitted not taking her eyes off Maleficent as she began summoning the fire from the fire place at aimed the powerful blast at witch opposite her. Which Maelficent masterful deflected, forcing Regina to summon multiple weapons that surround the room and directed them at Maleficent’s beloved pet, breaking her concentration._

_“No!” She cried out jumping in front of the small beast, once again deflecting the Queen’s attack, only to be trapped by the chandelier that Regina bewitched, leaving her defense less._

_“Love is weakness, Maleficent” Regina taunted as she took the staff in hand, “I thought you knew that?”_

_“If you’re going to kill me, kill me!” the other woman spat_

_“Why would I do that?” Regina questioned almost thoughtfully as she shattered the orb atop the staff and retrieved the curse, “You’re my only friend.”_

_“Don’t do this. This…curse. There are lines even we shouldn’t cross.” Maleficent plead, “Rosalie, do something you of all people she understand that all power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill.”_

_“I believe it’s too late for most of us, let alone Regina” Rosalie remarked coldly unable to meet Maleficient’s gaze._

_———–_

_The wind blew wildly about Rosalie as she stared up at the magnificent statue of the Faye woman in all her ivory glory amongst the many others, some from black stone and others like her of white. The white color signifying the source of their magic had been light, while the black shown that the figure whom had once been possessed dark magic. The one thing they all shared, they were all in their time Kings and Queen of her mother’s people, the Faye presented proudly whether they were loved or despised. The proud Faye that knelt before her arms stretched out reaching with cupped hands, a dove nestled within them. The image of  the once great queen Mab, for years many had hoped for her return, no more than her late husband and daughters whom disappeared much like their mother ._

_“Not exactly memorable” a voice criticized coolly, “But, than again I doubt she would’ve preferred anything more”_

_“Well, if we are being honest” Rosalie scoffed turning towards around to face the current Faye Queen herself in all her venomous golden glory, “Your idea of something worthy would be tawdry cover in gold and jewels”_

_“So now you’re being civil” Titiana chirped,_

_“Civil?”_

_“I’ve come to expect what I can from you dear, now then what has got you in such a good mood?”_

_“It’s a surprise” Rosalie announced with a cheeky smile, “It should be coming quite soon actually, but I can assure when it does you’ll know”_

_“So optimistic, just like your mother” Titiana noted almost thoughtfully, “You might what to be careful about that, wouldn’t want you to end up like the rest of your lot now would we?”_

_“And you shouldn’t let your vanity get the best of you” Rosalie warned not the least bit, moved by her aunts insult, “You see you and I as well as great many other are going on a little trip so to speak, somewhere you absolutely horrible”_

_“And all by yourself too” her aunt feigned pride, “Well, look is finally coming in to her own and it only took you what 3 centuries. Then again to be fair despite the fact you’re not full blooded you’ve done very well, especially compared to dear little friend Odette she could barely even produce any sort of spell with help, let alone by herself”_

_“It amazes me how you mock him despite his power, Rumpel may not be of any Faye blood ancient or otherwise but, he steal weld’s the dark one’s dagger” the younger woman admitted, “To be honest if you knew what we created together, you wouldn’t be so critical of either of us .When it comes, everyone of your lot whom crossed me and my family will get exactly what they deserve, so you can only imagine what’s going to happen to you”_

_Rosalie turned to back to look at countless statues of their ancestors, “So enjoy yourself, while you can because before you know it, it will be gone and you’ll be wasting away like the rest of these relics”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Regina stood in her garden picking apples when, Sidney Glass approached her from behind a newspaper in hand with Emma and Katrina’s faces on the cover.

 

“The Mirror strikes again!” Sidney announced proudly

 

“You’re late.” Regina scowled not the least bit amused

 

“Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it’s one of my better hatchet jobs.”

 

“That’s not what I asked for.” Regina muttered not the least bit amused, reviewing the new paper, “What’d you find out about her?

 

“Well, the truth be told, there wasn’t much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes.” Sidney began causing Regina turn away in a huff, “Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she’s clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn’t like to sit still.”

 

“Well, that appears to have changed.”

 

“D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix?” Sidney tried again, struggling to maintain his cool composure, “Huh, how’d he wind up here in Maine?”

 

“So, if I’m understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value.” Regina rounded on the other man, “Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away.”

 

“I-I’ll keep looking.” Sidney assured before making a B-line out of Regina’s garden

 

———–

 

Emma and Katrina sat across from one another Emma skimming through the latest edition of the mirror and eating her apple , just as Ruby set a cup of hot chocolate top with whip cream and what looked like cinnamon.

 

“Here you go.” Ruby announced in her normal chipper demeanor

 

“Uhh… Thank you. But I did not order that.” Emma was quick to correct

 

“Yeah, I know.” Ruby assured with a small smirk, “You have an admirer.”

 

The two looked behind them to follow Ruby’s gaze to see Graham sitting at another table, to which Emma, with cup in her hand and headed over

“So, I take it you and Mr. Gold are back together” Ruby prodded lightly

“Hmm?” Katrina questioned,

“Don’t mean to pry or anything but, I saw you chatting it up with Mr. Gold”  Ruby explained, “Not to mention he dropped you off at the inn when came to collect the rent”

“Well, yes and no” was all Katrina could manage, “It’s kind of complicated but, feels like it might lean that way”

“It would be nice to have you back in town, everyone is talking about you and Emma”  Ruby admitted, “ I mean it’s mostly how you guys tore down the sign and that you too are like some kind of lesbian Thelma and Louise but, I know when that all blows over they’ll all come to their senses”

“Right” Katrina assured with a weak smile

 

“I didn’t send it.” Graham pressed gaining Kat’s attention

 

“I did.” Henry piped up from his own booth, “I like cinnamon, too.”

 

“Don’t you have school?” Emma wondered aloud

 

“Duh.” Henry concluded, “I’m ten. Walk me.”

 

———–

“So, what’s the deal with you and your mom?” Emma questioned Henry as she and Katrina made their way to drop him off at school.

“It’s not about us, it’s about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one-identification.”, Henry explained “I call it Operation Cobra”

“Cobra?” Emma questioned, “That has nothing to do with fairy tales”

“Exactly, it’s a code name to throw the Queen off the trail”

“So, everyone here is a fairy tale character.” Katrina tried, “They just don’t know it.”

“That’s the curse. Time’s been frozen – until you two got here, actually you are in here too”

“Oh really, who am I”

“You’re Rosalie” Henry explained, which took every ounce of control with in Katrina to not reveal her shock at the young boy’s knowledge, “Everyone thinks you’re this dark enchantress but, actually you are more like a fairy godmother”

“Wow kid” Emma smirked at Kat as she took a bite out of her apple, “You really hit that one on the head

“Hey! Where’d you get that?” Henry questioned fearfully

“Your mom.”

“Don’t eat that!” he warned as he took the apple and tossed it over her shoulder

“Shame on you luv” Katrina teased lightly, “Evidently someone doesn’t know their fairy tales”

“It’s an apple” Emma groaned looking back mournfully at her breakfast

“That you got from…”

“Okay, Alright I get it, so what about their pasts?”

“They don’t know. It’s a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, look at Katrina” Henry explained

“So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.” Emma tried

“I knew you’d get it.”

“What about me though”, Katrina tested “How was I able to leave”

“Just like me you had to come back….but, for Mr. Gold” Henry insisted, “Besides you had to make sure that Emma came back, because she’s the only one that can stop the curse”

 “Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?” Emma concluded

 “Yes. And right now, we have the advantage.” Henry explained before he made his way into the building, “My mom doesn’t know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.”

“Kid…” Emma tried

“I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn’t be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don’t let her see these pages. They’re dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I’ll find you later and we can get started. I knew you’d believe me!”

“We never said we did.”

“Why else would you two be here?” he called out before he went inside as Mary Margret approached Katrina and Emma.

“It’s good to see his smile back.” Mary Margret admitted

“I didn’t do anything.” Emma questioned

“You stayed” a voice corrected “So, does the Mayor know you two are still here?”

The trio turned to see an older woman around her late 40’s approaching them with long brown curls, matching eyes and a rather warm smile.

“Oh where are my manners?” the stranger laughed, “I’m Kira Court”

“Kira’s the school’s librarian” Mary Margret explained

“I’m Emma ...” Emma began to introduce herself

“Swan, Henry’s mother, I know” Kira assured before turning to Katrina, “And you must be Mr. Gold’s ex-wife Katrina Veil”

Katrina stood in a sort of trance at the newcomer until Emma nudged her, bringing her back to reality

“Uh ye…yeah, it’s nice to meet you” Katrina finally managed shaking her head, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me there but, in answer to your question her royal highness is most defiantly aware”

“What is her deal?” Emma asked , “She’s not a great people person. How did she get elected?”

“She’s been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one’s ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear.” Mary Margret explained, “I’m afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she’s the Evil Queen.”

“Not a far stretch, really” Kira scoffed

“Who does he think you two are?” Katrina questioned

“Oh, it’s silly.” Mary Margret assured

“I’m sure we’ve just got five minutes of silly.” Katrina pressed earning an odd look from Emma

“Snow White”

“Queen Mab, which is nothing compared to who he thinks Leila is” Kira explained

“Leila?” Katrina nearly choked out

“She’s my sister” Kira continued with a now wide eyed Katrina looking on, “And according to young master Henry, Queen Titiana. Oh speak of the devil”

“Bloody hell, I’m going to kill Richard for leaving early with the car” Leila scowled as she approached the small group, “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt ….”

Leila paused as she noted Katrina and Kira standing so close to one another,

“Kitten what you are doing here”

“I …I was just” Katrina tried to speak but, couldn’t find the right words her eyes working between Kira and Leila like a ping pong ball

“We just walked Henry to school” Emma spoke up finally, “We should really get going, to show me some stuff around town”

 “Ahh yes stuff”, Katrina played along not really able to grasp at reality at the moment, “Ya can’t beat stuff…anyway…. see you around”

“Later Kat” Mary Margret smiled as she headed inside the school.

“It was nice meeting you both” Kira called out following the teacher

“So, what’s this stuff” Katrina questioned as they headed away from the school, unable to stop staring at the woman walking with her aunt

“I want to talk to the kid’s therapist”, Emma explained “Heh you o.k?”

“What? Yes, yes, yes I am” Katrina scrambled to collect herself, “Well, if I’m not mistaken that would Dr. Hopper and I believe I still remember where his office is”

“Great, well while we are headed their you can explain that business with your supposed Ex this morning”

———–

 

“Wait so let me get this straight you’re ex-husband asked you on a date ” Emma tried to reason with Katrina as they made their way down a long hallway to Archie’s office, “A man  you haven’t seen in ten years and have been chatting online with for over a month to talk about what now?”

“I don’t know”, Katrina partially lied as she knocked on the door “Besides if you knew what people were thinking you would be thanking me”

“Come in”, a familiar voice called out.

“Wait why …what are they saying?” Emma questioned skeptically as she opened the door

“Hey Archie” Katrina greeted

“Katrina Veil and Emma Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you two.” Archie opted, “Let me guess – you’re here for a little help with post-traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way.”

“No, I’m here about Henry.” Emma explained

“I’m sorry. I… I really shouldn’t”

“I know, I’m sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That’s…crazy.”

 

“I-I hope you don’t talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They’re his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he’s translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he’s using this book to help deal with his problems.”

 

“But he got the book a month ago.” Katrina questioned “Has he been seeing you longer than that?”

 

"Um, yes, he has."

 

“So it is Regina, isn’t it?”

 

“Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired.” Archie explained as he retrieved Henry’s files and handed them to Emma “Why don’t you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Katrina eyed him skeptically

 

“We talked about you a lot, Emma” Archie confessed to the blonde , “And you’re very important to him.”

 

“Thank you.”  Emma nodded

 

Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating.”

 

She nodded once more before she and Katrina left

 

“So….” Emma tried to lighten the mood, “What was that you were saying about us earlier”

“What,” Katrina questioned startled out of her thoughts about Archie’s slight off behavior, “Oh according  Ru…Adrian, My ex, people think I left him for you” 

“WHAT?”

———–

 

Katrina very triumphant after buying the perfect dress for her date with Gold made her way back to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.  As she stopped at an intersection she spotted Mary Margret and her students, out of the corner of her eye she also spotted a very determined Regina making her way towards them. She was distracted by the horn of the car behind to which she quickly drove off towards the school trying to go unnoticed, by the time she was driving along the school Regina was speaking with Henry with a concerned Mary Margret watching them.

“Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news.” Regina began “The woman who you brought here – she’s been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper’s office and stole his files. She’s a con woman. She’s trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That’s why she’s sticking around. I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Henry stated not the least bit convinced

“I know you think otherwise, but all I’m doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You’ll see. Things will be better.”

The bell rang

“I got to get back to class.” Henry said before making his way towards the school leaving a frustrated Regina to storm off and a rather flustered Katrina.

“Kat” Mary Margret called out as she ran towards the old yellow bug, “What’s going on?”

“Evidently, Emma has been arrested” Katrina sighed, “No doubt thanks to her royal highness”

“Miss Blanchard, Miss Veil” Henry panicked, “Emma’s been arrested”

“We know luv” Katrina assured, “And Miss Blanchard here is gonna bail her out”

“She is?” Henry asked thrilled

“I am?” Mary Margret questioned

“Trust me Emma’s innocent” Katrina plead, “Regina’s up to her old crap and besides I promise I’ll pay you back, now if you wouldn’t mind manning the wheel while I go help this one grab his things”

“What but, you can’t just”

“I’m Gold’s wife, remember” Katrina stated only to receive blank looks from Mary Margret and Henry, “We never really …divorced”

And after collecting Henry’s things and scaring the principal half to death with the threat of Mr. Gold evicting him from his home if he didn’t excuse Henry and Mary Margret they were off.

———–

Henry ran in with Mary Margret and Katrina in toe

“Hey!” Henry cried

“Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?” Graham questioned

“His mother told him what happened.” Mary Margret explained

“Of course she did. Henry, I don’t know what she said” Emma tried

“You’re a genius.” Henry exclaimed

“What?”

“I know what you were up to. You were gathering Intel for Operation Cobra.”

“I’m sorry. I’m a bit lost.” Graham admitted

“Its need to know, luv.” Katrina explained, “And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard’s going to bail her out.”

“You are? Why?” Emma questioned

“I, uh, trust you.” Mary Margret admitted weakly

“Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do.” Emma stated

“Way ahead of you luv” Katrina retorted as a newly freed Emma made her way towards the jail’s exit

“Is that why we stopped off at the hardware store” Henry questioned Katrina as they and Mary Margret followed in Emma.

———–

The air filled with saw dust as Emma sliced through a branch of Regina’s apple tree with Katrina’s gift.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Regina demanded as she stormed out into her back yard

“Picking apples.” Emma retorted

“You’re out of your mind.”

“No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job’s enough to scare me off. You’re going to have to do better than that.” Emma snapped before heading off back towards her car, “You come after me one more time; I’m coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of.”

“I believe it’s your move.” Katrina quipped as she followed Emma leaving behind a furious Madam Mayor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Regina and the man from earlier are standing where the failed curse took place._

_“Maybe it’s for the best.” Henry I tried to console his daughter as they stood together on the remains of Regina’s failed attempt to active the curse, “The forces you are summoning are darker than we can conceive.”_

_“Oh? Now you’re trying to protect me?” Regina scoffed_

_“It’s what I do.” He assured calmly giving Regina pause_

_“I know. You’re the only one who does.”_

_“You know” Rosalie called out announcing her presence, “Say that enough and I make actually start to take offense, after all I’ve basically made it a point to give you everything I could to help you ”_

_“Well then help me understand why this curse isn’t working.” Regina demanded in clear desperation_

_“Well, why didn’t you say so” Rosalie scoffed playfully, “We’re going to have to visit another old friend?”_

_“Revenge is a dark and lonely road and once you go down it, there is no heading back.” Henry I warned_

_“What is there for me to head back to?”_

_———–_

_Rumpelstiltskin’s dungeon was littered with mice, squeaking and searching the dirt floors for scraps of food_

_“It’s just us, dearie” Rumpel coaxed, “You can show yourself.”_

_There was large puff of smoke and two of the mice disappeared with Regina and Rosalie in their place,_

_“You’ve brought another guest” Rumpel wondered aloud,_

_“That curse you gave me – it’s not working.” Regina snapped coolly_

_“Oh so worried.” Rumpel mocked in a sing song voice that made Regina cringe in annoyance and Rosalie roll her eyes at his showman ship, “So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband.”_

_“What?” Regina demanded breaking her calm demeanor_

_“They paid me a visit, as well, didn’t they my little song bird” he cooed to his companion prancing up to the bars, wrapping his talons around them before turning his attention towards Regina. “They were very anxious…about you and the curse.”_

_“What’d you tell them?” she demanded striding up to him_

_“The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness.” He exclaimed triumphant with a dramatic flourish of his hands,_

_“Except, of course, their unborn child.” Rosalie piped up finally, “You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key….of course, the curse has to be enacted first.”_

_“Tell me what I did wrong.” Regina commanded_

_“For that, there’s a price.” Rumpel admitted with a clap of his hands_

_“What do you want?” she scoffed_

_“Simple. In this new land” Rosalie explained, running her hand along the bars, “ **We** want comfort, a good life.”_

_“Fine.” Regina waved off, “You’ll have an estate. Be rich.”_

_“She wasn’t finished, dearie” Rumpel warned, “There’s more!”_

_“There always is with you two” she smirked,_

_“In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say ‘please’.” He concluded with a dry laugh_

_“You do realize, that should I succeed, you won’t remember any of this.” Regina reminded with a furrow of her brow_

_“Oh, well then. What’s the harm?” Rosalie coaxed_

_“Deal, what must I do to enact this curse?”_

_“You need to sacrifice a heart.” Rumpel replied simply_

_“I sacrificed my prized steed.” Regina assured her confusion before being entangled in thick briar squeezing the life out of her_

_“A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. And you think something so petty will do?” Rosalie growled tightening the briar around her, “Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious than some ridiculous animal”_

_“Tell me what will suffice.” She commanded_

_“Just as it says” Rosalie pressed releasing her from her thorny bindings, “The heart of the thing you love most.”_

_“What I love most died because of Snow White.” Regina exclaimed in her frustration_

_“Ooh. Is there no one else you truly love?” Rumpel prodded mockingly_

_“This curse isn’t going to be easy. Vengeance always can get so messy” Rosalie warned, “. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?”_

_“As far as it takes.”_

_“Then please don’t waste everyone’s time and just do it.” Rumpel dictated, “You know what you love. Now go kill it.”_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping off Emma in a hurry after realizing it was almost 5:00, Katrina speed off towards Mr. Gold house and changing into her new dress and shoes in the car, hoping no one walked by. She swiftly made her way up to the familiar sight of decorative doors with stain glass windows and promptly knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Mr. Gold called out

“Little Red Riding Hood”, Katrina drawled

To which the door opened

“My what big eyes you have grandmother” Katrina teased as she caught Mr.Gold admiring her outfit as she entered

“All the better to see you with my dear” he purred as he shut the door behind them

She leaned in closer to him nipped at his ear, “My what big ears you have”

“All the better to hear you scream my name my dear” he purred as he pulled her to him

“I may be very…vocal” Katrina defended, “But, I don’t scream”

“I seemed to recall a particular evening parked outside Regina’s house” Mr. Gold countered, “That little show you put on begs to Differ”

“Your right it does differ” Katrina responded smugly, “Because not only was it a single account of my vocal abilities but, it was your idea”

“No my dear, my idea was to simply flirt in front of her” he retorted as Katrina pressed herself up against him his, chin resting on her head

“Well, originally I had you taking me against Regina’s prized apple tree” Katrina admitted, “But, then I remember your leg”

“How thoughtful of you”

“No I mean if she caught us we would’ve had to run and….well, we never did it in a car before”

“Even still, your plan did have some perks that were more satisfying”

“Oh it was, until you collapsed on top of me and made me fall back on the car horn” she pouted as she entered the living room

“Fine next time, I’ll ravish you in the back seat” he promised as he followed her to one of the couches and eased himself down, “I take it you’re not hungry?”

“Let’s just say her royal highness has been very unwelcoming to Emma”

“And what did you expected her to give her a fruit basket ….actually”

“Well, Emma was concerned about Henry so we went to Archie. Who was forced by Regina to call the police on Emma claiming she stole Henry’s files, when he gave them willingly” Katrina began as settled herself against Gold, “Which I only found out because I happened to be driving by Henry’s school where that bloody bitch was trying to convince Henry, Emma was a con woman”

“Happened to be driving by?”

Katrina frowned before receiving a kiss on her forehead urging her to continue with the story

“So, I convinced Mary Margret to bail Emma out, not that she needed any convincing”

“Well, aren’t you the perfect little fairy god mother” he teased

“Oh trust me fairy god mother’s wouldn’t have given her what I did” Katrina scoffed proudly

“And that would be …”

“A chainsaw” she retorted bluntly, “Which Emma used to do a little trimming”

Mr. Gold couldn’t help but, chuckle at the thought of Regina’s reaction to Emma harming her precious apple tree, “Always one for theatrics”

“And you weren’t mister turn straw into gold, glass slippers, puppet master” she named off “not to mention your impish behavior in general, so what did you want to talk to me about”

“Well, actually it seems you’ve taken to it naturally” Mr. Gold admitted, “I wanted you to keep Emma out of trouble for now”

“And what are you doing exactly?”

“Come now, even young Henry can manage Regina”

“Speaking of Henry” Katrina smiled kissing him under his chin, “Did you know he knows about the curse”

“How could he possibly know that?” he questioned as wrapped an arm around her waist

“Well, he found Mary Margret gave him that old book I found in your shop” she explained, “And I guess he just somehow went from their besides he knows my name and that I’m not really a witch , but I don’t think he knows I’m half Faye ”

“Regina must be furious”

“Speaking of the curse, do you know a woman by the name of Kira Court?”

“Yes, I believe she’s the school librarian at Henry’s school” Gold replied as he began nipping at her neck, “I believe she and her father woke from a comma sometime after you left”

“No I mean… wait father?…..shit” She yelped as she felt a vibration near her chest and Gold reached into the front of her dress before Katrina had a chance retrieving her I phone

To which he laid a playful slap to her rear, “Language young lady”

“Don’t you dare answer it” she snipped

“Oh it’s our beloved Savoir” he teased before answering, “Hello Miss Swan”

He smirked at Katrina’s pout

“It’s Mr. Gold, yes Katrina’s right here”

“Hello” Katrina answered after swiping back her phone

“I’m not interrupting anything now am I” Emma questioned

“No, nothing at all” Katrina insisted as Gold began to place light kisses along her neck, “What’s up”

“We’ve been kicked out” Emma sighed, “Apparently they aren’t allowed to have any guests with criminal records and that’s only the half of it”

“What else did Regina do?”

“How did you know it was Regina?”

“You chop anyone else's tree down?”

“Yeah well, Regina tried me into making Henry think I thought he was crazy” she groaned, “Now I don’t know what to do maybe it’s best if I don’t stay here”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m heading over to pay back Mary Margret why?”

“I’ll meet you there” Katrina assured, “And don’t worry about our room, we’ll just stay with Adrian “

Gold perked up at the mention of his name skeptically

“Oh no he won’t mind” She as assured as toyed with the button’s on his shirt, “Alright see you soon”

“What just happened?” Gold called out as Katrina scrambled for the door

“THE BITCH MADE HER MOVE”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_The Evil Queen strode down one of the many halls of her castle, aligned with several mirrors on the wall._

_“What happened? Did you get your answer?” the mirror urged following her along said mirrors, “What’s going on? You’re Majesty? You’re Majesty!”_

_As she entered the room she noted her father lighting candles as the sight of a another woman dress in gold caught her eye,_

_“Titania?”_

_“Hello dear” she greeted chipper as ever, “My subjects have been telling me that the forest has become rather erratic, it’s as if their expecting the end of days. So sent one of them to scout the forests and do you know what they saw?”_

_Regina froze, she had never been given reason to fear Tatiana before in fact she merely popped in for tidbits of information here and there about Rosalie. Even still, she had neglected to tell her about the curse for fear of her disproval and while Regina found herself confident in dealing with Titiana, she found it safer to avoid crossing her._

_“They saw a cloud of smoke, black as night soar into the air then vaporize into nothing just as quickly as it appeared” The fairy queen continued fiddling with the small leather pouch dangling around her neck, her eyes never leaving Regina’s, “I must admit I was at a loss as to what would be able to create such a stir until, I was visiting my family’s grave yard and came across none other than the enchantress herself. She was different to all our other encounters much more confident and less brash, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now would you?”_

_“I haven’t seen her since I crashed Snow and Charming’s wedding” Regina assured Tatiana coolly, “I would never lie to you, that would just be foolish”_

_“Yes, it would for you and your father” Tatianna agreed seemingly satisfied with Regina’s answer all emotion momentarily draining from her face only to be replaced by that of her usually cheery disposition, “Oh, well dear must be off people to manage  and places rule ta”_

_“Well, that was odd” the mirror admitted after the vile fairy queen disappeared into a puff of smoke, “She didn’t seem to inquisitive”_

_“She wants me to know she’s watching me” Regina managed, “I’ll have to move quickly”_

_“Well, what did he say?” prodded her father_

_Regina paused, unsure of how to proceed,_

_“I’m not sure I should say. I’m conflicted.”_

_“How bad is it? Maybe I can help.”_

_“I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most.” Regina practically blurted out, although rather calmly_

_“Me?”_

_“Daddy, I don’t know what to do.” Regina admitted weakly_

_“My dear, please.” Henry I plead taking his daughter’s hand into his own, “You don’t have to do this.”_

_“I have to do something.”_

_“Then move past this.” He urged, “I know this may sound self-serving, but you don’t need to enact the curse.”_

_“But I can’t keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me?” Regina demanded pulling away, “It’s eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished.”_

_“But, if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life.”_

_“But what kind of life? All I’ve worked for, all I’ve built, would be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I’m nothing.”_

_“Power is seductive. But so is love.” Henry assured pulling Regina into a hug, “You can have that again.”_

_“I just want to be happy.” Regina managed through the tears as she returned her father’s embrace_

_“You can be. Of this I’m sure.” Henry promised, “But I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness. Together. But the choice is yours.”_

_“I think you’re right. I can be happy” Regina agreed in barely a whisper before reaching in and yanking out his heart, “Just not here.”_

_With Heart in hand she could only stare at the limb form of her father,_

_“I’m sorry…”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

There was a furious knocking at Mary Margret’s Door as Katrina stood outside, cursing herself for not wearing a coat or at least borrowing one from Rumple. Granted it was exactly freezing but, she was always sensitive to the weather be it hot or cold, her only reprieve being during spring. The door finally opened revealing Mary Margret,

“Kat, oh you must be looking for Emma” she greeted with a smile, “Come in we were just having cocoa, do you want some?”

“I’m fine, luv” she assured just relieved to be out of the cold

“I thought you said I wasn’t interrupting anything?” Emma prodded with a smirk as Katrina settled beside her

“Don’t start” Katrina warned as Mary Margret handed Emma her Cocoa

“Cinnamon?” she questioned looking down into the mug

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.” Mary Margret excused herself, “It’s a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, thanks”

There was a long pause before Emma spoke up again,

“When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?”

 

“It’s strange. Ever since you arrived here, I’ve had the oddest feeling like we met before.” She explained shaking her head, “And, I know it’s crazy.”

 

“I’m starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re innocent.” She admitted

 

“Of breaking and entering, or just in general?” Emma offered

 

“Whichever makes you feel better?”

 

“It doesn’t really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn’t do. I’m leaving.” Emma huffed, earning looks of surprise from both Katrina and Mary Margret, “Thank you – for everything – but I think it’s for the best. If I stay, Henry’s only going to keep getting hurt.”

 

“What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about him.”

“She’s right” Katrina agreed, “Regina may mean well with Henry but, he needs someone else in his corner. Why not you?”

 

———–

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Archie pried gently, “You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I’m Jiminy Cricket?”

 

“I don’t think you’re anyone.” Was all the young boy managed before Emma barged into the room.

 

“Miss Swan! Look, I can explain” Archie scrambled his eyes swimming with guilt, “The Mayor forced me to…”

Emma held up her hand,

 

“I know. Don’t worry about it. I get it.” Emma assured before turning her gaze on the boy, “Henry, I’m sorry.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Henry grumbled not even bothering to look his birth mother in the eye

 

“Miss Swan, if she knew you were here…” Archie plead

 

“To hell with her.” She scowled, before kneeling down to Henry, “Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you.”

 

“You think I’m crazy.” Henry scoffed

 

“No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn’t mean that it isn’t true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true.”

 

“But you told my mom…”

 

“What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers.” Emma explained, “Because that way, she’s not on to us. Isn’t that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?”

 

“Brilliant!” the boy exclaimed

 

“I’ve read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous.” Emma admitted holding said pages to the fire place, “There is only one way to make sure that see never sees them.”

 

“Now we have the advantage” Emma announced proudly as the pages curled up and turned to ash in the flames

 

“I knew you were here to help me.” Henry practically cheered pulling her into a hug

 

“That’s right, kid.” Emma assured more confident than ever before, “I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Titiana once more found herself among the statues of her ancestors, particularly one of the unseelie side proudly standing with a human heart raised to the sky in triumph._

_“Well?” I a voice prodded from behind_

_“They seem to have hit a snag in their plan” the fairy queen answered, “I’m not sure what, but Nyx reported that Rosalie has visited her darling Imp twice in two weeks.”_

_“How can you be so sure that they will be successful” the man ponder aloud moving to take his place be his Queen, “Granted the Imp wields the dark one’s dagger but, even still…?”_

_Titiana turned to face her husband,_

_“I’ve heard it from Reul herself, she informed me of Regina’s attempts to start it. If it didn’t work nothing would have happened in the first place, which means it was her fault it failed in the first place”_  
  


_“Then why can’t we simply do it ourselves, my Queen” Oberon offered_

_“Because my King” she purred, “ A curse this dark and power will require great sacrifice, if it weren’t so dangerous she wouldn’t have given it to auntie for safe keeping. According to her it requires the heart of the one you love most, why do you think the imp gave it to her in the first place?”_

_“Even so, can we trust our little human queen to be overcome with sentimental means?”_

_“Rumpelstiltskin and his little pet have been grooming her for this day” Titana assured, “They have fed been feeding that anger inside her and manipulating her ever since the day she summoned that beast. She would be lost without it her lust for revenge coupled with her hope for relief from her tormented life, I doubt she even think twice”_

_Titana’s eyes softened as turned her attention back towards the statue,_

_“We’ll get them mama and then they will all see who the real villain is”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Regina continued cleaning up the damage that Emma and to a lesser extent, Katrina had done to her beloved tree. When none other Katrina herself and her beloved strolled on to the scene,

 

“What a mess.” Gold tutted as he surveyed the chaos that was the Mayor’s garden

 

“Not for long.” Regina insisted eyes narrowing on Katrina, “What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?”

 

“We were just in the neighborhood.” Katrina piped up with a thought smile on her face, despite the smugness that filled her, “Thought we’d pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits.”

 

“Well, it’s been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance.” Regina announced a look of triumph in her eyes that almost made her look smug

 

“Emma Swan. Really?” Gold managed in faux surprise

 

“Yes. I imagine she’s half way to Boston by now.” Regina continued to brag, completely missing Gold’s mockery of her

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that. We’ve just seen her strolling down the main street with Henry. Thick as thieves, they looked.” Katrina accounted struggling to push it by adding where Emma had found a place to stay

 

“What?” Regina growled

 

“Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can’t fix, I’m only too happy to help. For a price, of course.” Gold offered

 

“I’m not in the business of making deals with you anymore.”

 

“To which deal are you referring?” Gold asked causing to Katrina to fight the urge to kick him for rubbing his recovered memories in her face, risking their exposure

 

“You know what deal.” Regina dismissed quickly which was almost too painful for Katrina to hear as clever as she could be, it amazed her how oblivious her lover’s formal pupil could be.

 

“Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you.” Gold nodded in fake recollection, “Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?”

 

“Did you want her to come to town?” Regina questioned the pair, unaffected by Gold’s stab at her deceased father disguised as a simple acquisition, “You wanted all this to happen, didn’t you? Your finding Henry wasn’t an accident, was it?”

 

“What do mean?” Katrina inquired with a look of genuine, or what appeared to be, confusion

 

“Where did you get him” Do you know something?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re implying”

 

“I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?”

Katrina took a moment to consider her answer,

“I would say you think you know exactly who she is.” Katrina insisted, “She’s a mother concerned over the well-being of her son, looking to be his champion so to speak”

“Well, we really must be going” Gold pointed out before leading Katrina away until that is Regina managed to get ahead of them and stop them in their tracks

 

“Tell me what you know about her.”  Regina persisted

 

“I’ve already given you my answer” Katrina stated  

“I believe we’re are done here Madame Mayor” Gold interjected, “So if you step aside, please”

And with that the couple stepped around, Regina now standing still, almost frozen in shock


	3. Snow Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

“What do you think of the view, my dear?” Charming asked his fiancé settled luxuriously across from him as their carriage traveled along the forest path 

“I’ve seen better” Abigail scoffed, not even bothering to look at him, “This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would’ve been quicker. And far less bumpy. Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, of course I am.” He assured despite his mind desperately wandering away 

“Whoa, whoa!” they heard the driver call to the horses, drawing them into a complete stop 

“Now what?” Abigail demanded, prompting the prince to quickly vacate the carriage to investigate leaving his bag behind

“Worry not – it’s but a fallen tree.” Charming assured his bride to be before calling to the guards, “Fellas? Shall we?”

But, before anyone could move someone leapt a top the carriage unseen, just as Charming began to examine the base of the fallen tree.

“My Lord? What is it?” one the knights questioned

“These markings. This tree didn’t fall – it’s been cut.” Charming explained drawing his sword, “It’s an ambush.”

The sound of Abigail’s screams sent him running back toward the carriage, just as the thief road off on one of the horses  
“Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!”

But, the prince was already mounted upon one of the other horses speeding after the thief, until he found himself at arm’s length and threw himself onto them tackling the bandit to the ground,

“Show your face, you coward! You’re” Charming demanded pulling away the disguise to reveal none other than Snow White, “…a girl.”

“Woman.” Snow corrected before striking him over the head with a nearby rock, allowing her to escape from his grasp 

“You can’t hide from me!” Charming declared as Snow road off on the back of the stolen horse, “Wherever you are, I will find you!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Katrina eyes fluttered open to find Gold sitting on the edge bed,  
“Morning Imp” she yawned, stretched and swiftly made her way over to him wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her chin on his shoulder taking note of him massaging his leg, “Anything I can do?”  
“No need to fuss, pet” he assured as he brought her hand to lips, “It’s nothing more than a cramp”  
“Poor baby” she cooed kneading and massaging his shoulders “Well, I suppose you’ll just have to stay home and let me take care of you”  
“As delectable as that sounds” Gold began as he savored her ministrations, “I’m afraid I must go to work, besides I don’t think Miss Swan would appreciate it”  
“You know there was a time where you would’ve been all over me in a heartbeat” she pouted folding her arms like a child in mock offense  
“Well, someone’s feeling neglected”  
“I suppose so if your definition is going without sex for ten years” she huffed, “Then yes”  
“We are going to have to fix that” Gold purred as he gently laid a faint peck on her lips before pulling away, “As soon as I get back from work”  
Katrina groaned as she fell back on to their bed  
“I should’ve just let you shag me when I had the chance, curse my sense of responsibility”  
“Surely you can wait a few hours” Gold teased as he limped into the bathroom, “Until then you can you can busy yourself with Miss Swan, then again I don’t think she swings the way you do dearie”  
“Love how you think you are being clever, when in reality you are just being a dirty old man”  
“So says the temptress”  
Just as Katrina opened her mouth to retort there was a knock on their door.  
“Hey, you guys decent?” Emma called through the door  
To which Katrina made her way over and opening the door, thanking the heavens she chose to wear pants  
“Don’t worry he’s in the shower”  
“I was going to explore the town some more want to come?”  
“Sure, we can grab some breakfast at granny’s” Katrina prompted  
“Sounds like a plan” Emma agreed before she headed back down stairs and Katrina shut the door and made her way into the bathroom  
“You are resilient aren’t you dearie” Gold teased from within the steamy shower  
“Too late, dear heart” she cooed as she stripped down and entered the shower, “I’ve got plans with Emma and besides you wouldn’t want to be late for work, although maybe I can stop by later for lunch”  
“A lovely thought” he purred as soapy hands massaged her backside pulling her closer, “But, I think I’d rather just have you”  
\-----------------  
Later that day, Katrina and Emma sat in the yellow bug, while Emma finished her coffee and Katrina sat in the passenger’s seat drawing in her sketch book  
“Who are they?” Emma asked after a while  
“Hmmmm, what?”  
“Sorry it’s just you draw them a lot” Emma pointed to the sketches of the two children, Katrina had so carefully been working on,  
“Oh well, that is Bae and Cal” Katrina explained pointing to the freshly drawn boys and the girl next to them “And that’s Lacey”  
“Sorry it's just you never talk about yourself” Emma excused herself when she saw the hesitation in her friend’s eyes, “I always figured that…”  
“I was like you” Katrina finished, “In the beginning no but, well ….I lost my mother when I was 7, then my dad when I was 17 and for a while it was just…me and my sister”  
“What happened to her?”  
Katrina paused,  
“I don’t know, she just kind of disappeared like our mum”  
“I’m sorry” Emma apologized again,  
“Don’t be, it doesn’t bother as much” Katrina confessed, “I still have my aunt and uncle but, let’s just say we weren’t always close and well, I still haven’t come around to trusting her just yet”  
There was an awkward pause between the two before she spoke up once more,  
“Anyway, I’ve always had a knack for taking care of kids” she explained, “And they’ve just manage to stick out over the years”  
“Hey. You two okay?” Mary Margret asked startling the two  
“Oh, in the world of tight spots I’ve been in”, Emma assured, “crashing in my car doesn’t even rank in the top ten.”  
“You’re sleeping here?”  
“No, she staying with me and Adrian until she finds a place” Katrina explained  
“So you decided to stay for Henry” Mary Margret noted  
“Yeah, I guess. This town doesn’t seem to have any vacancies.” Emma tried to change the conversation, “None, actually. Is that normal?”  
“Must be the curse.”  
Katrina let out a small smirk  
“Why are you out so early?”  
“Well, I’m a teacher, not a nun. I had a date.”  
“Ah, yes with Dr.Wale.” Katrina recalled in distain, “From the looks of things, it went well.”  
“As well as they ever do.” Mary Margret sighed”  
“Tell me he at least paid.” Both Katrina and Emma asked  
“Mm-mm.”  
“As tight as Adrian is with everyone else” Katrina snipped, “He always paid, it’s just the polite thing to do, especially since he asked you”  
“Well, guess if true love was easy, we’d all have it.” Mary Margret said trying to sound like her usual chipper self “You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.”  
“Thanks...” Emma nodded  
“Well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry.”  
“Yeah…”  
\------------  
At the hospital, the kids from Mary Margaret’s class were running around getting all of the decorations ready, Katrina sighed as she watched them. She honestly couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t been fonder of children than adults, with the few exceptions of currently residing in Story Brooke. There was just a part of her that found a comfort in the presence of children that calmed her and brought out her more motherly nature.One of said children could not be seen, Henry until she caught sight of him Henry in with one of the coma patients. She steadily made her way towards the boy just as he was about to touch the man’s face,  
“Henry” She called out from the door way, “We could really use your help with the decorations.”

“Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?” The ten year old asked momentarily tearing his eyes away from the older man  
“His name’s not John Doe, honey.” Mary Margret supplied from behind Katrina, “That’s just what they call people when they don’t know who they are.”

“Do you know who he is?” he asked his teacher hopefully, just as Katrina was able to catch a proper glimpse of the coma patient, the only and only Charming himself

“Nope, just bring him flowers on my rounds.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Henry pressed not the least bit discouraged 

“I don’t know. He’s been like this as long as I’ve been volunteering.”

“Does he have any family or friends?”

“No one’s claimed him.” Mary Margret was quick to respond hoping the quell the boys interest

“So, he’s all alone.” The young boy prompted

“Yeah… It’s quite sad.” Mary Margret confirmed quietly as she lay her eyes on the coma patient, giving Katrina pause

“You sure you don’t know him?” Henry tried once more 

“Course she’s sure come on.” Katrina urged leading the young boy out of the room, “You shouldn’t be in here.”  
While Mary Margret lingered behind for at least a moment or two before shaking her and willing herself back to her other students.  
\------------  
Emma, Henry and Katrina are at Henry’s Castle with Henry trying to convince Emma he had found her father  
“Henry….” Emma groaned  
“He’s in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too.” Henry pressed  
“So? Lots of people have scars.”  
“In the same place? Don’t you see what this means?” Henry ushered, “The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they’re stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming.”  
“Okay, darlin. Telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful.” Katrina explained, “Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.”  
“But what if I’m right? We know who they are. Now they have to know.” Henry tried  
“And how do you intend to make that happen?” Emma asked  
“By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he’ll remember who he is.”  
“Okay.” Emma agreed  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah, we’ll do it.” Katrina agreed, “But we’ll do it our way. Let your mum and I ask her.”  
Henry nodded in agreement  
\------------------------------------  
After the two dropped Henry off at Home they made their way over to Mary Margaret, made cocoa while, they sat and talked.  
“You want me to read to a coma patient?” Mary Margret asked  
“Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was.” Emma explained  
“And, who does he think he was?”  
“Prince Charming.”  
“And if I’m Snow White, he thinks me…and him…”  
“He has a very active imagination, which is the point.” Katrina explained, “We can’t talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe.”  
“He’ll see that fairy tales are just that. That there’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He’ll see reality.”  
“Don’t remind me”  
“Well, sadly this plan is rather genius.” Mary Margret admitted, “We get him to the truth without hurting him.”  
“I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny’s.” Emma said, “And you will give a full report.”  
“Well, I suppose I’ll get ready for my date. I guess I’ll have to do all the talking.”  
\---------------------  
To say that Katrina was simply acting odd, could be considered an understatement seeing as she only acted this way at home. When outside she was her normal sociable self even with either Gold or Emma, which seemed to have ruled out a problem with either of them out as possible causes for her dismal demeanor. Ultimately Gold was left without a clue as to what had spurred on such behavior until one night after she made dinner and went to bed right after, not even bothering to make an excuse. Leaving a very awkward meal to be shared between Emma and Gold until that is, when Emma brought up Katrina’s drawings of Lacey and Bailey. Immediately her behavior made sense, she’d refused to speak of either Bae or Belle but, it was clear to see that she held him accountable for both of them. And as for Cal none of them knew what had befallen their son but, she was quick to avoid the subject of either three of them as well as himself for days on end when brought up for days on end.

He awoke he found his beloved long since getting dressed, which actually gave him pause, she had never been this extreme in her schemes of evading him,  
“Well, you’re up early” Gold observed as she slid on her shirt  
“I’m going with Emma to meet Henry at Granny’s Dinner”  
“Emma and were talking about your drawings last night” Gold informed as he slowly shifted off the bed  
“Yes and……?”  
“She was concerned that she might be the reason behind have you’ve been acting lately” Gold pressed as he moved into an upright position, “I simply told her that you and I were having a little fight about something else”  
“So she told you then?” Katrina asked coolly  
“I just wish that you could talk to me about…them” Gold admitted in shear frustration, easing himself up “I can’t even utter the names of my sons for fear of driving you off for days”  
“You kept all of their things locked up, like some dirty secret” her voice thick with venom, “If anyone of us has avoidance issues Rum, it’s you…..why are you even bringing this up now?”  
“Because I refuse to stand by any longer just because I’m afraid of driving you off”  
Gold leaned forward taking her hands in his own,  
“When I can obviously see that you are in pain, I know I can’t take back what that woman has done to you but….”  
Katrina's jaw tightened into growl,  
"You know nothing of what she truly is, you've only seen the aftermath of her destruction"  
"Indeed I have through my wife who trembled in sheer terror at the mention of that demon's name, who awoke scream from night terrors, who at one point became terrified that I wouldn't return whenever I left our home" Gold responded coolly, " Or better yet, in the eyes of our son, whom the only mother he had known abandoned when he was just a wee boy rather than the angel who bore him...the mother he truly deserved."  
“So that it's it then you can never have a happy ending because they're gone, so I can't have one shred of happiness for myself” Katrina managed struggling to choke back tears, before she could stop herself, "It all makes sense, you're punishing me”  
At those words Gold looked at her taken back,  
"Cora, Regina, Belle, Cal…you wouldn’t let me help any of them, all because you wanted there to be nothing else in my life but, you " Katrina whispered somberly heading towards the door, “Sometimes I think that Bae was better off"  
“Rosalie” he plead as she headed down stairs to Emma a single tear escaping her eye, one she’d never dare let him see  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Snow gathered her things together quick as a flash, carefully placing a bottle necklace over her head before heading out with her belongings slung over her shoulder. To her great frustration however, she only made a short distance before a net swallowed her up leaving her swinging helplessly for a tree,

“I told you I’d find you” Charming reminded as he approached her, tried to hide his amusement, “No matter what you do, I will always find you.”

“Is this the only way you can catch a woman?” Snow was only too quick to retort, “By entrapping her?”

“It’s the only way to catch thieving scum.”

“Aren’t you a real ‘prince charming’.” She scowled

“I have a name, you know.”

“Don’t care. Charming suits you.” Snow admitted unashamedly, “Now cut me down, Charming.”

“I’ll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels.” Charming announced 

“ Not the jewelry type.”

“Indeed. I noticed.”

Snow paused, taken back in a scowl,  
“What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?”

“No, quite right. My apologies.” Charming mocked, his expression looking its amused glimmer and right quick, “How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?”

“I sold them.”

“What?” Charming gaped

“What do you care?” Snow huffed, “Don’t you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?”

“These were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give…” Charming explained

“The nag with the bad attitude?” Snow interrupted clearly exasperated, “That’s what this is about?”

“She’s my fiancée.” Charming clarified clearly for the sake of his honor rather than the lack of feeling felt towards Abigail

“Good luck with that.” She snorted, “You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know how this works. True love? It doesn’t exist. It’s all arranged marriages and business transactions. There’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess – her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?”

“This is not a takeover.” Charming scoffed, “It’s a merger, and quite frankly, it’s none of your business. Now, this is what’s going to happen.”

“Mmhmm?” Snow barely acknowledged 

“I’m going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you’re going to get my ring back.” 

“Mm-mm.” Snow ponder aloud without a hint of sincerity, “Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want me to tell anyone who you really are.” Charming refuted presenting one of the many wanted posters the Queen had ordered, “Snow White. Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to the Queen’s forces. And I have a feeling the Queen’s not as ‘charming’ as I am.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your getting true love.” Snow responded casually in desperate attempt to not give any hint that she’d been beaten as the prince cut her down

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later that morning Henry, Emma and Katrina sat at Granny’s diner.  
“Thanks for the shirt” Katrina thanked Henry after returning from the bathroom changing from her shirt which she had absent mindedly spilt coffee on herself , adding to her already rotten morning “Hey, is this your mother’s?”  
The fact that Henry had the shirt made her believe it had been meant for Emma, although she leant a number of her own clothes Gold had kept.  
“She’ll never notice” Henry assured  
“If she’s as fashion conscious as I remember, I highly doubt that” Katrina sighed, “Where does your mother think you are anyway?”  
“Playing Whack-A-Mole.”  
“And she bought that?”  
“She wants to believe it, so she does.”  
“Oh, imagine that.” Emma sighed  
“She’s here.” Henry announced as Mary Margaret entered the diner  
“Hey, don’t get your hopes up.” Emma warned, “We’re just getting started, okay?”  
“He woke up.” Mary Margret announced  
“What?” Katrina and Emma questioned  
“I knew it.” Henry cheered  
“I mean, he didn’t ‘wake up’ wake up”, Mary Margret explained, “but he grabbed my hand.”  
“He’s remembering!”  
“What did the doctor say?” Katrina inquired struggling to hold back her excitement  
“That I imagined it”, Mary Margret sighed “but I’m not crazy. I know it happened.”  
“We have to go back.” Henry urged, “You have to read to him again.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Wait, wait what?” Emma inquired  
“If I got through to him, if we made a connection”  
“You don’t believe…”  
“That he’s Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him.”  
\------------  
The gang arrived at the hospital just outside Joe Doe AKA Prince Charming’s door along with Sheriff Graham  
“You’re right – he’s waking up.” Katrina admitted gesturing to vacant bed  
“Henry, you should stay back.” Graham told Henry as he shifted about trying to get a better look at the scene  
“What’s going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?” Mary Margret Panicked  
“He’s missing.”  
The four soon notice that Regina was in John Doe’s room. As soon as Regina saw them, she approached them  
“What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded before turning to Henry, “And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you’re lying to me?”  
“What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?” Mary Margret worried  
“We don’t know yet.” Graham confirmed, “His IVs were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure there’s a struggle.”  
“What did you do?” Henry demanded glaring at Regina  
“You think I had something to do with this?” Regina huffed  
“Well, it is curious that the Mayor is here.” Katrina pointed out glaring daggers at Regina  
“I’m here because I’m his emergency contact.” She stated calmly  
“You know him?” Mary Margret asked almost hopefully  
“I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here.”  
“Mayor Mills saved his life.” Doctor Whale announced approaching the group  
“Will he be okay?” Henry asked  
“Okay? The man’s been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ‘okay’ might be a pipe dream.”  
“Well then, let’s get a move than” Emma urged  
“That’s what we’re doing? Just stay out of this, dear.” Regina belittled “And since I clearly can’t keep you away from my son, I guess I’m just going to have to keep my son away from you.  
“Forgive me Reggie dear” Katrina retorted, “But, I don’t think you’re the one to make any calls here if anything Emma and I are exactly what Graham here needs, after all time is precious”  
To which Regina stormed out with Henry,  
“THANKS FOR THE SHIRT”  
“Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?” Graham pressed  
“Twelve hours or so.” Whale answered  
“Then that’s what we need to account for.” Graham announced before the group head down towards the security room  
\-----------------  
You two were the only employees on the floor last night.” Graham addressed Walter and Leroy,  
“And you saw nothing.”  
“Not a thing.” Walter confirmed  
“So nobody walked by?” Katrina pressed skeptically  
“I didn’t see nothing’.” Leroy assured  
“Katrina, Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you two saw during your trip with your class?” Graham questioned  
I don’t think so.” Mary Margret admitted looking over to Katrina whom shook her head in agreement  
“We’re looking at the wrong tape.” Emma announced, “This is the ward where Henry’s class put up decorations.”  
“Emma’s right” Katrina confirmed, “If this was really the tape from last night, we’d see the banners the kids hung.”  
“Tch, you fell asleep again.” Leroy Scowled at Walter  
“You selling me out?” he implied  
“I ain’t getting fired for this.”  
“At least I don’t drink on the job.”  
“Gentlemen, enough. Where’s the real tape?” Graham demanded  
The tape is switched. To which they saw John Doe, himself, get up and walk out the door.  
“He walked out alone. He’s okay.” Mary Margret sighed relieved  
“Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?” Emma wondered aloud  
“The woods.” Katrina stated a look of panic in her eyes  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I thought you weren’t the jewelry type, what’s that around your neck?” Charming commented as he and Snow trekked through the Forrest

“Don’t worry about it.” 

To which the prince took said necklace, causing Snow flare up

“Careful! It’s a weapon.” She warned as Charming inspected the bottle 

“Dust?” he scoffed handing the bottle back to his companion, “What kind of weapon is dust?”

“Fairy dust.”  
Charming frowned,  
“I thought that was a good thing?”  
“When it comes from a good fairy” a voice corrected but, when they turned there stood the enchantress herself, pointing toward Snow’s necklace “That stuff, is deadly, it can do all sorts of nasty things like oh say, transform a most fearsome adversaries into a teeny tiny insignificant little flea”  
“Rosalie” they both inquired before turning on one another, “You know her”  
“She sort of my fairy god mother” Charming was the first to explain  
“Yeah, same here” Snow admitted, “Rose, what are you doing here?”  
“Well, I went looking for this one” the enchantress began with nod in Charming’s direction, “King George sent me to make sure he honored their agreement, which begs the question David, what are you doing in the middle of the Forrest with a bandit?”  
“He threatened to turn me in to the Regina” Snow explained glaring daggers at Charming, “If I didn’t help get back his ring”  
“You didn’t have to agree” Charming pointed out, “You could just use that dust on me”  
“Only because you’re not worth it” Snow scowled, “It’s very hard to come by. I’m saving it for a special someone.”  
“Ah, the Queen. You got a lot of anger there, don’t you, Snow?”  
“Yes, and you’ve got a lot of anger toward his royal highness” Rosalie snipped growing tired of their bickering, until that is something caught her eye and without another word was gone with in a puff of smoke 

“The charges on her posters are lies.” Snow explained neither of them even noticing the enchantress’s disappearance “It didn’t stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart.”

“What happened?” Charming questioned his empathetic nature getting the better of him

“Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go.” She regaled, “I’ve been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where I can never be hurt.”

“Sounds lonely.” Was all Charming could manage 

“No lonelier than an arranged marriage.”

“At least I don’t prey on the innocent.” Charming challenged

“Up until now, I’ve only ever stolen from the Queen.” Snow contested, “I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else ever uses that road.

“I took the scenic route.”

“Well, lucky for me.” Snow scoffed before turning towards Charming, “All I’m doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead.”  
Charming nodded,  
“So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?”

“She blames me for ruining her life.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.” Snow admitted softly, as they came upon a river, “I’m thirsty. May I?”

“Sure. Make it quick.”

As Snow went to gather some water, Charming turned for just a moment but, that was enough time for to hit him knocking him into the river. Once she had found her pouch of dark fairy dust and sped off into the forest until she got to the road. Only to be confronted by Evil Queen’s guards as they surrounded her,

“Huh. Look who we found.” One of the guards pondered allowed, “There’s nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart. And we’re not going to disappoint her.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Graham searched the woods with Emma, Katrina and Mary Margaret following close behind. Until he paused  
“What is it?” Emma asked  
“The trail runs out here.” Graham sighed  
“You sure?” Emma tried sarcastically “because I thought tracking was one of your skills.”  
“Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it.”  
“Right. Sorry.”  
Katrina jumped as she felt a familiar vibration in her pocket  
“You alright?” Emma laughed  
“Yeah, just the phone” Katrina groaned, “It’s probably Adrian I can’t imagine why he’s calling”  
“Well, he seemed pretty worried about how you were acting” Emma offered, “And when I asked him about those kids….”  
“Oh and what did he tell you” Katrina asked coolly  
“He said nothing more than what you told me” Emma tried a bit taken back by, “Look I know it’s none of my business but, whatever happened….”  
“Never you mind” Katrina urged despite her anger as felt the phone buzz again and relented in answering the torturous device, “Just go and make sure “Snow White” doesn’t freak out or anything”  
“Well someone’s in a mood” a familiar voice teased  
“Not funny, I’m in the middle of something”  
“Which would be?”  
“Finding charming” she murmured in to the phone keeping an eye on Mary Margret and Emma “I seriously think that that Henry kid is on to something”  
“About?”  
“He really believes in the curse, he recognized: me, Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, my Uncle, my aunt …and … my… book apparently he got it all out of that book”  
“About this morning, look I know I haven’t made things easy for you in the past but, you need to understand that I did it because I’m not as strong as you” he admitted, “I can’t face those memories like you can but, more importantly I thought…in some foolish way that if I locked it all away you wouldn’t hate me anymore. It’s bad enough I can barely stand myself, seeing you hide yourself away from me was like losing Bae and …her all over again. But, this time I was forced to see the pain I had caused first hand.”  
Katrina was dead silent, her heart wretched and she felt as though his words were tearing through her piece by piece,  
“Sweetheart…please answer me”  
"Who are you talking to?” a small voice questioned  
“BLOODY HELL” Katrina jumped as she whorled around to find Henry, “Henry, what are you doing out here”  
“What are you doing” Henry countered  
“Rosalie?!?!” Gold panicked  
“Rum, its fine, just thought I saw something” Katrina managed, “I’ve got to go, see you at dinner”  
“C’mon you” she groaned as hung up the phone and lead him over to Emma and Mary Margret  
“Who were you talking to” Henry asked again  
“Mr. Gold”  
“But, I thought you said his name was Adrian?”  
“And I thought you were supposed to be at home” Katrina counted, “Rum is a pet name I have for him for reasons that shouldn't be heard by young ears”  
“Henry!” Mary Margret gasped at the sight of the young boy  
“Found a stow away”  
“Did you find him yet?” Henry asked eagerly  
“No, not yet.” Emma sighed, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“I can help. I know where he’s going.”  
“And where’s that?” Mary Margret tried  
“He’s looking for you.” Henry stated bluntly, “You’re the one who woke him up. You’re the last one he saw. He wants to find you!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
One of the guards slammed Snow white in a tree as another took out a dagger and approaches her,  
“Hold her still.” He commanded  
The guard raised the dagger above Snow White’s chest, but is as suddenly hit as it would’ve hit her it disappeared,  
“Now that’s not very sports man like now is it” Rosalie tutted from behind the lot, just as Charming emerged from behind a tree and began fending off the guards as they charged him. While Rosalie managed to stun the guard holding Snow White allowing her to free herself and head straight towards the fallen guard’s horse, to retrieve his weapon, only to be grabbed by another guard on horseback.  
“David” Rosalie called to Charming as he looked about and spotted the retreating guard making off with Snow  
To which quick as a flash he had a bow drawn and ready taking aim and releasing the arrow to hit’s mark causing the guard to release Snow as he cried out in pain,

“Are you alright?” Charming asked as he helped her Snow off the ground

“You… You saved me.” Was all Snow could manage

“Seemed like the honorable thing to do.” Charming offered nonchantlely, “Are you ready?

“For what?”

“He’s got a wedding to get to” Rosalie reminded , “I believe those trolls I told you about should be just over the next ridge, it’s bit dangerous though I’m sure you’ll be able to manage”

“Well they’re just trolls aren’t?” Charming wonder aloud

“You’ve clearly never met one.” Snow scoffed

“Aren’t they just little people?”

“You’re thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect.” Snow was only too quick to warn, “They’ll cut your hand off sooner than they’ll shake it.”

“Well, then shall we get going” Rosalie prodded  
“You’re coming with us?”  
“But, of course I was instructor to ensure charming fulfilled his part of the bargain and if that means dealing with trolls then so be it”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Henry, it’s not about me. I just… I think he’s lost and confused. He’s been in a coma a long time.”  
“But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you.”  
“Kid. You need to go home. Where’s your mom?” Emma pressed, “She’s going to kill me and then you…and then me again.”  
“She dropped me at the house.” Henry stated, “Then, went right out.”  
“Well, we need to get you back immediately.”  
“No!”  
“Guys!” Graham called out as he gestured to a spot on the ground where a John Doe’s Bloody hospital bracelet lay  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Where are they?” Charming wondered aloud as the trio approached the seemingly vacant troll bridge 

“Oh, they’re here.” Snow assured as she deposited a pile of gold coins on the edge of the bridge

Several trolls then climb up the side of the bridge to confront the trio 

“It’s fine. I know them.” Snow assured as the trolls looked on Rosalie and Charming hostility a aflame with in their eyes

“Why’re you here?” the leader growled out, “I thought we were done?”

“I want to make another trade.”

“I’m not talking in front of them, especially her” he grunted curtly tilting his head in Rosalie’s direction, “What is she a witch or something?”

“She’s not besides their both with me.” Snow assured before the half Faye could retort

“Oh, that’s good.” Another troll snorted, “With you. That makes it all fine.”

“They’re no one special” Snow pressed earnestly, “Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you.”

“Who are they” the lead troll narrowed his eyes 

“I said don’t worry about it.” Snow tried once more, “Look, I’ll give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else.”

“Thank you” Charming managed as one of the other trolls handed over the pouch of jewels, “We appreciate the help”

“He’s too eager. This is a setup.”

“It’s not, the ring is very precious to him and ….” Rosalie stepped forward finally unable to contain herself, now not the least bit hesitant to the idea of turning them all into nothing more than insects. Before the lead troll called out,

“He’s a royal!”  
One knocked Rosalie over the head rending her unconscious and grabbed Snow

“Let her go!” Charming warned brandishing his sword

“No! You can trust me. Look, you can trust me.” Snow struggled to reason despite the panic welling inside her, “ If I wanted to set you up, I would have done it the first time.”

“The time for dealing is done. Seize him!” the lead Troll growled out 

Once the trolls had captured Charming they proceed to check his bag and pat him down. They tossing aside the necklace of fairy dust and other objects until they came across, the wanted poster for Snow White.

“Snow White. Quite a reward.” One of the trolls read aloud  
However, before any of the trolls could make a grab for Snow, Charming had once again brandished his sword and was upon them, allotting for Snow White leading away a slightly conscious Rosalie.

“Where’s David?” Rosalie managed 

“Go! I’m right behind you.” Charming urged

Snow made a grab for the fairy dust on their way back to the forest with Prince Charming fighting off the trolls and manages to kick one off the bridge. However, before he could make his escape another troll tripped him up as the others drug him back.  
“Follow me!” Snow urged moving steadily as she and Rosalie made their way through the woods, “They don’t know the forest like I…”  
She turned stopping when she realized that the trolls must have over powered the prince, faltering for a moment starring at the precious fairy dust hanging from her neck.  
\---  
“Royal blood is the sweetest of all.” The lead troll declared ready to tear the prince limb from limb that is until they disappeared with in a puff of smoke and in their place a wee swarm of bugs.

“You… You saved me.” Charming managed, amazed by Snow’s willingness to sacrifice the dark fairy dust for his sake.

“It’s the honorable thing to do.” Snow offered nonchalantly 

“What about your special someone?”

“I’ll think of something else.” Snow assured

“Thank you.”

“Anyway….. I mean, how could I let Prince Charming die?” Snow scrambled

“I told you – I have a name.” Charming pressed before clearing his throat, “… It’s James.”

“It’s nice to meet you, James.” Snow smiled almost cordially, “We should go find Rosalie. Besides, there may be more of them coming.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Well, that’s not good” Katrina huffed, “But, at least we’re on the right path”  
The group continued to search until they reached the Toll Bridge  
“Where is he? Can you see him?” Mary Margret panicked  
“The trail dies at the water line.” Graham sighed  
“Good thing we don’t need it anyone” Katrina admitted as she gestured to none other than John Doe lying in the water  
“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Mary Margret gasped  
I need an ambulance!” Graham yelled into his walkie talkie as he, Mary Margret and Katrina pulled John Doe to shore, “At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible.  
“No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!” Mary Margret whimpered  
“It’s going to be okay.” Emma assured  
“Help’s coming.” Graham stated  
“Is he okay?” Henry asked  
“Henry…” Emma tried  
“Is he going to be okay?” Henry tried again  
“Henry, don’t look.” Katrina spoke firmly, “Okay? Don’t look.”  
“Come back to us. Come back to me” Mary Margret plead as she began CPR desperately until finally he started to breathe coughing up water.  
“You saved me.” John Doe whispered weakly  
“She did it. She did it! She woke him up.” Henry sighed with relief  
“Yeah, kid. She did.” Emma confirmed slightly shocked  
“Thank you.” John Doe rasped to Mary Margret  
“Who are you?” she asked  
“I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”  
\------------  
The small group watches through the glass as he is being treated by doctors. All of a sudden a woman burst into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushed to his side.  
“David! David, is that you?” The woman exclaimed  
“Excuse me, ma’am?” Dr. Whale tried  
“Oh my god…”  
“Ma’am, you can’t be in here. Please, you can’t be here right now.”  
“David…”  
“You can’t be here, ma’am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?”  
“Who is that?” Mary Margret questioned staring at the spectacle before her  
“His wife.” Regina responded from behind causing everyone to face her shocked, “His name is David Nolan. And that’s his wife, Kathryn.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Snow White and Prince Charming are walking through the forest.

“So… Well, you probably want this.” Charming spoke up finally gesturing to her pouch

“Right, the gold. Thank you.” Snow nodded in agreement before remembering, “And, um, you can’t get married without this.”

“Ah. I know – not your style.” Charming admitted as he accepted the return of his jewels and mother’s ring

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Snow offered slipping the ring on 

The two looked upon one another almost lost with in the moment,

“Is there something I need to know about?” a familiar voice from behind them inquired, sending them crashing into reality at the sight of their fairy godmother

“Yeah, not me at all.” Snow managed as she hastily slid the ring of her finger, “I’m sure your fiancée will love it.”

“Yeah.” He agreed excepting the ring back, “Yeah, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require.”

“Oh, no. I’m good, thanks. We both got what we wanted.” Snow assured

“Well, wherever you’re going, be careful. If… If you need anything…”

“You’ll find me.” Snow offered with grin

“Always.” Charming nodded

“I almost believe that.” Snow teased

“Well, goodbye, Snow White.”

“Goodbye, Prince Charming.”

“I told you – it’s James.” The prince pressed

“Nah, still like Charming better.” Snow insisted before heading off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s name is David Nolan” Regina explained, “And the joy on her face, well, it’s put me in quite the forgiving mood.”  
Regina turned her attention to her son,  
“We’ll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?”  
Henry shook his head,  
“It means you’re grounded.”  
“Thank you.” Kathryn thanked Mary Margret, “Thank you for finding my David.”  
“Um, I-I don’t understand.” Mary Margret tried, “You didn’t… You didn’t know that he was here in a coma?”  
It was at that moment someone caught Katrina’s eye Miss Court standing outside another patient’s room. To which Katrina mumbled some excuse and slowly made her way over to the woman,  
“Miss Court” Katrina tried softly to which the older woman turned around, “I’m sorry to bother you, it’s just well you may not remember me but”  
“Katrina Veil, right” Kira smiled warmly, “What you doing here”  
“Well, it’s a bit of a long story but, one of the John Doe’s went missing and Mary Margret, Miss Swan and I helped get him back here”  
“Oh right, I believe I was talking to his wife a bit ago, lovely woman”  
“So what brings you down here?”  
That moment Kira’s face somewhat fell somberly before being replaced by a forced smile, “I’m visit my father”  
“I don’t mean to rude or anything….”  
“You’re wondering why I’m not in there with him” Kira finished, “ He and I had a bit of a fight before the accident , I was driving the car He’s lost consciousness and I lost my memories”  
“Kitten is that you” a voice filled Katrina’s ears and made her heart nearly stop as she turned to see what looked like none other than Queen Tatiana herself along with her husband Oberon.  
“Leila your embarrassing the girl” Oberon or Richard laughed  
“Where have you been” Tatiana or Leila asked as hugged her tightly causing her to tense, “oh, I haven’t seen you in so long and now your back, you simply must bring Rupert over to talk”  
“I have to go” Katrina murmured slowly  
“Are you alright dear?” Kira asked softly her eyes filled with concern  
“Yes, it’s just Emma is waiting for me, it’s getting late and I promised Rupert I’d be home for dinner” Katrina explained before sprinting off towards the exit  
She finally slowed down trying to steady herself, her mind trying to process what had just happened, Tatiana and Oberon had found her and her mother. She was brought out of her thoughts by sound of Regina on one of her rants to Emma, immediately Katrina made her way over to the two.  
“Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That’s why I’m willing to forgive your incessant rudeness.” Regina spoke “Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry.  
“She’s right” Katrina admitted causing the two women to turn to her, “I mean not having anyone it’s almost like a, curse”  
A flicker of fear shone in Regina’s eyes at Katrina’s emphasis on the word curse causing Katrina to smirk triumphantly.  
“And I’m sure you two can understand that more than” Regina snipped regaining her confidence  
“And that is why we are more than willing to forgive your behavior” Katrina snapped back, “Now if you don’t mind, my husband, will be rather worried if Emma and I don’t get home soon”  
Regina eyes flashed but, before she could even open her mouth Katrina retorted with  
“Please”  
This caused Regina to freeze in utter shock as Katrina and Emma made their way back to Emma’s car.  
\-------------  
“Where’s Emma” Gold asked looking up from his book as he watched as Katrina set a mysterious bag by the door.  
“Well, Mary Magnet offered Emma her spare room” Katrina explained settling herself down couch next to him, “And she figured that it would be best for her if she took it”  
“I trust you found Charming” Gold prodded as he set his book aside to make room for her on his lap which she took graciously cuddling into his chest  
“Hmmm, and his wife”  
“With Regina’s help no doubt”  
“I talked to her”  
“Regina?”  
“No…..mom, she was with them like one big happy family and I guess it freak me out”  
Gold paused before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, “What did you do?”  
“I told them I had to go look for Emma and then ran as fast as could”  
“You don’t have to be afraid of them anymore” Gold assured  
“I know, I have you to protect me” She smiled softly kissing him under his chin,  
“Well, granted but, they don’t have any power here”  
“You never leave me Rum, not like the others”  
“Of course not my little song bird” he whispered softly as he nipped at her neck, “Even though I’m to blame for your lonely nature”  
“I don't blame you, it's just... ” Katrina sighed running her fingers through his hair, “For once I wish things could stay good instead of spiraling to shit”  
"You and I are not going anywhere" Gold assured her, "Not without my permission"  
She pulled away standing off the couch much Gold’s protest and untied the coat allowing it to slip onto the floor. To reveal a Black Satin Corset Top with Pleated Trim Burlesque Skirt, matching gloves, high heeled shoes and her infamous stockings  
“I’ve said it once” he purred as he helped back onto the couch as he adjusted himself so she could straddle him as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, “I’ll say it again, you my dear are far too tempting”  
His hands slid behind her back to skillfully undo the ties on the back of her corset, while she undid his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt.  
“Would it help if I turned around” She giggled nipping at his ear as he continued to struggle with her corset even after she had his top completely bared. At those words the corset fell free now only clinging around her hips,  
“You were saying” he growled as he practically tore the frustrating outfit off and gently pulled up with him into a sitting position ,before forcing her onto her back  
“Rumpel” she pouted as he took of her heels and began to work on removing her stockings gingerly, “As I recall this was an apology on my part”  
“Well, if you really want to make it up to me” he cooed as he loomed over her starting trail of kiss down her body pausing momentarily at breasts enveloped a nipple between his lips. The other he rolled between his fingers causing her to mewl entangling her fingers in his hair, pausing before he switched off, “Then you’ll let me take care of you”  
After his excursion of her breasts, he continued his trail down towards her matching lace trim boy shorts hooking his index finger into the part which lay directing under her womanhood and pulled them off. Causing her to twitch as the slight sensation of his finger briefly across her folds , in fact, she barely manage to contain herself with anticipation as he slowly started back up to her womanhood. She couldn’t contain herself as immediately he began by penetrating her with his tongue lapping her up, his fingers lightly caressed her delicate nub, and switch off between the two until finally came to her orgasm. Even after she laid their limply Gold continued taste her sweet juices before moving up to her own lips permitting his lover to taste herself.  
Katrina pushed herself up and processed to push her beloved on to his back, making swift work of his pants, boxers and proceeded to ease him inside her. To which he let out groan of contentment as he was sheathed in her warmth, holding her steady, by her hip, with one hand and the other teasing her nipples. She closed her eyes as she began to slowly rock her hips up and down meeting his trusts each time, before quickening his pace not to long after.  
“Oh Rum” she cried out in a strangled whimper as she began to feel her second orgasm coming on ,as he began to pant keeping his fast pace while grasping both her hips tightly, “So close “  
Then it came, her sweat release, Long and hard. Her gaze fell onto him as he gave one final deep thrust and came hard into her, before pulling her down to rest her head on his chest.  
“Forgive me?” he rasped  
“Nope” she teased  
To which he rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him giggling  
“Good” he purred pulled her in for passionate kiss, “Because I’m not finished with you yet, dearie”


	4. The Price of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

_A group of well dressed women walked proudly to their carriage and get in. The carriage heads off, leaving behind a scruffy looking woman. As in the distance lies a castle, with fireworks lighting up the night sky_

_Just as the carriage disappeared a fairy appeared and flew over to the poor woman,_

_“Do not despair, my dear. You will attend that ball” The fairy announced_

_“Who are you?” Cinderella asked amazed_

_The fairy enlarged herself with a wave of her wand, until she stood almost equal in height with Cinderella_

_“I’m your fairy godmother” she said, “And I’m here to change your life, Cinderella.”_

_“But, my stepmother told me that I couldn’t go “Cinderella warned, “. She forbade me to leave.”_

_“Your stepmother doesn’t have this” The Fairy Godmother smiled warmly gesturing to her wand, “This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to-“_

_Before the fairy godmother could even finish her sentence, she suddenly disintegrated, dropping her wand. To which Rumpelstiltskin appeared collecting it with a rather miffed Rosalie scowling at him_

_“What… What did you do?” Cinderella gasped_

_“Now, now. I got what I wanted.” Rumpelstiltskin assured with a crooked grin, “There’s no need to be frightened.”_

_“No need?” Rosalie scoffed at him brushing off bits of Fairy God mother from her dress, “You just killed her fairy godmother.”_

_“Yeah, she was trying to help me”, Cinderella snapped_

_“That’s what you think” Rosalie sighed, “Trust me no good ever came from magic, especially fairy magic, particularly hers and I should know I’m half Fae myself”_

_“That must be wonderful”_

_Rosalie scoffed, “If you like being hunter by your own flesh and blood, not to mention loosing half your family, then I suppose life truly is a slice of cake.”_

_“Do you even know what this is dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as he held up the wand, ignoring his companion’s complaints_

_“Pure magic.” Cinderella spoke wonder in her eyes_

_“Pure evil. Trust me – I’ve done you a favor. All magic comes with a price.” Rumpel retorted_

_“He’s right luv” Rosalie warned, “Go on back to your life and thank the stars you’ve got something to go back to”_

_“My life… It’s wretched.” Cinderella whimpered_

_“Then change it”, Rumpel replied shortly, “You can’t handle this.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin and Rosalie turned to leave,_

_“Wait. Please, wait. I can handle it” Cinderella plead, “Please. I will do anything to get out of here. Anything.”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Do you know how to use that wand, Mr.…?”_

_“Rumpelstiltskin. And yes, of course I do.”_

_“Then help me.”_

_“Well, if I do, and you can, indeed, shoulder the consequences, then you’ll owe me a favor.”_

_“Name it. What do you want?”_

_“Something…precious.”_

_“I have nothing.”_

_“Oh, but you will. With this wish” Rosalie assured, “Will come riches more than you’ve ever known.”_

_“I care nothing for riches” Cinderella replied desperately “I’ll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here.”_

_“Now we’re talking.”_

_“Well, how does it work?_

_“Fear not! My needs are small and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line.” Rumpelstiltskin assured as he took out a long contract._

_“Do we have a_ [ _deal_ ](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/2011/12/14/1x04-the-price-of-gold/) _?”_

_“Yes. Yes, thank you.” Cinderella thanked_

_Without another word Cinderella signed the contract. Rumpelstiltskin then waved the wand and she turned her into a princess,_ _complete with_[ _glass slippers_](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/2011/12/14/1x04-the-price-of-gold/) _._

_“Ta-dah!”_

_“Glass?” Cinderella questioned as Rosalie rolled her eyes_

_“I suppose every story needs a memorable detail.” Robin sighed “Let’s see how they fit, shall we? Now, you have a good time. But be sure to watch the clock.”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma, Katrina and Henry are walking down the main street.)

“You sure we can be out in the open?” Henry asked

“Enough sneaking around” Emma stated, “If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat.”

“You’re brave; we’ll need that for Operation Cobra.” Henry admired, “Speaking of – do you think we need code names?”

“Isn’t ‘cobra’ our code name?” Katrina questioned

“That’s the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you two.”

“Belle” Katrina said

“Ah Beauty and the Beast” Emma teased

“Oh aren’t you just funny” Katrina sighed sarcastically, “But, Speaking of Beast”

She paused remembering the ten year old in their presence, “I’ll tell you late but, what about you, Miss Swan”

“Oh. Um, well, What about just, Emma for now? Emma offered

  “Okay.” Henry agreed, “Well then, I’ll see you later, Belle and Emma.”

The two watched as Henry got on the bus and left, but not before Graham pulled beside them in his cop car.

“What’s with the siren?” Emma asked

“It’s so hard to get your attention.” Graham quipped

“Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?”

“I’m thanking both of you, for your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude.”

“Well, what do we get? Commendations? Key to the city?”

“How about a job? I could use all the help I can get.”

“Thank you, but I have a job.”

“As a bail bondsperson?” Katrina retorted, “There’s not much of that going on here and as I recall someone needs a deputy.”

“I don’t see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either.” Emma replied swiftly

“Well, here’s your chance to see it up close. There’s dental?” Graham tried, “Why don’t you two think about it? And stay a while.”

**———–**

The two were at Granny’s Diner as Katrina dished out on all of hers and Gold’s intimacy the night before. During which time none other than Regina entered the dinner and seated herself at their table.

“How was your walk with Henry? That’s right – I know everything. But relax. I don’t mind.” Regina drawled in her usual demeaning tone

“Oh joy and here I was thinking you were going to be nasty” Sighed Katrina sarcastically in relief

“Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan” Regina continued on unaffected, “. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven.”

“Seven?” Emma questioned

“It’s the number of addresses you’ve had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?”

“If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town.”

“I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don’t have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don’t have any. People don’t change. They only fool themselves into believing they can.”

“You sound like you speak from experience” Katrina stated as Regina scowled, “Besides, you don’t know my friend here as well as you think you do”

“No, I think I do.” Regina persisted before turning back to Emma, “All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what’s best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It’s going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa.”

Regina got up and promptly left the diner. Emma got up to stand and spilled her cocoa over her shirt. To which, Ruby walked over and handed her a cloth

“Oh! Really?” Emma groaned

“Eesh.” Ruby agreed

“We gotta take care of that before the stain sets”, Katrina sighed, “Hey Ruby, you think we could use the laundry room?”

“Mmhmm!”

**———–**

The two entered the laundry room, as Emma took off her shirt and threw it in the washer. There’s a young girl in the room, as well. She is holding pink sheets.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” Ashely gasped in sheer horror

“Ashley Boyd, is that you” Katrina asked, “Are you alright luv?”  

“Oh Mrs. Gold” she smiled weakly, “It’s just…the sheets. They’re uh… They’re pink.”

“You try bleach?” Emma tried

Ashley put down the sheets and as it became painfully obvious that she was pregnant as it caused Katrina’s heart to wrench, as it suddenly clicked just as to whom Ashley truly was.

“Oh.”

“Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now.”

“Well, that’s great.”

“It’s just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they’re right.”

“Screw ‘em.” Emma snapped

“What?”

“Screw them. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“I was eighteen.”

“When… When you had a kid?”

“Yeah, I know what it’s like” Emma spoke, “Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can’t do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you’re considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours.”

“It’s not exactly what you might think it is.” Ashley tried

“When is it” Katrina started in before Emma could finish, “People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. And sometimes it’s not enough just to let them say their piece, sometimes you got to push back  and let them know you’re not going down without a fight. You want people to look at you differently? You want to change things? Then you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.”

“I think I understand what you are saying” Ashley admitted before gathering all her things into the basket and leaving

“Wow” Emma stated bluntly

“What, you set it up and I drove it on home” Katrina sighed, “Besides, I keep telling you, we have a lot more in common than you think”

“I know I’ve asked this before” Emma pointed out, “Those kids you were drawing the other day…”

“I’ve gotta go do some stuff at house” Katrina murmured before leaving the laundry, “See ya tomorrow”

**———–**

Mr. Gold began to close up his pawn shop for the night, when he heard the familiar ringing of a bell.

“I’m sorry but…” he paused when he saw Katrina standing by the door, “What are you doing here”

“I cleaned the whole house” she muttered in somewhat of a pout

“And what you expect payment” Gold teased as he pulled her to him and leading her to out the door, “Perhaps a little romp in the back room or we go home and do a little role playing, I as the master of the house and you as the helpless delectable little French maid, whom is willing do anything to pay off her rent”

“I cleaned the house and I can’t think of anything” Katrina huffed completely ignoring him, “I mean I’ve done everything possible to trigger my memory, clear my head. Reading, drawing, cleaning… hell, I was so desperate for busy work I almost rewired the house.”

“What are you talking about pet?”

“Have you talked to Ashley Boyd lately” Katrina asked studying him as he locked up the shop

“What?” he asked furrowing his brow  

“She’s pregnant” Katrina informed him as they towards the car, “The doctor said she due any day now”

“That’s nice” he spoke dismissively as he fiddled with his keys

“So we’re just going to ignore the fact you’ve made a contract for her baby” Katrina demanded in a huff, “You pushed that poor girl into another contract just like before”

“Well, last time as I recall” Gold retorted, “You had no sympathy towards her as saying and I quote, “If she had any sense, she would at least read the contract”

There was a crash that came from the direction of the shop

“What the hell was that?”

“Get in the car and lock the door” Gold warned pulling out his pistol

“Rum, get back here” She whispered urgently as he hobbled back to the shop and disappear

A moment later she heard what sounded like Gold cry out followed by a banging noise

“RUMPLE” Katrina cried out as she ran towards the shop only to collide with a young woman

 “Ashley,” Katrina shocked as Ashley took off, “What are you doing?

“Changing my life.” She called back

To which Katrina stood up and raced inside to find chess pieces toss on the floor as well as Gold bleeding and unconscious.

“Rum” She cried as she rushed next to him, “Shit, well at least your breathing”

 “Oh Rum, I’m so sorry” She apologized as she pulled out Kleenex from her pocket and applied pressure to the cut on his head, “ This is all my fault, well actually it’s yours in the first place and all I was doing was giving good advice but, still….”

When Mr. Gold’s eyes finally opened, they were bloodshot. They wandered, before settling on her.

“Rosalie” he rasped

 “What’s your name?”

“Rupert Gold and you are my wife Katrina Veil-Gold” he spoke confidently before, “Or as we are known back home Rumpelstiltskin and The Enchantress”

“Oh thank the stars you are o.k.” Katrina smiled kissing his face frantically

“Oh course I’m alright” he assured, “It’s just a wee bump”

“What did that girl do to you?”

“Well, I caught her stealing her contract and she mace me and I must have fell and hit my head” Gold explained as Katrina eased him onto his feet and promptly began driving him home.

“We’ll need to make a quick stop before we go home” Gold informed her half way home

“No, I know what you are thinking and we aren’t not involving Emma” Katrina snipped, “Besides I can take care of it myself”

“We both know how this is going to end”

“One of two ways both of which you will go behind my back, to get what you believe to be rightfully yours”

“Ours”  
“Not this time”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because I don’t know perhaps, I finally came to my senses and realized that I was doing was unspeakable cruel to take advantage of innocent people”

“Be that as it may the whole reason for getting the wand may have been for my benefit”

“Oh what the child was for me”

Gold remained silent

“You were going to give the baby to me”

“We obviously weren’t not going to conceive one, even at the rate we were going

“And made you think I wanted a child” Katrina tried defensively watching his reaction of the corner of her eye.

“How could I not think that” he scoffed as the car pulled into the drive way, “Every child I brought for you to take care of, despite your sheer determination found its way into your heart and ….”

“We’ll go to Emma tomorrow” She mutters quickly before exiting the car and heading inside leaving behind a worn but, not at all shocked Mr. Gold.

———–

The next day the two were standing outside on the door Mary Margret’s apartment.

“Let me do most of the talking” Katrina warned just before Mary Margret opened the door, “She knows me there for she’s more likely to trust me”

“I feel like we’ve been down this road before” Gold admitted

“Don’t start” Katrina snipped,

“Miss Blanchard. Is Miss Swan here?” Gold asked in his usually charming manner as they were greeted by Mary Margret herself.

Emma got up from unpacking her things and came to the door, as well.

“Hey Emma,” Katrina smiled, “You remember Adrian, right?”

“I remember.” Emma confirmed eyeing him as she shook his hand

“Good. I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan” Gold explained, “I, uh… I need your help. I’m looking for someone”

“Really? Um…”

“You know what? I’m going to go jump in the bath.” Mary Margaret stated before leaving the three in private.

“Do you remember that girl we ran into yesterday at the laundry room at Granny’s?”

 “Yeah you said her name was Ashley Boyd, right” Emma recalled, “Why something happen to her”

“Not necessarily”, Gold began, “You see, she’s taken something quite valuable of mine.”

“So, why don’t you guys just go to the police?”

“Because, uh… She’s a confused, alone and scared”.” Katrina rattled on, “Not to mention as you know also pregnant. And I thought it would be best if we handled this so we could get Adrian’s… property back without hurting her any more than she probably is”

“What is it?

Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion.” Gold assured, “Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that.”

“When’d you see her last?” Emma asked

“Last night. That’s how I got this.”

He lifted back his a bit to show the cut on the side of his head.

“It’s so unlike her.” Katrina confessed,

 “She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her.” Gold explained noting Katrina’s look of guilt, “Miss Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don’t think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?”

“No, of course not.” Emma admitted

“So, you’ll help us, then?”

“I will help her.”

“Wouldn’t ask for anything more” Katrina smiled

“Hey, Emma. I was thinking we” Henry began as he entered the room

“Hello Henry” Katrina and Gold greeted

“How are you?” Gold asked

“Okay?” Henry replied slowly eyeing Gold skeptically

“Good, Give my regards to your mother.” Gold nodded, “And, um, good luck, Miss Swan.”

“See you at home dear” Katrina told him

He nodded, kissed her cheek and left.

“Do you know who that is?” Henry asked Emma

“Yeah, course I do.” Emma replied

“Who? Because I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Oh. I meant in reality.” Emma realized

“Is that all you brought?” Henry observed the single box on the floor

“Henry, what are you doing here?” Katrina asked

“My mom’s gone till five. I thought we could hang out.” Henry offered

“Ah, kid. I wish I could. But there’s something I got to do.” Emma Explained

But, naturally that didn’t stop Henry for even a second as he followed the two women outside too the street.

“Please let me help.” Henry begged once again

“No! No, it could be dangerous.” Emma protested

“The pregnant maid is dangerous?”

“She assaulted Mr. Gold.”

“Cool!”

“Henry, this isn’t a game.” Katrina retorted trying to laugh at Henry’s reaction, “She’s desperate”.

“How do you know?”

“Because we know.” Emma responded firmly

“Well, then let’s find her.” Henry offered

“Oh, no, no, no, no.” Emma discouraged, “There is no let’s involving you .You cannot come with us.

“Then I’ll look for her myself.” Henry warned

“Then I’ll find you and I’ll bring you back.”

“Then you wouldn’t be helping the maid.”

“Henry, she’s just trying to be responsible, here.” Katrina explained

“And I’m just trying to spend time with my mom” Henry countered as he got into the back of Emma’s car

“He is a crafty wee bugger” Katrina admitted, “I knew he couldn't be raised by Regina unscathed”

“So, the maid.” Henry started, “What’s her story?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie watched as Cinderella and Prince Thomas walk down the stairs, where they met up with Snow White, Prince Charming and Prince Thomas’s father._

_“I’m so happy you could come.” Cinderella smiled as she and Snow White embraced_

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_And swiftly positioned herself among everyone else as the dancing began listening in on Cinderella’s conversations as she went_

_“My dear Ella. We’re thrilled to have you join our family” The prince’s father admitted, “. And I hope our family will soon be growing.”_

_“Congratulations, Ella. You two are going to be very happy.” She heard what sound like Charming_

_“Why, thank you, James.” She watched as the young woman smiled_

_“Ella, dear!” came the cheer full voice of none other than Snow White who pulled Cinderella into a dance with her_

_“Sorry!” she apologized to man she stole Ella from, “This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what inspiration you are to everyone?”_

_“All I did was get married.” Cinderella retorted_

_“All you did, was show that anyone can change her life.” Snow assured, “I’m proud of you.”_

_They broke apart from one another and Cinderella ran into Rumpelstiltskin. To which caused Rosalie to break apart from the dancer apologizing to her current partner and headed towards entrance, hoping he wouldn’t see her._

_“I’m proud of you, too”, she heard Rumpel reply_

_“You.” Asked a startled Cinderella, “What are you doing here?”_

_“I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know – true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?”_

_“Yes, yes I did. Now, what do you want?” Cinderella admitted, “What’s your price? My jewels? The ring?”_

_“No, no dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don’t yet possess, but something I know is coming. Your first born.” He said simply before disappearing into the crowd leaving behind a horrified Cinderella_

_And as Rosalie watches the spectacle all she could was felt greater reassurance on what she planned to do, especially as she watched Cinderella subconsciously held her stomach._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio had made their way to Granny’s Diner and were now interrogating Ruby. Who seemed to be more concerned with her car being dropped off by a tow truck?

“So, this boyfriend of hers” Emma asked, “You don’t think he was involved in her disappearance?”

“Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn’t.” Ruby pointed out, “He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn’t spoken to her since. Like I said”

 “Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful!” Ruby called out after her car was dropped abruptly almost causing her wolf charming hanging on her mirror to break, “You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It’s good luck.”

“I’m sorry, Ruby. But look – it’s fine.” Billy offered

“Um, Ruby. What about her family?” Katrina tried, “I know she had a stepmom and two step sisters, do they still talk”

“Not the last time I checked”

“Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she are a maid?” Henry questioned aloud

“Henry. Not now.” Emma replied sternly

“Look. I don’t know what you’ve heard, but its wrong” Ruby replied firmly, “Everyone thinks she’s not ready to have this kid, but she’s trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?”

“I think so.” Emma replied as Katrina felt the familiar twinge of guilt surge through her

“Then maybe you should just stay out of it.” Ruby urged, “She’s been through enough already.”

“And we can help her.” Katrina pressed, “You and I both know if she handles this on her own she’s going to seriously regret it”

“Then, try her ex.” Ruby offered

“Where can we find him?” Emma asked

“He lives with his dad.”                                       

**———–**

Emma knocked on the Sean’s door, while Henry and Katrina waited in the car.

“Hey Katrina” Henry asked as Sean’s Father pulled up the driveway, “Can I ask you a question”

“Sure, kid” Katrina assured as watched

“Why did you marry Mr. Gold”

“What?” Katrina asked completely caught off guard by the question, “What’s got that on in that head of yours, luv?”

“It’s just that Mr. Gold is well…” he tried searching for the words

“I know kid, trust me I do”

“But, you’re really nice and you help others out and….”

“Well, Henry” Katrina tried, “Let’s just say Mr. Gold and I have a lot more in common than people know”

“What could you possibly have in common with him?”

“Well, some of the things are good and some of the things are bad” Katrina explained “the bad things; well, they happened after years of a lot of unfair things happened to me. But, Eventually I found my way back, unfortunately with a lot of bad consequences and a lot more wisdom I wish I didn’t have”

“Oh, well what about the good things?”

“Despite all of the trouble he’s been through and caused he still has a good heart”

“Sort of like a beauty and the beast” Henry offered

“You are exactly right”

“Is that why you picked the code name Belle”

“I suppose… in a way”

Henry paused studying her, “What’s your real name?”

“You Know that remember, I’m Enchantress”

“But, it’s like your alias” Henry pressed, “Like batman”

At the moment the car door opened, Katrina thanked the heavens until she saw the look on her face.

“You know don’t you”

“How could you” Emma asked as she drove off, “I mean how you could let him do that and not tell me”

“What” Henry Asked?

“I didn’t know until Adrian told me about the deal made for Ashely to give the baby to him and after that all I could think was how scared she was” Katrina explained, “ Trust me as much as I love that man , I still find most the things he does to be well, cruel”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that” Emma huffed

“Because, I didn’t think you’d believe that I wanted to help her” Katrina sighed, “It’s just so hard to get use to someone that is not only willing to trust you but, give you the benefit of the doubt”

“Okay, let’s just focus on how to Help Ashley” Emma reasoned  
“Trust me I know how to stop Adrian” Katrina assured

“But, you can’t make her double cross Gold. No one’s ever broken a deal with him.”

“Well, believe me when I say that can handle him” Katrina assured, “Besides, anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one.

\---

They arrive at Granny’s Diner. The trio entered and approached Ruby.

“Why didn’t you tell me she sold the baby?” Emma demanded

“I thought you already knew”, Ruby explained “Besides, I didn’t think it was important.”

“Really, considering that’s why she’s running away.”

“Look, Ashley’s my friend. I don’t like the idea of people judging her.” Ruby fronted

It was at that moment that both Emma and Katrina noticed Ruby’s wolf charm on the counter.

“Ruby, where’s your car?”

“You didn’t send us to Sean to find her.” Katrina accused, “You sent us there to give her a head start.”

Ruby sighed heavily in frustration,

“Look, I’m only trying to help her.”

“Yes, so are we” Emma retorted, “Ashley’s in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she?”

“Ruby please” Katrina begged, “Don’t make her deal with Gold without us.”

“I can’t talk in front of him.” Ruby said gesturing to Henry, “He’s the Mayor’s kid.”

“Hey! I’m on your side.” Henry defended as Emma knelt down next to him

“Henry, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay?” Emma explained “So please listen to me. Seriously. She’s not going to tell me anything if you’re around.”

“Okay.” Henry relented

“Thank you.” Emma replied with a short smile as Henry left the diner

“She left town. Said she was going to try Boston.” Ruby told the two women, “Thought she could disappear there.”

“Oh no” Katrina mutter before quickly blurting out, “How long ago did she leave?”

“About a half an hour.”

“We gotta go NOW” Katrina warned Emma as she dragged out of the dinner to Emma’s car.

Katrina held her breath as Emma and she went practically flying down the road

“What’d she tell you?”, Henry asked as he presented himself from his hiding spot in the back seat of the car.

“BLOODY HELL KID” Katrina snapped after nearly having a heart attack

“Henry! What the hell? We’re going to Boston.” Emma scolded, “You can’t come with us”

“You can’t go to Boston! She can’t leave.” Henry panicked, “Bad things happen to anyone who does.”

“I don’t have time to argue with you over the curse.” Emma sighed, “I’ve got to get you home.”

“We have to stop her before she gets hurt!” Katrina warned, “We’re wasting time! If we drop him off now, we’ll never catch up to her.”

“Kat”

“And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he’ll have her sent to jail.” Henry continued

“…Buckle up.” She told Henry as wondered, what had Ashley gotten herself into?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cinderella, Prince Thomas, Prince Charming and Grumpy were walking through the dungeons_

_Why are we down here? Cinderella wondered aloud_

_“We need a place to keep him.” Her husband started_

_“Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms” Charming explained_

_“Oh please he’s more like a child throwing a tantrum” A woman’s voice scoffed as lifted her hood stepping into the light_

_“What is she doing here” Cinderella demanded recognizing the woman before her, “She’s with HIM_

_“Yes, granted I’ve done some things I’m not proud” Rosalie sighed, “But, I can assure you my conscious has remained true, which is why I’ve come to help you”_

_“Rosalie is my fairy godmother so to speak” Charming explained, “I’ve known since I can remember and I can assure she can be trusted”_

_“It’s true” Thomas assured his beloved, “It was her idea to convert the mines into a prison to hold him”_

_"But, how do we know it will work” Cinderella asked fearfully, “And how will we get him here”_

_“The root of Rumpelstiltskin’s magic maybe strong but, it’s certainly no match for the ancient power that works with in these mines” Rosalie assured, “And as for getting him in, we all have our vices and his also happens to be his weakness”_

_“. His deals – he can’t resist making them and we already know who he wants to deal with next. You.” Grumpy divulged further_

_“We sent word with one of Snow’s bluebirds.” Charming informed Cinderella, “He’s accepted a meeting with you. You’re going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope – two heart beats.”_

_“You’re going to tell him its twins. And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal.” Rosalie informed the girl as Grumpy took out a box and opened it, revealing a quill, “With the blue fairy’s magic and my own whomever signs with this quill, their magic with be made, shall we say impotent”_

_“All you must do is get him to sign the contract. Ella, this man is a scourge. You’ll be doing the entire land a service.”_

_“Should we even use magic? Isn’t that what’s causing these problems to begin with?” Cinderella worried, “What if this magic also has a price?”_

_“Then, I will pay it.” Thomas told Cinderella, “I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child.”_

_“Let’s go have look shall we” Rosalie offered_

_They walked farther into the dungeon until they came to a cell._

_“Hope you like it. A lot of dwarf blood went into it.” Grumpy grunted_

_“You sure this will work?” Cinderella asked skeptically_

_“Once he’s in there, he’ll never get out. You’ll be safe.”_

_“We can do this, Ella.” Thomas assured_

_“Okay” Cinderella agreed finally, “Let’s get him.”_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I told you! It’s her car.” Henry pointed out to a crashed car

To which Emma pulled over and the trio rushed to Ruby’s car, which had been driven into a ditch.

“Ashley!” Emma called out

As they searched the car they found that Ashley was nowhere to be found .Until that was Katrina followed the sound moaning and fond Ashley sitting in the grass.

“FOUND HER, Ashley it’s going to…” Katrina began before she was interrupted by a frantic Ashley

“GET AWAY FROM ME” she cried, “YOU AND THAT MONSTER ARE NOT GETTING MY BABY”

“Ashley its o.k.” Emma assured the poor young girl, “She’s here to help you”

“My baby”

“That’s just it” Katrina stated, “I’m going to help you keep it”

“No…Ahhhh” Ashley moaned, “My baby is coming!”

After helping Ashley into the car the group was off towards the hospital.

“Is the baby really coming?” Henry asked

“OH yeah. Don’t worry” Emma assured the young boy before comforting Ashley being coach by Katrina, “the hospital isn’t that far.”

“No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can’t go back there.” Ashley begged

“Oh no, we don’t have four hours. Trust me – I know.”

“I can’t go back there. Please. He’s going to take my baby.” She whimpered

“I won’t let that happen and neither will Emma” Katrina stated, “But, do you know what you’re asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, “Because I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t?” Ashley asked

“Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it’s going to be with someone who’s ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it’s yours, this ‘running away’ can’t happen. You have to grow up and you can’t ever leave. Understand?”

“Yes. I want my baby.” Ashley stated confidently

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cinderella and Rosalie are waiting outside for Rumpelstiltskin among the castle gardens_

_“Well, well, well! You’re starting to show.” Rumpelstiltskin smirked with a crooked grin, “A little bird told me you wanted to speak?”_

_“Yes, She’d like to alter the bargain” Rosalie spoke_

_“Now, pet you know that’s not what I do.”_

_“I know dear heart but, I think you’ll want to want to make an exception in this case”_

_“I’m having twins.” Cinderella announced_

_“Is that so? Ooo! Let’s have a look” Rumpel spoke giddily before inspecting Cinderella’s stomach, “And you would, what? Give up both?”_

_Cinderella nodded slowly_

_“Why is that, I wonder?” He asked looking curiously between her and Robin_

_“Go ahead dear” Rosalie encouraged as Cinderella looked at her_

_“My husband, he’s… He’s having a hard time” Cinderella explained, “Our kingdom is poor, we’re losing money, our crops are dying… We can’t support ourselves or our people.”_

_“And you would trade your other child for…comfort?”_

_“At first I thought it unthinkable but, then…” Cinderella continued “I mean I can always have more children, but I can’t make crops grow where the soil is dead. In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it’s more than fair.”_

_“Yes! Yes, yes. It is.” He agreed, “If what you’re saying is true.”_

_“It is, And all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line.” Rosalie assured him as Cinderella produced a contract and a quill_

_“What a lovely quill!” Rumpel admired the quill, “Wherever did you get it?”_

_“From a bird, can we hurry this along" Rosalie ushered stone-faced despite her fear he’d caught on_

_“You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic.” Ignoring Rosalie completely putting his attention on Cinderella_

_“I’m not trying to stop you.” Cinderella assured_

_“Of course you’re not. Because, as we all know, all magic comes with a price.” Rumpel growled, “And if you were to use it to, say, imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”_

_Rosalie held her breath that bastard knew but, how much?_

_“Just sign the contract, please.” Cinderella begged_

_“Are you sure you’re happy with this new arrangement?”_

_To which Cinderella merely held up the contract._

_“I suppose so” Rosalie quipped as Rumpelstiltskin took the contract, signed it and was instantly frozen with in the power of the fae magic_

_“Thomas!” Cinderella cried as Rosalie led her away gently_

_“No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one.” Rumpelstiltskin declared as soldiers surrounded him, “No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you – I will have your baby.”_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katrina and Henry sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Emma pacing back in forth.

“You know” Henry spoke up after a while, “You’re different”

“What’s that?” Katrina and Emma asked

“You’re the only one who could do it.”

“Break the curse?” Emma asked, “Yes, I know. You keep telling me that.”

“No. I meant you and Katrina”, Henry explained, “You guys are the only ones that can Leave Story Brooke”

“You left and found me in Boston.” Emma tried

“But I came back. I’m ten – I had no choice” Henry explained, “But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen.”

“Well, when you think about it you weren’t born here and your mother was sent through the wardrobe” Katrina played along

“But, what about you” Henry asked just the doctor approached them

“Well, The Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine.”

“Good to know” Katrina smiled

“Yes, What lovely news” Gold agreed from behind, “Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rumpelstiltskin was being taken to a cell on the back of a carriage, Cinderella and Prince Thomas stood off to the side with Rosalie._

_“Did we really win?” Cinderella asked_

_“Indeed we did my dear” Rosalie assured, “Just I promised”_

_“I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we’d fail.” Cinderella rattled on to, “That… That I’d have to go back to that life. That… That terrible life. I was… I was afraid that I would lose you and that nothing would have changed.”_

_“As long as I’m alive, you will never go back to that life.” Thomas promised before they kissed_

_“Now, how is our little Alexandra?”_

_“Alexandra?” Rosalie asked thoughtfully, “A fine name for a future queen”_

_“That’s more like a prison sentence, to me” Cinderella quipped_

_“Well, I like it.” Thomas said proudly_

_“Mm, men. You really know nothing of ch...” Cinderella began before hunching over in pain_

_“Ella, what is it?” Thomas worried_

_“Oh, it’s… It’s the baby.” Cinderella whimpered causing Rosalie to pale, “Something’s wrong.”_

_“No, no, no. It can’t be. It’s too soon. It must be the stress. The excitement.” Thomas assured before Rosalie took off towards Rumpelstiltskin_

_“Well, well, my little song bird”_

_“WHAT DID YOU DO”_

_“I haven’t done anything. In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been otherwise engaged.” He retorted sarcastically_

_“I’m not stupid you bloody child” Rosalie growled, “You saw you'd be trapped didn't you? Why didn't you do anything?"_

_“You know you’re quite tempting when you’re angry”_

_“THOMAS” Cinderella cried, “Where is he!!”_

_“You sly bastard” Rosalie snapped, “You couldn’t have the baby so you took the Prince”_

_“Dearie, dearie, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin teased, “You of all people should understand that future is anything but, simple"_

_“What did you do?” Cinderella demanded_

_“I think it best you do, what you do best and fly away, my little song bird”_

_“Ella, what’s wrong?” Charming asked_

_“What did you do to my Thomas?” Cinderella snapped at Rosalie, “Something’s happened to him. You probably just wanted Rumpelstiltskin out of the way”_

_But, before anyone could do anything Rosalie was gone in a puff of smoke_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mr. Gold was getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine. As Emma walks up next to him.

“Well, well. Must be my lucky day.” Gold announce smugly as the coffee machine released some coffee after he banged at the machine, “Care for a cup, Miss Swan?”

“A baby? That’s your merchandise? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well because, at the time, you didn’t need to know”

“Really? Or you thought I wouldn’t take the job?”

“On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself” Gold admitted, “After seeing Ashley’s hard life, I thought it would make sense that she would be better off with myself and Katrina. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you.

“You’re not getting that kid….” Emma started, “What do you mean better off with you and Katrina”

“I’m sure she told you I mean” Gold began, “She could never have children after her  ...little accident, we never got around to adopting and thought since she was back why not”

“No, she missed that” Emma replied looking at Katrina with a mixture of pity and frustration which almost made Katrina cringe.

“But that’s beside the point Miss Boyd and I, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honored. If not, I’m going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system” Gold informed, “And that would be a pity. You didn’t enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?

“It’s not going to happen” Katrina snapped from behind them

“Well, dear you seem to forget she did break into my shop.”

“To steal back a contract that you bullied her into signing”

“Who knows what she was after?

“You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child.” Emma snapped, “I’m willing to roll the dice that contract doesn’t stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?”

I like you, Miss Swan. You’re not afraid of me, and that’s either cocky or presumptuous” He paused gazing at his wife, “Either way, I’d rather have you on my side.”

“So, she can keep the baby?”

“Not just yet” Gold reminded, “There’s still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd.”

“Tear it up.” Emma offered bluntly

“No see that’s not what he does luv” Katrina informed analyzing her husband, “You see, contracts – deals – well, they’re the very foundation of all civilized existence. If so facto, if we want Ashley to have that baby, you are going to have to make a deal with him”

“Anyone who says are marriage wasn’t a smart match is fool” he flashed a charming smile at her despite her stony expression

“What do you want?” Emma asked

“Emma ,no” Katrina responded firmly

“Oh, I don’t know just yet. You’ll owe me a favor.”

“Deal.” Emma agreed despite a flustered Katrina

**———–**

Emma, Henry and Katrina entered Ashley’s room. She’s holding the baby.

“Hey. What’s her name?” Emma asked

“Alexandra.” Ashley said softly

“A name of fit for royalty” Katrina smiled

“Thank you for getting me here.” Ashley assured

“Mr. Gold was outside” Katrina explained,” Emma here took care of it – she’s yours.”

“She is?” Ashley asked astonished, “What did you do?”

“Made a deal with him.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”

“Oh, hey, kid. It’s almost five. We got to get you home.” Emma announced before Henry and her both ran out of the hospital.

“I supposed I should be going as well” Katrina mumbled awkwardly before setting an envelope beside the table next to her

“What’s that for” Ashley asked

“For you, money to help with the baby, school and anything else you need”

“I can’t”

“Well, I am not taking it back”

“OH” Ashley said as she opened the envelope with sifting baby Ashley in her arms, “$1,000...you’re giving me $1,000, why”

“Because you need it and I can give it you” Katrina stated bluntly before she left

“Wait” Ashley cried causing Katrina to stop, “Thank You, I’m sorry about….”

“You thought I was trying to take away your child, I wouldn’t have expected anything less” Katrina comforted the young mother

“Did you have any kids?”

“What makes you say that?” Katrina asked

“The way you talked to me back at Granny’s you sound like you talked from experience”

“Yes, I did” Katrina admitted fingering the fairy baby rattle tucked into her pocket,

“What happened?”

“After all these years” she stated before exiting the room just as Sean entered, “still can’t really say”

“And you say you’re not a fairy godmother” Gold scoffed as he awaited his wife before following her out of the hospital

“Hmmmmm” Katrina mumbled as she let Gold wrapped an arm around her waist leading her to the car.

“And might I say that is not the least bit fair”

“What?”

“Well, think about it dearie” Gold encouraged as unlocked the car door and two settled in their respective seats, “ Whenever you do something ,you always are able to make it up to me with sex and as for me well, I have to work for your affections”

“I still want to have a baby” she said bluntly

“I’m pretty sure you just gave her back to her real mother” Gold quipped

“No, I mean  ...our own baby” she explained

“Sweetheart”

“It’s a land without magic Rumpel” Katrina pressed, “Maybe, my curse is broken here”

There was a long pause before Rumpel started up the car,

“Well, we better get home” Rumpel sighed, “Unless you want to start trying in the back seat”

To which Katrina pounced excitedly in his arms kissing frantically


	5. That Still Small Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

It was late in afternoon when Gold heard the familiar jingling of his door and look to see none other than Katrina.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise" Gold asked as he reveled in the sight of his lover as she quickly set about locking the door and switching the sign from open to close, " Thought we were having lunch later"

"Actually, I'm here for that interview" Katrina responded playfully opening up her coat and revealing a leather mini skirt, leather pumps, sheer stockings and a cropped blazer with nothing underneath but, a red and black bra.

"Ah yes" he played along without missing a beat as she sauntered over to him, "Miss Veil, perhaps you'd like to discuss it in the back room"

"No, right here's fine" she smirked undoing his tie

"Are you sure" he asked pulling her close to him, "There's a lot more room in the back for you to make a better impression on me"

"Why” she gasped, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to have your way with me"

"Wouldn't dream of it luv, I'm just very interested in hearing about your qualifications"

"Well, I'm very good with my hands and willing to work, long and hard for you" Katrina purred running her hand along the crease of his pants, "Not to mention I'm very flexible, I can work all night long"

"It seems you are willing to do just about anything to get this job"

"Oh you have no idea” she purred pulling him to her by his tie, "I will serve your every desire, I am here to work for you, sir."

"I can tell by your outfit" he chuckled as he ran a hand along her bare midriff.

"Do you really like it, sir" she asked coyly

"Indeed, I do" he confirmed, "There is just one small alteration to make"

Before she could ask what, he slipped the cropped blazer off of her shoulders and unzipped her skirt and let it slide down her legs,  
"Better?” she asked

"Mmmhm, much"

"But, sir" she pouted, "Won't I get cold like this"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to warm you up before we get down to business" he admitted with a sly smirk while he kneaded her nearly bared ass and hoisted her up onto the counter.

But, before he had a chance to do so, the shop shook causing the two to cling on to each other out of sheer shock.

"What the bloody hell was that" Katrina asked astonished as Gold pulled her down from the counter and into his to arms.

In that moment the sound of "Hero”, by Nickleback filled the air causing Katrina to dive for her fallen blazer and search for it frantically until she found her phone.

"Emma?"

"Hey, We need a little help think you could lend a hand?"

"Sure, I'll be down at the station as soon as I can"

"Actually, Graham and I are heading to the mines apparently they clasped"

"Well, that would explain the tremor" Katrina admitted, “I’ll be there as soon as I can"

"What caused the tremors?" Gold asked as Katrina slid her phone into her blazer and began to scramble to redress

"The mines collapsed, I'm going head down and help them out" she said as she scrambled out the door, "If that's o.k. with you, sir"

"I suppose we could reschedule for tonight, when you get back" he purred before she left the shop, "OH and you may want to change first"

"Fair enough" She admitted poking her head back in for second jingling a set of car keys, "Otherwise people might think a hooker stole your car"

Gold reached for the car keys in his pockets only to find they were gone,

"Rosalie" he started only to find she had already gone, "Bloody fae"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A crowd had gathered around a puppet show. Rosalie watched the crowd carefully, all the children made her heart ache as thought back to days to her own childhood. Although she and lived much of her life with only her family in the darkness of the forest away from the other children she still found comfort with them, as well as the contentment that could only be found at such an age._

_“Oh sorry” a small voice mumbled as a small body collided into her_

_Rosalie’s gaze quickly shifted downward toward a young ginger haired boy as he scurried offed back into the sea of observers young and old_

_“Hey lady are you just going stand around or you gonna buy something” the busy fish merchant demanded_

_“Calm down I….” Rosalie paused as she searched her basket only to find that her satchel was missing along with her necklace, the darn thing had broken earlier on her walk toward the market and she had placed in her satchel for safe keeping. Surely she couldn’t have been so careless not to notice if someone had stolen it from right under her nose?_

_It was at that moment Rosalie had caught sight of the boy, she watched as he weaved oddly enough though out the crowd as though he were searching for something. It was only till he made his way safely away from the crowd that he noticed something, held with in his hands her satchel._

_“That little bugger” she growled before she took off after the kid_

_Rosalie hid carefully concealed behind the forest brush as watched the boy and whom assumed to be his parents ._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful! Careful!” the father warned as his son dumped the coins out of the satchel_

_“Don’t let those coins roll away.” The mother joined in_

_“No, they might…disappear.” The father took a coin in his hand waved it dramatically and made it disappear and suddenly reappear, “Whoa, whoa. Look at that!”_

_“Oh, a cricket! I love crickets!” the boy exclaimed as he pulled out a small cage where sure enough a cricket resided_

_“Crickets are trouble” the mother scoffed, “noisy bugs”_

_“But they get to do whatever they want! Hopping from place to place… They’re free.” The boy listed in the little insect’s defense_

_“You’re free.” The mother assured_

_“To do what we want.” The father added_

_“To be who you are.”_

_“And you are who you are.”_

_“Well, maybe I want to be something else. Maybe I don’t want to steal. Maybe I want to be good.” The boy grumbled causing Rosalie’s anger toward the little thief to lesson only slightly but, still_

_“All that from a cricket?” the father questioned_

_“Told ya – trouble.” The mother muttered_

_“Good is another word for weak.” The father scoffed_

_“Let us do the thinking for you.”_

_“That’s what parents are for.”_

_“To help you.”_

_“You are who you are and there’s no changing you, Jiminy. Right?”_

_“Right.” The boy concluded faintly_

_“Right. Problem solved.” The mother concluded before she and her husband headed inside the small traveling home._

_“I wish I was cricket” the boy sighed_

_“Be careful what you wish for kid” Rosalie warned causing the boy to jump_

_“You’re the woman from the market place” he panicked, “I’m sorry I took your bag… I really… it’s just that, well my parents…please don’t tell anybody please”_

_“Don’t worry luv, I’m not set on telling a soul” Rosalie assured quietly emerging from her hiding place, “ In fact you just hand me the necklace in that satchel of mine, you can everything else”_

_“Really, why” the boy asked suspiciously_

_“Well, that necklace is very special to me it may seem like nothing more than bunch of squiggles but, it’s all that I have of my family”_

_“Oh” the boy sighed as he handed her the pendant feeling even more ashamed of himself_

_“Thanks luv” Rosalie nodded carefully finding the necklace in her hand tightly_

_“But, wait what about your gold”_

_“ I said you could keep it , let’s just say I’m positively sorted as far as money goes” Rosalie assured , “ Oh and kid , next time you need something try a wishing star I hear that usually bodes well for people, more than stealing any way”_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing at home into a red turtle neck sweater, skinny jeans, a pair of red calf high Dr. Marten boots; Katrina found her way to the mines. Only to find the entire town to be gathered in front of them, just as Regina began to attempt to control the situation.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" she commanded before turning to Graham, "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

“Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma stated

"She's my new deputy." Graham confirmed

“They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina sighed coolly

“It’s in my budget." Graham defended

"And Mrs. Gold?" Regina gestured to Katrina as made her way over

"Just you're your friendly neighborhood volunteer" Katrina smirked, "And it's Detective"

" Indeed." Regina muttered, " Well, why don't you two make yourselves useful and help with crowd control?"

To which Regina then stepped away and stood in front of the crowd of people.

"Why do I feel as though she expect us to announce she's about to make a proclamation ", Katrina muttered to Graham and Emma making them grin

“People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed." Regina announced, “We’ve always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

"Pave it?" Henry questioned as emerged from the crowd, “What if there's something down there?"

" Henry, What are you doing here?" she scolded

" What's down there?"

"Nothing. Now step back." She told him before addressing the rest of the crowd, " In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you."

Katrina watched as Regina picked up a piece of glass up off the ground and attempted to discretely put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry asked not be deterred for a moment

"Henry, enough. Listen." Regina warned, “This is a safety issue. Wait in the car."

To which Henry complied,

“Detective Gold, Deputy Swan, Sheriff – cord off the area."

After following the mayors orders Emma ,Katrina , Archie and Henry found themselves gathered by a police car.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra." Henry announced, " All of us"

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie admitted

"Of course you are." Henry assured, "You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

" They're just some old tunnels." Emma repiled

"That just happen to collapse right after you and Katrina get here?" Henry pointed out, "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse."

"That's not what's happening." Emma objected

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today?" Henry asked, “Because something made this happen."

Just at that moment Regina walked up to the three of them.

Henry, I told you to wait in the car." She scolds the boy before turning to Emma and Katrina, "And you two, do your jobs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the vast field, several caravans were parked, many of the people were outside preparing and setting up their many tents._

_“Is it just me or are there more and more people every year” Colette wondered aloud to her to her hooded companion_

_“Mmmm” Rosalie grumbled in uncertainty, “You do know that more people might bring in a larger crowd but, even still that doesn’t necessarily attract good company”_

_“Well we can’t all be perfect shining examples in a world like this now can we” Colette teased, “And besides what have you to worry about, you have the almighty dark one on your side”_

_“It’s not me I worry about it’s you and the others”_

_“Well, you worry too much” the gypsy girl assured her friend, “Besides we can handle ourselves, we make it our business to know who trouble for our life sake is”_

_“Now, be a good boy and set up.” A man addressed another younger man whom she immediately recognized_

_“Jiminy” Rosalie sighed_

_“You know him?”_

_“He comes by often to sell Rum the things that he and his family steal” Rosalie confessed with a sigh not even flinching with drops of rain began to plop from the skies “Every year I hope not to see him and yet, there he is”_

_“What do you expect, look at his family they’re by far the worst” Colette huffed in disgust, “ They actually tried to sell us some kind of …what did they call it dwarf tonic, nasty lot ready to make money however they can”_

_“Hey Collette” one of the other gypsies called out to them, “watch your nephew”_

_“What?”  the young gypsy whorled around to where the man was pointing and sure enough their stood her brother’s little boy, Geppetto speaking with the con artists’ son, “AYYY”_

_At the sound the two turned to be met by the fury of Collette herself,_

_“Stay away from him”_

_“I’m sorry?” Jiminy asked startled_

_“Collette he’s fine” Rosalie assured_

_“She’s right we were just talking” Geppetto assured_

_“Why are you out here?” she pressed never taking her eyes off of Jiminy, “You know your mother and father don’t like you being out here alone”_

_“But, I wasn’t…”_

_“Ahhhh don’t start get home now”_

_“But…”_

_“She’s right you’ll catch a cold out here anyway” Jiminey spoke up despite glare from the boy’s aunt, “Beside your mother must be worried”_

_“So will you. Here, have my umbrella.” The young boy handed Jiminy his umbrella, “I don’t live far. I can’t wait to see the show!”_

_“bahwa anak” Colette sighed shaking her head turning back to Jiminy, “ And you better watch yourself the lot of you”_

_“C’mon Collette” Rosalie urged fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her companion_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go" Gold asked not even looking up from whatever he was doing as Katrina walked through the door

"Regina's a bitch, trying to cover everything up" Katrina explained, " And Henry seems to believe there is a connection to Emma and the mines"

"Well, he is a smart boy"

Katrina sighed, "Yeah, yeah  ...he is"

"Something wrong luv?"

"Oh nothing" Katrina groaned, "It's just ever since we started trying for a baby…we haven't been able to even get started I mean first I fell on your leg, then the fire alarm when off when I was make dinner, then I then choke on a piece of fruit and most recently there is a BLOODY EARTHQUAKE ...URGH the world hates me"

Gold couldn't help but, chuckle

"You think the world hates you because we keep getting interrupted during sex?"

"During, we barely even start foreplay for fuck sakes" Katrina corrected, “And there are a whole lot of other reasons like my family that go without saying"

"Well, we still have tonight" he ushered, "Or we could skip lunch and finish with your interview"

"You see " she snapped, “Right there”

"What?"

"I promised I'd go take Mary Margaret to visit David at the Hospital" Katrina groaned

"Well, I could come with you and we could have a quickie in the car" Gold offered bluntly, "If that would make you feel better"

"Would If I could but, there sort of is another reason I wanted to go" she explained, "When I was at the hospital after we found David as you know I started talking to my mother"

"And you think she'll be there?"

"Well, yes and no"

Gold gave her a blank stare

"She said she was visiting her father, who was in a comma" Katrina tried to explain, "I mean Mom never mentioned him before, and I figured if I just ..."

"Happen to walk by you can strike up a conversation again and get her to talk about him and your family forming a bond for which you hope will help her remember “Gold finished

"….I hate when you do that" She grumbled before exiting the shop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin sat in his usual corner and is spinning straw into gold. When Jiminy entered with his recent stolen goods and placed the bag on top of one of the tables._

_“Thank you very much. And the names? To whom did these treasures belong?” Rumpel was quick to question_

_To which Jiminy took out a list of names and placed it a top of the bag. To which Rumpelstiltskin acknowledged by throwing him a strand of gold thread._

_“Gold thread – for your thievery. Thank you. You can go. But you want something else, don’t you? Something with magic.”_

_Rosalie watched carefully as the gold thread he place in a bowl began to glow as it mixed with another potion._

_“Oh Rum leave the man be” Rosalie chided, “ I’m sure he has…”_

_“Every year, I’m stuck in that damn wagon” Jiminy finally snapped to which Rumpel gave his female companion a cheeky know it all grin, “I want to be free. I want to… I want to be someone else, but something keeps holding me back.”_

_“Something? Or someone?” the dark one pressed_

_“It’s my parents.”_

_“Then I have exactly what you need. This will set you free.” Rumpel announced producing a small vial containing the potion, “Pour it, sprinkle it, and put it in their curds , anything will work”_

_Jiminy went to take it, but Rumpelstiltskin pulled back, “Ah! But you have nothing more to give to me. Tell you what – after the potion has done its work, leave them where they are and I’ll come collect them. It’ll be my fee.”_

_Jiminy thought about it for a moment, “What will become of them?”_

_“Worry you not. They’ll be in safe hands and you’ll be free.”_

_Rosalie was bursting at the seams to say something but, she couldn’t ruin one of Rum’s deals_

_“Maybe youought to think about it, take a look at the **stars** ” she relented hoping he would take the hint, “I mean it’s an awfully big decision” _

_“No” Jiminy shook his head before taking the vial, “I’ve had my whole life to think”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the hospital and Mary Margret had went off on her own see David , Katrina made her way to the room where her grandfather was being kept.

She knew only bits and pieces from what she heard about though the few fairies that managed to not be held under Titiana's thumb. While Queen Elphame was said to be a dark fairy drive so by her vanity and greed for power, her husband King Cosimo was known for being a light fairy and the most valiant and righteous of them all. However, it made her wonder at times if he was so kind and wonderful; why had her mother merely skimmed over him like her grandmother?"

As she stood at the entrance to his room she held her breath and bravely stepped in. Slowly she studied him and couldn't help but, notice as giggled softly he looked a lot like Jeremy Irons. Quickly she took the seat right beside his bed studying him she paused before she spoke,

"So…. I'm your granddaughter." Katrina stated awkwardly, " One Mab's kids or if you don’t remember Kira , I don't think she even knows who I am though, I suppose I should tell you about myself….If you want to listen that is"

She paused wondering where to begin,

"I'm married to the current dark one, you may know as Mr. Adrian Gold " she rattled on , " In our land he was known as Rumpelstiltskin , he's a good man really , like papa was it’s just that stupid dagger brings out the worst in people…Anyway I’m currently friends with the savior who doesn’t believe just yet but, I’m hoping that her son should be enough to convince her , not on his own but, yeah…know.”

She paused, finally looking up at her supposed grandfather for the first time since she began her little speech,

"I never imagined this was going to be my life, then again I wouldn’t imagine anyone dreams of losing their family piece by piece. Then being reunited with them and not being able to do anything because they don’t even have any idea who I am"

A tear slipped from her eye

 "Then again nobody does but, me and that's the worst curse of all I think, being alone when you have people who are your friends and family. I mean it’s bad enough I had to lie to my husband about…”

"Kat” A small voice called out causing Katrina to job, "I didn't know you knew Dr. Court?"

"Oh ….hello Ashley" she smiled awkwardly at the sight of the young mother and her baby, " How are you and…Alexandria ?"

"Wonderful thanks to you" she smiled, "The money really helped granted we don't have our own place right now but, the money you gave us has brought us all the more closer"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, Mr. and Mrs. Kingston couldn't come and I thought Kira might like some company"

"Well, that's thoughtful"

"It's the least I could" Ashley admitted, "She still lets me live with her even with Sean and the baby , I mean she's like the mother I never had"

For some reason Katrina's heart dropped, she felt almost as if for some reason she had been kicked in the stomach at the idea of her mother housing a stranger rather than her own daughter,

"Oh well, that's nice of her…I should go"

"Oh you should stay" Ashley offered, “I know Kira would love to talk to you and her father if he's up to it"

"Up to it?" Katrina questioned

"Oh didn't you hear" Ashley asked, “Awoke from his coma right around the same time the mines collapsed, is that odd?"

Katrina blanched,

"Yes, I suppose it is and I would love to stay but, Mary Margret's here and I'm her ride"

"Alright, it was great seeing you" Ashley smiled as Katrina quickly bolted towards David's room next door only to run into Mary Margret.

"Sorry luv" Katrina apologized, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh Kathryn came and...” A rather disappointed Mary Margret looked at the couple, tried to find the right words

"Yeah I get it" Katrina sighed looking back at the next room where a rather tired looking Edgar Court was sitting up in bed with Kira right beside him , Ashley and Alexandra across from the two, "I really do"

As the two signed out Katrina looked back one last time only to lock eyes with and she couldn't help but, felt like he’d been awoken from a trance,

"Hey, Kat"

"Hmmm" Katrina whirled around to Mary Margret

"Do you maybe want to have dinner with me and Emma tonight" she asked, "I figured we could catch up and…"

"YES…I mean yes I would love to"

Just what Katrina need too, she needed to forget about baby making, family and the mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Reul” Rosalie called out, “I need your help please”_

_“There is no need to beg”, the blue fairy called out, “I am here to…. Your highness what are you doing here?”_

_“I need your help and stop calling me that please , just Rosalie remember”_

_“Titiana is turning everyone against you” blue whispered urgently, “And the fact that you still remain with that that…beast isn’t helping”_

_“That **beast** is my husband and he wouldn’t even … if it weren’t’ for …” Rosalie struggled to maintain her anger, “But, that’s not important what is important is something is wrong and I can’t go against Rum’s deals”_

_“What has…he done now”_

_Rosalie sighed as began to relay the entire story,_

_“And knowing him it’s going to end badly for him”_

_“I’m sorry yo… but, there is nothing I can do” blue sighed, “ The magic of the dark one is to strong even for me I can’t stop it let alone undo it , only Jiminey can”_

_“So what I wait and see?”_

_“This the life you chose when you swore to serve Stiltskin”_

_And with that the fairy vanished_

_“Chose?” Rosalie pondered on the fairy’s words for a moment, “HA oh course, I can’t stop him, I just have get Jiminey to not give his parent the potion”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner the three had coffee and talked about mine, Regina, etc. There was a long pause afterwards until Mary Margret asked the question,

"I'm the worst person in the world."

“Really? In the whole world?” Emma prodded almost playfully

"I sure you're not even the worst person in this room" Katrina added

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice." Mary Margret sighed

“And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asked eyeing her carefully

"Nothing." She muttered quickly

“Nothing’s a good idea." Emma encouraged, “You’re smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me."

Katrina had to bite her tongue from saying something along the lines of, well that’s kind of hard seeing as she and him are soulmates, not to mention your mother and father.

There's a knock at the door which Emma elected to answer to find a clearly upset Henry.

"Kid? What happened?

To which immediately Katrina grabbed her coat saying good bye to Mary Margret and ushered Henry and Emma out the door, "Come on"

"Where are we going" Emma asked

"To Archie to have a talk with him"

"How do you know Archie did this?" she asked gesturing to Henry

"Because I know what a broken spirit looks like and this has got pressured therapist written all over it" Katrina growled before explaining that she heard something about Regina threatening Archie about Henry as they made their way to Archie's after dropping Henry off at Regina's office.

—–

Emma knocks on the door of Archie's office. And proceeded to let them in, when he didn't answer.

"Archie! Archie! What did you do?" Katrina demanded before Emma could even speak, "You said not to take the fantasy away. It was you who said it would devastate him."

“Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie answered meekly

"Is it her? Did she threaten you?" Emma asked, “What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?"

“I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" he replied shortly

Emma's phone rang breaking the tension

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work." She snipped, "Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-"

A confused look crossed her face

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." Emma admitted, "I don't know where he is"

“Oh… I do." Archie admitted with a sigh

"The mines" Katrina concluded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“I told you those people were no good” Colette exclaimed after Rosalie explained to her about Jiminy and his parents, “It was only a matter of time till his parents ways got to him, just you wait he get rid of them and try to lead a good life but, just end up back where he started”_

_“Colette, I’m telling you Jiminy, he’s good I can …”_

_“I know I know you can sense the good in him” Colette grumbled, “But, who’s to say that the bad in him isn’t stronger, I mean what about Cora, Rum, your father”_

_“It’s different he doesn’t want to hurt anyone he just wants a way out, I just need to talk to him or at least get him to talk to Reul”_

_“You’re not going to let this go are you?”_

_Rosalie stared at her_

_“Fine what are you going to do?”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Katrina and Archie, with Pongo, were at the entrance to the tunnel as they called Henry's name.

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Archie asked as Pongo began diverting his attention at something on the ground

"I don't think he's here." Emma groaned

"I think he is." Admitted picking up a candy bar, "Candy bar, Henry had these with him"

Not too soon after the ground began to shake

"Henry!" Archie yelled, "it's not safe!"

" Henry!" Emma and Katrina called out

"Archie, look out" Katrina cried before she push him away from falling debris just before mine collapsed sealing them in

"Archie! Kat!" Emma called out desperately

—–

"Thanks" Archie managed as help Katrina and himself off the ground.

"No problem" she said before Archie lit a match and two walked farther into the mine

"Henry? Henry?" the two called out

To which Henry jumped out from around a corner.

"Archie!Kat!"

"Henry!"the two sighed in relief

“You’re here to help me!"

“No, Henry, listen." Archie tried to reason with Henry,"We got to get out of here, okay?"

“So, you're still against me?"

"Henry, there's no time for that." Katrina pressed, “It’s too dangerous, and we have to get out before this place collapses

“You don't believe me either? You'll see. You'll see!"

"Well, see nothing if we're dead now come on" Katrina tried only to have Henry run deeper into the mine

"Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie yelled after him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie found Jiminy outside by himself, he looked mournfully at her. Oh no she could be late_

_“I’m sorry not just for the boy but, for you I let you down” he murmured shamefully, He looked up and at the stars and closed his eyes. “I wish… I wish…”_

_What did he mean the boy and then it hit her,_

_“Gepetto”_

_“I hear your wish – you don’t need to wish it so loudly” the blue fairy assured as appeared above the two, “But it is not possible. I cannot bring back the boy’s parents.”_

_“It’s my fault. I have to make it right. I… I would trade my life to make it happen._

_“What’s done is done. There may be another way.”_

_“Tell me. Please.” Jiminy begged_

_“The little boy?” The blue fairy informed, “He will grow up to face many challenges. Do you want to help him?”_

_“I can’t get away from these people. They’re my parents. They’re who I am.” Jiminy sighed in defeat_

_“But, if you didn’t want to be that, what would you like to be?” Rosalie spoke up encouraging him to speak_

_The sound of crickets is heard in the background brought Jiminy’s focus as with that the blue fairy knew,_

_“I hear your wish”_

_And with a flourish of her wand the Blue Fairy transformed Jiminy into the very creature that had captivated him since he was a boy, a cricket._

_“How do you feel?” Rosalie asked_

_“Free.” Jiminy chirped_

_“Find the boy, Jiminy.” The blue fairy instructed, “You will live as many years as you need to help him. Just find him.”_

_“How will I? I don’t even know his name.”_

_“Geppetto.” Rosalie answered, “His name is Geppetto”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two continued searching after for Henry in the mine. Only to find Henry shining his flashlight down a hole.

"Woah there kid" Katrina warned,” You got to slow down."

"There's something shiny down there." Stated ignoring her completely

“Henry, Katrina's right, this is seriously dangerous" Archie pressed, "We got to get out of here."

“It could be something."

“Henry, look at me! Look at me!” Archie begged, "I'm frightened for you, Henry."

“Because you both think I'm crazy?"

" No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry" Archie panicked, "And there is no way out."

—–

The town was once again gathered, around the entrance of the tunnel.

“Katrina and Archie are smart people, they will keep the boy safe until we get to them." Marco concluded just before the ground shook again, "Watch out!"

"Stop! Stop!" Regina demanded frantically, "You're making it worse!"

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black" Gold quipped as he made his way over to Regina and Emma.

"Did you walk here?" Marco asked not seeing Gold's car anywhere

"The wife took the car" he admitted rubbing his leg, "And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't come to her in her hour of need?"

“I am trying to save him! Emma snapped at Regina completely ignored Gold, "You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove."

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" Regina prodded, "Who's encouraging him?"

“Do not put this on me."

“Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!"

"Well, at the rate you two are going, he will" Gold stated bluntly before staring at collapsed mine helpless to save his wife

—–

Archie, Katrina and Henry are still navigating the mine. They hear barking.

“Do you guys you hear that?" Katrina paused

“It’s Pongo!" Henry pointed out

“Follow the noise!" Archie said taking the lead

The trio came across an elevator shaft eventually

“It’s loudest over here." Archie regarded

“What’s…? What's this?" Henry asked

"Looks like…an old elevator." Katrina offered

“It’s to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo." Archie concluded

“Can we make it work?" Henry asked hopefully

"Couldn't hurt to try" Katrina reasoned as the three of the entered the elevator and began to turn the wheel inside which caused the elevator to begin to rise. When a huge explosion caused the elevator to fall further,

“I’m really…really, really sorry." Henry apologized to Katrina and Archie after sitting silently in the elevator for a while

“It’s alright." Katrina comforted

"I just wanted to find proof."

“She’s right Henry, it's really alright. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared" Archie explained, " And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

“Then, why did you?" Henry asked

" I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be."

Before Katrina could put her two cents in the elevator suddenly shifted farther down the shaft.

" I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry defended

" Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket, okay?" Archie sighed, " And he was a conscience. And… And I hardly think that's me."

"Archie ,the kid's right"

"Kat please just"

"If you won't listen to the kid, listen to me" Katrina pressed "Jiminy was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do, and I should know I wrote the book"

"Really?" Henry asked

"Sure did luv"

Archie paused before answering finally,”

That kind of sounds like me."

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse." Henry explained, "To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be."

Once again the elevator jerked again, and moved farther down the shaft.

—–

" Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asked

" Ask what?" Henry questioned

" Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

" I don't know."

" Give it a shot."

Henry paused thinking it over before he answered, "

"Cause this can't be all there is."

" I understand."Archie admitted

" I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything."

" Well, that's not true" Katrina blurted out, "Archie was lost and you found him, right?

" You mean, he remembers"

"No, Henry. I… I don't think that's what Katrina means" Archie explained, "but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder.

Pieces of rock fell through the grate at the top of the elevator. To which they looked up and see a light

" Wh-what's that?" Henry asked

“That’s our rescue kid" Katrina smiled up at Emma, “What took you so long"

“You guys okay?" Emma asked ignoring Katrina's statement

"Yeah, we're… We're okay."

" Hang on, Henry." Emma said before calling back up, " Okay, that's good. Stop."

"You first kid" Katrina ushered Henry upward as Archie helped him up to Emma

" Come on. I got ya." Emma comforted Henry before calling back up, " Okay. Okay, I got him."

"You got him? Is he safe?" Archie called up

The elevator started to shake

"Not again" Katrina grumbled

“What’s happeing" Emma called out

“It’s going to fall!" Katrina called down

“I’m sorry!" she called back

“It’s okay!" Archie assured turning uncertainly towards Katrina who held a brave face

“Archie!Kat!" Emma cried out as the elevator fell down the entire shaft. Only to find Archie appears to have saved himself and Kat by hooking his umbrella on to Emma

—–

Eventually the four were pulled out of the elevator shaft. To which, Regina takes Henry aside. Marco grabs Archie and hugs him. Leaving Katrina as Emma she ran over to Regina and Henry.

"Don't think you are getting out of your appointment Miss Veil" Gold quipped only to be nearly tackled by Katrina who was close to tears.

 

"What exactly happened to you down their" Rumple asked pulling her close to him as she shivered

"What can I say it’s been a long time since my mortality has been brought into question" she admitted before she kissed him fiercely , "All I do know is that we are going back to Mary Magrets to get your car ,going home and just go to sleep”

"By which you mean tomorrow morning when your libido reboots"

"You're right we are perfectly matched.”


	6. The Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

Everyone was celebration David’s recovery at the Nolan house; Katrina, Henry and Emma were by the stairs chatting.

“You know why he doesn’t remember?” Henry asked, “The curse isn’t working on him yet.”

“Henry, David has amnesia.” Emma countered

“Well, it’s preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories.”

“Right, because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are”

“Sounds more like were stuck in an M night shyamalan movie” Katrina muttered under her breath

“Right, And now’s our chance to help him.” Henry urged, “We just have to get him to remember that he’s…”

“Oh I know this one, He’s Prince Charming” Katrina blurted out getting an odd look from Emma “What you two pretty much dominate the conversation, honestly I have a better chance shouting at a fire alarm”

“We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together.” Henry concluded

“Didn’t we just try that?”  Emma asked

“And he woke up” Katrina pointed out

“Hey” David greeted as he joined the trio, “You’re the ones who saved me, right?”

“Oh, yeah” Emma mumbled, “I guess.”

“And, uh, you’re also the only ones I know here.

“Then feel free to hide with us” Katrina offered

“Fantastic” he smiled as he was served an appetizer by a waiter thanking him

“So, you ever use a sword?” Henry asked as he observed stab at small wiener with a toothpick

“I’m sorry?” David asked confused before turning to Emma, “Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she’s coming tonight?”

“No, she couldn’t make it.” Emma admitted

“Oh.” David sighed with a slight sense of disappointment

“I’m gonna to get a drink” Katrina informed, “anyone want anything?”

After receiving no orders she made her way over to get punch but noticed the bowl was almost empty.

“Well, we can’t have that” Katrina sighed to herself as she carried the bowl to the kitchen, “I wonder if Kathryn has more in the kitchen”

  **———–**

When she paused before entering when she heard Regina’s voice,

“You should go out there. There’s plenty of food. Go. Be with your husband.”

I lost him once, now I have him back” Kathryn confessed, “But it’s like I still don’t have him back. You have no idea how that feels.”

“Sneaking up on people” a voice purred from behind her causing her to jump nearly dropping the punch bowl

She whirled around to Gold chuckling at her, “Honestly pet you should know better”

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought you wanted me to come?”

“With me and you said no?”

“Surprise” he smirked as she pouted

“What are you up to?” she asked eyeing him suspiciously

Gold mocked offence,

“Honestly can’t a man just do something for his wife?”

Katrina went to respond but, was interrupted by a voice from behind

“You must be Katrina”

Kat turned around to face none other than Kathryn

“Oh hi” Katrina greeted, “This is my husband Adrian”  


“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize your name when we last met, David use to talk about you all the time and how you use to babysit him” Kathryn smiled “ To be honest, if you don’t mind me saying you don’t older than  28”

“Well, let’s just say I’m older than I look, oh by the way I noticed your punch bowl was almost empty …so”

“Oh thank you, let me take that”

She gentled lifted the bowl from Katrina’s arms, only to spot Regina

“Regina” she greeted curtly

“Mr. and Mrs. Gold, what a lovely surprise”

“Come along dear” Gold ushered his beloved, “Thank you for the wonderful party Mrs. Nolan“

To which Katrina gave him a curious look,

“Oh so soon” Kathryn asked disappointed

“Yes, I’m afraid we’ve got an appointment to keep”  


“Oh right” Katrina went along, “Can’t believe I forgot that; Well, it was nice meeting you see you around”

Once the couple was out the door Katrina turned to Gold,

“What was that about?”

“I have a surprise for you at home”

“Oh for love of …” Katrina groaned, “I’m not that horny”

“Not that sort of surprise luv” he assured, “And trust me you are”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Next time, make sure I’m really dead” James gloated to his fallen opponent_

_“Well done!” King Midas applauded_

_“Well done?” Rosalie questioned, “He just killed the unkillable, and I’d say something more along the lines of exquisitely done_

_“A valiant feat, for sure, but it is still just a man” he concluded, “Can he do the same with a dragon?”_

_“Do fairies sprinkle dust? Do trolls live under bridges?”_

_“I can assure you” King George spoke, “She’s most correct in this, my son can kill whatever beast you set after him.”_

_“My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you’ve ever faced before.” King Midas explained, “He has killed every warrior that’s tried to slay him.”_

_“Well, he’s yet to face me.” James assured_

_“My kingdom needs this threat vanquished.” Midas urged_

_“And my lordship’s kingdom is need of gold” Rosalie replied, “I’m sure we can work something out.”_

_To which King Midas raised his hand, which was covered in a metal glove. An assistant comes over to remove it but, is stopped by King Midas,_

_“Careful – remember what happened to Frederick.” He warned and processed to remove the glove himself, revealing a glowing, golden hand before turning to James, “Your Sword”_

_As King Midas touched James’ sword and it turned into gold before turning to King George, “Consider it a down payment, you’ll get the rest when you deliver the dragon’s head to me”_

_“It’s a deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas.”_

_“Come – let’s discuss the details.”_

_Rosalie watched as King Midas and King George left_

_“A toast, to our fearless prince.” Guard cheered_

_“No, there’s no celebrating today.” The Prince assured, “This was but a simple test. The task before us is too big, too important to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute, doesn’t mean…”_

_Before James could even finish his sentence he was stabbed through the chest by the man he had been fighting earlier. He falls to the ground and appears to have been killed._

_“Well,” She huffed as she examined the dead prince, “Talk about eating your own words”_

_“Should I inform the King?”_

_“No, I will” Rosalie sighed, “Wait until Midas leaves, then bring the body to the altar”_

**_———–_ **

_Inside the castle, James’ body was laid on an altar. King George and Rosalie are there, along with several guards._

_“Goodbye, my son.” King George sighed as some of the guards carry the body away_

_“Your Majesty, there is no time to grieve” Robin warned, “If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and I can assure you will never see an ounce of his gold”_

_“Yes, yes” he agreed, “The kingdom must survive.”_

_“So what are we to do?” a guard asked_

_“I have asked for help” he stated, “Enchantress, has assured me, It should be here soon.”_

_“Oh it’s here” Rumpelstiltskin assured as he appeared behind them._

_“Leave us.” The King ordered_

_To which the guards left the room, leaving only King George, Rosalie and Rumpelstiltskin._

_“So this is how you treat my gifts?” Rumpel mocked causing Rosalie to roll her eyes, “You really must be more careful and you”_

_“It’s not my fault he didn’t take his own advice” Rosalie scoffed, “no offence your highness”_

_“He was not a gift” King George snapped, “He was my son”_

_“A son we gave you.” Rosalie pointed out_

_“In a deal we made” George corrected, “Neither of you did me any favors.”_

_“Yes, yes, I did. Shame you and the queen couldn’t conceive a child on your own. My price for that was a pittance.” Rumpel countered, “But now that she’s gone, well, I assume that conceiving another heir is out of the question – let alone a dragon slayer.”_

_“Not to mention I made him the finest warrior possible” Robin added, “And I did but, as for his arrogance well…..”_

_“Then let’s do another deal” George offered, “Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I’ll give you anything.”_

_Oh Rosalie thought he had said the magic word and sure enough, Rum was quick to call him on it._

_“Anything?” he asked_

_‘What do you want? George asked_

_“There’s a magic wand, which belongs to a certain fairy godmother” Rosalie explained, “who’s patron to your family, and we want to know her whereabouts.”_

_“Done” George agreed, “Now tell me – how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?”_

_“Bring him back?” Rumpel shook his head, “Oh, no, that’s out of the question. He’s dead. Magic can do much, but not that.”_

_“But you just said…”_

_“Nothing about resurrection” Rosalie clarified_

_“Then, my kingdom is lost. I’m alone.”_

_“Oh, dear. Oh, dearie dearie dear” Rum sighed, “Did I not tell you, that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?”_

_Rosalie stared at him skeptically sure he didn’t mean_

_“I thought you said he was gone forever?” The king questioned_

_“Oh, that he is” Rumpel concluded, “But his brother…”_

_Rosalie stared at him alarmed, that no good bastard_

_“His what?” the King questioned utterly lost to Rumpestiltskin’s words_

_“His twin brother, did we not mention there was another?”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold and Katrina had arrived home and were making their way down the hallway, with Gold guiding a blindfolded.

“Okay are you sure it’s not something sexual” she asked for what felt like the hundredth time, “cause usually that’s where it leads to when either one of us is like this”

“No” he assured as he opened the door, turned on the lights and removed her blindfold revealing a newly renovated fairy Nursery

“Wow, either you are telling the true in which I love it” she admired as he wrapped his arms around her from the back, “And if not you’re going to counseling”

“Well, there is one more thing” he admitted nudging her toward the circular cradle

“What” she began in another taunt, “Did you steal another…”

She looked down to find a square gift, to which she lifted it up slowly and began to tear way the wrapping paper, until. She gasped at the image before her a familiar garland with tiny light blue flowers, blue bells they had been called in their world, her mother’s favorite.

 

“Where did you find this?” she asked as she gently set it down to wiped a tear from her eye

 

“I was looking for the right moment to give it to you” he admitted, “I found it among some other stuffy looking things , their it was right on top ,then I started having the nursery done and I thought it would be good for our child to have a piece of their grandmother”

 

Katrina took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she noticed a worn cloak looked like it had made from scraps and rags.

 

“The garland got me thinking “Gold began, “And I thought that she/he should know all about their family …”

 

And then she saw it, a Celtic love knot ring, and the sight of it made her sick to her stomach

 

Gold’s eyes followed her gaze until they landed on the sight that made his beloved uneasy, “Rosalie please, it was the only thing I had of her and …”

 

“Its fine, I need to go”

 

“Are you alright, pet?”

 

“Oh course” she assured as made her way out of the room, “Everything is fine, it’s just I remember telling Mary Margret I’d go see her after the party , I think she’s a little upset you know the whole true love thing being married to someone else thing”

 

“Why don’t I drive you then” he offered

 

“No it’s fine I’ll walk”  


“At this time of….” he began before she took off, “night”

 

———–

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Katrina asked Mary Margaret as scrubbed aggressively at a dish in her kitchen, just as Emma arrived home.

“You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad’s going to press charges.” Emma joked as she sat aside Katrina

“Dishes were just piling up…” Mary Margret muttered

“This have anything to do with David stopping by?” Emma asked, “I saw him sulking away as I pulled up.”

“We just, uh… He just…” Mary Margret struggled to answer

“Yeah, we know. You’re both.... just” Katrina assured, “And you did the right thing.”

“He made a pretty compelling case.” Mary Margret admitted absent mindedly

“ But he’s still married,I know – I was just at the party.” Emma pointed out before turning Katrina, “Speaking of which what happened to you”  
  
“Oh Adrian had something to show me” Katrina sighed

“Do I want to know what sort of surprise?”

“As you know, Emma ….We’re thinking about trying for a baby” she managed,

“Oh that’s great” Mary Margret

“Yeah, I suppose it is” she forced a smile, “In fact, the surprise was he renovated one of the rooms into a nursery, anyway I say we could all use a drink”

“Well, first of all she needs to stop cleaning” Emma admitted before grabbing a whiskey bottle and three glasses, pouring drinks.

“Here’s the thing – I don’t know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed”, Emma started, “But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers.”

“Here here” Katrina agreed as the trio clinked their glasses together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie smiled at the sight of David as he rounded up goats in a field from, the farmhouse_

_“Rosalie” A voice called out belonging David’s mother Ruth_

_“Hello Ruth, I need to talk to you about something” she said with a small smile as she pulled into a hug_

_“Just a minute let me get, David” she said before calling out to David, “Honey”_

_“Mother! ,How was the market?”_

_“It was…interesting” she admitted_

_“Interesting?” David questioned, “Normally you come back cursing the prices.”_

_“Oh, well, that’s still the case, but this time, I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant”_

_“Grain?” he asked confused, “We don’t need any grain.”_

_“He has a daughter, she’s ready for marriage” his mother pressed, “He thinks the two of you would make a great couple.”_

_“ Mother…”_

_“I know, I know” Ruth sighed, “I hate myself for even bringing it up.”_

_“Let me guess – she has a dowry that will save the farm?”_

_“We are running out of options” Ruth warned_

_“Mother, please. As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won’t do it by marrying for riches” David explained, “When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love.”_

_“Well, it’s clear to see you’ve raised this one quite well” Rosalie smiled as she made her way towards the two_

_“Rosalie?!” David asked shocked_

_“I’m surprised you still remember me” she laughed as they hugged_

_“How could I forget my fairy god mother?”_

_“Perhaps you can help him learn, he can’t have everything”_

_“Or Perhaps he can”, Rumpelstiltskin appears behind them_

**_———–_ **

_“I told you wait, I was just getting to all of that and then you bloody sprung on the poor boy” Rosalie scolded as the two watched David and his mother talk outside the house._

_“And I told you not to get attached to the merchandise”_

_“He’s not a pocket watch, he’s a person” she scoffed, “Besides, he’ll trust me and that’s what you want isn’t it?”_  
  
“Hate to interrupt this tender moment.” He called out to the small family, “Time is of the essence.”

_“ Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this.” David told his mother who hesitated before going into the house_

_“What do you want from me?” David asked finally_

_“ The king” Rosalie explained, “He needs a prince to slay a dragon.”_

_“ I’m not a dragon slayer.”_

_“ No, but your brother was” Rumpel fronted , “This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king’s knights will take care of everything else. All you must do, is deliver the dragon’s head to Midas.”_

_“ What’s in it for you?”_

_“David, listen to me” Rosalie pressed, “if you do this, I can make sure that the king will have your mother  want for nothing. Your farm will be saved”_

_“Not to mention” , Rumpel added “You shall come home the conquering hero. Now, don’t tell me you don’t want that?”_

_“ I don’t have a choice, do I?”_

_“Oh course you do” Rosalie assured_

_“Just make sure it’s the right one.” Rumple warned_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina and Mary Margaret were having lunch at Granny’s Diner.  Dr. Whale walks up to them,

“I’m a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else’s watch.”

“Hello, Dr. Whale.” Mary Margret greeted while Katrina stayed hidden behind her newspaper pretending to not have heard him.

“ So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital”  he casual pointed out, “I hope it wasn’t because of me.”

“ Wh-why would it be because of you?” Mary Margret asked forcing Katrina to bite her own tongue to keep herself from snickering

“Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It’s not classy” Whale apologized, “ And I’m sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day.”

Dr. Whale leaves the diner just as Regina walked in,

“Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?”

“Of course” she assured as Regina took a seat side Katrina seeming to not even notice her.

“ I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn” she admitted, “ But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don’t belong together. He’s not yours, he’s taken, find somebody else”

“She hasn’t done anything, Regina” Katrina sighed casually despite her rage towards Regina for her having the never to say what she did.

“Really?” Regina asked unaffected by noticing Katrina’s presence “So, he just up and left his wife on a whim?”

“He did what?”  Mary Margret asked

“You didn’t know?’

To which Mary Margaret shook her head

“Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, because it’s in your best interest” Regina warned, “Stay away. He’s in a fragile state, he doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing, and you’re this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can’t be undone, let him remember who he was.”

“Regina dear” Katrina huffed having had enough of Regina’s bullying, “You are _this close_ to pissing me off, so why don’t you take your own advice and stop meddling in things that don’t involve you”

“Know dear I know you’re having troubles at home” Regina mocked, “But, that‘s no reason to take it on me”

“What the hell are you talking about now?”

“Oh you don’t you know everyone is talking about it” Regina stated with mock concern, “About you and Gold’s little struggle”

“Well, it’s a good thing mindless gossip doesn’t bother me” Katrina snapped harshly, “And by the way your one to talk about taking out troubles at home out on other people. I mean despite after all you’ve done for Henry he’d still prefer a perfect stranger to you”

One could hear a pin drop as Katrina stormed out of diner, before talking off towards the one place that never failed to make her feel safe, the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Well, Hello Prince James” Rosalie teased as David as he looked at his reflection in a shield._

_“Are you sure I can pull this off” David asked_

_“Trust me you’ll be fine” she assured as King Midas approached them_

_“ There he is – our saviour!” King Midas greeted, “ The man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb. You do this,and you’ll be a legend”_

_To which David pulled out the sword that Midas had turned to gold as the King walked away._

_“Here – let me” Rosalie sighed as she fiddled with his armor, “ You fastened it wrong. Here – give me that.”_

_“I still don’t understand, how will I fight? How will I protect myself?_

_“ You won’t. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon” Rosalie informed him, “ If you don’t come out of this alive, Midas won’t give George’s kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job, so don’t worry.”_

**_———–_ **

_David, Rosalie and a group of knights are walking up a narrow mountain trail. Along the way, they see various burnt items from previous visitors could be seeing almost as warning to any brave enough to pass through, until finally they arrive at the entrance to the dragon’s cave._

_“The dragon’s lair is through there” Rosalie told David,” You and I will stay here.”_

_The group of knights drew their weapons and entered the cave, with the exception of the two who stayed behind with Prince Charming and Rosalie._

_“Did you know him well?” David asked one of the knights_

_“Who?” they asked_

_“My brother, the prince.”_

_“Yeah, we knew him. He’s the bravest man I ever met.”_

_To which Rosalie scoffed, while James had been quite the excellent student she wouldn’t necessarily have classified him as brave, vain and stupid perhaps but, certain not brave._

_A loud roar erupted from the cave as flames were seen at its entrance, followed by loud screams._

_“They need our help.” David exclaimed_

_But, before he run into the cave two of the knights held him back._

_“We stay here, our orders are clear” one of knights stated firmly_

_“People are dying.”_

_“I can assure you they are not” Rosalie assured “because they’re most likely already dead”_

_The next thing anyone knew David was free and running towards the dragon’s cave. Rosalie chased after him, to find a knight is lying at the entrance of the cave and with his legs on fire. To which, the two drug him away from the cave, just in time before the dragon came barreling out of the cave many of them dropping their weapons in fear._

_“What do we do now?” David asked just before the dragon flew back at them, the flames spouting from its mouth forcing them to duck behind a rock_

_“ Stay here” David ordered before going after a sword from a fallen knight._

_At which time the dragon flew back, again, and ready to attack David with another blast of fire when a lone arrow pierced its eye._

_“Look out ” Rosalie ordered lining up another arrow._

_“Wait, if we can get it to follow us through their” David offered point to a crevice nearby, “We can trap him”_

_“Something tells me that won’t be a problem” Rosalie confessed as dragon dove after them forcing the two to run through the directed area. To which the dragon followed them close behind only to find its self-stuck, just as David hypothesized._

_“ You didn’t see that coming, did you?” David stated triumphantly before bring his sword down on the dragon’s neck lobbing it’s head clean off._

_“Well, I see my job here is done” Rosalie observed brushing herself off_

_“You’re leaving?”_

_“Have things to do, undo and let’s face it you don’t need me as of late” she stated gesturing to headless beast, “But, I will say this your journey as only begun so best luck to you, your highness”_

_“What do you mean by….”_

_Before David could even finish his sentence Rosalie had disappeared into a puff of smoke. What had she meant surely his job was over and done with, wasn’t it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had been wondering around the woods for hours listening to sounds of nature. The one thing she had wanted more than anything was a family, now she had the chance and she just couldn’t help but, feel terrified. Perhaps it was the fear of having history repeat itself or even the fear or even her uncertainty of letting herself get as close to Rumpel and the consequences of her actions.

“A penny for your thoughts” a voice called out to her making her jump

“Kira, what are you doing out here” Katrina asked as soon as she recognized the other woman

“I should ask the same of you” she retorted, “Actually, your husband is looking for you he wouldn’t tell me what happened but, he seemed worried and rather insistent that you didn’t want to be found”

“How did you know I’d be out here?”

“I had a feeling, at first I thought you would go where you’d feel safe” Kira confessed, “And Gold mentioned you spend a lot of your time in the woods and I thought of this old tree that….you’ll think I’m odd”

“Oh, if anything I can guarantee you I can relate to that feeling” Rosalie sighed

“There is a old tree around here, I don’t know why but, I feel not safe but…”

“Comfortable almost like you feel complete” Rosalie finished without thinking, “Like when you find an old photograph and you can’t quite remember it but, the feelings are still there….”

“It almost makes you feel as though you do remember” Kira offered, “How did you know?”

“I lost my mom when I was 7” Katrina explained, “And the only thing I had was this necklace her father gave to her on her birthday and my sister had a necklace that our mother gave her. Not to mention this little crown of flowers we made for that we felt like we didn’t deserve because it was meant for her. Those others we would’ve gotten eventually but, that crown was hers it was a symbol of what she meant to us and after she was gone it was just a burden we couldn’t let go”

Kira was silent looking almost lost in Katrina’s eyes almost searching for something,

“Well, at least you two had each other, you see my sister and I well we didn’t always get along as well as people think we did. Especially, after our mother passed…”

“So this tree” Rosalie started trying to change the subject, “Wouldn’t happen to be real old kind of hollowed out”

“Yeah, you’re really good at this”

“Not really, it’s just the one tree that would stick out the most in my mind”

“So, I’ve told why I’m out here” Kira pried

“Well, as I suppose you’ve heard by know Adrian and I are planning on having a baby” Rosalie began, “And he had this room made up just for the baby, it suddenly became real that I may very well be a mother soon. And even though I’ve had a child before I got scared and ran out of the house hoping to forget about it, like if I did it would just go away. Everything that could go wrong is circling in my head, the things I couldn’t fix, the mistakes of made and I can’t make it stop, no matter what I do”

“Do you want this baby?”

“More than anything”

“Why?”

“What?”

“A baby is more than just another human being that’s meant to be a symbol of love, something that may not always be created from love is still a blessing” Kira stated bluntly, “My mother once told me that every child is born with purpose that is its own to fulfil, when they’re ready they will come after all any true blessing is worth waiting for”

“We’ll I’ve been waiting for people my whole life and have yet, to have anything thing to show for it” Katrina sighed

“Maybe their waiting for you too, just like that baby of yours is waiting to be born”

“That would require me to take and action and things tend to end badly when I take the wheel”

“But, you never give up” Kira offered, “Why?”

“Because everything I do is for someone else, I can’t give up as long as someone still needs me because that’s just not who I am”

Kira took Katrina’s hands in her own,

“Katrina, as long as your heart beats with in you, you’re your own person. Whom I might add with so much to give, you mother would be proud” she smiled, “ I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’ll be fine, just so long as you keep being you”

Katrina bit her lip pensively before heading back into town

“Wait where you are going” Kira asked

“I’m going to go keep being…me”

\---------

Katrina ran into Gold’s shop, slamming the door behind her.

“I’ll assume it pointless to ask where you’ve been for the last 24 hours or…” Gold began before Katrina took the shop keys from his pocket, “What are you doing?”

“I was scared, and I still am” Katrina explained as she scrambled to lock the door before turning back to him and diving into his arms, “I know shit happens and I still don’t know what I need to do but, that’s o.k. because the worst thing I can do is stop fighting, and don’t plan on stopping till we find Bae. And if we are meant to have a baby it, will happen and that will be great too.

“What exactly did you do after you left?” Gold questioned between kisses

“The usually got drunk, told Regina off and wondered around the woods until I had an epiphany” Katrina explained casually, “Not all together though, now hurry up and take me on the counter”


	7. The Heart is a lonely Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

“So, Mary Margret told me about how you stood up for her with Regina yesterday” Emma told Katrina as the two made their way to Granny’s dinner, “ She also said you kind of bugged out when she mentioned something about you and Gold trying to have a kid”

“Well, let’s just say her royal highness had once again stepped over her boundaries and leave it at that” Katrina sighed as they entered the dinner and were instantly greeted by Ruby,

“Hey! What can I get you guys?”

Emma paused before answering,

“Nothing”

“What?” Katrina asked completely confused as Emma made a B line for the door, “woooooah, where are you going we just got here, I need food woman”

“What the hell?” Emma exclaimed after having Graham thrown a dart in her direction, which landed right next to her head. “You could’ve hit me”

“I never miss” Graham retorted, “You’ve been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me”

“Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism” Emma snapped

“Wait am I missing something here” Katrina tried, “Excluding any parts that include either of you and the mayor”

“I’m not avoiding you, Graham” Emma persisted, “I just have no interest in having this conversation. It’s your life – I really don’t care.”

To which Emma left the diner with Graham and Katrina in toe

“If you don’t care, then why are you so upset?” Graham asked

“Wait a minute you and Regina” Katrina was all that she could get out in her disgust and utter shock

“I’m not upset” Emma defended

“Which made you upset”

“If that were true, you’d be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away.” Graham countered

“And you’re mad because…” Katrina managed  

“It’s none of my business. Really.” Emma assured snippily

“Look, can we please talk about this? I need you to understand.” Graham begged

“Why?” Emma asked

“I don’t know, maybe so I can understand?”

“How did not notice any of this, I mean…Lyra” Katrina froze when she saw a large white wolf watching her from the other side of the street, “ O.k ,  I think I’m losing my mind”

The wolf cocked it’s head, that was when Katrina saw the wolf’s eyes one coal black and the other blood red.

“Oh sorry thought you were someone else” was all she could manage before at thought struck her, “…Nuka?”

The wolf turn it’s full attention to her,

“Hey boy, you remember me?” she asked steadily approaching the majestic beast, that is until it turned tail taking off with a bound

“Wait” Katrina called out giving chase, “If this is about Emma almost hitting you with her car…TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Lyra” Rosalie called out, “Lyra”_

_“Perhaps she just followed the call of the wild,” Rumpel offered playfully from behind her, “you know dearie, to be among her own kind”_

_“You know for a minute I thought you meant the other thing” Rosalie admitted with a sigh, “But, that wouldn’t make sense, she already did that in your boots before we left”_

_At which time the pup in question came running back to her mistress at top speed nearly colliding with Rosalie’s skirts, her tail tucked in between her legs._

_“Oh defiantly the makings of a brave hunter” Rumpel quipped before being shushed by Rosalie_

_“Listen” she whispered before going silent just as the bushes rustled again, “It’s probably just a…”_

_At that moment a young boy bounded out the bushes growling and chasing after Lyra,_

_“Well…that’s new”_

_Upon being noticed the boy stiffened at his newly observed company in utter fear before gathering himself and letting out a low growl._

_“Well, aren’t you a fierce little pup” Rosalie teased leaned to brush hair out of his face before earning the snap of the boys small teeth a mere inch away from her hand, “ Guess he’s not playing then”_

_All of sudden the boy was levitating in the air growling and whimpering,_

_“No so tough are ya now runt” Rumpel smirked triumphantly_

_“Oh Rum” Rosalie pouted, “ Leave’m be, I think he’s feral, must be an orphan poor thing”_

_To which he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers causing the boy to tumble to ground in a whimpering heap, retreating back into the cave Rosalie straight after him._

_“He’s an evil thing isn’t he” she cooed before pulling out a piece of cooked meat she’s been saving for Lyra, “Hope this’ll make up for it”_

_To which the boy sniffed the meat carefully before quickly snatching it up and hungrily gobbling it up,_

_“You can’t talk can you …well; maybe me and Rum can come up with something to help you with that”_

_After finishing his meal the boy slowly made his up to Rosalie sniffing her cautiously before nuzzling her hand._

_“See I’m not mean like him now am I” Rosalie smiled as she gently picked him up cautiously, “But, between you and me he’s a softy underneath all the scales and claws”_

_To which the boy shifted in her arms so he could look out from his perch as the two made their way out of the cave._

_“I suppose you’ve found a new pet?” Rumpel quipped as, “What’s his name then hmmm….. Wolfrick”_

_To which the boy squirmed his Rosalie’s arms so that he was no longer facing Rumpel whimpering._

_“Just ignore him” she cooed softly to the boy and he buried his face in her neck, “Like I said he likes to pretend he’s a crocodile but, really he’s no more terrifying than a rabbit. Although he is right we should give you a name… how about Calhoun”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina awoke dazed and confused from her memory with a dull ache in her because, while it was a nice change from her usual nightmares, it was still disheartening none the less. However, as she turned on her side seeking comfort from her beloved imp, she noted to her further dismay that he wasn’t there.

To which she groaned, grabbed one of her robes and deciding to wait downstairs for him to come home. All the while her mind wondered to that afternoon so many years ago, the day they had found their little boy, [Cal](http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Orion). They had raised the poor boy, giving him the gift of speech, not to mention Rosalie’s knack for hunting and appreciation for nature. Regretfully he had disappeared along with one of Lyra’s pups, with whom he had developed a brotherly bond between them a few years after he started living on his own in the woods. Oh course Rosalie had to some degree believed Regina to have had her hand in it somehow, perhaps only as preference to the idea of him being held captive by her twisted aunt and uncle.

She had been so joyous to have been reunited with his Story Brooke counterpart, Sheriff Graham after she had somehow manage to recover her memory. And even stranger still, not only had she done so before Rumpel but, she couldn’t quite recall how it had even happened. Never the less she was indeed happy to be reunited with her beloved boy, even if it meant that neither he nor Rumpel had any memory of their true relation to one another.

A howl brought her from her depressive reminiscing to which she looked out the window hopefully and spotted Remus sitting almost patiently for her. To which she grabbed a pair of boots and ran out into the front yard to confront her old companion. However, she found that by the time she reached her destination, the wolf was gone and instead a rather dazed and confused Sheriff was left in her place.

“Ca…Graham, what are you doing out at this hour” she questioned the disheveled looking officer.

“I was just following the uh ….wolf”

“You too” Katrina sighed with relief, “I thought I was going mad”

Graham smiled soft before the howling was heard once again,

“Ladies first?”

To which the two took off as fast as their feet would carry them through the neighborhood and eventually into the woods. The two of them heard the wolf’s cry again this time followed by rustling of bushes only to find Gold in an apron, boots and has a shovel.

 “Good morning, Sheriff” Gold greeted, “Sorry if I startled you.”

“Ru…Adrian where have you been it’s nearly 3 in morning”

“I should be asking the same of the two of you, my love”

“Right” Graham began, “Sorry, We…we thought you were a wolf”

“Did I forget to shave?” Gold quipped

“What are you doing out here so early?” Katrina pressed

“A spot of gardening. Yourselves”

“Looking for, um…” Graham began

“A wolf. Yeah, I think I’m beginning to catch on.” Gold assured dryly, “You know, to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Story Brooke. Not the literal kind, anyway. Why are you looking?”

“ You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“ Try me.”

“ I saw one in my dreams, and then I saw one for real” Graham struggled to explain, “Just a few hours ago. Did you, uh… Did you see anything unusual out there?”

“I’m afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful.” Gold offered, “You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories. Memories of another life.”

“ And what do you believe?”

“Oh,I never rule out anything, now if you don’t mind I think my wife and I should be getting home. Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you find what you’re looking for.”

To which Graham merely nodded, “Goodnight Kat”

“Night” Katrina responded never taking her eyes off him as he left

“So, my little song bird did you enjoy your run” he teased lightly

“He’s remembering” she whispered softly

“What’s that pet?”

“He’s starting to remember”

“Sweetheart…” 

“Don’t start, I said he’s starting” Katrina snipped delivering an agitated slap to his chest, “Don’t piss me off any more than you already have”

To which Gold left out a small laugh,

“And pray tell dearie, how did I managed to do so this time?”

“Well, first of all I woke up at 3 in the morning and your still not home” Katrina began to list as they made their way out of the woods, “And not to mention you won’t tell me what you are doing, not to mention that if you had been home, I wouldn’t have ended up getting all sweaty running around”

“As opposed to just getting sweaty the old fashioned way by me ravishing you at home” Gold purred against her neck as they reached his car, “I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you by staying home today and doing just that all day”

“We both know that’s not going to happen” she teased as he tossed the shovel in trunk along with his apron

“Well, then how’s about this then” he prompted as they settled into the car, “You and I take a nice hot soapy shower and a nap before breakfast”

“You’re not going to shave are you?”

“Why do ask?”

“Just wondering” she confessed with a seemingly innocent smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the age of 7 Cal, as Rosalie was all too quick to have notice had developed a deep fondness for his foster father despite her nurturing nature, she had just figured it to be a boy thing to model themselves after their father. Now Rumpel had been hesitant of receiving such a title, until the first time Cal had called him Papa, to which he simply caved in._

_“Why do you spin so much, papa?” Cal asked one day after his lessons with Rosalie._

_“It helps me to forget” he had responded so simply_

_“Forget what?” the little boy asked_

_Rumpel paused obvious recalling all his past misfortunes but, never the less covering himself up with a quick quip,_

_“I guess it worked”_

_To which the young boy giggled,_

_“Can you teach me to do magic one day”_

_“No” a stern voice called out from the boy which he immediately recognized as his mother_

_“But, mama” Cal pouted_

_“I’ve told you sweetheart” Rosalie smiled softly as lifted knelt next to him, “You don’t need magic and beside what has your papa always told you about magic?”_

_Cal paused before responding with a flourish of hand gestures to rival his papa,_

_“Magic always comes with a price”_

_To which Rumpel smiled proudly at the boy, while Rosalie merely rolled her eyes at the two but, eventually caved in and started to giggle._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina shot up in bed heartbroken to realize the memory had been nothing more than a dream; tears began to stream down her cheeks. She holds back her sobs in a strangled cry as to not disturb her lover beside her and merely presses herself against him for comfort, pulling his arm around her waist. At which he awakes dazed but, begins to immediately return to sleep when he hears his beloved whimper,

“Love is that you”

She slowly she turned around tear stained eyes,

“I’m sorry I woke you” she sniffles pitifully as he pulled her against him

“Oh sweetheart” he barely whispered placing a tender kiss to her brow, “I told you, you don’t have to apologize for your nightmares”

“It wasn’t a nightmare” she confesses before collapsing into sobs, “It was Cal”

He said nothing, allowing her head to rest on the crook of his neck, running a hand gingerly up and down her back as he tried to search for the right words.

“I know he’s starting to remember” she whispered softly, “He wouldn’t have been so invested in following Nuka, I can feel it. It’s why I’ve started to dream about him again”

“I’ve had my suspicious as well” he admitted finally against his better judgement, “I didn’t want to get your hopes up, even if he is starting to remember it may take…”

To which she excitedly pulled him into a fierce kiss,

“I said…”

“I know what you said” she scoffed wiping any lingering tears from her cheeks as she settled herself back against his chest,   
“About that whole reincarnation thing….do you really believe it or were you just being well…you”

“Why do I have a feeling another one of your mother’s stories is going to be attached to this?”

“Well, smart ass, my mother used to say that all fairies were reincarnated from all kinds of nature which is why it was part of the reason it was so important to respect it”

“In that case I’d say a wolf for you”

To which she looked at him skeptically,

“You mean for my proud, majestic, intellectual, motherly and at time fierce nature” she offered, “Or that you find me to be a wild bitch in heat?”

“When you put it that way…both I think” he purred nipping at her neck

“Well, for you a horse, I think”

“A horse?” he asked

“You are very proud, powerful, majestic……and at one time you used to spook easily”

To which he stared at her,

“What you called me a bitch in heat” she pouted as lightly touching her nose to his, “And in the human verity?”

“A courtesan” he responded swiftly

“A classy hooker of the court” she pondered aloud,

“I’d say a muse, in many ways” he assured, “Who do you think I would be?”

“A wealthy tradesman” she yawned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A deer pranced lightly through the underbrush of the forest, when suddenly an arrow shot through the air piercing the majestic creature in through the heart dead on. It promptly collapsed to the forest ground just as its corpse’s was approached by a hunter walks up to the deer’s body and kneels. He’s crying,_

_“You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. I thank you.”_

_A wolf with two differently colored eyes steadily approached him,_

_“Don’t worry, boy.” He assured the majestic beast, “You won’t go hungry tonight.”_

_\---_

_The Huntsman and his wolf companion came across a tavern in the woods, upon entering the Huntsman settled himself down at a table. And the wolf followed suit lying beside him on the floor,_

_“They’re lettin’ animals in her now?”  A man sitting at a table across him commented loudly_

_“This isn’t a slaughterhouse.” Another commented from the bar_

_“Forget him.” The next to him urged, “He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by ‘em.”_

_“He does smell like ‘em.” The latter noted aloud_

_“Pathetic. I heard he cries over his kills. You believe that?”_

_“Tell me, Huntsman” the one of the other men from the bar spoke up, as he approaches the Huntsman, “What kind of a man cries over an animal?”_

_“An honorable one.” A hooded figure proclaimed_

_“Honor?”_

_“Indeed a rarity amongst your kind, something you all could learn from animals rather than slaughtering them for sport” the figure proceeded as the wolf made his way towards the stranger sniffing almost happily,_

_“And what honor is there in being prey” the other men pressed with a chortle_

_“They’re pure of heart.”  The Huntsman finished, “Not selfish and self-serving like people.”_

_The man took a step towards him only to be greeted by the sight of his wolfen companion, baring at his teeth at the stranger threatening his human companion._

_“You tell him to stop threatening me. Does he know what I do to pets who threaten me? I hang ‘em on my wall.”_

_Poor choice of words, the Huntsman drew his knife driving it deep into the offending man’s hand_

_“He’s not a pet.” He growled out_

_Another man tries moved forward to attack the Huntsman, only to be grabbed by the hooded stranger and thrown into a mirror. Yet another man draws a knife and approaches the Huntsman, just as the fallen man found his feet again with a shard of mirror in his hand only to find that both the hooded figure and the huntsman to be gone in a puff of smoke, along with their furry companion._

_———–_

_Through the whole ordeal, The Evil Queen watched the Huntsman through her magic mirror,_

_“He’s perfect.” She announced gleefully to her guards a wicked grin stretched across her face, “Bring him to me.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do you think I should call Graham, if he’s having dreams about who he used to be…?” Katrina asked as their naked bodies lay intertwined after their most recent sexual escapade that afternoon after Gold came home early.

“I’m sure he’s fine” he grumbled against her chest

“You really are tired now aren’t you” she teased running her fingers through his hair, “Poor baby”

“I suppose that’s what I get for not coming home on time” he sighed before rolling over, pulling her with him, “Can’t say that I’ve been discouraged though”

“You know, if you fall asleep now” she cooed nuzzling him, “You’ll be up all night”

“Once again my dear” he purred against her curls, “You’ve failed to discourage me”

The ring of the telephone brought them both crashing back down to reality,

“Gold residence” Gold announced into the phone in a rather agitated manner, “Ah yes, Hello Miss Swan, she’s rather in disposed but, right here”

To which Katrina swiped the phone from his hands,

“Hey Emma, what’s up?”

“Hey, Kat … have you seen Graham?”

“Funny, I was just about to call you about him” Katrina admitted giving Gold a sort of I told you so look.

“Right, I was wondering if you’d help me look for him, he didn’t call in?”

“Oh course, just let me get dressed and I’ll be right….”

“I’ll just pick you up it I’ll be faster that way”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon luv”, she said before she hung up and scrambling out of bed

“Intriguing news” he deadpanned watching her slide her underwear on followed by jeans

“Graham’s missing” she informed as she threw on a bra

“So what you’ll go chasing after him like a lost dog” he mused

“What did you say?”

“It’s just a joke luv”

“If he keeps having these visions because of that wolf he’s going to want answers” Katrina concluded, “Henry, he’ll go to Henry”

To which she scampered off out the door,

“Luv” he called out

“I know, I know” she returned topless and scowling as she grabbed a sweater

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye at least…for my help” he mocked a pout

To which she complied after tugging the frustrating last piece of clothing over her head and was out the door.

“DON’T GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Party reappeared deep within the comforting depths of the woods,_

_“ What in the heavens were you thinking” the stranger demanded pulling back her hood to reveal the enchantress, “ I thought I taught you better than to start fights you can’t finish?”_

_“Who says I couldn’t finish it” the Huntsman challenged, “I had everything perfectly under control”_

_“Well, it’s rather easy to do when you start it isn’t it?”_

_“I don’t understand you and father have more than enough power alone to stop them.”_

_He draws a deep breath in, all but collapsing onto a fallen tree trunk, Rosalie stares at the man she had raised with the twisted imp of a man.  With not a look of confusion but, rather the look of a mother whom knows that any answer she gives is not good enough to satisfy anyone, even though that’s all she has to._

_“I do what is necessary” she relents, “To help all creatures as is necessary, but doing more would go against nature’s will. It would be no different if I were to save deer from a family wolves.”_

_“At least they have a chance” Huntsman scoffed bitterly as he scratched behind Nuka’s ears, “They make wolves out to be feared to be hated simply because their food supply is being encroached upon by ungrateful…”_

_“Humans?” His adoptive mother offered, “You may be a better one but, you are still just that a human. And as much as would like to believe you aren’t you are, you blindly snared by prejudice just like the worst of them. True there is enough evil in this world or any other for that matter to make a wise man cautious, the stars of above know themselves that your father and I are proof of that.”_

_“You’re not evil” he spoke up, his voice firm as he took the enchantress’ hands into his own, “ Neither is father , why would you have saved me , let alone cared for me all those years?”_

_Nuka placed a paw strategically upon the joined hands_

_“It seems it’s unanimous”_

_“It would seem so” Rosalie concluded with a laugh, “It’s nice to know that you’re not seeking these vigilante reparations alone, all I ask is that you, both of you to at least try to be safe”_

_“I wouldn’t expect any less” Cal confirmed before he and his beloved wolven companion headed off_

_“And just because you don’t need anything or claim you don’t, doesn’t mean you can’t visit your father and I for peace of mind” the enchantress called out_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Katrina were waiting outside the Mayor’s house, when Graham came finally made his exit,

“Hey, heard you’re having a rough day.” Emma offered

“Who says?” Graham asked

“Pretty much everyone, I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, Graham, you’re not fine” Katrina told him, “You just went to see a ten year old for help.”

“He’s the only one making any sense.” Graham defended himself

“What’s going on? What’s really going on?” Emma questioned

“It’s my heart” Graham explained desperately, “I need to find it.”

Katrina’s heart clench at those words, Regina certainly followed after her mother and to be honest Titiana was always too proud of her handy work to leave any guess work at all.

“Okay. So, how are you going to do that?”

“I just need to follow the wolf” Graham continued, “Katrina can tell you we saw it last night”

“What?” Emma asked, “What wolf?”

“From my dreams. It’s going to help me find my heart.”

“I’m sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here” Emma realized, “You really think you don’t have a heart?”

“It’s the only thing that makes any sense. It’s the only thing that explains why I don’t feel anything.”

At those words Katrina’s heart began tear in two, what had Regina done to her little boy?

“Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it.” Emma assured softly before putting her hand on Graham’s chest, “See? It’s beating. It’s real.”

But, Graham would have none of it has he shook his head in disbelief. Not to be deterred, Emma grabs his hand and placed it where her hand previously had previously lain.

“Feel that? That is your heart.”

“No, It’s the curse” Graham replied defiantly

“You can’t really believe that’s true.”

She moved to continue but, stopped staring behind Graham. And their stood none other than Nuka who took off with the trio close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Between the here, between the now_

_Between the North, Between the South_

_Between the West, Between the East_

_Between the time, between the place_

_Rosalie sung, her words the whispers of the wind as she light of the moon slipped into through her window_

_From the shell_

_The Song of the Sea_

_Neither quiet nor calm_

_Searching for …_

_She paused, as she heard a sound that sent chills up her spine, the cry of a lone wolf. No wolf cries alone, they sing to one another when they are lost, that’s what her mother told her and the pack sings back until they find their way. They sing of the thrill of the hunt, to warn against intruders, yes wolves sing for many reasons but, never does a lone wolf sing alone when he knows none will answer._

_“Nuka”_

_\---_

_The lone beast twitched his ears in anticipation, pawing at the ground letting out a whine, fighting the urge to bolt the scent ended here. Yet, this is not were his “brother” was_

_“Nuka”_

_A familiar scent hit the snow colored beast, a familiar smell of the forest around him but, human similar to his “brother” not quite though almost like odd human. He wasn’t like the other humans, he was confusing, he felt dangerous like the other humans and didn’t pay him any mind but, he was nice especially when no one was around.  This wasn’t him though this was his mate, this was a friend,_

_“Nuka” Rosalie came into view, this was his mother’s “sister” the one who called his mother Lyra_

_The wolf gave a sharp bark,_

_“Nuka?” she whirled around coming face to face with distressed creature as he pounced upon her in a joyous greeting in a mix her sniffing and whining, “ What’s the matter slow down, where’s Cal?”_

_Nuka whined again, pacing from side to side but, not daring to leave, it was quite clear to the enchantress that she had been right. No wolf howls alone, unless separated from his pack, Cal was missing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 “Graham! Graham, be careful.” Emma warned as they closed in on the wolf

“He’s my friend” Graham assured, “He won’t hurt us.”

Nuka stopped and howled briefly, then took off running farther into the graveyard, the three of them follow. But, eventually lost sight of the wolf and ended up stopping in front of a crypt. Graham looked up and froze staring up at the symbol on the crypt

“What is it?” Katrina asked noticing his gaze

“It’s my heart, it’s in there.” Graham announced pulling out a flashlight, “I have to look in there”

“Oh, no! Stop. Stop” Emma urged,

“I have to get in there, please” Graham begged

“Graham, come on!” Emma tried, “You really think that your heart is in there?”

To which Graham nodded

“Couldn’t hurt to find out” Katrina said trying to open the doors only to pry open the doors finding them locked

To which she looked towards Emma hopefully,

“Okay fine”

Emma promptly kicked one of the doors open and the three of them enter.

_______________

As Katrina, Emma and Graham enter the crypt. There stood a sarcophagus in the very center with several urns on shelves lining the walls.

“It’s got to be in here, somewhere.” Graham murmured as he began to scan the walls of the crypt, “There’s got to be a hidden door. A lever”

“Graham. Hey” Katrina coaxed despite her desperate need to tell him the truth, “Graham, you need to relax”

“There has to be. If there isn’t, then….” Graham panicked

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay” she assured him taking his face in her hands gently looking deep into his eyes

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” a voice called out to them

To which the trio exited the crypt, to find a rather angry Regina.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked

“Bringing flowers to my father’s grave like I do every Wednesday” Regina stated bluntly

“Don’t blame them. It’s my fault” Graham explained, “I wanted to look in there.”

“Really? Why?” Regina asked almost alarmed causing Katrina’s blood to boil, “What were you looking for?”

“ Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing.” Graham assured

“ You don’t look well, dear.” Regina observed grabbing Graham’s arm starting to drag him with her, “Let’s take you home.”

It took every ounce of restraint with in Katrina, to keep her from tearing her adoptive son away from the vile witch,

“Regina, I… I don’t want to go home” Graham stated breaking free from her grasp, “ Not with you”

“Oh, But you’ll go with her.” Regina snapped her eyes boring into Emma’s

“ Hey” Emma tried edging closer to Katrina, “This is between you two – leave me out of it.”

“ She’s right – it’s between us” Graham confirmed, “ And things have to change.”

“ And I wonder why that is all of a sudden” Regina pondered aloud never taking her eyes off Emma

“ It has nothing to do with her” Graham insisted, “You know, I’ve realized that I don’t feel anything, Regina. And I know now it’s not me – it’s you.”

“ So, you’re leaving me for her?”

“ I’m leaving you for me.”

“Graham, you’re not thinking straight.” Regina tried

“Actually, for the first time, I am. I’d rather have nothing than settle for less” Graham stated firmly, “Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance.”

“ Graham…”

“ I’m sorry. It’s over.”

Regina turned to Emma,

“I don’t know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear.”

“Oh for the love of God Regina” Katrina snapped unable to hold back her rage, “Stop being such a spoiled little brat, did you ever stop to think it’s you that’s the problem”

“Excuse me?” Regina raged, “ I don’t think this is any of …”

“ Henry came and found Emma. Graham evidently kissed her. Both were miserable.” Katrina snapped, “Now they’re not”

“Kat stop” Emma warned

 “Maybe, Madam Mayor, it’s time you looked in the mirror and finally found out, why is everyone running away from you?”

Regina punched Katrina in the face causing her to fall against Graham.

Katrina recovered swiftly, delivering a good punch in return. Before ramming into Regina, holding her against the side of the crypt as she whispered in her ear,

“Who knows you might see your mother”

“Kat, she’s not worth it” Emma assured pulling her away from a wide eyed Regina

The two started off,

“What did you say to her?” Emma asked

“Let’s just say it’s not something she doesn’t already know” Katrina admitted holding her head

**———–**

“I’m so sorry Kat” Graham apologized as he placed an ice pack on her head.

“No need luv” Katrina assured, “I egged her on,  I brought it on myself”

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind” Graham confessed

“Its okay” Emma assured, “You were tired and feverish… and heartbroken”

“I don’t know why I let myself get caught up with her”

“Because it was easy. And safe. “Not feeling anything’s an attractive option when what you feel sucks.

Katrina managed to slip out , noting building the romantic tension , not least bit interested in seeing her best friend flirting with man she’d raised  ,

**———–**

“Hey” Katrina greeted over the phone

“Ahh missed me already, I see”

“So Graham remembers I mean he’s officially starting too…..It’s really him, Cal he’s safe”

“Does Regina Know?”

“Pretty sure she does, she’s also the reason he went missing, and I managed to give her a good swipe to her face”

 “That’s my girl”

“KAT” Emma came running out in a panic, “Something. Graham Somethings wrong”

To which the two ran back into the station to find Graham on floor,

“Emma go call an ambulance NOW”

To which Katrina knelt beside Graham listening for his heartbeat, while Emma ran for the telephone, only to hear nothing.

“No no no, I just got you back you don’t get to leave” she managed as she tried resuscitating him, “I go first, that’s how it works that’s how it’s supposed to go”

In the right way of life children leave, after their parents but, the world Katrina lived wasn’t keen on following that rule. To be fair neither of the world’s she’d ever lived in were ever kind to her and this no exception, Graham was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her mother had always sang, her voice had been like a song birds, it was said that their ancestor had been a siren. The only daughter of the great Ursula, her descendants meant to be under the protection of the great sea goddess herself lost, perhaps that’s why her mother sang so that they would be found. A song that passed down from generation to generation,_

_Between the winds, Between the waves_

_Between the sands, Between the shores_

_A lullaby from a mother to a child sung as a means of hope, it meant nothing to the enchantress, she’d didn’t need a reminder of the hope she’d lost. She’s already lost her children, all gone now with her mother and father, her sister. And her beloved, her soulmate, and her true love he was lost to her too, there was only one song she sung and it wasn’t for sake of hope. It came to her lips when she was sad, when she was happy, when it was need when it, it was a song made out of love. It too had been sung so far back, even further so much so that its origin was unknown but, that song would never pass her lips again, only for her three children has she sung it after the first had gone. And now never would it again, until it saw their faces again, now it was only a song of sadness that had no comfort._

_From the shell_

_The Song of the Sea_

_Neither quiet nor calm_

_Searching for love again,_

_Between the stones, Between the storms_

_Between belief, Between the seas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song that Rosalie sings is from a film called, "Song of the Sea" it's also called Song of the Sea


	8. Desperate Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

_Rumpelstiltskin sat at his spinning wheel, spinning straw,_

_“Is that all you do” Rosalie sighed, leaning against the doorway to the humble place the spinner called home_

_“Well, it is my life’s work” he chuckled lightly “To what do I owe this visit”_

_“Well, I was in the neighborhood and…well” she tossed him a small pouch_

_“Rosalie”_

_“Rumpelstiltskin”_

_He reluctantly opened it, finding it to be filled with gold coins_

_“I can’t accept this”_

_“I don’t know why you’re telling me, I’m not taking it back” she muttered off handedly_

_“You can’t keep doing this?” he sighed_

_“Actually, yes yes I can” she pointed out with a proud smirk settling on the table opposite him_

_“No I mean stealing, one of these days they could catch you and……” he warned subconsciously taking Robin’s hand in his own_

_“What, you’d miss me?” she asked softly_

_Their eyes locked unable to look away from one another,_

_“ Papa! Papa!” Baelfire cried running into the hut, “They’ve come for Morraine.”_

_The two followed the frantic young teen, as he lead them out just in time to witness as said Morraine was being dragged forcedly away from her screaming parents dispite their desperate pleas,_

_“No! No, don’t take her!” The mother begged nearly falling over herself in tears, “No! No, you can’t take her! She’s my baby! Don’t take my baby!”_

_“ Nonsense. She’s a fine, strong girl” a man Rosalie recognized as Hodor sneered, “She’ll make a fine soldier.”_

_“ It’s a mistake – she’s turning fourteen. Only fourteen!” The father begged_

_“ Orders of the Duke!” Hordor decreed, “The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide.”_

_“ Take her.” Hordor bellowed_

_The other knights grabbed the girl and hoisted her up with Hordor_

_“They can’t possibly be serious, what good could children serve in a war, especially one against Ogres” Rosalie demanded in a low whisper_

_It was then that the mother brandished a knife, quick as flash she was upon the knight. But, to no avail as she and her husband stopped, as though by some invisible force. The couple began to fall to the ground desperate gasping for air, Rosalie looked around and there in the field behind them was a cloaked figure on a black horse. The sight made her blood run cold especially, when the force upon the couple wouldn’t seem to relent,_

_“YOU’VE MADE YOUR POINT NOW STOP!!!!” She screamed at the figure_

_“Who are you to…” Hordor began_

_“I SAID STOP IT”_

_She held up a her hand it seemed almost in defiance, the force wavered off the poor couple as a flashes of white light seemed to wash over them. Propelling the deadly invisible force, Rosalie stood struggling defiantly both hands up seemingly willing the white light to hold steadily against the opposing force.  Her body shook until finally, she was thrown back like a rag doll, collapsing into the dirt_

_“Rosalie” Bae called out running to her his father hobbling behind him_

_“You can’t do this” Rosalie plead weakly as she supported herself just enough to sit up right “She’s just a child”_

_“The Dark One seems to think I can.” Hordor smirked before riding of with his knights and the girl._

_“What were you thinking?” Rumpel demanded as he and Baelfire helped her to her feet_

_“Someone had to do something?” Rosalie retorted, “What if it had been Bae?”_

_“My birthday’s in three days.” Bae realized in terror, “They’ll come for me in three days!”_

_“Your papa and I will find a way” Robin assured laying a hand on his shoulder, “Isn’t that right Rum”_

_“Yes” Rumpel confirmed with a weak smile, “We’ll… We’ll find a way.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks, it had been two long miserable weeks, since her beloved son’s death. All Katrina could recall of the incident was a blur of the exact moment she realized Cal was dead and when Gold had come to collect her. She wasn’t willing to leave him, not even when they came to collect his body and she had to be held back by Gold as he lead her away. True she had stayed calm as long as she could manage for Emma’s sake as she broke down in tears of her own, sometime later after the ambulance had arrived however, she cracked. Eventually, Gold had managed to lead her into the car and drive away to the safety of their home to mourn for their adopted son, away from the prying eyes.

Now here she was after nights of tears, struggles to not let any more tears shed only to fail miserably with everything and anything serving as a reminder for her fallen son.  She had been in seclusion with Gold and Emma as her only means of interaction, the tears didn’t flow so easily now especially with helping her out at the shop to distract her. And to be honest it had been good for the both of them, Gold got things sorted more than he could get to on his and both had each other as comfort . Which turned out to be more of a distraction than Gold had counted on especially when ever Katrina started cleaning the shop getting into her IPod,singing and swaying her hips , not to mention how he was starting to realize just how much he loved this world’s ideals of clothing.

 “Oh of sweet heavens above ” Katrina choked out as she pulled out her ear buds, covering her nose making Gold smirk, “UH I thought I’d never have to smell that again”

“And I thought I’d never see you dance like that again,” Gold admitted as he covered a piece of cloth with lanolin, “At least one of us was pleasantly surprised”

“ Gold!Kat!” Emma called out, “You in here?”

“Well, it is my shop” Gold deadpanned earning a slap in the back of the head.

“Don’t start, I don’t need to deal with your attitude and that crap” Katrina scolded, “We’re in the back Emma”

 “Whoa!” Emma gasped as the smell hit as soon as she’d entered, “What is that?

“ Oh, this is lanolin – used for [ _waterproofing_](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/2012/01/30/1x08-desperate-souls/)” Gold explained

“ It smells like livestock” retorted with a grimace

Well, it is the reason why sheep’s wool repels water.”

“It stinks .Um, if there was a reason you guys called the Sheriff’s Department… If you want to talk about that quickly”

“Yes.”

“Or outside…” Emma tried in a vain attempt escape the horrid smell

“ I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You’re still wearing the Deputy’s badge.” Gold explained, “Well, he’s been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the [job](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/2012/01/30/1x08-desperate-souls/) becomes yours. You’ll have to wear the real badge.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just not in a hurry” Emma murmered, “So, um, thank you for the kind words.”

Emma made an attempt to leave the shop but, Gold stopped her.

“ I have his things.” He announced

“What?”Emma asked confused as Katrina presented a box on the counter

“The Sheriff , he rented an apartment that I own” Gold explained, “Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake.”

“ I don’t need anything.” Emma assured softly

“Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something.” Gold pressed holding up Graham’s Jacket , “Look – his jacket.”

“ No.”

“ Well, look.” Katrina tried again with a pair of walkie talkies, “Henry might like these, don’t you think? You guys could you use them for operation cobra.”

“ I don’t…” Emma protested

“ No, please” Gold begged, “ They… They grow up so fast.”

“ Thanks.” She smiled softly as she accepted the walkie talkies

“You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know?” Gold assured Emma before she left, Katrina watching him with warmth and understanding, “That’s the thing about children – before you know it, and you lose them.”

To which Katrina pressed herself up against him, nuzzling his neck as his arms wrapped around her.

“Kind and generous, are you sure you’re feeling well?” Katrina teased, despite the ache in her heart

“You’re not the only one who’s allowed to play nice” he purred kissing her forehead

“Well, Mr. Nice guy would you like to dance with me”

To which Gold tapped the CD player Katrina had been using for when the shop was closed with his cane,

“Well, look at you oh powerful dark one, Turned Fonzie” she laughed lightly as the song “So She Dances” by Josh Groban filled the room,

To which he gave her blank stare which made her laugh,

“It’s a guy from a famous TV show”

 _A waltz when she walks in the room_  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace

"I was going to ask you to dance earlier” he confessed as they swayed softly

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
she lifts her hands up to the sky_

“Oh really”

 __  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry

 

“Yes, but others would’ve had enjoyed the view as much as myself” he purred as twirled her out and pulled her back in, “ Besides you seemed to already take the intuitive”

 _So she dances_  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

“Now, dancing _with_ you …quite a different matter”

 _A waltz for the chance I should take_  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart  
  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

“Do you remember when you and I use to dance in the gypsy camps?” she asked softly resting her head on his shoulder

_I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her_

“Ah yes” he reminisced his free hand caressing her hip, “Your swaying hips trembling under my hands, alluring voice like an angelic temptress and of course those lovely little outfits of yours”

_When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me_

“Not to mention the fact that” she purred nipping at his ear, “when we would get back to my tent you would ravish me”

 _We've got the floor_  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

“Dearie, dearie” he spoke in mock offence, “How could I ever forget the thought of you mewling beneath me……Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 __  
  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance isFrom afar calling me silently

_I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

“You mean ravishing me in the back room” she asked as the song ended, “Which smells like lanolin”

To which he let out a sigh of discontent as he watch his beloved head out the door,

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“On break boss” she smiled before jingling his keys before tossing them back to him, “You think you’d learn by now not to keep them in your pockets”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat starring at Sheriff’s badge on her desk, when Katrina entered the room,

“He was right you know, it’s yours now” she offered playfully, “So you can put it on”

“Your right” she sighed as she reached for the badge, “It’s just…”

“I know….” Katrina smiled softly, “I also know he’d be proud to have you wear it”

A smile that quickly faded once she took notice of whom was standing in the doorway,

“Oh, I’m sorry” Regina snipped as soon as she saw the badge in Emma’s hand, “That’s not for you”

“C’mon give her break after all, it’s been two weeks” Katrina pressed, never talking her eyes of the mayor hostile blazing in her eyes“The promotion’s automatic.”

“Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I’m doing today.”

“So, who’s it going to be?” Emma inquired

“After due reflection” Regina stated firmly, “Sidney Glass”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Katrina snapped, “Sidney who’s in charge of the newspaper and how pray tell did you arrive at this conclusion?”

“Well, he’s covered the Sheriff’s Office for as long as anyone can remember.”

“And he’ll do whatever you want him to” Emma concluded, “You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?”

Regina glared at Emma,

“Better? Are you referring to Graham’s death as ‘better’?”

“No.” Emma admitted flustered

“He was a good man, Miss Swan” Regina continued,” He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge.”

“Graham picked her to be deputy.”  Katrina challenged

“He was wrong.” Regina retorted

“No, he knew what he was doing” Katrina snapped fighting the urge to leap at the murderess, “He freed this office from your leash, and you know what, I’m personally dnot going to let you take it back.”

“Actually, I just did” Regina smirked turning towards Emma, “Miss Swan, you’re fired.’

**———–**

 Mary Margaret came home to find music blaring, Katrina with a half empty bottle of whiskey, watching Emma as she tried to pry open a toaster with a knife.

“Toaster broken?” Mary Margret asked after she turned off the music

“It wasn’t when I started with it” Emma admitted as she continued to fiddle with the toaster,    “Pretty sure it is now. Just needed to hit something”

“What’s going on?”

“Regina fired Emma, so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff” Katrina explained tracing the rim of her glass.

“It’s my job.” Emma snapped

“What happened?” Mary Margret asked settling down besides Katrina

“I don’t know” Emma admitted with a groan, “I just… I know I want it back.”

“There must be a reason.” She insisted as knock was heard on the door

“Ahhh, help has arrived” Katrina smirked as she made her way to the door.

“Maybe I just want to beat her.” Emma finally responded to Mary Margret’s question before pausing, “Wait what?”

Katrina opened the door to reveal, Mr. Gold with a large binder under his arm.

“Hello pet” he greeted his wife with a kiss, “Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion. There’s something Katrina and I would like to discuss with you.”

“I’ll let you guys talk.” Mary Margaret informed the group before leaving the room.

“So what is that you two wanted to talk to me about?”  Emma asked as Gold made his way inside.

“Katrina told me about what happened, such an injustice.” Gold explained

Yeah, well, what’s done is done.”

“Spoken like a true fighter.” Gold deadpanned

“I don’t know what chance I have” Emma defended, “She’s Mayor and I’m, well, me.”

“Miss Swan, three people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Three people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?”

“A benefactor?” Emma questioned looking to Katrina for help?

To which Gold gestured to the table and the three of them sit down. He puts the binder on the table and opens it.

“You know” Gold began setting the binder down and opening it, “it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter.”

“The town charter?”

“That be right luv” Katrina smiled, “let’s just say Regina’s not quite as powerful as she seems.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“You wanted to see me?” Rosalie whispered as she and Rumpelstiltskin converged outside his home in the dead of night_

_“I have to get him out of here” he confessed, “If we stay they take him from me ….he’s all I have”_

_“You could come live with me then” Rosalie offered hopefully, “They won’t find you, I promise”_

_“Rosalie…The only thing I’ve ever been good at is spinning” he sighed, “…”_

_There was a disheartening pause,_

_“So, this is goodbye then”_

_“That’s the thing I want you to come with us” Rumpel tried in a soft voice, “It’s just that Bae and I….”_

_“Rum” Rosalie struggled, “Just come with me please, you’re great at making deals and…”_

_He silenced her with a kiss,_

_“I’m sorry” Rumpel stuttered, “I haven’t felt this ways since…”_

_She kissed him back running her fingers though his hair as his arms wound around her waist._

_“I’ll come with you” she promised causing Rumpel to kiss her again making her giggle_

_“Go wait outside and I’ll get Bae”_

**_———–_ **

_Rumpelstiltskin, Rosalie and Baelfire are walking through the woods with their things._

_“It feels wrong to run away.” Baelfire admitted a sense of uncertainty in his voice._

_“Trust me Bae war is no place for children" Rosalie assured , “ Especially one like that”_

_“Alms for the poor?” An old beggar asked, “Alms for the poor?”_

_“Yes.” Both l replied dispense a few coins into the beggar’s cup_

_“Oh! Thank you” The beggar thanked them repeatedly as the trio continued on through the woods.._

_“Are we sure there’s no other way?” Bae asked_

_“Oh, I can’t lose you, Bae.” Rumpel confessed with a heartbroken sigh, “You’re all I’ve got left, son. You don’t understand what war is like – what they do to you.”_

_“He’s right luv” Rosalie encouraged, “There is no sense and certainly no honor fighting against ogres, the only thing those poor children are good for are is slowing them down with their corpses”_

_‘”Quick – hide!” Rumpel urged Bae and Rosalie at the sound of approaching horses, “ In the ditch – hide! Go, go! Go!”_

_“Stop right there!” Hordor demanded before Bae could even move as several knights surround the group, “What are you doing on the King’s roads?”_

_“We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne.” Rumpel lied_

_“I know you, don’t I?” Hordor asked not believing a word of Rumpel’s story_

_To which, Hordor got off his horse and walked up to Rumpelstiltskin._

_“What was your name? Hm? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?”_

_“His name’s Rumpelstiltskin.” Bae stated proudly_

_“Hush!” Rosalie warned_

_“Rumpel- Ah, the man who ran” Hordor mocked, “This must be your whore and your boy? How old is he? What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Baelfire and I’m thirteen.” Baelfire snapped, “And she is …my mother”_

_To which Hordor turned to Rosalie,_

_“You’re married to this coward” Hordor scoffed gesturing to Rumpel_

_“I am” she stated defiantly earning a look from Rumpel_

_“When’s his birthday, then?_

_“In two days’ time.” Baelfire informed_

_“Hush, boy!” Rumpel warned_

_“Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumpelstiltskin? Did he tell you?” Hordor ridiculed,   “Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?”_

_“Please…”_

_“You see” Hordor continued despite Rumple’s plea, “ **Most** women do not like to be married to cowards.”_

_“Leave us be” Rosalie asked calmly despite her rage towards the man_

_“I would but, it’s treason to avoid service” he smirked, “Take the boy now.”_

_“No, no, no, no!” Rumpel panicked as Rosalie tightened her grip on Bae, “What do you want?"_

_“What do I want?” Hordor pondered allowed, “You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, and no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot.”_

_“I don’t understand….”_

_“You asked my price. Kiss my boot.”_

_“Surely you can’t be serious” Rosalie scoffed at the man_

_“Not in front of my boy.” Rumpel begged_

_“Kiss my boot!” Hordor demanded_

_Rosalie watched helplessly as Rumpelstiltskin slowly got on the ground and kissed Hordor’s boot. Which caused Hordor, along with the other knights, to laugh and even more so after Hordor kicked Rumpelstiltskin in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground._

_“Papa!” Baelfire exclaimed_

_And as Hordor returns to his horse and left with his men, Rosalie helped Rumpel up so he could lean against her,_

_“I’m sorry, I’m a coward” Rumpel rasped_

_To which Rosalie kissed his cheek and lightly nuzzled into his neck,_

_“You are not coward” she whispered, “For protecting your son”_

_Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards them causing Rosalie to go for a knife,_

_“No, no, no! No! It’s okay” the beggar from before assured, “Let me help you. Let me help you home”_

_“Thank you.” Rosalie smiled softly_

_Rosalie slowly put away her sword before the beggar helped her to +get Rumpel off the ground,_

_“I don’t have any money to pay you.” Rumpel warned_

_“ I can think of another way” The Beggar assured, “You just leave me whatever you can spare and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor, Come.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina, Sidney, and several news reporters had gathered in Regina’s office.

“Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That’s why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff.” Regina announced, “This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!”

 “Hang on a second.” Emma called out as Regina went to pin the Sheriff’s badge on Sidney,

“Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate.” Regina sighed in disgusted as Katrina and Emma approached the group.

“The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony” Katrina corrected, “She does not have the power to appoint him.”

“The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint….”

“A candidate” Emma finished, “You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election.”

“The term ‘candidate’ is applied loosely.” Regina tried in a vague attempt to discredit the other woman

“Actually I think you’ll find it’s not” Katrina stated firmly, “In fact, it requires votes as in, as Miss Swan stated an Election.”

“And guess what, Madam Mayor?” Emma stated proudly, “I’m running.”

“Fine, so is Sidney”

“I am?” Sidney asked in shock only to receive a look of agitation from Regina, “I am”

“With my full support” Regina added, “I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people.”

“I guess we will.” Emma agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the group had made it back to Rumpelstiltskin’s hut  and Baelfire had went to bed, the  beggar, Rumpel and Rosalie found themselves sitting around by the fire eating stew._

_“Another day gone. There’ll be no fleeing, now.” Rumpel sighed in defeat with Rosalie close beside him._

_“No, you need to find another way” the beggar encouraged, “You need to choose a different path.”_

_“Choose, what choice do I have?”_

_“Everyone has a choice.” The Beggar assured_

_“I’m the town coward, the only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I’m lame, friendless…” Rumpel explained his head hanging in shame, “The only thing I’ve got is my family. And they’re going to take my son away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust.”_

_“Not if you have power.”_

_“You may as well say diamonds.”_

_“Get a hold of yourself! Think” The beggar coaxed, “Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?”_

_Rosalie tensed at the poor man’s words but, remanded silent._

_“Tell me.” Rumpel begged_

_“The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He’s enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One” the beggar explained further, “If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you.”_

_“To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave?” Rumpel shook his head in disbelief, “No, I… I-I can’t. I’d be terrified.”_

_“Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gold is sitting in his pawn shop staring at the flame from a lighter.

“Hmmmm” Katrina wondered aloud causing Gold to put the flame out, “You know you keep doing that people are going to think you’re an arsonist”

“Did everything go well?” he asked as Kat settled herself into his lap

“Yep, in fact I think I saw Regina is on her way over” she smirked,

“You know” he purred, “We could always hide in the back room”

To which the door opened with a jingle of a bell revealing none other than, Regina

“Regina.” The two greeted curtly and watched as she flipped the sign on the door to the ‘closed’ side.

“Shall I move some things?” he offered playfully as Katrina shifted out of his arms, remaining beside him, “Make a bit of space for your rage?”

“You two found that loophole in the town charter.” Regina snapped

“Well, actually” Katrina sighed, “He found it, I just thought Emma should know about it”

“And to be honest Legal documents – contracts, if you like” Gold explained with a charming grin, “Always been a fascination of mine.”

“Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities.” Regina scoffed

“I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal.” He listed off, “Subtlety – not your style, I know.”

“You’re a bastard.” Regina scoffed, “Are you two really going up against me?”

“Not directly” Katrina quipped, “We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We’re just picking different sides.”

“Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It’s not like you to back a loser.”

“She hasn’t lost yet.”

“She will.” Regina smirked

“Never underestimate someone who’s acting for their child.” Katrina warned,

“He’s not her child. Not legally.”

Oh, now who’s trifling with technicalities?” Gold quipped before Regina stormed off

“Have I ever told you” she purred kneading his shoulders, “I love it when you have the upper hand like that”

“How would you like to make a little wager?”  Gold offered with a sly grin

“Oh no no no no” Katrina shook her head, “Beside nothing with you is little”

To which Gold’s wicked grin grew ever so slightly,

“You know what I meant” she pouted making him chuckle

“Afraid you might lose, pet?”

“Well, seeing as it’s about the election, I mean after all you always get what you want” Katrina was quick to point out, “So, Emma’s bound to win”

“Honestly pet, you make me sound like a horrid beast” he mocked offense wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.

“Only in bed” she teased with a peck on the nose, “How about we make a deal instead”

“Something about hearing you say that runs chills up my spine” he purred, “As you wish my little song bird”

“How about when Emma wins” she giggled, “You and I …”

“Do a little celebrating” he finished with a rather impish grin

“Speaking of celebrating, the signs already flipped”

“You go lock the doors and I’ll clear off the table in the back”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“What do you need to take?” Baelfire asked as they prepared for Rumpelstiltskin’s invasion of the castle._

_“That old beggar” Rumpel explained with great excitement, “He told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger.”_

_“What does it do?”_

_“Create nothing but, destruction” Rosalie snapped from behind the pair her gaze falling on Rumpel, “You really are going to go through with this aren’t you”_

_“Rosalie please” Rumpel begged, “If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers.”_

_Robin stood there, a look of horror slowly etching across her face,,_

_“Imagine me with those powers, I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I’ll save all the children of the Front lands – not just, Bae.”_

_“I’d love to see that, but if the law says I’m to fight” Bae admitted, “I… I can fight.”_

_“No, no, no! The law doesn’t want you to fight, son. The law wants you to die. That’s not battle – that’s sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky.” Rumpel told his son with a fiery passion, “That’s not the… The fires of the battlefields – that’s the blood of our people, son. It’s the blood of children. The blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?”_

_“So, it’s true.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s true” Bae stated softly, “It’s true you ran.”_

_“I had no choice, son.” Rumpel tried to assure Bae , drawing Rosalie temporarily from her train of thought_

_“And Mother?” Bae asked again, “Did she leave you like the knight said?”_

_This time both Rosalie and Rumpel were quick to answer,_

_“NO”_

_“No she didn’t” Rumple assured as, “She’s dead”_

_“So, what do we need to do? Bae asked trying to change the subject_

_“The Duke’s castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood.”_

_“Why does that matter?”_

_“Because wood burns.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold sat contently half naked compared to his companion who adorned nothing but, his suit jacket. The two had stayed like that for nearly an hour after their love making simply enjoying the company of the other not wanting to move. In fact he was pretty sure she’d been fast asleep and had simply hadn’t had the heart to wake her, especially after seeing her in his jacket. There was nothing in the world as far he was concerned, as side form his beloved boy that mattered more to him than her. And their new hope of her baring his child only pulled him to her even more, as his hand slipped under the jacket to gently caress her stomach.

“Your hands are cold” Katrina grumbled as she nuzzled into his neck for comfort.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to warm them” replied innocently before sliding said hand between her thighs

“Rum” she yelp jumping up from the change in temperature in neither regions

“GOLD OPEN UP NOW” an Emma called out startling the two as she banged on the front door.

“What did you do now?” Katrina whined collapsing back against him

“Shhh, if we’re quite she’ll go away” he coaxed,

“I KNOW YOU SET THE FIRE” Emma barked

“What did you do” Katrina demanded pulling back to look at him

“How could I do anything when I’ve been here with you” Gold offered without hesitation.

“BE RIGHT THERE EMMA!!!” Katrina called out as she stood up gather her clothes before turning to a rather flustered Mr. Gold, “You get the door”

“I’m a little under dressed don’t you think” he wondered aloud as he buttoned up his shirt and Katrina slipped on her bra and blouse.

“Well, what would you call me?” she huffed as she collected her shorts but, not her underwear

“A lot of things” he responded swiftly after making his way towards the door, “Utter perfection for one”

“Rum……What did you do with my underwear?” Katrina asked fully redressed, despite her missing undergarment.

To which Rum pulled out black lace boy shorts from his pants pockets and waved them at her before stuffing them back in and unlocking the door.

“You set the fire” Emma stated a bit more relaxed this time but, certainly still “

“I’ve been right here with my lovely wife, Miss Swan”

“Take a whiff.” Emma snipped holing up a piece of debris, “It smells like your sheep crap oil, Turns out its flammable.”

“Well, that explains the lighter” Katrina mumbled, “Emma, what are you talking about?”

“Your husband here nearly killed me and Regina” Emma explained, “He used that stuff he was using earlier to set a fire at City Hall”

 “You know, there’s some construction working on at City Hall at the moment” Gold offered, “There’s loads of flammable solvents used in construction.”

“Why did you do it?” Emma demanded

“I think I know” Katrina grumbled

“‘If’…I did it. If I did it” Gold stressed, “that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don’t know. Being the hero in a fire?”

“How could you even know, I’d be there at the right time?” Emma demanded

“Because Regina is not the only one with eyes on the whole town” Katrina pointed out, “As you may recall about Ruby’s comment about how Rupert owns the town, basically the town is controlled by two conniving little children”

“But, you couldn’t have known what I would have done” Emma reasoned, “ I could’ve run and left her there.”

“You, not a chance” Katrina scoffed, “Now Regina …”

“I can’t go along with this.”

“You just did” Gold reminded her,” This is just the price of election, Miss Swan.”

“A price I’m not willing to pay” Emma countered, “Find another sucker.”

“Okay, go ahead – expose me.” Gold warned and as Emma headed for the door, “But if you do, just think about what you’ll be exposing and what you’ll be walking away from. Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing.”

To which Katrina followed Emma without another word

\----------

“Emma, I’m sorry” Katrina apologized for what felt like hundredth time.

“It’s not your fault Kat” Emma assured as Mary Margaret arrived and hand her a piece of paper and a bottle of water, “I’m not going to win anyway”

“What are you talking about?” Mary Margaret asked in shear disbelief, “Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire.”

“No, Henry’s right …..I can’t beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see.”

“This isn’t about Regina, is it” Katrina asked

“It’s just…”

“Henry.” Mary Margret finished

“I want to show him that good can actually win.” Emma tried

“That’s why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?” Mary Margret pondered aloud

“That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win.” Emma finally admitted, “And if I’m not… If I’m not a hero and I’m not the savior, then what part do I have in his life? Okay. There it is.”

“There it is.” Katrina conluded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Baelfire and Rosalie sat behind a tree in the forest awaiting Rumpelstiltskin’s return from the Duke’s castle._

_“Papa!” Bael exclaimed hugging his father, “we were so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle….”_

_“I’m fine, son. I’m fine” he assured, I need you to go home with Rosalie and wait for me there.”_

_“Come with me – please. I have a bad feeling.” Bae plead._

_“Bae, this is something he has to do on his own.” Rosalie assured the young man despite her own fears_

_To which Bae reluctantly agreed and followed Rosalie until they were out of sight._

_“Bae, I want you to go straight home” Rosalie told Bae, “Just like your father told you”_

_“But, what if …But, you just said…”_

_“Just please go home, your papa and I will be fine, I promise”_

_Bae hesitated for a moment before listening to older woman and left for home, While Rosalie snuck back to Rumpelstiltskin._

_“You were asking for me?” a voice she recalled as soon as she heard with a chill up her spine to be the dark one._

_“Submit, O Dark One! I control you!” Rumpel attempted_

_“Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time now. It’s almost dawn” The dark one ushered, “. That means it’s your son’s birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house.”_

_“No, they can’t take him.” Rumpel protested in fear_

_“You don’t control them – you control me, Have you ever wondered – was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he’s not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory.”_

_“NO” Rosalie snapped as she stepped from the bushes_

_“What do you think you’re doing” the dark one snapped_

_“I won’t let you hurt him”_

_“You know him” rumple questioned_

_“Of course, I may not be the best of men but, I’m still her father” The dark one chided_

_“Rosalie, how could you not told me he was your father”_

_“Rumpel, I wasn’t sure at first but, you have to listen to …”Robin begged_

_“Time is of the essence” the dark one pressed, “So, I ask you – what would you have me do?”_

_“Die.” Rumpelstiltskin growled as he stabbed the dark one with his own dagger_

_“NO” Rosalie screamed_

_Rumpelstiltskin stabs the Dark One with the dagger. As they fell to the ground, the Dark One’s face morphs between the beggar and his true form_

_“It’s you. You’re the beggar. And…. and”_

_“Looks like you made a deal you didn’t understand” Zoso mocked, “I warned you I would get you back for stealing my daughter, boy”_

_“You were working for him since the day in the tavern” Rumpel shook his head in defeat, “I should have known better my father , Milah , the only one I could trust was Odette and…”_

_“NO, you don’t understand” she begged practically sobbing, “I tried to warn you nothing good comes from his magic but, I couldn’t…,”_

_“You should have listened to her, my life was such a burden” Zoso explained, “You’ll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it’s yours to pay.”_

_“Why me? Why me?” Rumpel demanded trembling_

_“ He knows how to recognize a desperate soul” Rosalie rasped struggling to hold in her tears as her father lay dead, “Rumpel what have you done?”_

_“No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!” he begged shaking the dead man_

_"Rumpel…”_

_“GET AWAY FROM ME” he barked as his skin began to shift to a dusty gold_

_To which Rosalie hastily complied running as fast as her legs would take her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience.” Archie announced, “So, without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – you’re opening statement.”

To which Sidney walked up to the podium.

“I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighborliness, and strength. Thank you.” Sidney declared before sitting back down.

To which Gold turned to his companion mocking shock,

“What no snide remark”

“I’m still pissed off at you” Katrina snapped

“And Emma Swan.” Archie announced as Emma made her way to the podium.

“I can’t watch this” Katrina rasped making before making a b-line towards the hallway,

Once out in the hallway she began to pace,

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD” Leila demanded storming up to her

Katrina paused surely she didn’t find out about Gold …..How could she have?

“I know it was a bit extreme ,but I had nothing to do with it” Katrina tried

“Oh really, I find that very hard to believe”

“It’s just that, Adrien does have good intentions”

“What does that Swan girl have to do with Adrien?”

Katrina froze,

“wait….what?”

“How on earth could you get involved with someone like her, honestly?”

“Hey Emma’s a good person” Katrina rertorted defensively, “And she made a mistake, it was nothing horrible….”

“Your uncle and I love you very much” Leila tried

“Then why didn’t you tell me my mother or my grandfather woke from a coma” Katrina demanded

“Who told you that?”

“Does it really matter?”

“She doesn’t know who you are”

“Yeah kind of gathered that” Katrina scoffed

“Listen you little brat, your uncle and I took you in after your father died” Leila snapped in a low whisper, “ Even after your mother ran out on you two, it would be best for both of you, It was you who didn’t want to meet her”

Katrina froze as she felt the air being sucked out of her, like someone had punched her right in the stomach, how could she have been so blind to forget who she had been dealing with?

“How can you be like this?”

“I raised you out of the kindness of my heart raised along with that no good sister of yours”

“Melanie” Katrina stated firmly struggling to remember her sister’s name in this world

“What?”

“I said her name is Melanie and you know nothing about her none of you did”

Katrina paused,

“So, no one knows she’s my mother”

 “There you are pet” Gold greeted Kat with a peck on the cheek before turning towards Leila, “A pleasure seeing you here, Mrs. Kingston”

“Adrien, please” Leila charmed turning from maniacal family tyrant to sweet loveable Aunt Leila, “You’re family call me, Leila”

“Well, Leila” Gold smiled as she steered Katrina away from her aunt, “Katrina and I must really be going”

Once they were safely away,

“Well, it seems I’m not the only stirring up trouble lately”

Katrina paled ,

“Something wrong pet?”

“I just realized I was being lectured by my aunt without any knickers on”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hordor and the group of knights had surrounded Rumpelstiltskin’s hut, having forcibly retrieved Baelfire._

_“Everyone’s watching from behind their curtains today.” Hordor observed that vacant village_

_“And with good reason” Rosalie growled appearing behind Hordor knife at his throat_

_“Quite the dedicated mother” Hordor mocked before throwing her off onto ground his sword at her throat and leaving her dazed with a kick of his boot._

_One of the guards suddenly fell to the ground, revealing a hooded Rumpelstiltskin behind him with the dark one’s dagger locked tightly in his hand._

_“ Dark One” Hordor announced dropping the sword before kneeling down until he noticed the unfamiliar almost non-human face under the hood as the stranger approached him, “No… Who are you?”_

_“Have you forgotten me already?” Rumpel mocked, “What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot.”_

_“Papa?” Baelfire gasped_

_“Rumpelstiltskin” Hordor snapped_

_“Wonderful, And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One” Rumpel mocked, “How about a little fealty? Kiss…. my ….boot.”_

_When Hordor bends over, Rumpelstiltskin grabs him, and then stabs him._

_“No, Papa!” Baelfire cried as Rumpel stabbed Hordor when he bent over_

_“Rum? What happened to you?” Rosalie demanded weakly as Rumpel collected Rosalie in his arms after killing the rest of the knights_

_“You’re safe, dearie” he replied swift turning his attention to his mortified son,” Do you feel safe, son?”_

_“No” Bae admitted too stunned to move “I’m frightened.”_

_“I’m not, I protected what belongs to me and I’m not scared of anything” he announced before pulling Rosalie into a passionate kiss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma entered the Sheriff’s office, noticing a jacket hanging on the coat rack

“Adrien thought you might change your mind about the jacket” Katrina offered from the door way making Emma jump.

“You do know I’m armed, right?”

“I just wanted to apologize, I had no idea that he was going to try stage something that could’ve hurt you” Katrina explained, “It’s just that , we had to give you some kind of extraordinary quality, and it wasn’t saving old Regina’s arse from the fire just wasn’t going to do that. Even better actually, standing up to him”

Emma paused with a look of pure disbelief,

“No way” Emma replied finally with deep skepticism, “There’s no way he could’ve planned that.”

“Everyone maybe afraid of Regina, but trust me when I say they are much more afraid of him” Katrina assured, “By standing up to him, you won them over. Which I must admitted was full proof”

“He knew, I’d agree.”

“Let’s just say he really knows how to recognize a desperate soul.”

“But, why?”

“Because he’s an evil mastermind genius, who wanted connections to the law enforcement”

“Well, do you think he can handle one more”

Katrina paused unsure of how to take Emma’s statement,

“Did you just offer me a job?”

“No I was offering it to Gold” Emma laughed

“Well….When do I start?”


	9. True North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

Emma and Katrina were down at the station waiting for a call, of any kind. Katrina had been furiously typing at the computer all afternoon; she tried in vain to find any information on Melanie Veil. Katrina’s heart tightened with each click of the key board, she had to find information on her sister, and she had to know what happened to her before she tried to help her mother and grandfather remember. At the very least she had to know what she was getting into,

 “Is there any point in me asking what you are up to” Emma wondered aloud eyeing the computer Katrina sat in front of.

“I was just trying to look up something” Katrina responded softly at long last a picture of Melanie appeared on the screen covered in tattoos with short almost boyish hair , what had this curse done to her beloved sister,

“Looks more like someone, Melanie Veil” Emma read aloud leaning in to get a better look, pausing momentarily in shock looking back a Katrina, “Holy crap, she’s like a carbon copy of you aside from the hole bad girl image”

“She’s my sister, as you’ve probably noticed we are…were… twins” Katrina replied bluntly, “We were separated a while back and I’ve been trying to find her ever since”

“Talk about small town drama” Emma scoffed after what felt like eternity, “It never seems to stop with you”

“No shock and awe” Katrina deadpanned

“Kat, We’ve been through a lot together…I mean I owe you so much for helping me after prison and Henry” Emma tried to explain, “Besides no one could be as good as you without a little baggage”

Katrina couldn’t help but, laugh even as the phone rang.

“Luv my life is baggage” 

“Sheriff’s office, Sheriff Swan speaking” Emma reported professionally into the phone and not to long after began to look rather grim, “We’ll be there right away, Mr. Clark”

“What’s wrong?” Katrina finally asked as Emma hung up the phone

“Something happened to Henry at the convenience store”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the forest, a man could be seen hacking a tree with an axe, until at last he managed to topple it._

_“Ah! A fine specimen.” The man announced to his children, Hansel and Gretel, “The wood it provides will keep our family’s hearth warm this winter.”_

_“Can’t I have an axe?” Gretel asked_

_“Huh?”_

_“You did say you wanted me here so I could help.” The girl was all too quick to remind her father_

_“That I did. So, here’s your task” he agreed, “take the_ [ _cart_ ](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/2012/02/12/1x09-true-north/) _, go fill it with kindling. The drier the better.”_

_“Kay.”_

_“And have your brother accompany you.” Her father called after her as she headed for the cart_

_“Okay.” She agreed as she headed off with the cart_

_“Wait!” the father called her back as he removed the compass from around his neck, “Take this”_

_“Your compass?” Gretel wondered aloud as the compass was placed over her head_

_“So you don’t get lost. A family always needs to be able to find one another.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay. Go. Be safe.”_

_He watched as Hansel and Gretel took the cart and went deeper into the woods._

_“Wonderful children you have there” a woman noted stepping out of the brush_

_“Who are you?” the man asked before getting a face full of powder, “What is this ….”_

_He fainted before he could even finish his sentence,_

_“Sleeping powder” she said simply pulling back her hood to reveal the enchantress herself_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After at last making it to the convenience store Emma and Katrina arrived at the entrance only to run into Regina and Henry,

“Henry, what happened?” Emma asked with deep concern

To which as predicted Regina was quick to demote any signs of Emma attempting to play the part of Henry’s mother,

“Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You’re not his mother and it’s all taken care of.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing she’s here because, Just in case you forgot, she’s the Sheriff.” Katrina pointed out “And in case you’re wondering, I’m her deputy”

“Of course” Regina sighed unimpressed, “Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants.”

 “Did you call their parents?” Emma asked Mr. Clark as Regina promptly left with Henry

“Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected.” Mr. Clark admitted

To which Emma and Katrina shared a look of understanding before turning towards the children,

“Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?”

Naturally the two were quick to shake their heads,

“Then why’s it disconnected?” Katrina countered

“Cause our parents couldn’t pay the bill.” The girl explained slowly

“And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?” Emma offered looking almost sympathetically between the two.

“Please – please don’t arrest us.” The girl begged, “It will just make things worse for our parents.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie made her way along the forest road, when she came across Hansel, Gretel, and the Evil Queen herself._

_“Please forgive us.” Gretel begged, “We didn’t mean to bother you, we just… We just lost our father.”_

_“Picking on poor defenseless children” Rosalie shook her head, “Now what sort of feeble mind sport is that?”_

_“Two helpless children. Lost and alone.” Regina scoffed, “A family torn asunder. Such a sad and moving story. Guards – seize them!_

_“Hansel, run!” Gretel shouted to her brother taking out his slingshot and firing a rock at one of the approaching guards to get away._

_Just when the children thought they were safe, Regina appears in front of them from a cloud of purple smoke,_

_“Running from me is foolish.” She mocked with a sly grin_

_Hansel and Gretel attempted to get away, but Regina summoned a group of vines, which ensnared them, leaving them immobilized on the ground._

_“Honestly, sometimes I think you are more of a bully than a queen” Rosalie sighed vanquishing the vines with a snap of her fingers, “And you two, your father must be worried sick”_

_“You know where our father is?” Gretel asked hopefully_

_“No but, we can help you find him” Regina insisted_

_“You can?” Hansel wondered aloud_

_“Why?” Gretel was quick to ask_

_Rosalie smirked,_

_“I like her”_

_“Because you two are going to do something for us.”_

_Gretel paused,_

_“And then, you’ll take us home?”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 “This it?” Emma asked as she pulled the car to the supposed house of the two children

To which Ava nodded , Katrina and Emma began to make their way out of the car but, where stopped by the girl before their seatbelts were even undone.

“Please, no” she begged in fear, “If our parents see you, they’ll be so embarrassed”

To which Emma sighed looking back at the children,

“Did Henry tell you about my superpower?”

“We just met him.”

“Well” Katrina spoke up , “It just so happens that my friend here has the ability to tell when anyone is lying, like I don’t know if  something were to be happening to someone at home”

“Well, we’re great, Can we go?” Ava instead again

To which Katrina looked to Emma for the go ahead to which she nodded,

“Alright, you’re free to go”

To which Ava and Nicholas quickly exit the car with their bag of stuff and went to the front of the house. Only to stop and wave at the front door,

“That’s right wave you lying little bastards” Katrina snipped through a fake smile as she and Emma waved back at them.

“KAT” Emma scolded as they drove off

“Oh what you believe them” Katrina scoffed,

“Nope” Emma sighed as re quickly reversed the car after seeing the kids jump the fence and parked the car next to the house before the two went after the children. To which they came across an abandoned house, entering through an opened window they began to search around until the kids came upstairs shocked to see them.

“Why’d you guys lie to me?” Emma asked

“Please tell me that’s rhetorical” Katrina scoffed before turning to the kids, “You guys live here with your parents?”

“We don’t have any parents” Ava admitted softly

**———–**

The two decided it was best to bring the kids to Mary Margaret’s apartment, before doing anything and besides the fact they were probably starving. Ava and Nicholas sat eating at the table, while Emma and Katrina talked with Mary Margaret off to the side.

“Do you know them?” Emma asked as Katrina scanned the children’s file, “Do they go to your school?”

“I’ve seen them, but… I had no idea” Mary Margret admitted in surprise, “None of us did.”

 “Ava and Nicholas Zimmer.” Katrina read aloud from the file solemnly, “They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her.”

“And the father?” Mary Margret asked

“There isn’t one” Emma sighed, “At least not one that they know.”

“What does, uh…? What does Social Services say?

Katrina looked up to see; Emma had frozen giving Mary Margaret a look of shear hesitation,

“You didn’t report them.” Mary Margret realized with a sigh

“I report them, I can’t help them” Emma defended, “They go into the system.”

“The system that’s supposed to help.”

“Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years” Emma huffed, “Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they’re too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again.”

“But they’re not all like that.” Mary Margret attempted to soothe Emma

“Enough of them are to not be trust” Katrina retorted

“So What?” Mary Margret asked exasperated, “We’re just going to adopt them?”

“I want to look for their father” Emma said, “They don’t know him. He may not know they exist.”

“And you think if he knows, he’ll want them?”

Emma paused,

“I don’t know. But what I do know, is its hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn’t theirs, let alone two. It’s their best shot, or…”

 “We’re going to be separated?” Ava asked in tears after eavesdropping

“No, that’s not going to happen” Katrina assured with a smile

“Please – please don’t let it.”

**———–**

Katrina and Emma entered the office of Mr. Krzyszkowski, the town’s record keeper

“Hey. Mr. K” Katrina greeted

“Mrs. Gold, long time no see” Mr. Krzyszkowski greeted, “What can I do for you?”

“Mr. Krzyszkowski I am Sheriff Swan” Emma introduced herself, “We were hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer.”

“Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate.” He replied as he pulled out three identical forms.

“Okay” Emma agreed starting to fill out the forms; While Mr. Krzyszkowski looked through a filing cabinet.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologized, “Those documents have been recently removed.”

“By who?”

Katrina sighed,

“Who do you think?”

“Regina” Emma scowled, “Well, thanks for the help Mr.K”

 

“Any time ladies” 

Katrina turned to follow Emma but, paused turning back to Krzyszkowski,

“Hey before I go do you think I could take a look at my sister’s records”

“Of course, just...”

“I’ll pick them up later”

“Sure, just bring these back signed” he agreed handing her three separate forms

“Thanks”

**———–**

 

“Don’t worry” Regina assured after having Katrina and Emma walk in her office demanding information, “You can relax. I’ve contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help.”

“Which is exactly what we’re are trying to do.” Emma insisted, “We’re trying to find their father.”

“Well, he doesn’t exist.” Regina stated simply handing Katrina the a file flipping through it

“He has to.”

“She’s right” Katrina sighed as she pointed towards the Father section of the birth certificate which was listed as ‘Unknown’.

“Well, of course, biologically, he exists.” Regina retorted in almost demeaning manner, “But there’s no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system.”

“Storybrooke has a foster system?” Emma asked

“No we don’t” Katrina admitted lowly, “But, I assume Ms. Mills that you’ve contacted the state”

Regina nodded in confirmation,

“Maine’s group homes, unfortunately, are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy’s home and a girl’s”

“They’re separating them?” Emma asked appalled while Katrina appeared to have look of sheer horror

“I don’t like it, either. But we’ve got no choice” Regina admitted

“I’ll take them” Katrina blurted out

“What”

“They can stay with me and Adrian until we find their father” Katrina explained “and after that if he doesn’t want them, feel free to ship them off to Boston”

“As honorable as that is Deputy” Regina countered, “I’m afraid the arrangements have already been made, you and Sheriff Swan need to have them in Boston tonight”

“Us?” Emma questioned

“Well, you wanted to be Sheriff” Regina reminded, “This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you’re taking them.”

“No” Katrina refused, “We promised them they wouldn’t be separated.”

“Well then, perhaps you should stop making promises you can’t keep” Regina snipped, “These children need a home. I’m just trying to find the best one.”

“Well, I can guarantee that if you separate them you’re doing more harm than good” Katrina warned her voice almost frantic, “The only thing they have is each other; you have no idea how that feels”

“Be that as it may there is nothing that can be done”

“Some mayor you are” Katrina scoffed

“Kat” Emma shocked by Katrina’s outburst

“It’s alright miss Swan” Regina assured before turning towards Katrina, “Mrs. Gold I understand this situation may be opening up old wounds for you but…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re mother abandoning you and…”

“SHE DIDN’T ABANDON US” Katrina growled, “And to be honest I be really appreciative if you didn’t comment on my family history, when yours isn’t exactly too good either. Please”

Regina froze temporarily stunted by the deputy’s words,

“Good day madam mayor” Katrina smiled in triumph before taking her leave with Emma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Regina, Rosalie, Hansel, and Gretel had long since set off through the woods,_

_“What is that?” Regina asked Gretel as fiddled with her compass._

_“My father’s compass.” Gretel explained, “He gave it to me so I could find him, but now it’s broken. When are you going to tell us where we’re going?”_

_Regina paused,_

_“This is close enough.”_

_“Close enough to what?”_

_“The home of the Blind Witch.” Rosalie murmured surveying the gingerbread house_

_“That doesn’t sound good.” Hansel squeaked to Gretel_

_“We need you get back something she stole”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy” Regina explained, “It’s kept in a black leather satchel inside her house.”_

_“Well, why don’t you two get it yourselves?” Gretel wondered aloud_

_“Because the house is protected by magic.” Rosalie went on, “But, luckily, the spell doesn’t work on children. You’ll have to wait here until nightfall. And then, once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in.”_

_“And if we do this, you promise you’ll find our father?”_

_“Of course, I will. But there’s one more thing – the witch’s house is…unique. And because of this, you have to take special precaution once you’re inside.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“No matter what you do, no matter how you’re tempted – don’t eat anything.” Regina warned pulling back a branch to reveal the blind witch’s gingerbread house._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina entered Mr. Krzyszkowski papers in hand,

“Ah Mrs. Gold” he greeted, “I’m sorry to say your sisters files have been restricted”

“How….why would?”

“Leila Kingston” Mr. Krzyszkowski insisted before lifting a large box on to the table, “However, if you were to get her John Hancock on those forms”

“Got it, thanks” she smiled despite her eternal rage, first Regina now Titiana, someone was going to pay for this.

 

**Katrina entered Gold’s shop with a loud clang of the door’s bell,**

**“Do I want to know” Gold asked as he gently set down the lamp he had been polishing before noticing her enraged glare, “Regina or your aunt?”**

**“Both” she snapped, “First Regina tried to …..And then Titiana ugghhhh”**

**“So I’m just your boy toy/ punching bag?”**

**“Sometimes I don’t think people realize how lucky they are that I’m so bloody nice”  Katrina sighed  before turning to her husband, “ First of all I’m younger than you ,secondly part of the reason you adore me is my mind and last but, not  least when was the last time I hurt you?”**

**“Well, there were those countless time you bit me” he pointed out as she eased herself onto the counter**

**“I was going to through a phase” she pouted**

**“You nearly bit part of my ear off, then again I suppose it wasn’t as bad as what you did to that hunter” he mused aloud**

**“That was an accident” she huffed earning a skeptically look from Gold**

**“You ripped his arm with your teeth”**

**“No I meant biting off your ear” Katrina corrected herself, “That bastard had it coming hunting those poor wolves and besides you were enjoying the new me….before the whole lobe thing”**

**“Dearie, I‘ve always enjoyed you” he purred sliding himself between her legs**

**The tinkling of the entrance door brought the two back to reality,**

“Emma, How lovely to see you” greeted in his usually charming voice, “I’m flattered you’d take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?”

“Uh…Am I interrupting anything?” Emma asked looking between the couple

“Nope” Katrina insisted blushing as she slid off the counter, “So watcha find?”

“I’m looking for information on this old compass, Ava said it was her father’s” Emma explained handing the compass in hand to Gold, “Any idea where it could have come from?”

“Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal” Gold pointed to the glass cover of the compass, “This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it’s in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste.”

“And where would someone like that buy it?” Emma asked

“Right here, of course.”

“You know him?”

“Indeed, a piece like this is difficult to forget.” Rumpel assured

“Do you happen to remember who bought it?” Emma asked hopefully

“Well, I’m good with names, Miss Swan” Gold explained walking over to a small filing cabinet thumbing thought it, “but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records.”

He pulled out an index card,

“And… Yes, here we are.”

He made a motion to hand the card to Emma However, he paused

“What’s your price?” Emma asked with sigh

“Forgiveness?” Gold prompted hopefully

“How about tolerance?”

“Well, that’s a start” Gold admitted, “The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman.”

“He works at the mechanic shop” Katrina pointed out, “Want me to come with?”

“Nah, I can handled” Emma assured, “I was actually thinking you could use a break

“It’s not a choice is it?” Katrina asked pointedly

“Just until this is all sorted out, you just seem….”

“Yeah, I get it” Katrina assured with a forced smile

“Good luck with your investigation.” Gold called out as Emma left before turning to Katrina, “I trust you’ll be leaving to disobey your superior after she’s gone”

“Yep, but, first how about that quickie” she offered pressing herself up against him

“Well, someone’s in a better mood” Gold noted playing nuzzling her neck

“Not really just figured I’d release some stress before I snap” she admitted tracing button’s on his shirt

“No biting this time” he teased lightly

“Hey, you are lucky the only thing I bit was your ear”

 

**Feeling fully refreshed Katrina drove over to Mary Margret’s only to find her and Emma out front,**

**“I thought…” Emma began as Katrina exit her husband car**

**“Yeah, I have this thing were when I want to do something, I tend to do it anyway” Katrina quipped making her way over to the group, “So what’s the deal with the kids?”**

“The father doesn’t want them.”

“And we’re out here because you don’t want to tell them.” Katrina concluded

“I can’t” Emma groaned, “Because all I’ll be telling them is that the false hope I gave them is exactly that.”

“The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic.” Mary Margret offered

“I agree with the painful part.”

“Well, hey, look – you told Henry the truth that his father’s dead and he’s handling it great.”

“You told him what?” Katrina asked looking between the two

“I didn’t tell him the truth.” Emma mumbled, “Henry’s father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them.”

“Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan.” Mary Margaret sighed sarcastically

“Again they can stay with me and Arian I guarantee you Regina will not screw with them under our roof” Katrina offered

Regina approached them on the sidewalk.

Sheriff, Deputy” she looked between a bit agitated, “Shouldn’t you two be on the interstate?”

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked

“Seeing to it that you do your job.” Regina retorted snippily

“You know, you don’t have to check up on us” Katrina tried agitated, “We’re both adults, we know what we have to do.”

“Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A guard escorts Hansel and Gretel to the Regina and Rosalie in the Evil Queen’s castle_

_“My dear children.” Rosalie greeted warmly, “You’ve returned, successful no doubt”_

_“Yes” Gretel conformed exasperated, “Though, we were almost made into dinner.”_

_“Oh. How barbaric.” Regina gasped before dismissing her guards, “Now, if I could have my satchel.”_

_To which the girl complied handing over the bag_

_“I’ve waited a very long time for this. Let’s hope you didn’t let me down.” Regina sighed with excitement before opening the bag and producing an apple, “You did it.”_

_“Yeah, we did.” Gretel pressed hoping to move the conversation toward her and her brother to be reunited with their father_

_“You’ve got a strong heart, girl. You remind me of myself at your age.”_

_“We did all that for an apple?” Hansel questioned_

_“Looks can be deceiving dear boy” Rosalie spoke up, “That’s no apple if anything it’s a weapon._

_“A weapon for a very particular and devious enemy.” Regina concluded as she made her way over to her vanity, placing her prize safety in a box, “One who’s still under the illusion that she’s safe.”_

_“Whatever your plan is, we did what you asked.” Gretel pressed becoming more insistent, “Now you have to keep your promise and find our father.”_

_“She’s right fair is fair” Rosalie prodded_

_“Of course. To reunite your family, so you can live happily ever after.” Regina nodded, “You were left alone in the woods. You deserve better than a father who would abandon you.”_

_“But… he’s all we have.” The girl struggled to speak_

_“Perhaps, he doesn’t have to be.” Regina offered earning an odd look from her companion_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You and your brother have impressed me. You aren’t the first boy or girl that I’ve sent into that…sticky sweet house.” Regina admitted, “But, you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I’ve decided to invite the two of you to live with me. Here.”_

_“You mean that we get to live in a castle?” Hansel asked in wonder_

_“Yes. You would have your own rooms, of course” Regina assured, “Personal carriages – valets, too. All of your dreams could come true.”_

_“No. We want our father back. He would never abandon us.” Gretel insisted refusing to budge on the matter, “And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you.”_

_“Is that so?” Regina snipped_

_“Yes. We’re going to find him, with or without your help. And when we do, we’re going to prove you wrong.”_

_“We’ll see about that.” Regina scowled as a purple tornado formed around the children_

_“Regina what are you doing?” Rosalie demanded_

_“Gretel? What’s happening?” the young boy panicked before the two disappeared_

_“What have you done” Rosalie snapped_

_“Why do you care you the witch is disposed of” Regina scoffed_

_“Why did you do that, there was no purpose. You had absolutely nothing to gain from it”_

_“Like you and Stitlskin haven’t done worse”_

_Rosalie stared back at her unphased,_

_“Why did you want them to stay with you?”_

_“I think you’ve over stayed your welcome”_

_“Regina, it’s alright you can just bring back the child and…”_

_“LEAVE NOW!!!” Regina growled turning away as tears began fall from her eyes_

_“As you wish your highness” Rosalie sighed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma, Katrina, Ava, and Nicholas were driving along the road that lead out of Storybrooke. Suddenly, the car starts slowing and the engine starts malfunctioning. They pull off on the side of the road.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Emma groaned slapping on the wheel

“What happened?” Ava perked up, “What’s wrong?”

“Engine’s stalled.” Emma muttered as Katrina pulled her phone

“Who are you calling?”

“Help.” Katrina said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Regina watched Snow White through her magic mirror. She appeared to be in the forest with several dwarves._

_“Now she’s cavorting with dwarves? When did that happen?” Regina pondered aloud_

_“You’re Majesty.” A guard announced, “The prisoner you requested is here.”_

_“Bring him in.”_

_To which the other guards dragged in Hansel and Gretel’s father shackles and all._

_“I demand to be released.” The father snapped, “My children are in that forest that you took me from – alone. They could be in great danger.”_

_“Yes, I know all about your children. That compass you gave sweet, little Gretel… Well, I’m afraid it didn’t help her find you now, though, did it?”_

_“What have you done with them? You tell me where they are!”_

_“Gone. I told them you abandoned them, leaving nothing but a compass to find their way. But I didn’t bring you here to answer your questions. You’re here to answer mine. I offered your children everything – whatever their hearts desired – and they still chose uncertainty because of their blind faith in you. Tell me why. Hm? Why did your children refuse me?”_

_“Because we’re a family.” The father spoke up, “And family always finds one another.”_

_“Release him.” Regina demanded_

_“You’re letting me go?”_

_“You can all be together, as a family, as soon as you all find one another.”_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was waiting for help outside of the squad car, while Katrina remained in her seat with Ava and Nicholas sitting in the back seat.

“Nicholas, look!” Ava gasped as the compass began to move appearing to work again, just as the tow truck pulled over to assist them.

The driver, who Katrina guessed to be Michael, got out of the truck. He paused as he saw Ava and Nicholas, who were looking out the back window of the car back at him.

“Those are them.” He asked softly

“Those are them.” Emma confirmed as Katrina exited the car

“And your car – it’s fine?” he guessed

“I just wanted you to see ‘em. Just once.” Katrina explained, “I didn’t think I could do it, either. Then I saw my son for the first time and the next thing I knew I couldn’t remember how I could’ve ever thought of giving him up. I knew he needed me, I couldn’t leave and I didn’t want to. I was still scared, thinking everything that I could mess up. But, whenever I would look at him….I knew I was doing the right thing”

“You’re taking them? To Boston.” The father asked

“We don’t have to.” Emma offered

“No, you don’t.” he assured as he walked over to the car as the children rolled down the window.

**———–**

Mary Margaret was folding clothes in her room when Emma entered,

“Hey. What happened?” Mary Margret asked

“Their dad – he showed up.” Emma explained, “Changed his mind.”

“Changed his mind? Just like that?”

“He might have had a little nudge.” Katrina admitted

“They found their father. That’s great.”

“I wonder what that would be like.” Emma wonder aloud causing Katrina heart to tighten

“Maybe you’ll find out. You can’t give up.” Mary Margret assured her gently

“I don’t know. I kind of think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go.”

“No, You don’t” Katrina assured, “Trust me those questions will keep coming back, until you have your answer”

“Really?” Emma scoffed, “If they wanted to know me, they wouldn’t make it so hard to look.”

“Maybe. But maybe there’s other reasons” Mary Margret offered, “Maybe there is an explanation”

“If there is, it’s something crazy. Something even crazier than Henry’s theory.”

“Yeah? What’s Henry’s theory?”

“Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them.” Emma sighed

“Aw,” Mary Margret sighed, “And who does he think they are?”

“Well, for one, you.”

“Me?”

“Well, Snow White.”

“Snow White has a kid?” Mary Margret asked as the two looked at the book’s supposed author

“Hey” Katrina placed her arms defensively, “I wrote what came to me, so blame my subconscious”

“I have a kid, you’d think I’d remember that.” Mary Margret remarked playfully

“Yeah, you’d think.” Emma agreed as Katrina heart felt like it was about to break

“You do kind of have my chin.”

“I think I need to go get some air.” Katrina stretched heading for the door,

“Yeah, I think I’ll join you” Emma sighed as the two head for the door.

“If you’re going to be back later, I can wait to eat with you?” Mary Margret offered

“No, don’t do that.”

“I’ll leave you leftovers.” Mary Margaret told her before she noticed Emma’s baby blanket, “What a pretty blanket.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

**———–**

Emma was reading her file in the car, One article read ‘Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system’ and another read ’7 year old boy finds baby on side of road’.

She paused before turning to Katrina,

“What happened?”

“Hmmm?” Katrina asked

“You told me you had a kid what happened?”

“He…I well, I lost him like the rest of my family” Katrina confessed

Either of them hardly noticed as Henry walked up to the car with a box in hand,

“Uh, what’s that?” he asked causing the two to jump

“Bloody Ninja” Katrina snapped

“Just an old file” Emma said settling it on the dashboard, “What’s up?”

“Pumpkin pie. I… I thought you’d like some” Henry offered referencing to the box, “ It was pumpkin, right?”

“Right.” Emma responded quickly

Emma got out of the car to meet with Henry.,

“Henry, about your father…” she began

“Yeah?” he prodded

“… I’m glad I told you.”

“Me too.” He concluded as he hugged Emma

“Give me that.” She said as she gently took the box from Henry

“What you did – with Ava and Nicholas – you really are changing things.”

The sound of an engine was heard in the distance, a moment later a man on a motorcycle turned the corner and parked across from the trio. Katrina noticed there was a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle, He takes off his helmet and approaches them.

“Hi.” The man greeted as Katrina rolled down her window and froze

“Hey” she and Emma greeted

“Is this Storybrooke?” The stranger asked

“Yeah.” Emma confirmed

“Any place to get a room around here?”

“Uh, you’re staying?” Henry asked confused

“That’s the plan, just looking for a bed”

“Granny’s Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks.” Katrina spoke up softly

To which he thanked them, turned around and walked back to his motorcycle.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.” Emma called out to him

“Well, that’s because I didn’t give it.”  He retorted before driving off

“I thought you said strangers don’t come to Storybrooke?” Emma asked Henry

“They don’t.” he confirmed


	10. 7:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

The rain pattered on the window as the Golds lay rather comfortably in bed,

“Good thing I told Emma I was taking the day off” Katrina sighed as she cuddled into Gold’s side, “Which is why I trust you are still in bed”

“Yes and no , I thought we should go to the doctors today before I went in to work” he mumbled wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so that her head settled against his chest, “Just too check...”

“On why you’ve been unsuccessful in impregnating your wife” she offered perking up, “Hey maybe it’s your fault this time, you’re pretty old after all”

“Excuse me” Gold scoffed meeting her gaze, “May I remind you, that you are twenty years younger than me compared to our ages”

“Yes, but according to Story Brooke that’s a pretty big difference” she reminded him, “So basically, you’re a dirty old man”

“And you’re a gold digger” he retorted as she settled back down, “I made the appointment for 9:30”

“What time is it now?” she asked

He craned his neck to observe the clock,

“7:15”

To which she was already under the covers pulling down his boxers,

“Actually I was thinking we could get breakfast first” he offered, “Not that the thought isn’t appreciated”

“Not a social visit” she replied from under the cover causing him to laugh,

“What” he asked pulling back the sheet.

“More of an act of kindness”

“And every other time it was a chore”

Katrina rolled her eyes,

“You’re going to have to give a sperm sample”

“Ah and you’re playing your usually role of the friendly neighbor” he quipped, “I think I’ll need something to hold the sample in besides your mouth, love”

“Never said I’d finish”

“So you’d leave a poor cripple helpless to his own devices”

“Fine” she scoffed moving to get up, “Use a magazine then”

“On second thought” he paused before throwing the blanket back over her head as she giggled

**———–**

Gold and Katrina sat patiently in the doctor’s office

“He should be here by now” Katrina sighed

Sure enough, the doctor strolled in

“Forgive me for being late; I just started again yesterday and…..”

Katrina froze in pure terror as she went to shake the doctor’s hand only to find herself face to face with her supposed grandfather,

“I’m sorry do I know you?” He asked never breaking eye contact with Katrina,

“I don’t think so” she offered a weak smile

 “Well, then allow me to introduce myself, Doctor Edgar Court”

Suddenly it seemed to click for Gold, at least that was what Katrina was so certain earned that smirk on his face

“Well, we have your test results back and everything seems to be checking out alright for both of you ” Dr.Court confirmed as flipped through his file, “ In fact, Mr. Gold if you don’t mind me saying your sperm count is actually pretty high for man your age”

To which Gold held his head proudly at that,

“Then what would be problem Doctor?”

“Oh could be a number of things these days, infertility has been linked to numerous things” Court admitted before listing them off, “Stress, too much exercise, too much sex, smoking and even too much coffee”

“Do you recommend anything” Gold asked to Katrina’s horror

“Increasing or decrease amount of sex, the idea is not to make it seem like a chore” he went on causing Katrina to blush like mad, “I know that probably sound insane but, you’d be surprised after while it can become rather frustrating ”

“That’s very interesting”

Oh, she was going to kill him

“I suppose if you’re not having any troubles health wise, there are a lot of tips to increasing your chances on your own” he Dr. Court began unaware of just how Katrina was becoming let alone how amused Gold was by his wife, “For example, Mrs. Gold figuring out when you are ovulating”

Katrina nearly swallowed her tongue at that,

“You don’t say”

“Oh certainly, sometimes all it comes down to is the right position”

“Okay” Katrina sighed standing up, “That’s great to know, we really should be going”

“Oh course, If you have any questions feel free to call” Dr.Court smiled shaking Katrina’s and Gold’s hand

“Oh we’ll be sure to” Gold assured before following his wife as she made a b-line out the door

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU” she snapped once she felt they were at a safe enough distance

“I promise, I had no idea that it was going to be him” Gold assured trying not to laugh

“I’m quite aware of that” Katrina snapped, “Did you really have to put on a bloody show in there?”

“I was just curious” Gold feigned innocence, “After all we came here to get answers”

“NOT FROM MY GRANDFATHER” Katrina growled, “Ughh I feel dirty”

“Well, maybe” he purred in her ear, giving her hip a squeeze “I’ll just have to clean you up”

“Oh no, no, no” she halted him, “Not after that performance”

“Don’t make me put you over my knee” he purred in her ear making her quiver, “Cold pet?”

“Freezing actually”

“In that?” he gestured to her drape wrap coat that went down to her knees

“Well, if you knew what was underneath?”

To which Gold looked at her with rather amused look,

“It was supposed to be a surprise” she pouted

“Well, then there is no harm in you giving me a little peek then” he teased playfully with a peck to her neck

Katrina looked at him with deep skepticism, eyebrows raised,

“You want me to flash you?”

“Ah ha” he smirked in triumph pulling her close to him, “So you’re naked, naughty thing”

“Nope” she giggled as she pulled back and undid her coat to reveal a sexy nurse outfit, “I got the idea after I…sort of kind of heard you making the appointment”

“Good thing too because I’ve been having this problem” Gold explained wrapping his arms around her waist under the coat, “Let’s just say that as of late my leg hasn’t been the only thing that’s been throbbing”

“What did you think you were doing” the voice of none other than Leila Kingston demanded

To which Katrina immediately pulled herself from Gold’s embrace and doing up her coat,

“Nothing not a damn thing” Katrina assured her aunt flustered

“I mean after I let you work for that…woman” Leila cringed, “You have the audacity to disobey me”

“First of all I’m an adult and I’ll work for who I want” Katrina snapped, “Second as I said before Emma’s a good person and third what are you doing here?”

“Visiting my father for lunch”

“Don’t worry he doesn’t know who I am, in fact I didn’t go to see him on purpose” Katrina scoffed, “Adrien”

“The kind that concerns as to the possibility of your niece baring my child” Gold responded coolly with his trade mark sly grin causing both Leila and Katrina to pale, “Not that there is a problem with my wife or I, we are now happy to know”

Oh ______no, was he going to brag about his sperm count to her aunt?

“So the rumors are true you two can’t get pregnant?” Leila demanded once she regained herself

“Sadly yes, but, there just has been enough time lately for me to properly ravish your niece” Gold replied swiftly pulling Katrina close to him, “Which I plan to fix as soon as I get Kat out of her naughty little outfit, she’s just so creative”

Why me

“How dare you try to sully my niece’s reputation, she would never do something so disgusting?”

“Auntie, calm down Adrien’s just got a …..Interesting sense of humor” Katrina assured with a forced smile

“Honesty, Kitten” Leila groaned, “I have no idea how you put up with this…animal”

“Only in bed” Gold assured earning Katrina’s high heel to come painfully down on his foot causing him to groan in pain

“He really is a good man” she assured shooing Gold away from Leila , “It’s just all about controlling his less than pleasant side, now we really have to be going”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snow White was hunting a wild turkey in the forest with a spear. As she went to take aim, the turkey flew away._

_“My my my” a voice teased, “They leave you alone and look at you”_

_Snow turned to see none other than the enchantress herself_

_“Rose?”_

_“In the flesh” she greeted before nodding towards the spear, “Do you mind”_

_“Oh, sorry.” The princess blushed, “The only company I’ve been expecting is Red but, that’s not for a month”_

_“It’s been a month, actually I came in her stead”_

_“Has it?”_

_“You’ve really taken to solitude haven’t you luv?” Rosalie admired, “Then again I suppose the woods are the place for it”_  
  


_“It’s fine. It’s exactly what I wanted – to be out here…away.” Snow sighed, “I just don’t understand how you did it”_

_“Well, I was busy not to mention it wasn’t really solitude but you know” Robin rambled handing her the basket of food Red had sent with her_

_“Thank you. So, how are things back in the world?”_

_“Good wonderful as they can be these days”_

_There was a long pause,_

_“You’re not going to ask what you really want, are you dove?”_

_“I don’t know what you mean.” Snow brushed off the question to which Rosalie merely smiled and eventually she caved, “Okay, fine. Tell me.”_

_“The wedding’s happening. Prince James is marrying Midas’ daughter. In two days’ time.”_

_Snow let out a faint sigh, “You alright?”_

_“I just thought the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but… Instead, all I do is think about him.”_

_“I know luv a bleeding heart is never an easy one to deal with now is it?”_

_“I wish there was a way to get him out of my head. …” Snow paused when she nervous look on Rosalie’s face, “What, is there?”_

_“Of course not. No that would be” Rosalie stopped herself struggling not to make a fool of herself_

_“Rosalie please, what do you know? Come on – ever since I was a little girl you’ve always been there for me please don’t stop now. What do you know?”_

_The enchantress sighed in defeat,_

_“Very Well, I may know of a man whom may be able to get you what you ask, provided you can provide anything of worth in return”_

_“Who is this man?”_

_———–_

_Snow White and Rosalie paddled their rowboat through the fog. Until that is they reached a pier, where Snow immediately went out and tied down the boat._

_“How much for this?” a freshly appeared Rumpelstiltskin asked beside Robin_

_“Excuse me?” Snow asked both confused and startled_

_“Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship.”_

_“It’s not for sale.”_

_“Of course it is, dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind.” The imp insisted_

_“So you’re Rumpelstiltskin?” Snow inquired surveying the strange man before her_

_“Indeed, I am.” I the Imp assured with mock bow, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Well.You really are the fairest of them all, aren’t you? What can I do for you?”_

_“I need a cure.” Snow in a firm voice that even she wasn’t sure how she was still able to speak at all_

_“What ails you, child?”_

_“A broken heart.”_

_“Ah. The most painful of afflictions. Well, I’m afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do. And nothing can.”_

_“For one so keen on making deals, you never seem to keen too” Rosalie huffed before explaining, “They can’t be together”_

_To which Snow nodded solemnly_

_“ Well that” he grinned  producing an empty vial and dipping it into the water, “ I can help you with.”_

_“That’ll do it?” Snow asked skeptically as the water in the vial turned a cloudy white_

_“Not yet. No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this personal.”_

_Snow winced as Robin pulled out a two strand of her hair and added it to the solution_

_“So, if I drink that, I’ll no longer love him.”_

_“You won’t even remember who he is.” Robin assured_

_“Won’t remember him?”_

_“Love is the most powerful magic” Stiltiskin assured the cure must be extreme._

_“Extreme’ sounds like an understatement.” Snow scoffed_

_“Don’t doubt yourself now, luv” Rosalie coaxed , “ Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, and destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift.”_

_“ What’s your price?”_

_“ These’ll do.” she insisted holding up the leftover strand of Snow’s hair_

_“ What do you need of my hair?”_

_“What do you need of it now?” quipped the imp, “It’s been plucked from your head. Do we have a deal?”_

_Snow White pondered for a moment before taking the potion from his hand._

_“ I thought so. Drink it in good health, Snow White.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX “That’s one way to spice things up” Gold panted out with grin plastered on his face as Katrina lay beside him her head resting on his chest

“It wouldn’t kill you to pull your weight you know” Katrina added in kissing lightly along his chin

“Pretty sure I just did….and then some”

“I mean why I am the only who initiates everything?” she pouted

“Because you are basically a horny teenager and I’m a poor defenseless man”

Katrina scoffed turning on her side so her back was to him,

“You’re still mad at me about your aunt aren’t you” he sighed pulling the covers over them, “I was only defending your honor”

“Only you would think lording our sex life over my aunt was honorable” she grumbled as she felt him trail kisses down her neck

“You know she’s powerless here” he insisted pulling back flush against his chest, “ And after all who’s to say that Regina is the only one who gets her happiness, after all with Emma here anything is possible right?”

“Said the serpent to eve” she mocked

“Yes, I suppose it’s too much to ask for” he admitted, “Especially when it used to be the other way around”

“Oh please” Katrina scoffed

“Hook, Milah, Cora, Hatter, King George, Belle, Regina several times…..”  Gold listed, “Others may be put unawares of your intentions but, not I my little song bird”

“Cinderella, Charming, Snow,” Katrina listed, “not to mention Milah was your fault if so facto as is Hook and Regina was entirely your fault”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At King George’s castle, Prince Charming found himself staring out over the balcony while the sound of music from the feast filled the air_

_“Your highness” a soft voice called from behind_

_“Please don’t call me that” Charming plead weakly_

_“Well, I guess you won’t want this then” Rosalie sighed handing the prince the a small box,_

_Charming removed the lid to find a rather magnificent crown, “Your father asked me to give this to you, and he thought it might encourage you to join him at the feast that is in **your** honor”_

_“He could fed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown.”_

_“It’s a gift – from King Midas” King George explained entering Charming’s chambers_

_Rosalie sighed, she no longer was she only Rumple’s lap dog but, King George’s in his feeble attempts to win over Charming._

_“For you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity. Show some enthusiasm.”_

_“Enthusiasm wasn’t part of the deal” Charming sneered, “The weddings in two days. I’ve honored your wishes.”_

_“But I want your heart – not just your honor”._

_“My heart shall belong to Abigail.” Charming insisted_

_“You think I’m a fool, don’t you?” the King demanded lowly, “Your heart can’t belong to Abigail when it’s held by another woman. And don’t deny it. I know that look. Who is she?”_

_“I met her on a journey.” Charming couldn’t help hiding the sense of contentment as he spoke of his true love, “We haven’t seen each other since, but… She stayed with me.”_

_“Forget her.”_

_“You speak as if that’s so easy.” Rosalie spoke up in disgust for his ignorance_

_“Nobility was not meant to be easy” King George snapped, “All this wealth, the power I hold over other men’s lives – do you think that comes at no cost?”_

_“I asked for none of it.” Charming scoffed_

_“You were chosen to be my son. Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that.”_

_“ It wasn’t charity, **Father**. It was the only way to save your kingdom.”_

_“You asked for a deal and it’s being carried out” Rosalie sighed, “And yet, now your greedy and arrogant heart, blackened as it maybe, now desires the impossible.”_

_“Watch yourself, witch. This is a choice he made. A role he has taken – and I expect him to honor it. There is too much at stake” the spoke in a low growl, “And I would think your **master** wouldn’t be too happy to know why he didn’t receive his end of the deal. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of his head, because nothing is going to stop this wedding._

_And with that the horrid King took his leave,_

_“Do you love her?” Rosalie asked amid the silence_

_“Yes” Charming answered without hesitation_

_“Good, because If you do anything to defy him she better be worth the turmoil”_

_“I’d risk it just to see her one more time”_

_To which a messenger pigeon appeared behind by his side,_

_“Then what are you waiting for” Rosalie insisted, “Go find ….what’s her name”_

_“Snow”_

_Rosalie paused, surely it couldn’t be the same but then again what other bandits had he come into contact with as of resent_

_“Snow White” Charming confirmed her fear as she turned a ghastly shade of white, “Rosalie?”_

_“Just thinking on what a fine match you’ll make” she covered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and guilt, now was not the time she still had a debt to settle with a dwarf_

_To which Prince Charming rushed to his desk and starts writing a letter to his beloved Snow, quickly attaching the letter to the carrier pigeon,_

_“Find her”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had decided to make a quick run to the store planning on making something special for Gold and her. Whip cream, chocolate sauce, Champagne, chocolate ice-cream, bananas, carefully selected oysters and anything she could think of that could be considered sexually stimulating. It was during such a time that she came across Mary Margret just as she bumped into Katherine both their items dropping to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” Mary Margret apologized

“ It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kathryn assured her bending down

“ I wasn’t looking.” Mary Margret admitted also bending down

“Clearly.” Regina interjected

“Bitch” Katrina muttered

“ Oh, is this yours?” Kathryn asked handing Mary Margret a candy bar

“ Um, yes, thank you.” Mary Magret admitted, “Um, this must…”

She paused as she picked up a pregnancy test and handed it to Kathryn.

“Good luck.” Mary Margret chirped

“ Thank you.”

Kathryn walked away,

“I trust you’ll be discrete?” Regina interjected, “Their lives are their business – not yours.”

“Well, aren’t they just lucky to have you to look out for them” Katrina thought aloud with grin, “Not playing favorites are we Madam Mayor”

“Still sore about the rumor concerning…” Regina began before being cut off by Katrina

“Oh all water under the bridge really” Katrina sighed thoughtfully, “I mean at the end of the day , I have someone I love to go home and after all there’s always adoption”

“Shouldn’t you be on duty” Regina scoffed

“Took a personal day to spend time with Adrian” Katrina smirked, “But, of course should my fellow citizens need me, I’ll be right there to protect them”

Regina paused almost searching Katrina’s eyes for something before storming off,

“Is it me or is she getting pushier?”

“She’s just thinking of her friend” Mary Margret defended  
“Be that as it may there is way of say things and that was not it”

“So you and Gold are thinking of adopting” Mary Margret tried to change the subject

“No, we’re still trying” Katrina admitted, “Actually we just got back from the doctors today with a clean bill of health respectively”

“Oh that’s great” Mary Margret smiled, “Well, I should be going, you should come over for dinner sometime”

“I’d love to” Katrina admitted before the two parted.

Lord knows she’d need company with what she’s going through Katrina sighed as she made her way toward the check-out aisle.

Katrina was driving home when she came across, Emma loading storm supplies into the trunk of her squad car.

“Need any help” Katrina called out pulling up alongside Emma

“Nothing I can’t handle” Emma assured

Katrina looked at Emma almost expectedly,

“Something else on your mind?”

“Is Mary Margret o.k?” Katrina asked

“She seemed fine this morning” Emma admitted, “Albeit a little flustered but, then again she was late for work”

“Good your both here” Regina noted as she made her way along the sidewalk towards them, “ I need you to look into something, Someone’s in town – someone new.”

“Yeah, we know” Katrina pointed out, “I gave him directions to Granny’s the other night.”

“You talked to him? What’d he say?” Regina demanded almost in a panic

“He asked for directions” Emma assured, “What’s the big deal? Who is he?”

“I don’t know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything” Regina confessed, “There’s something about him. Something familiar.”

“He must be one of the untold millions you cursed.” Emma joked causing Regina pale and Katrina to smirk

“What?” Regina asked startled

“Oh, you know” Emma explained, “The curse. Henry’s whole thing.”

“I need you both to find out who he is, what he wants and what he’s doing here.” Regina pressed

“You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Story Brooke.”

“ This isn’t about the law, Miss Swan. You’re going to do this because I asked you to” Regina demanded, “ And because you’ll see it’s the right thing to do.”

“And why would that be?” Katrina asked curiously

“Because he was in front of my house” Regina stated gravely, “Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about – Henry.”

Katrina and Emma shared a look with a mixture of shock and concern

“We’ll look into him.” The two quickly agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snow White, snuck through the courtyard of King George’s castle concealed under a dark cloak, a basket of flowers in hand._

_“Flowers for Prince James from the Kingdom of Midas.” She announced to the unarmored guard, acting as what appeared to be the gatekeeper_

_“Top of the northeast spire. Take the service stairwell.” The gatekeeper reported curtly, “The guards will toss you over the walls.”_

_She simply made her way past him, discarding the flower basket and cloak, once inside and continued down a hall. That was until she heard the sound of a door opening and instinctively hid behind a pillar as the person walked past. It was only than that she realized it was her Prince Charming and made a move to follow him, but was suddenly grabbed from behind by a guard._

_“Wait! I am a royal embassary!” Snow panicked as the guard lead her to the dungeon and threw her in one of the cells._

_“Sure you are.” The guard scoffed, “The King will decide your fate.”_

_And even as the guard took his leave, Snow White unsuccessfully shook and even began to climb up the bars, only to slide back down again. It was only while lying on the ground in a mixture of despair that she heard whistling coming from the cell next to her._

_“Who’s there?”_

_“What are you looking at, Sister?” the stranger snapped gruffly, “Tried it all. Steel gets stronger as we grow weaker.”_

_“Well, I am not…giving…up.” Snow mutter back defiantly as she began to pry open the lock of her of her cell with a rock_

_“Give it time, Grumpy.”_

_“I’m not grumpy – I’m focused.”_

_“No. My name – **Grumpy** ” the stranger or **Grumpy** , “explained I’m telling you there’s no way out.”_

_“Well, I’m Snow, and I’ll find one.”_

_“You say so.”_

_“There’s someone out there for me – someone I love very much. And I will not lose him.”_

_“Love, huh? Good luck with that.”_

_“Yeah? What do you know about it?” Snow huffed stopping for a moment to rest_

_“ It’s why I’m stuck in this hole. I had it bad. She was beautiful as a fairy. But I lost her. I was desperate to get her back, so I came up with a plan. I worked at the diamond mines. Traded all my wages to the foreman for a diamond to propose. But I got swindled. It was a stolen rock and I took the blame. I’m no thief, but they think I am. Should’ve known better. But I wasn’t thinking clearly – all cause of love. And now here I am – trapped – with no way out.”_

_“I know a way out.” A voice called out as a figure dressed in black slinked toward the cells before revealing himself to be another dwarf_

_“ Stealthy!” Grumpy gasped in surprise , “ How’d you get in here?”_

_“Doc whipped up the sleeping gas – knocked all the guards out cold. The rest are waiting with transport.” Stealthy explained, “You ready to go home?”_

_“But, how did you know I was here?”_

_“The witch told us, what her name is”_

_“Rosalie” Snow gasped_

_“Yep, that’s one” Stealthy nodded, “Who’s that? She’s pretty”_

_“No one. Come on – let’s go!” Grumpy urged_

_To which Stealthy complied,_

_“Grumpy? Good luck. I hope you get your love back.” Snow smiled weakly as the two dwarves made their leave_

_“Son-of-a… Give me that.” Grumpy snapped before hastily taking the keys from Stealthy and freed Snow White, “Come on”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKatrina made her way into Granny’s Diner after dropping off of her groceries at home, to meet up with Emma. To which she noticed the Stranger sitting at one of the booths across from Emma, with the box from the back of his motorcycle sitting under the table, Katrina eyed it wearily.

“I’m a writer.” She heard him tell Emma

“That’s why you’re here?” Katrina asked startling the two, “Katrina Gold”

“Nice to meet you Miss Gold, I find this place provides…inspiration….. Don’t you?” he offered in a manner that made her blood run cold, “ After all it must triggered something to have you write that book”

“It’s Mrs. Gold” she stated firmly, “And I suppose so, Emma I’ll handle this?”

“What why?” Emma asked curiously

“Because, there’s been a call…” Katrina paused her eyes shifting between Emma and the stranger before finally settling on the latter of the two, “Do you mind just given us a minute, Sheriff stuff do you? It’s just police stuff but, we like to keep quiet about it”

“Oh nothing bad I hope” the stranger prodded light in concern

“Oh no it’s just typical procedure really with a crime, you don’t want to leak out any information, obvious reasons of course”  

“Of course”

Before anymore could be send Kat lead Emma quickly over to the door,

“Kat, what the hell?”

“I think that guy is a fan of my book”

“Really?” Emma questioned her words dripping with sarcasm

“I mean I think I remember meeting him , he wanted an autograph or something and we started talking about be both being writers and…”

“And…”

“ I agreed to help with his own work ” Katrina finished with a stern gaze, “ We lost touch just around the time you and I met. Look just go pretend to be the Sheriff”

“Kat, I am the Sheriff”

“I meant Sheriff stuff, go pretend to do some important hush hush Sheriff Stuff”

Emma paused,

“Emma, just trust me on this” she pressed, “He’ll feel more comfortable talking to me, that way you and Regina can have some piece of mind about Henry”

“Fine, just call me when you’re done”

Katrina let out a sigh of relief as Emma started off and head back in the diner

“You two seem close” the stranger admired

“Cut the shit, August” Katrina snapped as she plopped down across from him, “What are you doing here?”

“Love how good you’ve gotten with the whole lying bit” he teased

“Kid, I’ve been lying since before you were a sapling” she quipped, “Now what do you want?”

“It’s been 10 years what do you think?” August pointed out, “I’m here to help”

“Well, you’re drawing too much attention to yourself” she growled, “Regina may be passive about the fact that you just randomly popped up after Emma arrived, which to be honest I am amazed that I left and brought her back has set of any alarms. But, I’ll bet anything that if she sees you talking with Henry let alone me, she’s not going to be very happy”

“You still haven’t told him” August observed amused, “So that’s two things you’ve lied about”

“Give me one good reason, I shouldn’t run you out of town. I have the power to do it” she tried eyeing him carefully

“Well, it would be a shame if the all-powerful dark one were to find out his beloved Odette was walking among us, after all this time”

Katrina paled,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_King George over looked his kingdom with a sense of indifference as per the usual as Robin appeared behind him,_

_“You called your highness”_

_“Yes, It appears Charming seems to be more cooperative”_

_“No thanks necessary really…” Rosalie began with a forced grin_

_“And yet… I have the strangest suspicion that’s it’s merely his façade that has only grown stronger, rather than his obedience” the king was quick to retort_

_“And what you want me to apologize that you weren’t able to manipulate him as you did James?” Rosalie scoffed, “And don’t ask me to cure him of his love sickness because even the most powerful of magic can’t touch true love”_

_“What I want from you is simple I want you to kill the girl”  
“And what makes you think that I will do as you ask” Rosalie demanded, “ It’s not exactly as if it’s pertaining to our deal , despite it may make it a little more simple?”_

_“Your obedience to your master is quite admirable” the king pondered aloud, “ Granted it’s by magic you are bound to him but, to make such a commitment in the first place, you must truly care for him”_

_Rosalie laughed,_

_“You’d be wrong”_

_“Oh would I?”_

_Rosalie resolve never faltered,_

_“Indeed you would”  
“Oh I think not” he pressed, “ You gave up your free will to him for seemingly no reason at all, most would wonder what sort of mad women but, I do believe we both know don’t we?”_

_The enchantress kept her gaze firmly locked before turned to look back out at his kingdom_

_“Is that why you haven’t told him?”_

_“Told him what?”_

_“Oh there’s no need for lies my dear thief” the King grinned darkly, “Surely you didn’t think no one would notice and surely you know that two can keep a secret if one of them is dead , but you’ve told more than one of what truly became of your sisters”_

_“You don’t need to kill her” Rosalie pressed on her demeanor calm and demur as ever “ Stiltskin gave her potion to forget Charming all you have to do is get her to convince him she doesn’t love him and then take the potion”_

_“And I trust you’ll be willing to help me ensure she does”_

_“I only ask to name my favor, to be honest I should be asking for two for both James and David” Rosalie continued, “As such I only ask that after I do this you must tell who told you and precisely what they said”_

_“Naturally”_

_———–_

_Grumpy and Stealthy made it to the courtyard. It seemed to be clear, but King George and several guards appeared around the corner._

_“Halt! Those two are prisoners.” One of the guard announced_

_“Grumpy, run!” Stealthy urged, “We can make it!”_

_“Stealthy, no!” Grumpy warned but, it was too late as Stealthy started to run he was shot dead by a guard in a nearby tower. Stealthy fell to the ground, fatally wounded as Grumpy knelt by his side. , “No! Stealthy…”_

_“Where is the girl?” King George demanded_

_“What girl?” the dwarf growled in disgust_

_“Kill him.” The king called to his guard in distain_

_“Looking for me?” Snow white called out holding a torch over a pile of straw, causing the guard to lower his sword “Let him go, or this place will burn.”_

_“Be gone, dwarf.”_

_“Go, Grumpy.” Snow coaxed softly_

_A guard kicked Grumpy over before he scrambled to his feet and fled the courtyard._

_“Now, Snow White. We need to talk.” The king smirked_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What the hell are you talking about?” Katrina demanded

“Your insulting me, you really thought I’d be able to find Baelfire but, not find out your greatest secret”

“Who told you? There were only three people who knew about that and in either cases completely impossible for them to tell you”

“That book of yours very interesting” August wondered aloud, “I particularly love that little story about the Swan and the Trickster, how is Goodfellow these days?”

“What do you want?” Katrina growled

“Do you think I enjoy doing this? All I want is for you to leave me to my business” August admitted, “And let me help with Emma”

“No, you lost that privilege a long time ago”

“I was a kid”

“You were old enough to know better to understand just how important it was that you two stayed together” she continued on fighting to keep her voice down despite her rage, “Do you have any idea, what you going cost her  


“You seem to forget, I lost someone too”  


“It’s not same you knew where your father was, she didn’t know either of her parents, she didn’t even know that they were looking for her. As far as she knew she grew up in this world alone and unwanted, it’s bad enough losing family but, at least you had the good times to look back on to give you hope that live isn’t a complete ball shit. And don’t even get me started on my family drama, so if you want to pull that crap on me think again.”

 

“How did you find us anyway” August asked finally seemingly unphased “I mean the only reason her highness remembers is because she cast this damn thing, your husband the supposed dark one if he’s gotten his back only got his recently, so question is how long have you had yours and how”

Katrina stood up,   


“I believe this conversation is over” she snapped before turning on her heels “And Stay away from Emma and Henry”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snow White, King George and Rosalie were in one of the castle’s rooms alone._

_“So, you’re the one.” King George wonder aloud surveying the object of his son’s affections_

_“I don’t know what…” Snow struggled to answer_

_“Enough. I know everything” The king commanded, “You poisoned his heart, now his marriage. And with that, the entire kingdom. All because of your feelings.”_

_“I wish feelings could be helped, but they can’t.” Snow stated boldly_

_“Of course they can. Love is a disease. And like all diseases, it can be vanquished in one of two ways – a cure or death.” King George growled, “Do you know where your beloved is right now? He’s right down that hallway. Packing for his new life.”_

_“Your highness please” Rosaline plead, “Let me do this, if you want it done properly”_

_“He’ll never know I’m here.” Snow begged, “Rose please”_

_“Snow, he will” Rosalie explained softly taking reneged princess’ hands in her own, “Because you are going to walk down that hallway. You’re going to sneak in and tell him that while you’ve received his letter…that it was all for not …. Because you don’t love him”_

_“But, Rose I… why?” Snow struggled to make sense of her fairy godmother’s words, “You told me yourself we were meant to be, our love is true”_

_“Because you’ll break his heart and free him” The King explained harshly_

_“Or you’ll kill me.” Snow snapped_

_“Oh, no. I’ll kill him. Killing you would just make him love you more and the marriage – and the kingdom – would ultimately crumble. But if he were to die at an assassin’s hand, he would die a martyr. Midas would forgive, even laud, the death and the merger would be complete.”_

_“You would do that to your own son?” Snow gasped in disgust_

_“He is not my son.”_

_“Oh, you’ve proven that well enough” Rosalie snapped before turning back to Snow, “I’m afraid there is no other way, I’m sorry”_

_———–_

_Snow White opened the door to Prince Charming’s chamber. She saw him packing and shut the door to get his attention._

_“James.” Snow White spoke softly_

_“Snow” James gasped astonished at his beloved before him in the flesh_

_“ I got your letter.”_

_“ You came. You came!” he exclaimed in joy as he rushed toward his true love picking her up in a hug. “You came. You came.”_

_But, as he  leaned in for a kiss, she back away,_

_“Wait, James. Us? It can’t happen.”_

_“ Wh-What’s wrong? Of course it can.” He assured, “You’re here. We can go. We can be together. We can leave all this. I know there are costs, but I’ve planned for everything. They can’t hurt us. And now that I know that you love me too…”_

_“ I don’t…” Snow struggled to remain strong for her prince’s sake_

_“ What?”_

_“ Love you. I don’t. I’m sorry. You said I would always be in your heart and… That is too cruel a fate. Go live your life.” She spoke forcefully, “ Live it without me – because there is no place for us together – and fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have – the way I never will.”_

_She gave him back his letter and walked away trying to hold back tears. Just as a shamefully guilt ridden enchantress looked on helplessly to stop the tragedy that had befallen the two lovers._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina sat at the kitchen table her dinner had been prepared, her face in her hands. Granted she knew she would have to tell him one day but, not so soon, what if he never wanted to speak to her again. She had done it all for him and Baelfire but, that certainly hadn’t take away the pain of having to watch two struggle on alone. Her heart had ached to tell him every day since the day Rumpel had come searching for Milah at the Tavern and she would have had it not been for…

“Well, something smells heavenly” Gold fully dressed in a jet black suit minus the jacket, greeted his beloved wife who broke out in tears at the sight of him, “Rose?”

He hobbled over to her taking at seat next to her and gently brushing her dark waves from her face,

“What happened?” he asked as he pulled into his lap her head resting on his shoulder

“I have to tell you something” she sniffed whipping the tears away, her watery silvery eyes finding his own maroon pools.

“What? Is it about our appointment this morning did …?”

“No” she assured firmly

“Then what” he pressed, “Because the last time I checked you don’t just start sobbing over nothing”

“I…”

“Yes?”

And as Katrina looked into the loving gaze of her true love all her courage was over taken by guilt and fear,

“I love you” she relented taking Gold by surprise never had he heard those words from his little song bird, she’d been so careful to avoid them but, now it was the only things she could manage

“What?”

“I…Love....You” she repeated enunciating each word between the kisses she bestowed on his forehead, nose and lastly lips running her fingers through his hair, “And tonight, I want you to take me and show me how much you love me”

His eyes softened as he whipped away more tears that began to slip down her cheeks,

“Of course I will and I love you too” he assured with a rather charming smile so gratefully for finally being able speak those words to her, “But, first why don’t we eat”

To which she leapt out of his lap to the grab the pot off the stove settling it in the center of the table,

“Champagne” he admired as Kat set the unopened bottle beside the pot

“It’s the only thing I could think went well with Oysters” Kat admitted as she spooned some on to both their plates

“Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Gold?” his face mocking suspicion

“And here I thought you didn’t get movie references”

He furrowed his brow,

“Never mind, bit of a stretch anyway because, I am clearly not a cougar” she shook her head settling, “Actually, I kind of have my eye on this other guy. He’s really handsome, kind of old and grizzly at times but, an absolute teddy bear when you get to know him. Thinks he’s a beast which he is, but only in the bedroom”

Katrina sighed settling herself gracefully on the edge of the table her skirt hitching up ever so slightly,

 “Ah yes the one with the gorgeous wife” he played along as he pulled Katrina into his lap, so that she was straddling him carefully voiding his bad leg “Poor bugger, he just can’t seem to keep his hands off of her”

“Oh really” she teased as he place tender peck to her neck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“You did well” King George admitted to his companion as the two watched as Snow and the dwarves took off into the night_

_“You act as if I should be proud of myself” Rosalie scoffed dryly, “Now the name of the one whom told you my little secret”_

_“The Golden one, the one your beloved was searching for, surely he told you why he’s hunting for her”_

_“Why should he?”_

_“Well, my dear she’s not only the one whom betrayed but, your mother” The King explained, “She’s the reason you mother and sisters disappeared”_


	11. The Fruit of Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

Katrina sat patiently awaiting Mary Margret and Emma to join her at the diner, when none other than Lelia slipped into the seat across from her,

“Hey kitten” she greeted with her usually overly chipper smile

“Ummm hi”

“I just wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting” she confessed, “It’s just that ever since your mother …. has been gone and your father died, I’ve been trying to make it easier on us all. I know that I act like…”

“A bitch”

Lelia stilled but, quickly nodded in agreement taking Katrina by surprise

“Yeah, I have but, you need to understand that after everything I’ve done, it’s been done out of love. I know it may make myself seem like a monster and it may seem rash, it’s all to ensure that past …events don’t repeat themselves”

There had been times she had been so hopeful that the truth behind Titiana’s golden wraith was nothing more than a desperate soul blindly believing herself to be the victim. As much as she would’ve given anything to know that side that of her that had once been filled with love and hope as mother had once told her, her royal highness was yet, another poor soul with misplaced .

“I understand” Katrina sighed trying to remind herself that the woman that stood before her wasn’t Titiana, this was Leila a possible chance at ending an unjust and deadly family feud, “It’s just…. well,  I’ve been meaning to ask why Melanie’s file was restricted”

“Oh?”  Leila perked up

“I mean I feel like I should at least be entitled to know what happened to her, she deserved better …” Katrina tried not knowing how to continue, “Then that got me thinking about …mum, it just seems like if I just had some closure with her I could just be able to move on”

“I don’t think that would be…..”

“Not now, I know that wouldn’t be very good for her just now , then again she might never remember ” Katrina offered, “Even still, dad and Melanie are gone, I appreciate everything you and uncle Richard have done for us but, …. She’s still my mum and Lacey is my niece”

A seemingly forced smile, laced with hints of what seemed like genuine sadness began to

“How would you and Adrien like to come over for lunch and we can catch up” she offered as eased herself up from the booth, “We’ll be able to figure everything out from there”

“Yeah that sounds great”

Lelia turned to leave only to turn back to face her niece,

“Katrina, If there was any price to pay to fix everything that has happened I would gladly pay it” Lelia assured softly “ I just wanted to do what was right with you and your sister, If anything I need you to remember that if anything.”

So, this is what having normal relatives is like, none hostile or murderous intentions. Maybe, this curse wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought, if she could bond with her alter ego, they could have a chance together as a happy family.

**———–**

Emma, Mary Margaret and Katrina were eating at Granny’s Diner.

“Don’t let my feelings cloud my judgment?” Emma scoffed, “That’s all Regina ever does.”

“Well, she’s just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she… She doesn’t.” Mary Margret insisted

“How’d she find out about the castle in the first place?”

“She knows everything about this town; besides she’s the Mayor.” Katrina reminded

Mary Margaret’s phone began to vibrate; Katrina couldn’t see who the text was from. But, whoever it was it seemed to put a rather odd look on Mary Margaret’s face.

“Everything okay?” Emma asked finally

“Yeah, I just need to go” Mary Margaret assured quickly, “Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you’re right. I see the effect she has on Henry.”

“Ditto” Katrina concluded as Mary Margaret took her leave, waiting sometime after to speak up once more “If I were to tell you something, would you possibly be willing to swear on your life not to tell anyone?”

“Oh course,” Emma agreed slowly eyeing her friend in confusion, “Why what’s up?”

“Well, first of all you remember Kira right, the Liberian from Henry’s school?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Katrina paused before blurting out,   
“She’s my mum”

“What?!”

“Yeah, probably shouldn’t of almost shouted that but, I think its part excitement and part me being terrible with delicate situations involving myself. Anyway, as far as my aunt is aware the only people who know are me and our husbands so, major hush hush issue, not even the kid.” Katrina rattled on, “That’s not the thing though, she invited Adrien and I for lunch and I don’t know if I should trust her because she’s been such a bitch to me in the past. I mean it’s complicated as I just said she’s bitch in the past but, now something’s different before I never would’ve believed her but, now. ”

“Wow, did I ever tell you your life is like a soap opera or something” Emma quipped, “There has to be a reason for you to want to talk to her, even if she’s been **such a bitch to you** ”

“Apparently mum was in an accident a few years ago with her father, granddad I’ve got a freaking grandfather ….sorry just realized that, anyway they both lost some of their memories”

“And you want your aunt’s blessing in trying to get your mother to remember you”

“That’s the thing it sounds completely twisted but, here’s the thing” Katrina reasoned, “In the past, she was relentless but, something’s changed I can’t exactly explain it. It’s like when you get in to fight with someone and they push you like really push, you know they hit that part of you that really sets you off. She was like that all the time, it was like walking on egg shells around her but, now it’s almost like all that rage it’s just gone. At least I think it is I mean, I maybe I just want just want what left I have my family to be together again that I’m allowing myself to fall into a trap?”

She paused,

“When I close my eyes I see them and I see my father’s smile, I hear my mother’s voice and I remember playing with sister, my best friend. And now that’s all gone, because the saddest part is when I wake up from those dreams they become washed away by the nightmare that followed. There was a time when I would’ve done anything and everything to get the just a sliver of that happiness back. And here it stands that I finally have the chance of a freaking life time and I’m too scared of ending back up at square one.”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to just have lunch with her at least once” Emma offered, “Besides, I’m sure you’ll think of something I mean between you and Gold, one way or another you’ll find a way. I mean you guys have been able to deal with Regina, I mean no one could be worse than that.”

Katrina simply stared back at the Sheriff, it had occurred to her several times in her relationship with Regina to try and be understanding. Even still, there were just some things that could not be forgivable, things that no matter how hard you try to erase can never truly heal.  Things that consistently seemed to so proceed the roles that she and her beloved had played in her royal highness becoming the terror that was the Evil Queen. It had been necessary and there was no one in this world or any other that would convince them otherwise but, still that didn’t excuse her from helping Titiana over Regina. Granted trying to forgive either was not ideal but, in the grand scheme of things Titiana had caused more destruction than Regina and her mother combined. 

“Hey, Kat?”

Maybe this curse didn’t have to end in tears or at least not as much as she had feared,

“Kat!” Emma nearly shouted

“What?” Katrina shook her head, “Sorry, just um thinking about something …but, your right it’s time I finally ceased the moment, no more hiding. And as for Regina I’m not saying not to stand up for yourself and by all means you should do right by Henry. Just try to keep in mind that she really is trying to do good by Henry, I mean her heart is in the right place”

 “I’m not even sure if she has one” Emma scoffed, “Besides I thought you hated her”

“Granted she does piss me off, it’s just that, we go too far back for me not to have mixed feelings” Katrina explained, “And I suppose lately, I’ve been guilty of letting my emotions get the best of me too and that’s never ended well for anyone let alone me”

“Oh come on, even Mary Margret can see something’s not right with her”

Emma sighed,

“I mean get it, I just wish that other people could see the way she really is”

At that moment Sidney then took it upon himself to claim Mary Margret’s abandon seat, with his mostly empty glass of whiskey.

“I can grant your wish” he assured

“Wow, Sidney” Emma remarked at the sight of the almost diminished bottled of whiskey, “You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?”

“You want to show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help.” Sidney continued despite Emma’s comment

“That’s going to be kind of hard to do from inside her pocket.” Katrina quipped

“The Mayor and I are done.” He grumbled causing both Katrina and Emma to scoff

“Sure you are.”

“ She got me fired from the paper ,she made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an exposé on the Mayor’s office, and I found something she didn’t want found.”

“ Sidney, you’re drunk. Go home – sleep it off.” Emma offered, “Be grateful that you don’t have to answer to her anymore.”

 “ Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her” Sidney stated as he handed Emma his business card

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her royal highness Titiana lay amongst the flowers, allowing the light of the rising sun to wash over her, warming her from the crisp air just as a lone woman slightly younger than herself stood silent. Nervously fidgeting with her hands, the nail of her index finger scratching downward of the skin of her thumb repeatedly,_

_“Nessa”_

_Her head jerked upward,_

_“Milady?”_

_“That is your name is not?” the golden queen pressed lightly not even bothering to open her eyes, “”_

_“How …how did you”_

_“All you need to know, is that it will be the same way I will know if you even consider lying to me”_

_“I would never…”_

_“Be sure that you don’t” she sighed bringing herself up slowly into a sitting position her long black hair ruffled and remarkable untangled despite the look of it,_

_“As honored as I am to have an audience with you ma’am” Nessa assured hands clasped tightly as her eyes remained trained upon the golden queen, “I was told that you could help me”_

_“And indeed I can help you with your condition” Titania turned to finally face the other woman with what appeared to be genuine toothless smile, “That is if you are able to help me”_

_“And that’s what I don’t understand” Nessa pressed, “Your power is unchallenged by all, even the blue fairy”_

_The Faye queen broke into a chilling fit of laughter,_

_“Reul Ghorm” she managed fiddling with thick grass at her feet, “Is that what your lot considers powerful, mere trivial feats of magic, then again I suppose everyone loves the idea of a good legend. And who wouldn’t they are fables mere stories laced with truth, some sadly more embellishment than truth and other times if you are lucky it’s the other way round. Which reminds me, I believe you have a story to tell me”_

_The mighty golden royal Faye, lightly patted a tuft of grass beside her with that same welcoming yet, foreboding grin. To which the younger girl slowly yet, hesitantly complied,_

_“I work as a maid in the estate of Prince Henry, particularly tending to his daughter”_

_“Ah yes, Regina” Titania noted with a contented somewhat sly grin, “Her mother was nothing more than the daughter of a miller and yet, somehow managed to spin straw out of gold with no hint of magical abilities beforehand.”_

_“At first I didn’t think much of anything, seeing as her mother can perform magic.” Nessa continued, “But, it soon became apparent that this wasn’t her doing and then there is this woman that comes to visit Regina. The thing is I can never remember her face but, she goes by Flora”_

_“And?” the golden queen scoffed,_

_“She wears this charm around her neck” the young woman pressed, “It was her symbol, everyone who’s ever seen the Enchantress they never remember her face but, they remember they remember her wearing a charm. People claimed that it was how the dark one was able to keep track of her despite her shapeshifting and that he used her to kill the dark one before him. That he was…”_

_“Her father” Nessa looked over to see the smile gone from Titiana’s face, her eyes seemingly staring off into nothing lost in thought while her hands savagely tore apart grass she had been so delicately toying with moments before, “Nessa dear, it appears you may indeed prove to be quite helpful to me, just as I’d hoped”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina and Emma arrived at the _castle_ , after receiving a distressed call from Henry, only to witness as a construction team tore down the playground.  Naturally, neither of them were the least bit surprised to see Regina off to the side, conversing with a group of construction workers.

“Hey, what happened?” Emma asked as the she and Katrina rushed to the boy, “We came as soon as we could.”

“The castle! She’s tearing the whole thing down” Henry exclaimed in shear horror, “And my book! It-it’s gone.”

“Emma” Katrina warned as she watched the blonde approach Regina to confront her

“Congratulations, Madam Mayor.” Emma snapped sarcastically, “You destroyed the thing he loves.”

“Emma, easy don’t go and jump the gun now” Katrina offered to which the other two women gave her an odd look, “Well, excuse me for acting trying to be the voice of reason , I mean that thing took quite a beating after the storm. It was just an accident waiting to happen” 

“An accident thing that could get someone hurt.”  Regina pressed, “You see me as a villain, Miss Swan, but that’s just your perception and you’re wrong. Learn your place in this town or, soon enough, you won’t be in it.”

Regina walked away as Emma pulled out Sidney’s business card and dialed the number on her cell phone.

“Sidney? Hi. I’m in.” Emma stated into the phone earning a shocked and disappointed look from Katrina, “I want everyone to know who she really is.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Young Regina rode her beloved steed her head held high the wind blowing rapidly through her hair, as she guides the majestic beast over every over several barricades. Before coming to a stop near her father,_

_“That’s beautiful Sweetheart” he praised as she dismounted horse_

_“Thank You, daddy” she beams as the two embrace_

_“Beautiful” Cora scoffed as she approached the pair with Nessa and the stable boy trailing close behind her saddle, “I’d hardly call that beautiful.”_

_Instantly the smile faded from her face and was replaced with a look of restraint accompanied by a relaxed almost medicated demeanor,_

_“You didn’t like it, mother?”_

_“You ride like a man” Cora sighed, “A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle.”_

_“I was just having fun” the young brunette protested lightly with a forced smile_

_“Well, you’re getting a little old for fun” she scolded mimicking her daughter’s smile “Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?”_

_“Pardon milady, If I might interject” Nessa spoke up finally earing Cora’s attention, “While I do agree with you that a saddle is necessary not only for a lady, but also makes the ride more comfortable for the horse as well. However, I would wager anything that such a youthful nature would seem a most refreshing and appealing quality compared to your typical dull run of the mill lady.”_

_“A fools’ wager, all the other girls her age have fared just fine” Cora scowled look of frustration written across her face shaking her head, “And here she is becoming an old maid, I had such high hopes”_

_“Milady, perhaps this saddle…” Daniel offered making a small stride toward Regina_

_“I’m done riding for the day” Regina growled turning on him as she handed over the horse after unfastening his reins, “And don’t ever interrupt me and my mother again.”_

_All the while Nessa noted to her great disgust that displayed upon Cora’s face throughout the entire interaction was that of her beaming with pride at her daughter’s cruel actions,_

_“Why do you always have to criticize me” Regina finally_

_“I’m not **criticizing** you “another fake sickly sweet smile crossed her face as her daughter stormed off in a huff “I’m **helping** you.”_

_However, Regina only got so far before she was lifted into the air,_

_“Don’t you walk away from me.” Her mother scolded her expression suddenly lively with the fire of her anger as Regina drifted closer to her_

_“Mother! You know I don’t like it when you use magic.” Regina challenged daring to freely display her fury_

_“And I don’t like insolence” Cora retorted coolly, in chilling manner that whipped any trace of anger from her face eyes wide as she realized what she had said, “I’ll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter.”_

_“Why can’t I just be myself?” the young woman plead pitifully, Nessa merely looked on seemingly unphased, which could not be said for Regina’s own father whom couldn’t bear to even look upon the scene his heart already so heavy with such guilt,_

_“Oh, because you can be so much more” Cora sighed, “If you’d just let me help you…”_

_“I don’t care about status. I just want to be…” Regina tried once more truly exasperated but, Cora merely shook her head in disappointment. With a wave of her hand the reins wrapped tightly around her constricting her movement, just as Henry I and Nessa broke out unanimously in shock,_

_“Cora…please stop”!!!!_

_“Please” Regina rasped, “… I’ll be good.”_

_“Excellent” Cora beamed, “That’s all I wanted to hear.”_

_———–_

_After being dismissed, Nessa immediately headed back out toward the stables, her hearting racing despite her slow and steady pace.  However, stopped short when she heard voices on the other side of the stable,_

_“Daniel, I’m sorry I snapped at you” she heard Regina as she peaked through a gap in the door_

_“That’s alright” she heard Daniel just as she caught sight of both he and Regina, “You’ll just have to find some way to make it up to me.”_

_What happened next took Nessa completely by surprise, as the two came together in a kiss of not quite passion but, genuine love and something not at all platonic that was for sure._

_“I’d be careful if I were you” Nessa nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound, whirling around to come face to face with a woman about her age, “I doubt that’s a very desirable quality in your line of work”_

_“Indeed” Nessa laughed perhaps more in genuine relief that it hadn’t been Cora that had caught her snooping, “Not that I was, I thought I had heard…”_

_“It’s alright, dear I’m not one to talk merely observe” the other woman assured and that was when Nessa recognized the charm hanging from her neck, Flora which she was quick to note, “I’m not one for wearing jewelry”_

_Nessa’s eyes shot away from the charm,_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_The young woman made a vague gesture to said charm,_

_“It’s all I have left of my family though”_

_“Is there something I can help you with?” Nessa tried, taking note of sorrow that was seemed to disappear just as quickly as it had appear_

_“Flora?” Regina called out from behind the door, startling Nessa once more as the door opened to reveal her mistress, “Flora, I…Oh Nessa..”_

_“My lady, I was just going to tell you that Flora is here” Nessa announced, trying to ignore the look of shear terror that always seemed to cross Regina’s face, no doubt directed towards thought of upsetting her mother. Especially, after situations which had ended with said mother abusing her powers in drastic ways to keep her daughter in line. It hadn’t exactly surprised her that Regina would be wary of any of the servants of her estate, if anything after her first view of Cora’s cruel potential, she was surprised that Regina’s spirit hadn’t been broken and completely demolished years ago. “I should go and see if Maggie needs any help with the cooking, any less there is anything else I can do?”_

_“No, thank you Nessa” Regina nodded with what Nessa observed happily as a genuine smile,_

_As the servant girl made her way back to the estate, she couldn’t help but, wonder if this woman was in fact the infamous Enchantress? Then what exactly did that mean for Regina?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma drove the squad car along a deserted road and stopped near the end of a tunnel,

“I trust seeing as you want nothing to do with this, you’ll be staying in the car” Emma concluded

“I’ll be there in a minute” Katrina assured keeping her eyes locked on Sidney almost trying to will him away

Emma merely sighed and exited the car; Katrina pulled out her phone and called Rumpel.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your call” he purred on the other end of the phone causing Katrina to crack a smile

“What if I had been someone else” she teased as if he’d give anyone else his cell number

“Unlike you my dear, I have no such interest in the public” 

“Not my fault people like me” she pouted

“Where are you?”

“Oh you know” she sighed casually, “Getting information about Regina, from Sidney so you know somethings up with that. Hey you wouldn’t happen to know about missing funds would you?”

“Not that I know of”  

“Do you want to have lunch” she blurted out

“Today?” he asked

“No I mean with my …aunt” she forced

“What brought this on?” he asked , “ Last time I checked you two wanted nothing to do with each other” 

“Well, she apologized and I think that there may be a slight possibility of getting her blessing of  tell my mum who I am” Katrina confessed, “I know it’s far-fetched but,  if I can win her over here…”

“You can get her to stop trying to kill you….have you forgotten what’s she’s done” Gold snapped, “To your sister, my wife, the mother of my child”

Katrina’s paused, fighting back a tear threatening slip from her sterling eyes, she knew in heart that maybe sum day should would be able to.  However, she also knew that day was not even coming close anytime soon but, that wasn’t the point, not right away. If it meant see her mother safe after all of these years, then yes she was going to grin and bear it until , keeping all of her hatred bottled up until it made her physically sick.

 “So that’s a no then” Katrina offered no hint what so over of the turmoil in her soul, “Then I’ll go by myself”

“Not with that pervert bastard there” he snipped 

“So what” Katrina demanded, “You’ll come to make sure my honor remains in tack, because I’m pretty sure my virtue is a complete loss”

“I’ll be damned if he kidnaps you again” Gold grumbled into the phone, “I’ll will kill this time”

“Wow” Katrina marveled, “You’re jealous of my uncle……that’s just wrong even he is related just by marriage”

“Since when does worrying for my wife, constitute as jealousy?” 

“So you are jealous” Katrina smirked in triumph

“I’m hanging up now dearie” he announced

“Only because I’m right” Katrina declared before she end the call, and exited the vehicle to however, reluctant as she was to join in to expose the supposed conspiracy of the Evil Queen.

“ Alright. I’m listening.” Emma Agreed, “So, what do you know about her?”

“ Fifty thousand dollars.” Sidney said simply

“ I’m sorry?” Emma asked

“ Fifty grand out of the budget is missing and Regina is responsible.” Sidney explained

“That’s it?” Katrina scoffed, “That’s what you have on her?”

“The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We’ll  figure out what she’s doing and it all falls apart – it all crumbles.” He assured, “And we’ll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I’m telling you – this is it.”

“ Alright” Emma agreed, “ What’s your plan?”

“ Tap her phone. GPS her car. Hack into her email. Dip into your bail bondsperson bag of tricks.”

“No. I’m Sheriff now” Emma declared, “ I have to be responsible. I want to do this by the book.”

“ She’s going to know that you’re on to her – sooner than later.” Sidney warned, “Are you prepared for her wrath?”

“Oh yeah.”

“ Good. Because I wasn’t.”

Emma paused,

“ If you thought she was so terrifying, how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?”

“ I used to think she was a different person.” Sidney admitted solemnly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few weeks had passed since Nessa’s little discovery of not only Regina’s interludes with Flora but, those with Daniel as well. Willingly playing the part of look out and/or reliable alibi, whatever it took to help the two lovers conceal their romance. Today that meant “Chaperoning” the two off to the side just in case anyone should happen upon the two love birds. At times it was almost painful to watch how genuinely happy two were as they stole kisses every chance they had, especially since the reason for their secrecy was Regina’s own mother. It had occurred to her that either way if Cora truly did believe she was doing right by her daughter or trying to live vicariously through her that both possibilities were equally devastating, regardless of intention._

_Perhaps the most tragic being that while Regina understood the things that her mother would do to her were in fact wrong and that she truly didn’t deserve any such treatment. Even still, it seemed that she was incapable of understanding that the reasoning behind her mother’s actions whatever the case was just that a means of understanding her and not an excuse. The sound of shouting brought her out of her thoughts and she took off on the golden brown mare towards the couple,_

_“Someone’s coming” Nessa called out as the horse slowed to a trot as it came upon the apple tree, sure enough the shouting came once more even more distinctive this time_

_“Somebody, help me!”_

_The group followed the sound to their left just in time to catch the sight of a young girl fly past them on wild horse. And Regina was only too quick in mounting her own stead before giving chase to the pair,_

_“Regina” Nessa called after before following,_

_“Come on, please, stop” the young girl plead as just as Regina managed to catch up to her, “Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!”_

_“Give me your hand!” Regina shouted extending her hand, to which the poor kid quickly complied and was promptly pulled on to Regina’s own horse. While Nessa continued on after the horse until she was right alongside it before making a swift jump on to wild thing and braced herself as she took hold of the reigns. She pulled it to the left towards her knee just enough to get the horse to turn until it was making a wide circle and continuing to do so until the horse had almost come to a complete stop. Coaxing the spooked beast gently to help calm him or her before collecting her own horse’s reigns and guiding them booth back to Regina and the young girl._

_“Everyone alright?” Nessa called out to them safely on the ground, before carefully dismounting the now peaceful horse_

_“I think so” Regina_

_“Well in that case” Nessa pressed with a gentle smile toward the girl offering her the reins to her horse, “I do believe this fine animal belongs to you”_

_“Thank you” the girl smiled meekly eyeing the horse wearily, “But, I don’t think I’ll be riding again ever”_

_“Nonsense” Regina declared with smile, “The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“ Regina.” The young woman offered_

_“I’m Snow” the girl spoke in soft voice, “Snow White.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio was sorting through boxes of files and papers at Mary Margaret’s apartment.

“When did that transfer go through? Does three weeks ago sound right?” Katrina asked Sidney

“ Yeah. Why?” Sidney confirmed quickly

“Because those records are missing.” Katrina responded eyeing him carefully

Before anymore could be said on the matter Mary Margaret suddenly came through the front door.

“Emma, there’s something I’d like to talk to you…” She paused looking between the other two occupants in the room with confusion, “Oh Hey, Kat…Sidney”

“Hey. We’re just doing some work” Emma explained, “I think we may have found something on Regina.”

“ Interesting work.” Mary Margaret nodded, “Well, I approve.”                                           

“ You want to go by the book? Let’s get a warrant.” Sidney offered

“ And what judge are we going to find that she doesn’t own? We’re screwed.” Emma groaned

“ Or, there’s my way.”

“ No” Katrina was only too quick to retort , “ If we are going to do this , then we do this right”

“ Well, what’s right is exposing her.” Sidney countered, “Sometimes, doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?”

Katrina narrowed her eyes ,

“All it takes is good intentions to ruin everything”

“ Wait a minute Kat” Mary Margret stalled, “ I think Sidney’s on to something. Yeah. I mean, maybe you’re doing something wrong, but if it’s what’s meant to be – if it’s what’s right – does that really make you a bad person?

“ Exactly” Sidney agreed

“ You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing.” Emma noted

“My point exactly” Katrina agreed, “ And from what I’ve learned if you need to rationalize something to make it good , no true good can come from it ”

“ But look what she’s done to you, Emma, me and even her own son” Sidney pressed, “  I mean you and I both know, she’s not going to stop, so whatever you do, you’ve got to do something.”

“Okay, let’s start by talking to her.” Emma reasoned

**———–**

Sure enough the trio went to Regina’s office,

“And just what are you two and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?”

“ Fifty thousand dollars were  transferred out of a city account” Emma pointed out, “ by you.”

“ Well, as Mayor, I’m involved in many transactions” Regina scoffed, “Check the public records if you have questions.”

“That’s the problem” Katrina sighed, “they’re missing from three weeks ago. You wouldn’t have any idea what happened to them, would you?

“Well, if they’re missing, I probably checked them out – as my job often requires me to do” Regina admitted, “ And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got you elected Sheriff. I have nothing to hide.”

Emma leans over Regina’s desk and starring at her briefly, no doubt exercising her **super power**.

“ Okay. There’s nothing for us to do” Emma agreed, “ Let’s go”

“ Emma.” Sidney tried

“ No, she’s right. We have nothing.”

As the two left , Regina looked up to find Katrina still staring at her ,

“Anything else I can help you with Mrs.Gold”

“You’re not lying” she stated simply

“ Very astute of you” Regina muttered unimpressed

“But, that’s the thing” Katrina continued leaning in momentarily, “You’re up to something, something you don’t feel the need to hide and that’s the worst something to be up to”

“I have no idea what you mean?” Regina brushed the question off as Katrina took her leave

“Oh you do and trust me so will I”

**———–**

The trio was soon assembled outside of city hall,

“That was your plan?” Sidney scoffed, “I thought you were going to do something?”

“I did. I planted a bug.” Katrina admitted

“You win, Sidney. Let’s do whatever it takes.” Emma admitted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nessa stood at the ready, as Regina checked herself over in her mirror the two dressed in their usual riding attire. As Cora entered, shaking her head,_

_“No, this won’t do.” She sighed surveying her daughter before Regina was enveloped in puff of smoke that once cleared reviled her outfit transformed into a beautiful blue gown and her hair now free of it’s braid._

_“What are you doing?” Regina demanded examining herself with a furrowed brow_

_“We have a guest” Cora happily announced with a genuine smile planted on her face that made Nessa’s stomach lurch in uncertainty, “He’ll be here any moment.”_

_“I can’t” her daughter protested, “I have a riding lesson with Daniel.”_

_“Well, that’s been canceled” Cora informed quickly as she made to fix Regina’s hair as Nessa stood stock still, “Now, smile. We don’t want to disappoint him.”_

_“Disappoint who”_

_“The King.” Cora grin seemed to widen_

_“The King?” Nessa blurted out in surprise, no wonder Cora was so giddy,_

_“Because it appears your instance upon my daughter’s ridding has finally paid off” Cora practically cheered before cupping her daughter’s shoulders as she returned her attention to her, as she lead her towards the entrance of their estate “You’ve finally done something right. That little girl you saved? Is the King’s daughter.”_

_Just then Henry I, lead King Leopold into the room, the king’s escorts and his escorts close at his side,_

_“Is that her?” he asked_

_“Yes. Regina” Henry I nodded with pride, “Honey, this is Snow White’s father.”_

_Immediately Cora and Nessa bowed but, just as Regina moved to follow suit his majesty interjected,_

_“No. It is I who should bow to you.” he assured as moved toward her, “You saved my daughter’s life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you.”_

_“Regina, dear, the King’s honored to meet you.” Cora pressed as Nessa rolled her eyes, “Say something.”_

_“The honor is mine.” Was all the young woman could manage_

_“You’re quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you.” Nessa closed her eyes as though willing herself to not let out a quip about how **lucky** Regina actually was, as the King continued “My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago.”_

_“I’m so sorry.” Regina remarked in barely a whisper_

_“Since then, I have scoured the land looking for a wife. I’ve yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter… Until now.”_

_Nessa held her breath, certainly he couldn’t be serious, it seemed so as to the shock of everyone the King knelt on one knee ring in hand and asked,_

_“Will you marry me, Regina”_

_“Yes. Yes.” Cora was only too quick to accept on behalf of her daughter while, her husband and Nessa merely looked on with a look of sympathy._

_———–_

_As Nessa set about scrubbing her Regina’s bed linens, it was hard for her not to think about the predicament her mistress found herself in. When a voice startled her from her concerns,_

_“Something on your mind dear”_

_Nessa whirled around scanning the compact laundry room but, found not a trace of an any other soul aside from herself._

_“Down here dear” came the voice once again, this time more clear_

_“Your majesty” the young servant girl questioned as she turned toward the sound coming from the wooden laundry tub she had been slaving over just moments before. Inside held a watery image of the golden faye queen herself,_

_“Hello, dear” she greeted in her faux grin, “Thought I’d just check in to see how you were fairing”_

_“Oh, of course” Nessa nodded mindlessly, secretly cursing herself for not mentioning her conversation with **Flora** , “Forgive me, I should’ve come to you sooner but, I only saw her once and I couldn’t be sure. Whoever she is, she goes by Flora” _

_“Any sight of the imp?” Titania pressed_

_“No but, a few days after I spoke to you something happened. I’m just not so sure it’s relevant?” Flora struggled to continue fiddling with her hands, “When Regina and I were out riding, this girl flew by on her horse apparently it had just up and took off on its own accord. But, Regina was able to save the poor girl and as it turns out the girl was King Leopold’s daughter Princess Snow White. And he just proposed to Regina”_

_“And I trust you don’t believe this to have been due to chance?”_

_“No, I don’t” Nessa shook her head, “At first I thought about Flora but, I must admit that I don’t think she had anything to do with this. It just seems more like something her mother would do”_

_“And?”_

_“She was wearing the charm just like all the other women but, it just seems more likely to me that it was Cora and she has magic of her own.  Forgive me but, I just don’t see anything that someone like “the Enchantress” or the dark one for that matter could want with Regina?”_

_“Indeed, I’m sure that it would seem that way” the queen acknowledges to Nessa’s disbelief not a hint of irritation in her voice, “As I recall you’ve heard of Cora’s miraculous feat of magic, turning straw into gold?”_

_Nessa nodded_

_“Well, at little lesser known part to this tale is that she was aided somehow by dark one himself. And one thing you should know about any dark one is that their help is never **free** ”_

_“Then what did she give him?”_

_Titania smile seemed to brighten at Nessa’s intrigue,_

_“The correct question would be, what was he promised”_

_“Wait a minute” Nessa interjected a look of sheer disbelief written across her face, “Are you saying that Cora broke her deal with Rumpelstiltskin, no one breaks deals with him. Not that there has been any one foolish enough to try”_

_“Another amazing feat indeed” the queen agreed, “Somehow she managed to beat the imp at his own game”_

_“But, what does this have to do with Regina?” Nessa skin suddenly turned pale, “Is she?”_

_“Not certain, although it would explain as to why Rosalie is so transfixed upon Regina” the queen offered, “No doubt she’s using the poor girl to get her revenge, can’t see how though”_

_“She really is behind all of this” Nessa sighed in defeat_

_“Pardon?”_

_“All Cora has ever wanted was to be Queen but, ever since she had Regina she’s been pushing her to do so in her stead.” Nessa admitted, “She’d never question any of this, I mean if Cora had planned on using her magic, I don’t understand why’d she’d do it now”_

_Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps clambering towards her,_

_“NESSA!”_

_Nessa jumped nearly knocking over the small wooden tub, just as she caught sight of Regina just before she dove into Nessa’s arms in a sobbing mess,_

_“Regina? What’s wrong?”_

_“She killed him, she ripped out his and …”_

_“Who, what… what are you talking about” Nessa tried again easing her down onto a nearby stool kneeling down next to her_

_“My mother, she caught Daniel and I trying to run away” Regina sniffled, “And then she used her magic to crush his heart”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the station, Sidney is listening in to the wire tap that Katrina set as Emma enters and settled herself next to Katrina.

“Miss Ginger, I really don’t have time for more complaints about working conditions” Regina’s voice scoffed, “The air temperature is not one of my areas.”

“Scintillating, Find anything good yet?” Emma asked

“Yeah, better than good” Katrina confirmed, “She made this call a little over an hour ago.”

To which Sidney played the recording back to said phone call,

“I’ll meet you tonight at Access Road Twenty Three with the rest of your payment.” Regina agreed, “Yes, it will all be in cash. And I don’t need to remind you that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight.”

“Who’s on the other end?” Katrina wondered aloud

“You bugged the office – not the phone.” Sidney looking at Katrina skeptically

“Well, that would be too obvious wouldn’t it?”

“Well, we’re just going to have to find out.” Emma spoke up over the two

“ A payoff in the woods, That’s promising.” Sidney noted

“ A payoff using stolen city funds, at that” Katrina concluded

“ Let’s go find out who she’s meeting.” Emma urged

**———–**

The trio were driving along an empty road in Emma’s squad car, when they saw Regina’s up ahead, which turned onto a road leading into the forest. When they get closer, Emma attempted to brake, but the car didn’t stop,

“Emma?”

“It won’t stop!” Emma defended furiously continuing to try to use the brakes to no avail until the car crashed into a sign along the side of the road.

“ You guys o.k?”

“Yeah, you?” Sidney and Kat confirmed at the same time

“ Yeah” Emma groaned before they all got out and inspected the car

“ We’re going to miss that handoff.” Emma groaned

“ Kat.”

“ What?” Katrina asked turning to Sidney

“You know that bug you planted? I think Regina found it” he concluded, “Someone’s been tampering with the brakes. She’s on to us.”

Katrina furrowed her brow in confusion; Regina wouldn’t do anything that stupid.  Not only was Regina up to something but, it was being to seem like Sidney was in on it, that little rat. However, before she could say anything Emma took off into the forest with Katrina and Sidney chasing after her.

“ Wait!” Kat plead

“No, The bitch tried to have me killed” Emma growled, “ I’m finding her.”

“Let’s be cautious, we need to calm down.” Katrina warned before turning to Sidney, “And rethinks a few things”

“ To hell with caution, I’m going to find out what she’s doing and why she’s out here.”

 “ She was meeting me.” Gold explained appearing in front of them

“What are you doing out here with her?” Katrina demanded

“Just a little business transaction, dear” he assured with his usual cheeky grin

“What’s in the briefcase?” Sidney asked

“Everything comes at a price, Land is no different.”

This ensnared Katrina even more, what the hell would Regina want with land, preferably land that they owned. Unless, was Regina planning on re building the playground granted it was a bit farfetched but, then again it would’ve been smarter to rebuild here than back at the shore line. Even still, why would she want to try and cover that up? Whatever it was, it was becoming more and more obvious that Sidney was having a hand in it.

“That’s why you were meeting her out here? Regina bought your land?” Emma asked completely thrown

“The very ground you’re standing on.” He concluded

“What does she want it for?” Kat asked eyeing him carefully miffed that he had lied to her

“You know me pet, in business, I find its best not to ask too many questions.” He explained, “Hurts the bottom line. The question is, my darling wife– why are you and Emma standing out here in the middle of the night with Mr. Glass?”

“You don’t know what Regina did to me. You don’t know what she did to her son. ……..” Sidney declared, okay now he was just laying it on a little too thick

“He’s right, we can’t just sit idly by” Katrina interrupted, “I mean who knows what else she could be plotting, right Sidney”

He didn’t answer,

“Of course you can” he assured before looking to Emma, “Be careful – emotional turmoil can lead us down very dangerous paths, wouldn’t you agree _Kitten_?”

Katrina's eyes flashed, a look that would’ve stilled a storm

“I think it depends on the person, sometimes that extra push is all we need”

“For them to understand on their own” Gold pressed, so what she was supposed to let Emma just fall on her face

“I don’t know about that, after all what are friends for?”

“Not enabling” he stated before taking his leave

“What the hell was he talking about” Emma asked finally

Katrina paused before answering,

“Ah, he can’t stop himself when he think he’s being all clever”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day while, Regina was being fitted for her wedding dress merely looked on as she debated back and forth on wither what to do. There was no doubt that Regina wouldn’t listen to her but, if she told Cora the was no telling what she would do especially, after what she did to poor Daniel. Even still, something had to be done._

_“Wow… You are most certainly the fairest of them all!” came the voice of the young Princess Snow as she entered the room beaming up at Regina_

_“Thank you, dear.” The bride to be turned to the young girl briefly with a weak smile_

_“I hope for my wedding day I will be as beautiful.”_

_“I’m sure you will be.” Regina assured dully looking forward with a listless look hopelessness_

_“I know you and Daniel will be so happy together.” Snow dreamily catching both Nessa and Regina off guard as the later whirled around in sheer shock,_

_“What?”_

_“Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him. Once she knew how happy it’d make you, once she knew how much you loved him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness.”_

_At that Regina made her way down toward the young girl before waving of the women working on her dress,_

_“Snow… Did… Did you…tell her about me and Daniel?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But I…told you” Regina started harshly before catching herself “…very specifically not to.”_

_“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to lose your mother” Snow apologized guilt welling up inside her, “Like I’ve lost mine.”_

_“Regina?” Nessa stepped forward to intervene as Regina recoiled away from the girl, catching sight of a look of unbridled furry which disappeared as quickly as it appeared,_

_“Are you mad?”_

_“It’s alright, Nessa” Regina assured as she turned to the princess a look on her face she couldn’t identify that to her horror, reminder of Cora, “I’m not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I’m not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father.”_

_“But… I thought…” Snow struggled in her confusion, “You were in love.”_

_“So did I. But I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn’t real. It was an infatuation. You see, that’s the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places. Your father and I have something even more special, because it’s not just about the two of us. It’s about all of us. We’re going to be a family.”_

_“We are?” Snow asked tears welling up in her eyes_

_“That’s right.” Regina smiled down at her own Coraish smile, “ I’m going to be your stepmother, and I couldn’t be happier.”_

_“Me, too.” Snow beamed as she hugged her future step-mother_

_“Snow” came Cora’s voice as she lightly strolled in, “You need to go to your room and help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey, and we’re heading to your castle first thing in the morning.”_

_“You’re both going to love it there.”_

_“I know we will.”_

_“Well-played, dear. You’re learning.” Cora praised as the young princesss happily took her leave_

_“I should change.” Regina quickly interjected, “I wouldn’t want to ruin the dress before my big day. Nessa”_

_And with that the two turned to make their leave,_

_“I am so proud of you.” Her mother praised causing Regina to come to a complete halt, turning toward her slowly,_

_“You knew the King was traveling through our land, didn’t you?” she pressed, “That steed with Snow on it… It didn’t go wild on its own, did it?”_

_“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Cora shook her head quickly but, Regina seemed satisfied as she once again to her leave. As the two left Nessa heard her scowl,_

_“I should’ve let her die on that horse.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio walked towards the entrance of the Town Hall

“What are we doing here?” Sidney asked

“ We know she bought land from Gold – we don’t know why” Emma concluded, “ I’m willing to bet it’s for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land.”

“ So, you want to break into her office?” Katrina asked skeptically

“It’s locked. And she’s got a state of the art security system and alarm.” Sidney warned

“ If we don’t show this town who Regina really is, who will?” Emma urged

“ Do you think you can crack her code?”

“ Yep.” Emma nodded before smashing the window of the front door with a rock, setting off the alarm.

“Emma!” Sidney panicked as she unlocked the door

“Who does the alarm system alert? The police. I’m the police. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes.”

As soon as they entered the mayor’s office, Emma went to the computer and began to rummage through its contents,

“ I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold” Emma stated as she printed off the records as Katrina went through Regina’s desk, to which she uncovered a key ring with several ‘Skeleton’ keys attached,“ What the hell do those open?”

“I’d say just about anything and everything in town” Katrina sighed, “ I really shouldn’t be so surprised”

“ What are you doing?” Sidney asked

“Looking for Henry’s book.”

“ We didn’t come here for Henry. We came here for the files and….”

“ No, you didn’t come here for Henry. Me? That’s the only reason I’m here.” Emma corrected him just before the lights in the office switched on and Regina entered not to long after.

“What are you doing?” she demanded just as Katrina dropped the keys right back into place and slammed the drawer shut

“ Some kids broke in” Emma lied quickly , “We heard the alarm, so we’ve checking it out cause…I’m Sheriff and she’s my deputy”.

“Yo” Katrina greeted as Emma gestured to her

“ Well, that was an awfully quick response time.” Regina replied eyeing them suspiciously

“ You told us to do our job, and we’re doing it.” Katrina confirmed

“ And you brought him.”

Regina gestured towards Sidney

“ Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he’s a witness.” Emma stated

Sidney nodded in conformation

“ Hm. And what did you see, Sidney?” Regina asked

“ Some kids with a…” Sidney tried lamely

“ Rock.” Emma interjected

“ A rock.”

Oh Heavens above this was just too painful

“ I don’t know” Katrina admitted, “But, we wouldn’t be doing our jobs if we didn’t do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out.”

“ It appears to me it’s all just a prank.” Regina offered

“Damn kids” Katrina snipped , “with their mischief …..and uh rocks”

“You sure you don’t want me to take the place apart?” Emma offered

“ Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed.”

“ Okay. Well, you know where to find me.” She agreed before her, Katrina and Sidney headed out the door and with the files tucked away.

At Sidney’s office, Sidney and Emma are sorting through the papers they got from Regina’s office.

“Blueprints, bank statements…” Sidney listed off as the trio was sorting through the papers they had collect from Regina’s office as they congregated at his office.

“ What is she building out there? A mansion?” Emma exclaimed as she examined the extensive blue prints

Or a playground, so she was right, well that didn’t clear much up at all, did it. And come to think of it, Regina had let them off abit easy, come paired with the usually treatment of being raked over the coals. So this was another test, that’s what Rumpel had been trying to tell her, it had been a mere suggestion so much as a warning. She couldn’t very well let Emma get caught up in the trap now could she but, then again it wouldn’t do much good maybe the best way to show Emma what she was really dealing was to experience it first-hand.

“Well, whatever it is, it doesn’t matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it. You were right – personal use. She’s done” Sidney cheered only to see a rather disappointed Emma, “We got her. What’s wrong? Didn’t you hear me?”

“ We stooped to her level. That’s exactly what I promised Henry I wouldn’t do.”

“ Emma, we got her!”

But, Emma shook her head,

“ It’s fruits of the poisonous tree – illegally obtained evidence. It’ll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat.”

“She’s right , if anything this is proof we are on the right track” Katrina  finally spoke up , “ After we don’t even know what she’s doing with the money?”

“Who said anything about throwing her in jail?” Sidney questioned

“ Then, what are we doing here?” Emma asked

“ What you wished for – get everyone to see who she is.” Sidney assured, “What she did to Henry, she does to everyone. She destroys what people love.”

“Wait are we talking about that old castle thing” Katrina scoffed, “Emma, that place was going to get someone hurt, I know you want to believe she just a plain evil. But, the truth is that she is that when she’s a bitch she really knows how to hurt people but, she’s not some cartoon villain twiddling her mustache doing bad for bad’s sake. You’re just out for blood, you and I know that’s not going to solve anything if you stoop to her level, it’s not too late to stop or at least take some time to think things though”

Sidney sighed in defeat,

“Let me show you something” he pulled out a box of files and placed them on the desk, the two watched as Emma looked through them to find that they were pictures of her and Henry, “She made me follow you. She made me tell her everything, she knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you and Henry the most. It’s my entire fault. If you don’t do this – I have to.”

“ Okay.” Emma agreed leaving Katrina defeated,

**———–**

Regina sat in front of what was the council. The regular citizens of Storybrooke sat in the audience behind them. Regina as banged her gavel to start the meeting.

“ This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting” she announced as Katrina found a seat next to Gold

“Well, a phone call and now this” Gold quipped, “Feeling lonely as of late”

“I don’t want to do this” Katrina confessed shaking her head, “I can’t let her do this, unlike you I actually care what happens to her”

To which Gold to one of her hands in his own,

“If you do care, then show it by letting her be a big girl and let her learn to handle Regina herself”

Sidney stood ,

“ Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor” he announced standing up from the audience, “ I have something I’d like to bring to the council’s attention.”

“ This is not an open forum, Sidney” Regina sneered, “ And no one on this council’s interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter, Now sit down.”

 “ He’s not the only one who has something to say.” Emma declared standing up with a binder in hand

“ Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke.”

“ Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?” Emma snapped causing the audience to gasp until Regina brought her gavel down to silence them.

“I can’t let her do this” Katrina announced before having Gold pulled her chair closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his side

“ Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me…..” Regina began

“ What? You’ll punish me?” Emma retorted, “You’ll bully me like everyone else in this town? No. Not today. In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn’t the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn’t care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that.”

There was a pause before Regina finally answered,

“You are right, Miss Swan. I am building a house – a playhouse.” She sighed before pulling up an an image of said playground, “The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son’s books. So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You’ve exposed me for who I really am. I hope you’re satisfied.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her royal highness Titiana lay amongst the flowers, allowing the light of the rising sun to wash over her, warming her from the crisp air just as a lone woman slightly younger than herself stood silent. The setting perfectly reminiscent of the last time she had met with the golden faye queen but, this time there was no fear welling up inside her only rage,_

_“You wished to see me dear” Titania practically smirked,_

_“It was Cora” was Nessa’s only answer_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I was right to suspect Cora and because I did nothing an innocent young man is dead” Nessa continued, “And now my friend is stuck a pawn to her mother, now she has no one”_

_“Not true she has you after all” the queen offered with a faux smile, “Or at least she will, all need do is ask?”_

_“You never cared about catching that woman did you?”_

_“Well, I did but, I never figured I’d be able to figure out what she and her impish master were up to. Until that is you came along my dear, not only will I have a powerful ally in my crusade against that half breed but, one that will do anything to make sure her darling daughter stays Queen. Or at least I will with your help my dear”_

_“No you won’t”_

_“What?” Titana turned toward her,_

_“I’m not going to help you” Nessa spoke firmly her eyes transfixed upon Titania_

_“And why’s that”_

_“Because I don’t want you to cure me” the young girl explained, “I want you to not hurt Regina in anyway and that includes using her mother’s ambitions for her”_

_Titania let out a short chuckle, “What?”_

_“That’s all I want and since I’ve done my part, you have to hold up yours”_

_“You know she’s not really your friend dear? The queen questioned, “You are no different from any other servant that has walked through …”_

_“Regardless, she deserves better I can’t stop her mother but, I can stop you” Nessa declared, “And seeing as how close she is to Flora, looks like your plans are permanently foiled”_

_“Well, that turned on me didn’t it” Titania admitted bitterly through her faux smile, “I must commend you for your dedication, I could’ve used someone like you”_

_“Technically, you did”_

_“Funny, we’ll see how long that attitude holds up when you are on your death bed” the queen’s real smile returned with a cruel twist as the young woman turned to leave, once gone Titania’s face twisted into one of pure rage. As with swirl of smoke a beautiful golden dragon appeared with a loud roar, as her beloved King strut into the garden,_

_“I take it things didn’t fare well my pet” Oberon offered,_

_The golden beast low growl emitted deep within its chest, before_ _releasing_ _a fiery blast upon a section of the trees walling her garden reducing to nothing but, flaming broken black trunks and stumps._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The council meeting was over and outside the Town Hall, Regina was speaking to a group of people. While, Emma and Sidney headed for the car when they ran into Mr. Gold and Katrina.

“ Look at her – queen of the castle.” Gold quipped, “You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan. But if you really want to bring her down, you’re going to need a strong ally.”

“Like yourself? Thanks, but I’m still not interested.” Emma scoffed”

“ Oh, one can wish.” He sighed before beginning to make his leave with Katrina

“Hold on” she sighed to which he nodded in understanding as Katrina looked to Emma, “Emma, I’m so sorry about what happened, I should’ve…”

“Kat, it’s not your fault” Emma comforted, “It’s mine, if anything I should have listened to you because you were right. Regina maybe a bitch but, she’s not some evil Disney villain and even if she were I shouldn’t have stooped to her level”

“ Miss Swan. A word? You too Mrs. Gold” She paused to leer at Sidney, “Alone.”

“ I don’t know what you were hoping to accomplish in there.” Regina snapped as Sidney took his leave, “But now, I hope you’ll go back to your jobs. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don’t think I know you two broke into my office?”

“I’m sure you do” Katrina sighed

“ Don’t pretend like you’re so innocent.” Emma scoffed, “ I know you messed with the brakes on my car.”

“Your brakes? Are you delusional?” Regina shook her head, “Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?”

“ Nothing that can be proven, granted” Katrina agreed, “But,those brakes were defiantly cut, it’s almost as if someone want me and Emma to think you were up to something, I wonder why?”

Regina blanched but, regained her composure before Emma could see,

“Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you’re going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry……”

“ But that’s….” Emma tried

“ Not open for discussion. You’ve lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there’s not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you’ve done” Regina retorted before walking off, “You don’t get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don’t say so.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As Nessa stood underneath the apple tree overlooking Henry I’s estate, she wondered if her sacrifice would’ve truly meant anything. She was protected from whatever that vile faye queen was capable of for the most part but, what about her mother or that **enchantress**? Could that woman truly be trusted especially, if what the queen had said about Cora’s dealings with the Dark one was true. _

_“Nessa, what are you doing all the way out here?” a voice questioned startling her from her reverie_

_“What do you want from Regina” the young girl asked_

_“Only if you tell me what my darling auntie wanted with you?” the enchantress paused for a moment with a small smile, “For reasons beyond my control Regina is heading down a very dark path and I didn’t think she should be alone for the most part. May not doing anything to change her fate but, from what I know from experience, just having someone there can make quite the difference in how we see the world.”_

_Not a word spilled from Nessa’s lips and Rosalie let out a soft sigh,_

_“For what it is worth, there is nothing you could’ve done to save either Daniel or Regina from their fate.”_

_“What about you” Nessa demanded finally, “You have magic, you know what Cora is like surely you could’ve done something”_

_“Not without exposing myself and like I said Regina’s fate is out of my control” the enchantress explained softly, “It may not seem like much compared to the influence Cora has over her but, all the kindness you and her father have shown her is making a difference. Even thought, it may not seem that way.”_

_There was a stent of silence between the two before Nessa found her voice once again,_

_“I’m dying” all Rosalie could do was nod in acknowledgement, “I look everywhere for a cure and then I heard that Titania was offering anything in exchange for information about you. I mean I know I shouldn’t have said anything but, I was so desperate I guess my judgement got clouded ….”_

_Tears started to slip down her cheeks, “I’m a good person, I work hard never said anything bad about anyone. I should be worried about getting married having a family, just starting my life, not worrying about it ending. But, I couldn’t let Regina suffer anymore at my own fault, I’m sure she’ll find away around it but,…”_

_“A way around what?” the enchantress interjected,_

_“She promised to cure me, if I gave her information about you but, the whole time she was trying to get Cora on her side. She was going to use her ambitions for Regina to manipulate her into helping her to kill you but, I couldn’t I mean Cora alone has done so much to Regina. I just knew that it wouldn’t have stopped at Cora, she used my illness and my concern for Regina against me, I was afraid for Regina.”  Nessa sniffled moving to wipe away her tear stained face, “The only thing I could think to do was exchange my favor for my cure to make sure she could never hurt Regina in anyway. I mean there is nothing that Cora could possible need for Titania’s help now that Regina is queen.”_

_“That’s quite admirable” the Enchantress nodded solemnly studying the girl gently unable to speak until she glanced up at the barren apple tree, “What if I could help you on both accounts, you would make sure Regina would never be alone and in a matter I could cure you”_

_“In a matter of speaking?”_

_\----_

_The warm of the sun filled the land as it hung high above the sky with the welcoming air of spring and everyone was busy either in preparation for the wedding or helping their future queen to settle in. Leaving Regina to her own devises in search of her maid companion that is until she came across the castle garden, with what looked her apple tree … their apple tree, the one she and Daniel would share each moment they could together._

_“Nessa said, you would like it” Rosalie smiled gently stepping from behind the tree, “In fact, she was most insistent that I make sure it got here”_

_“Have you seen her?” Regina asked with a furrowed brow, “Mother, said that she disappeared some time during her trip here”_

_The enchantress’ smile slightly dissipated for only a moment, she cleared her throat_

_“Yes and no, you see Nessa…it seems as though she’s been call away” Rosalie adlibbed, “I’m afraid she won’t be returning”_

_“She didn’t even say goodbye” the future queen eyes seemed to well up with heart ache_

_“It was on short notice I’m afraid …uh which is why she made me promise that” she lightly gestured to the tree, “this got here safe and sound”_

_“Nessa and I used to play under this tree when we were children, it’s also where I met …Daniel. Now they’re both gone” Regina sniffled slightly turning to hug Rosalie catching her by surprise, “It had to have been mother that sent Nessa away, first Daniel and now her, she won’t stop until I’m miserable. But, at least I have you and daddy”_

_Rosalie felt sick to her stomach, as she looked over Regina’s shoulder toward her beloved tree, thinking upon the future woe that was to come for her. Knowing that while she couldn’t prevent it for both its necessity for her and Rumple but, also the tragic impossibility of trying to stop it. She found herself wondering just as poor Nessa, would any of it be enough to save Regina if not entirely, at least open the door to possible redemption?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had since made her way home with Gold and the two were ready to settle down for the night, when they heard a knock on the door.

“It’s Ten o’clock at night” Katrina yawned as Gold made his way to open the door

“Mr. Krzyszkowski” Gold greeted the man with a plastered on smile, “What brings you here at this hour?”

“I know it’s late but, I was wondering if I could speak with Katrina?” Mr. Krzyszkowski asked file in hand

“You may” Katrina greeted joining her husband at the door

“It’s about your sister’s file”

“Yeah, you said it was restricted”

“Well, it was brought to my attention today that when she died you never attended the funeral”

“Yeah…we weren’t that close at the time” Katrina mumbled, “Who exactly brought that to your attention”

“ Are you aware she had a daughter?”

Katrina faltered briefly looking back at the chipped up in the living room before turning back to  Mr. Krzyszkowski,

“I know that she’s dead”

“That’s what I wanted to show you” he said opening up the file, “Granted she’s been missing for years but, Lacey’s body was never found”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“I did some digging and Lacey’s still alive, under the care of Story Brooke psychiatric ward”

One could hear a pin drop at the silence that over took the room, Belle her little Belle was alive.


	12. Chipped Cups and Chipped Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile

_In a small castle in the forest of Avonlea; Maurice, Belle, Gaston and several knights strategizing around a large map on a table._

_A knight came charging into the room,_

_“Sir, there’s news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen.”_

_“My gods.” Maurice gasped in sheer horror_

_“If only he had come.” Gaston shook his head in mourning_

_“Well, he didn’t, did he? Ogres are not men.”_

_“We have to do something. We have to stop them.” Gaston pressed_

_“They are unstoppable.” Maurice sighed in defeat collapsing into his throne_

_“He could be on his way right now, Papa.” Belle assured him kneeling by his side_

_“It’s too late, my girl. It’s just too late.”_

_“Not entirely” a voice announced from behind them_

_There before them stood a beautiful woman wearing a rose red floral crown,_

_“Allow me to introduce myself, I believe you mortal lot call me the Enchantress” she offered with a deep curtsy her arms gently extending in swift but, graceful motion behind her back,_

_However, as she rose from the floor with just as much grace as she descended upon it, she found herself locking eyes with Maurice_

_“You” he the man barked_

_“Rosalie?” Belle questioned with a look of surprise, a smile imprinted upon her lips_

_“Gaston kindly take my daughter away for the time being”_

_Obediently Gaston moved to escort his fiancé from the room but, Belle was having any of it,_

_“Papa, it’s only Rosalie” the girl pressed looking between her dear father and the enchantress, “I don’t understand why you’re so upset”_

_“Belle”_

_“Now, now ,Maurice, she’s a big girl” Rosalie retorted moving in between Belle and Gaston who gave her a fierce look which made Rosalie scoff before turning to Belle, “ Hello luv”_

_Only to be met with a hug from the teary eyed princess,_

_“I missed you,_

_Rosalie immediately reciprocated, blinking tears away, before pulling back to face her,_

_“And I, you dear”_

_“What are you doing here, if you haven’t notice our kingdom is under siege” Maurice interrupted_

_“Ah, yes” Rumpelstiltskin admitted lounging in Maurice’s throne, “You sent me a message. Something about, um, ‘Help, help! We’re dying! Can you save us?’ Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price.”_

_“And I was brought along for the ride” Rosalie murmured_

_“But, we sent you a promise of gold” Maurice assured_

_“Ah… No. You see, … I, uh, make gold.” Rumple pointed out lazily, “What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her.”_

_The whole room seemed to be utterly thrown as the imp pointed towards Belle_

_“No.” both Maurice and Rosalie barked_

_“The young lady is engaged to me.” Gaston announced_

_“Good for you, dear” Rosalie dismissed patting the air of his shoulder before turning towards the imp, “What purpose could you possibly have for her, other than to prove that you can”_

_“Caretaker for our rather large estate, It’s her or no deal.”_

_“Get out. Leave!” Maurice demanded_

_“As you wish.”_

_“We can’t just leave” Rosalie hissed as Rumpel headed for the door,_

_“And why would you care for our plight with nothing to gain” Gaston demanded_

_“Whoa, and here I was thinking the only thing you were good for in conversations was pointed out the obvious” Rosalie scoffed before turning towards Maurice, “You really couldn’t try to get our darling Belle someone … well better. I mean what were you hoping that her cleverness and kindness would level out his stupidity and brutish nature, I hardly believe Colette would’ve approved”_

_“And who are you to speak on the behalf of either my wife or daughter” Maurice scoffed_

_“If you could overlook your own narrow minded way of thinking, you would see that I’m right”_

_“Be gone”_

_“Not until we come to an agreement” Rosalie insisted her gaze briefly falling on Belle_

_“She’s no concern of yours anymore”_

_“SHE IS MY FAMILY !!!!”  Rosalie practically roared, “One thing you fail to understand is that nothing can keep me away from the people I love”_

_Maurice stalled, his face pale as anything,_

_“That’s right she told me, just about everything before she died” she pressed, “Except how to find this Baba Yaga woman, so she can tell me herself how she came by my sister’s daughter before I tear her to pieces.”_

_At those words Belle froze, even the imp himself found himself momentarily lost within the moment, golden eyes flickering between his companion and the young girl._

_“Belle” her so called father tried_

_“I will go with you” Belle announced finally as though she’d completely missed the previous statement regarding her lineage_

_“NO”_

_“I forbid it!” Gaston growled_

_“No one decides my fate but me. I shall go.” Belle declared firmly standing boldly as Rosalie couldn’t help but, look on with a sense of pride and guilt that should have learned of her adoption this way,_

_“It’s forever, dearie.” Rumpel reminded her_

_“My friends…my family they will all live?”_

_“You have our word”, Rosalie assured_

_“Then, you will both have mine. I will go with you forever.”_

_“Deal.” Rumpel declared with an odd laughter of triumph_

_“Belle” Maurice plead, “Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please. You can’t go with this…beast.”_

_Rumpel feigned offence with a dramatic flourish_

_“Father, Gaston. It’s been decided.” Belle concluded refusing to back down_

_“You know – she’s right” the imp confirmed, “The deal is struck. Oh! Congratulations on your little war.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, what is this thing you wanted to show me” Katrina asked as Gold lead her down the street

“It’s a surprise” he assured as they arrived across from what Katrina could make out to be Mr. French’s flower store

“Rum, what are we doing here”

“I told you it’s a surprise” he urged as he gestured for her to take a seat on the bench and joined a rather tall man.

Mr. French was unloading flowers out of his delivery van as Gold called out to him,

“Well, this is just perfect. I’ve been looking for you, Mr. French.”

The man sighed,

“I’ll have your money next week.” French assured

“The terms of the loan were fairly specific” Gold reminded the florist before turning to large companion, “Take the van”

Katrina watched in pity as the stranger got into the driver’s seat of the van and French began to beg,

“Wait! No! Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. It’s the biggest day of… I’ve got a grand in roses in the back!”

Gold’s lackey proceeded to start the van anyway

“Stop! You’ve got to let me sell them.”

“I’m going to leave you two to continue this conversation.” Gold sneered

“Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold” French declared in fury, “You are the lowest! People aren’t going to put up with this!”

Katrina continued to watch in horror as Mr. French attempted to block the van, but was unsuccessful. And as the man in the van drove away, Katrina flew from her perch as Mr. Gold crossed the street.

“What was that?” she snapped, “I know you can be cruel but, how in the world was that supposed to be for my benefit?”

“I thought you would enjoy a little retribution” Gold admitted with a sly grin

“And what good would that be, particularly since he has no memory of what he’s done. It’s wasteful” she questioned making him chuckle lightly despite her scowl

As if things could get any worse the two were approached by Regina,

“Mr. Gold. That was quite a show back there.” She smirked

“Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day – happens to the best of us.” Gold quickly remarked 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, the both of you”

“Now is not the right time, Regina” Katrina answered coolly, “Or anytime knowing all the lovely things you are capable of spewing out of your mouth”

“No, we’re going to do this now” Regina spoke up more forcefully, “It’ll only take a moment.”

“I’m sure there is something just eating you alive” Katrina gritted her teeth, “But, right now I have more pressing matter that don’t involve you, Gods be praised, so **please** step aside”

To which Regina was quick to back down as Katrina stormed past her, her husband close behind with a cheeky grin,

\---

“Is it just me or is she catching on a lot faster than she used to?” Kat asked as the two approached the pawn shop “I don’t know wither to feel proud or pissed off”

“And what makes you think she knows we remember?”  Gold questioned as the two made their way their toward his pawn shop

“Well, it can’t be something to do with Henry seeing as far as she’s concerned she’s got the advantage with Emma. And to my knowledge she has no other nefarious plans as of late, not to mention she’s been pretty good with figuring out our shenanigans as of late” she defended with slight flourish of her hands, “Not to mention the absolute look of fear in her eyes every time one of us says, Please. Which could also just mean that she’s has no idea and that she’s merely terrified at the possibility, either way it is still a beautiful thing to see”

“Taking pleasure in the fear of others? It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen that side of you my little song bird” he teased, before coming to a halt in front of the shop door, “And speaking of old times, I have a surprise for you.”

“Does this surprise have anything to do with your previous surprise?” she questioned

“Well, it is certainly something you will most defiantly enjoy” he assured as the two made their way into the shop only to find nothing out of the ordinary, “Just wait here”

And with that Gold made his way into the back office, only to be met with a familiar sound of whimpering and whining that sound almost like a…dog. Surely he didn’t get her a dog, maybe she had heard wrong,

“Easy girl” she heard him coax as the sound of whining not only got louder but, was now accompanied by the sound of scratching on the hardwood floor, “You may want to brace yourself”

Before she could ask what the hell that meant a white head poked its self from behind the curtains, the very sight almost made tears well up in her eyes,

“Lyra?”

With that the beast bounded out at her whining and whimpering the entire time jumping back on its hind legs nearly knocking her over,

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much” she cooed her arms wrapped around its powerful neck, scratching behind her ears, “How on earth did you find her?”

“Well, I had planned upon going down to find a puppy and there she was apparently she was on lock down for numerous attempts to escape. When I saw her at first I wasn’t sure, I wasn’t even sure if she’d even recognized me well, like this.” He admitted making his way back to the front of the shop, leash in hand, “And on that note, you’ll notice she’s sporting a lovely collar, of which she was far from grateful upon receiving.”

“And you’re cross because she hasn’t been grateful?” Katrina scoffed shaking her head, “She maybe half dog but, she’s been raised to follow her natural instincts”

“Of which you are not to encourage, at least until miss Swan breaks the curse”

“What is that supposed to mean” she scoffed locking her eyes on to her husband

“It means no matter how much she wines and begs or makes a fuss, you don’t take off that collar. And most certainly do not let her run about off her leash” he pressed with a stern look that almost made Kat crack a smile

“Yes, sir” she sighs with a roll of her eyes, “I’m sure she’ll be able to manage for now. In fact, I’m sure we could probably use her at the station, so at least she won’t be stuck in the house. I’m supposed to meet Emma at Granny’s soon any way, I’ll just bring her along and she what she thinks”

\---

Katrina couldn’t help but, smile at how easily it had been for her to get Lyra back on her leash not that she was surprised. Not to mention how much more calm she seemed walking about with her, as the pair made their way over to Emma and Mary Margaret,

“Hey” she greeted settling next to Emma as Lyra followed suit, “So, how’s everyone’s day?”

 “Henry’s fine.” Mary Margaret blurted out

“That’s not what I asked you but, okay”

“You sure?” Emma insisted

“Really – he’s his normal self” the school teacher nodded “Regina won’t keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way.”

That seemed to register with the unofficial deputy as she seemed to perk up, an eyebrow raised slightly

“Yeah. So, he’s his normal self? He’s fine? He’s happy?” Emma interrogated

“Yes. No! He misses you – a lot” Mary Margaret finally broke, “Trust me – I’m with him, like, six hours a day.”

Ashley entered the diner with her baby and gently handed Alexandra to Granny and joined the trio at their table. Catching Lyra’s attention first whom perked up but, soon after slid all the way down having not taking in anything worthy of notice,

“Six hours? You take newborns?” she asked with sigh of what looked notably like exhaustion, “Because I’d love six hours off.”

“Ashley! I didn’t… I didn’t even recognize you.”

“Baby on the outside?” Ashley sighed with a laugh, “Oh, Kat you should come by ….and possibly babysit, I know Kira would love to see you she’s been kind of worried about you lately. And who is this”

She gestured toward Lyra with a small before giving her a scratch behind the ears sending her tail into hyper drive,

“I didn’t know you and Gold had a dog?”

“This little lady is Lyra, she went missing sometime back and apparently she just popped up one day at the pound.” Katrina perked up slightly not wanting to bother anyone with her mood and the possibility of spending time with her mother that wouldn’t make Leila suspicious, “How’s it all going by the way?”

“It’s, uh… It’s, uh… I mean, baby’s great, but we really haven’t had time to do the whole getting married thing.” She confessed mournfully “So, that’s been rough. And Sean’s been working double shifts at the cannery.”

“Well, he has to work” Mary Margaret nodded

“On Valentine’s Day? Yeah…. He couldn’t get out of it.”

“I’m sorry….. That sucks.” Emma admitted as Ruby brought over Ashley’s coffee

“It doesn’t have to. Come out with me” Ruby offered, “Let’s have a girl’s night. We can all go. Mary Margaret – Emma, too. If you leave the badge at home.”

 “I’m not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun.” Emma admitted before her phone went off

“What is it” Kat asked as she noted Emma’s face eyebrows slightly furrowed,

“It’s the station – something’s up”

**———–**

Mr. Gold walked up the walkway to the front door of his house, pausing slightly when he noticed that the door was ajar, it wasn’t like Kat to do something so careless. Gently pushing the door open he steadily entered the house with his gun at the ready, heading towards the living room. The floor creaked behind him and as he turns around, he saw none other than Emma with her own gun drawn.

“Sheriff Swan.” He greeted as his wife came out from the kitchen with Lyra faithfully by her side

“One of the neighbors saw our front door open and called it in.” Katrina explained

“It appears we’ve been robbed.”

“Funny how that keeps happening to you two” Emma observed

“To be fair, it’s mostly him” Katrina gestured to Gold

“Well, I’m a difficult man to love” Gold was only too quick to retort

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin, Rosalie and Belle made their way through the dark castle. Momentarily stalling as Lyra happily burst forward nearly knocking Belle over she rushed past her to her mistress tail wagging fiercely with a chorus of whining as though she hadn’t seen her in months._

_“Is that a wolf” Belle inquired keeping a safe distance away from loving beast_

_“Only on her father’s side” Rosalie assured as she ruffled through Lyra’s fur in an attempt to calm her,_

_“No need to worry with that mongrel” Rumpel interjected grabbing Belle’s wrist and continued leading her through the dining room, “She likes keeps herself well feed hunting for the children who get lost in the forrest”_

_“Where… Where are you taking her?” Rosalie demanded, following close behind completely ignoring her husband’s attempt to frighten their new caretaker_

_“To her room, of course.” Rumpel replied with a mischievous grin as he opened the door to the dungeons below,_

_“My room?” Belle questioned softly as began to notice the change or rather lacking of décor becoming more and more obvious, no doubt beginning to realize what he meant by room,_

_“Her room?” Rosalie spoke up once more trailing close behind them as Rumpel opened the door to one of the cells,_

_“Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon.” Rumpel quipped before pushing the poor girl in locking the door behind her,_

_“You can’t just leave me in here! Hello? Hello?”_

_“She’s right you know” Rosalie admitted coolly, “I mean what good is a maid if we keep her in there, I mean she’s never done any labor in her life, she’ll need all the practice she can get”_

_“True” Rumpel concluded seemingly in agreement, “Then again that just makes more entertaining for me”_

_“Oh for the love of” Rosalie groaned, “She’s family, granted there is nothing I can do about this whole maid business, so don’t start. But, I will not let you treat her like she’s nothing”_

_“She is to me dearie” he pressed standing between the enchantress and the door_

_Suddenly the door unlocked with Rosalie never once breaking eye contact with the imp as she freed the poor girl with simple flick of her wrist, “Come along luv, I’ll show you where everything is”_

_Leaving the deal maker stunned, all of a sudden his beloved enchantress had become defiant towards him. And he was set upon putting a stop to this one way or another,_

**_———–_ **

_Rumpelstiltskin sat at the head of the dining room table as Belle poured tea with Rosalie settled across from them buried in a tattered old text, ready to spring to her poor niece’s defense,_

_“You will serve us our meals and you will clean the Dark Castle.” Rumpel instructed_

_“I-I understand.” She confirmed weakly_

_“You will dust my collection and launder our clothing.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You will fetch me fresh straw when I’m spinning at the wheel.”_

_“Got it.”_

_“Oh! And you will skin the children he hunts for their pelts.” Jefferson added in his best impersonation of the imp as he appeared suddenly in the room causing bell to drop the cup of tea._

_“Jefferson” Rosalie greeted dully, cautiously eying Rumple_

_“That’s what I get for popping in to see my oldest, and I do mean oldest, dearest friends”  he feigned a utter look of sadness as Belle picked up the cup only to find a chip missing on the edge_

_“I’m, uh… I’m so sorry, but” Belle paused when her eyes fell on hatter, the two stared at each other while she babbled, “uh… It’s… It’s chipped. Y-You can hardly see it.”_

_“Well, it’s just a cup” Rumpel assured far too pleased with look of utter distain Rosalie was giving to Jefferson while he and Belle gawked at each other._

** (FORGIVE ME FELLOW RUMBELLERS, I KNOW THE CUP IS THEIR THING BUT, I HAD TO DO IT. I MEAN COME ON HE’S THE FREAKING MAD HATTER HOW COULD I NOT?) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it” Gold attempted to quell Emma, “I’ve got it from here”

“No, you don’t. This was a robbery – a public menace” Emma pressed, “And if you don’t tell me what you know, I’ll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don’t want to be behind bars.”

“Emma he’s right, there is no need for you to get involved” Katrina sighed shaking her head at Gold, “Moe French, he’s a florist. He recently defaulted on a loan. And Adriaen took his van as collateral during which they had had a dispute.

“Okay. I’ll go get him and check him out.” Emma decided, “I think it would best if I went alone Kat”

Katrina was about protest when she noticed something that made her blanch; Belle’s cup wasn’t in its usual spot.

“Kat are you okay?”

“Yes, of course” Katrina nodded blindly, “Call me if you find anything”

“That’s all well and good assuming I don’t find him, first” Gold was quick to respond, “… Let’s just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people.”

“Is that a threat?” Emma stared him down

“Observation” he retorted before Emma head out,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie stared wearily at Jefferson,_

_“Let me get this straight, you are willing to lead me straight to heart of the ancient maze that lies dead center of my family’s castle. Currently under my aunt’s dictatorship, which you know I’m desperate to gain access to and you don’t want gold… you always want gold”_

_“Well, at the moment” Jefferson casually explained, “As far as gold goes I’m pretty much set”_

_“Since when?” Rosalie scoffed as Jefferson before that is she noted his eyes flickering back and forth over her shoulder t,_

_To which she followed his gaze to find Belle high up on a latter tugging against the long dusty curtains,_

_“Belle…what are you doing?”_

_“Trying to open these curtains. It’s almost spring – we should let some light in.” the younger woman grunted, “Did you nail them down?”_

_“Yes.” Rumpel admitted as though the answer was obvious_

_Rosalie sighed before turning back to Hatter only to find his gaze unashamedly locked on her darling niece. And that’s when it clicked,_

_“Oh no, you don’t” she growled causing Jefferson to break from his trance like state with a slight jump at Rosalie’s anger,_

_“What?” he questioned quickly regaining his composure_

_“You’ve been eying her like a piece of meat, since you got here”_

_But, before Jefferson could respond, Belle pulled the curtains off the rod causing her to fall and Jefferson leapt to her rescue only to trip, his hat shooting out of his hand right underneath Belle. The hat began to produce a swirl of clouds that to Jefferson and Rosalie’s horror swallowed the young girl before diminishing._

_The room became as quiet as the dead,_

_“I can fix this” Jefferson tried before Rosalie lunged at him_

_“I WILL KILL YOU” Rosalie barked struggling to get out of Rumpel’s grip after he pulled her away from Jefferson_

_“We need him, dearie” he warned, “Alive”_

_“Fine, I’ll settle for a limb” she growled_

_Rosalie slowly stopped struggling, until finally she calmed down to which Rumpel reluctantly let her go. To which she despite her fury poured herself some tea and took a sip before throwing it right at Jefferson’s face who howled in pain._

_“Better” she announced with a slight grin_

_“What is wrong with you?” Jefferson snapped whipping the tea from his face gingerly_

_“YOU LOST THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT OF MY FAMILY, THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG”_

_Jefferson stood stock still,_

_“Well, what are you waiting for go find her” Rosalie snapped at Jefferson who immediately complied through that hat on the ground arousing purple smoke forming into a familiar vortex and jumped in_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as promised alerted the Golds to the recovery of their valuables, and there they were in Emma’s office as she pulled back a sheet, revealing several items on her desk.

“You’re welcome, you were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place.”

“And the man himself?” Gold asked

“Closing in on him.”

“So, job well ‘half-done’, then.” Gold sighed

“In less than a day, I got everything back” Emma offered before she noticed a disturbed Kat that had been looking over the recovered items frantically, Is something wrong?

Katrina shook her head utter distraught,

“You’ve recovered nothing” she stated gravely a look of sheer fury crossing her face, “It’s still missing.”

“I’ll get it when I find him.” Emma tried to comfort the enraged woman as she exited the office

“Not if I find him first.” Gold replied gravely following his wife

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The room went quiet before Rumpel asked the fated question Rosalie feared,_

_“How?”_

_“How what?” the enchantress groaned not bothering to make eye contact she paced the room_

_“How did you know that girl?”_

_“I already told you she’s family” Rosalie scoffed, “If anything, I should be asking you, why you suddenly wanted a maid in the first place”_

_“The place was filthy.”_

_“Nothing magic can’t fix” Rosalie insisted, stopping to look in the eye her expression hard as stone, “How long have you know about Belle?”_

_“I know nothing other than what I heard you and his lordship squabbling over” Rumpel insisted, “Now tell me how it is that you know of her and her so called father?”_

_“No”_

_“No?” the imp scoffed in disbelief, “Need I remind you of our **bond**? Of which you not only entered of your own accord without need from prompting. You my little songbird are no less attached to me than I am to that blasted dagger”_

_Rosalie collapsed wordlessly back into her chair Lyra milling about at her feet upset by her apparent distress,_

_“She’s Odile’s daughter, that’s all Collette…Belle’s adoptive mother, told me before she died. To be honest, I had always known Belle hadn’t been there’s, Collette was barren hence the reason Baba Yaga comes into the picture, somewhat.  How the two came to meet however, is a long story in its self”_

_“Which we have all the time in the world for you to tell” Rumpel was all too quick to interject before she could even attempt to get out of finishing her little tale,_

_“So, it would seem” the enchantress scowled, “That particular part of the story extends back to the fact that our families had been friends for three generations, her grandmother was one of the few my family was able to trust after Titania drove us into hiding. And her mother proved to be just as loyal, sadly they both were killed helping to me to dethrone my darling aunt.  Collette was very young when her mother died, apparently she was a left her a doll imbued with her magic, her father forbade me from seeing Collette and while couldn’t always be close by I visited in secret when I could.  Years later her father remarried to an unkindly woman whom tricked Collette to go to Baba Yaga, long story short she was able to use the doll to get whatever it was her stepmother had wanted from Baba Yaga. However, the witch figured it out but, allowed her to go unharmed and merely warned that she would be called upon to fulfill a favor. That favor came oddly enough in the form of a blessing, to the desperate couple, the two were to raise the child as their own and not to tell a soul of her true heritage upon pain of death.”_

_Rosalie paused for a moment, almost as though the words which struggled to continue with her tale were literally restricting her ability to speak,_

_“And that’s when she told me…I could feel the fear the pain of impending death was so strong I had to follow it. I had to break free from you, I was so desperate to see who was on the other side, I had family again something that I thought was lost forever. I needed Anna to get dagger from you, just long enough so I could get to her but, even then…”_

_Rosalie didn’t dare look up at the imp, given all that he had lost after coming so close to having eminence power, only to have his only chance at freedom torn from his grasp_

_“That alone took too much out of me, when I got to the two of them all I could think about was getting them out but, Collette wouldn’t leave me”_

_A single tear slipped down her pale cheek, as she closed her eyes almost willing away it’s very existence,_

_“It got to her before the guards could arrive to kill it, and while she layed there dying she told me that Belle was Odile’s.” her fist clenched so tightly her nails piercing the skin of her palms drawing blood, “The last time I had seen her, she had pushed me throw a portal from Neverland back here, my own sister abandoned me for a bloody pirate, for that bastard. Had I known he’d left her with child… to think you only took his bloody hand. It should’ve been him, instead of that two faced bitch.”_

_A bitter smile grows across her lips,_

_“And to think he tried to blame me, I should’ve know he was just trying to use my guilt to manipulate me. I just wanted so badly for her not be dead”_

_She tensed slightly waiting for any indication of his rage but, there was nothing, not a sound. Even still, she didn’t dare look up_

_“He and Milah truly deserve one another”_

_A loud banging came from the main door, only when Rumpel went to answer it only then did she dare look up wiping her tear stain face with the heel of her gloved hand. Reclining on her back starring up at the ceiling, stroking her faithful hybrid companion’s fur as lay just beneath her._

_“Who was that?” Rosalie called out, as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her looking over her shoulder,_

_“Just an old woman selling flowers” he offered a red rose in a mock bow, making the enchantress merely stare at him,_

_“Why a rose?” turning over facing away from him completely, “Of all the things you could have turned that oaf into, you choose a flower”_

_“A rose for a rose” gingerly run the head of rose down her neck, his lips close behind just as,_

_“Hem-hem” the pair turned to the sound to find none other than Jefferson and …._

_“Belle” Rosalie gasped bolting up right, “What are you wearing?”_

_“Oh well, I landed in wonderland and Jefferson helped me to blend in until he could get us back” Belle quickly explained_

_“No need to thank me” Jefferson interjected with proud smirk,_

_“Thank you…it was your fault in the first place, you irritating excuse for a hat rack” Rosalie fumed, before catching herself turning to her niece “You know what, it doesn’t matter, all that does matter is that you are back safe and sound”_

_“Well, I’ll get caught up on my chores” Belle agreed with a gentled smile_

_“What do you mean, you were gone for 5 or 6 minutes at the least?”_

_“Ah right… well, I forgot to mention the whole problem with the time differences” Jefferson explained, “Compared to us it was like 5 or 6 weeks”_

_“Wait a minute” Rosalie snapped whirling on him, “You were alone… with my niece…for how long !!!!”_

_“Well, I’ll just go and get change” Belle smile meekly at Jefferson before running off_

_“Why did she look at you like that?” Rosalie demanded looking just about ready to tear Jefferson’s head off,_

_“OH would you look at the time” Jefferson exclaimed before running off_

_“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU HATTER”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina was waiting in line to pay for the duct tape and nylon rope store tuck away in her arms, when David appeared behind her with two valentine cards in hand.

“Two valentines ay?” she teased

“Oh, no. I… I just couldn’t decide.” David tried in a fluster

“So those are both for the same woman then?”

“Well, they’re both so…us.”

“Ah… You know my mother always used to say that thing about true love is that until like the stories, it never truly ends. Not to mention you have you’re ups and downs of course"

David nodded as Kat placed her items on to the counter to which Mr. Clark gave her a strange look

“Gold may rule the town but, not our bed” Kat smirked before turning back to a stunned David “What she didn’t tell me is that sometimes it also means having to endure all that you must for the ones you love, but even still you never truly regret it .... Good luck, luv"

Katrina collected her things after being thanked by David and making her way to Mr. French’s van,

“I thought the idea of you going was so you wouldn’t look suspicious?” Gold inquired as she slid into the passenger’s seat with her purchase.

“And I didn’t” Katrina assured, “As far as they know one of us is getting tied to the headboard tonight”

Gold couldn’t help but smile at that,

“That’s my girl”

**———–**

Mr. French was locking up for the night after a rather disappointing day

“Mr. French” Katrina called to him from behind causing him to turn around

“Mrs. Gold?” he asked when he spotted his van behind her, “Shouldn’t you be at home with your husband”

“Well, if it weren’t for what he did today” Katrina offered a comforting smile, “I wanted to make it up to you”

To which Katrina lead him to the back of his van,

“Now I can’t give back the van, but I thought I could give you your roses back, even if it’s a little too late”

“It’s still something” Mr. French admitted as he opened up the back, “ How did a guy like that ever end up with girl like you?”

Before anymore could be said between the two, Gold appeared from the van knocking French unconscious with his cane.

To which Katrina leaned in over him,

“Let’s just say I’m not as innocent as I look”

**———–**

Mr. Gold and Katrina drove the van to the cabin in the woods, a bound and gagged Mr. French in the back. The two got out and opened the back doors of the van. Kat drew her pistol, aiming it at Mr. French

“Walk.” Gold commanded before leading the way to the Cabin

“You see, here’s the thing” he informed the helpless man once they were all in the cabin, “I don’t normally let people get away.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Weeks had past and Belle had slowly begun to pull at more and more of Rosalie’s heart strings, despite Rumpel’s constant reminder she was not to be given special treatment. The first times she had tried to cook, she panicked because she had wanted to make a good first impression, that was until she found an extremely detailed recipe for meat pies. Which despite his scoffs and quips, were completely gone by the time Belle returned clean up without a word, despite her pride. Another time, Belle had been told to clean out the fire place and Rumple had been too anal in Rosalie’s opinion after she’d finished cleaning. And Rumpel had come to inspect it, Rosalie had made a thick black soot appear out of nowhere covering him from head to toe. And to add insult to injury Rosalie had lectured him, shuffling off with Belle before he could even register what had happened._

_Even Lyra, that selective ball of fur had taken a liking to her, especially with all the kitchen scraps she had been spoiled with. She’d even taken it upon herself to become Belle’s body guard of sorts against Rumpel and his tricks when Robin wasn’t around. In fact, the dark one himself had begun to warm up to her although very subtly as a reflection of her aunt his beloved Odette.  Even still Belle had yet, to ask any questions about her parentage, until one day._

_“What was she like?” Belle asked carefully dusting Rumpel’s collection_

_“Hmmmmm?” Rosalie hardly looked up as she scanned through one of her father’s journals,_

_“My mother, my real mother?” she tried again, “I mean_

_“Stubborn, she was very stubborn, not to mention just had a great propensity for sarcasm and speaking very …truthfully” the enchantress explained pausing to look up, “She was also very good at seeing the good in the world, she didn’t believe in spreading pain but, kindness and the importance of being mindful of one another. It was all those things that made her a hero, not that she would agree but, typically real heroes don’t seem themselves as such.”_

_There was a moment of silence before she was able to collect herself,_

_“So I guess you could say somewhat like you, although you defiantly look like her. Except for the hair though, that you get from your grandmother”_

_, “What was she like” Belle asked struggling to keep her mind on her work_

_“Well, for the most part she was like your mother, minus the sarcasm and perhaps not as shall we say rustic in her way handling things” Rosalie struggled to put the right words together to describe her mother, “She always knew what to say, she was wise, patient, kind; everything that a proper royal should be”_

_“Royalty?”_

_“She was a princess, eldest daughter of the faye king Cosimo and Queen Elphame. She came from a very long line of royalty dating back to very birth magic”_

_“I never knew that there was a fairy King or queen”_

_“Well, for starters there is difference between fairies and Fae. Those that belong to either seelie, light or unseelie, dark courts are referred to as Fae and are much more powerful because they are decedents from the ancients or perhaps as you better know them the Gods and Goddess of old. While fairies are mostly seelie and are… well like fairy godmothers, like Reul Ghorm”_

_It was then that the Enchantress noted that sun was close to setting,_

_“Which gives me an idea, c’mon”_

**_———–_ **

_Rosalie and Belle lay in the grass starring up at the stars above as she the enchantress pointed out the vast stars above them,_

_“According to legend, when a Seelie faye or a fairy is born another star appears in the sky and long the said faye or fairy lives the bright star becomes” the Enchantress explained, “And Unseelie when they are born become a cloud appears and in the same idea of seelies the long an unseelie faye or fairy becomes the darker the cloud until becomes a part of the darkness in the night sky. It is said that sun, it’s self is the start of the first of the seelie faye and every ounce of darkness on the earth is remains of the first of unseelie.”_

_“Is Rumpel a faye?” Belle asked after some time,_

_“No, the origins of the Dark Ones’ magic are similar to the origins of faye and fairy magic. True the two came from the Gods themselves however, the Dark One’s power is believed to be the origin of evil magic. Fairy and faye magic regardless of the root of its power has nothing with good and evil but, rather of nature. True, some Unseelie have taken to evil forms of magic more than seelie but, the origins of either magic are no different from the balances in nature like Night and Day.”_

_Rosalie looked back to the heavens for a few moments more her eyes studying the moon, before adding_

_“And if I were you I wouldn’t make the comparison between Rumple and well… Fairies at the least, let’s just he’s not very fond of them”_

_Belle furrowed her brow in confusion, “Who could hate fairies, granted some can be mischievous but…”_

_“A mistake many make is believing that fairies are as perfect and innocent as they claim to be, like Reul Ghorm.”  Rosalie interjected coolly, “In truth she virtuous and kind but, it can be said that she has been misled by her intentions in the past. One such instance lead to a very upsetting loss”_

_“Upstairs while I was cleaning for the first weeks I was here, there were these room. Both of them were so dusty inside like no one had been in them for years and there were these clothes that …looked like they were for children? But, the last one it looked like a nursery” Belle paused for a moment as though in deep contemplation, “Did you and Rumple have children”_

_“Two, the first was named Baelfire he was…my sister’s son she disappeared around the time he was 3 We lost him as we did with Cal, Rumple and I adopted him, he disappeared a year or so ago. And as for the Nursery, it was a girl, something went wrong during the birth and I passed out. When I came to he was still holding her, he wouldn’t let me see her and at first I didn’t I didn’t why until I realized how quite it was.”  Rosalie continued to scan the sky’s above as though willing for anything to help distract her from her own words, “Just as he handed her to me, she looked so peaceful but, I could feel something was wrong she was empty, she remind of a doll. I still can’t stomach to so much as to glance at them.”_

_“Is that why those wooden one’s in Rumple’s collection are covered up”_

_Rosalie cleared her throat,_

_“Well, it’s getting late and you still need to eat before bed, we should be getting back”_

_Before Belle could manage another question the pair found themselves back in Rumpelstiltskin’s so called trophy room,_

_“I’m just going to head up to bed, I don’t have the stomach for eating night”_

_“They were about you”_

_Rosalie stopped turning back to face the younger woman whom seemed focused on the imp’s spinning wheel,_

_“What?”_

_“Those stories you used to tell me, they were real …they were about you” Belle pressed, as the clues slowly began to fall into place, “The Swan Princess, it was about you and …my mom”_

_Rosalie froze unsure how to continue,_

_“And the Spinner, that was Rumpel, you’re Odette”_

_Rosalie blanched as she tried for an answer, but found none_

_“It’s all true, even the curse your father put on you so no one would recognize or remember your face” Belle continued, “_

_“Then you cannot tell anyone, I shouldn’t have even told you” Rosalie sighed with a shake of her head “If anyone were to find out, there is no telling what would happen, if anyone were to know who I really am. We’d all be in great danger_

_“But, how can you bare being so close to him_

_“Belle, why did you come here?” Rosalie asked, “If you had people who loved you and you loved intern so dearly, why did you leave them”_

_“Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren’t a lot of opportunities for us women in this land to… To show what we can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you two arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow.”,_

_“And was it everything you wished for?”_

_“Well, uh… I did want to see the world. That part didn’t really work out. But, uh… I did save my village.”_

_“And your fiancé?” Rosalie hesitated,_

_“It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. You know, to me, love is… Love is layered. Love is a… A mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he...”_

_“Good thing our little maid has found someone else” a voice interjected making Rosalie jump, as Belle blushed at the comment,_

_“Yes it is” Rosalie agree her eyes boring into the Dark One,_

_“Well, he’s very kind, charming really, clever and he’s so…” Belle listed off loosing herself in her thoughts of a certain mad hatter_

_“Mad” Rosalie offered with a grin_

_“I believe I’m in need of more straw” Rumple noted turning to the young girl, “I believe that Belle can manage that”_

_Giving Belle pause,_

_“You trust me …to come back?”_

_“I trust you will go wherever or to whomever you please”_

_Leaving both women shocked,_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cabin in the woods, Katrina has taken the duct tape off of Mr. French’s mouth and as Gold had him settled up right on a chair.

“Let me explain, okay? Let me explain.” Mr. French begged

Mr. Gold grabbed another chair and sat in front of Mr. French. He lifted his cane to French’s throat and pushed the end of his cane into, cutting off his air.

“Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating. I’m going to let you breathe in a second, and you’re going to say two sentences” Gold snapped, “The first, is going to tell me where it is. The second is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let’s begin.”

As promised Mr. Gold pulled the cane back from his neck.

“I needed that van!” French explained, “Kat please this isn’t like you”

“Now, you see, that is not at all what you were asked.” Katrina quipped pistol whipping him with her gun, “Now I know exactly who helped you, to be honest, all I want to know is did they come with you or did you go alone. Answer that and you can have your **Bloody….. Van….. Back** ”

“What are you talking about” Gold demanded

“There is only one person who would want to intentionally hurt me in **this world** , well at the present” Katrina admitted calmly, never taking her eyes off of French, “However, if I saw it out loud and he might just say it to prevent me from painting these walls with his blood. And seeing as none of this would have happened if you hadn’t sent her away, I suggest you stay out of this.”

“Katrina please”

To which Kat aimed the pistol into the air, firing a warning shot. Which made French and Gold jump?

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll come out of this alive” Katrina assured the bound man with smile, “As for the status of your health, that entirely up to you”

“And as for you” Kat sneered at Gold, “I thought you would be more understanding, I mean how many times have I blindly followed you because you needed me. I mean the one time I ask for the same, you think I’ve gone mad and for what? Getting even with someone who fuck me over for once, instead waiting for karma to give them what they deserve. This time it’s personal, I have taken so much from people my whole life, I mean there is not even a word to describe the things that have happened to me. But, all I ask is to leave my family alone and sadly sometimes as you know people don’t list and that’s when I get to play karma.”

“Kat listen please” French begged before getting another hit to the face again

“Tell me did they come with you or not”

“Ow! Stop!”

This time it was a direct punch to his face breaking his nose,

“Did you do it alone?”

“Ow! Stop! It wasn’t my fault!” French plead

Katrina knocked him out of his chair and stood with her foot pressing down on his wind pipe

“Wasn’t your fault?” Katrina mimicked before growling at him, “IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT. At first I believed you did love but, now I see the truth all she was too you was a pawn a means to expand your power. YET, she still sacrificed herself for you, you BASTARD” Katrina delivered a hard kick to his ribs

“Ow!” French cried out in pain

“SHE’S GONE FOREVER” Katrina sobbed, “YOU COWARD YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE WITH OUT EVEN FIGHTING FOR HER, YOU DIDN’T EVEN COME AFTER HER OR LOOK FOR HER. THAT BLOODY WITCH MADE YOU THE LUCKIEST FATHER IN THE WORLD TO HAVE A DAUGHTER LIKE HER AND YOU SHUT HER OUT. I DIDN’T WANT HER TO HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU, THE SCUM OF THE EARTH.”

She went to kick him again when someone grabbed her arm, only to turn around and find Emma behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rosalie silently stared at her beloved imp from over her book as he seemed to fumble about with his potions,_

_“She’s not coming back” Rumpel informed her_

_“I’m quite aware of that” Rosalie assured him despite a hopefully feeling her gut she couldn’t shake, “And besides she’s an adult she can come and go as she pleases now that’s she free now. The real question here is why?”_

_“It appears she found it pleasing to return” Rumpel observed causing Rosalie to roll her eyes, before she noted a that indeed a small figure was making its way to the castle, “Not that you mind of….”_

_Before he could even finish his sentence Rosalie was gone, no doubt to rush down stairs to great Belle, so eager to see her niece it seemed as those she had forgotten her own magical abilities._

_“Oh, you’re back” Rosalie asked pretending to be surprised, “I suppose you didn’t care for the Hatter all that much”_

_“You missed me didn’t you?” Belle asked with grin,_

_“I’m not unhappy,” Robin offered with a smile_

_“Hatter’s asked me to marry him and I said yes” Belle announced unable to contain herself_

_“Well, this calls for celebration then doesn’t it” Rumpel announced turning to Belle, “Would you mind making tea, for old time sake?”_

_To which Belle nodded happily heading off toward the kitchen, she returned with the tea handing Rosalie hers first,_

_“You never did answer my question” Belle pressed making Robin blanch_

_“Well, you answered it yourself actually” Rosalie quickly pointed out once she had recovered her nerves, “You did what you did out of love for your people, and to be honest….”_

_Rosalie began to close her eyes as if trying to concentrate, to which Belle and Rumpel became concerned._

_“Something wrong?” Belle asked_

_To which Rosalie just smiled,_

_“No, just I got a little dizzy” she assured, “Probably from all the excite….”_

_Rosalie nearly collapsed to ground, before Rumpel caught her steading her against him,_

_“I don’t understand” Belle shook her head as Rumpel laid her down on the fainting chair,_

_“She said it would help …”_

_“What would help?” rasped the Enchantress, “Belle, did you put something in my tea”_

_Belle Nodded, holding out a small bag, Rumpel poured a small amount to his hand at first glance it seemed harmless. Until that is a small amount landed on Rosalie’s arm, causing her to flinch involuntarily in her unconscious state_

_“It’s Iron” the imp declared, as_

_“I was just trying to help” Belle pled, “I didn’t know what it …”_

_“Iron kills fae” Rumpel retorted, “So how was it exactly you were trying to help?”_

_“I was I swear, I don’t understand I thought she …”  
“She…” he growled before angrily storming over to the covered mirror and pulling the sheet off, “You evil soul! This was you!”_

_“Who are you talking to?” Belle asked confused_

_“The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?”_

_“The-The Queen? I don’t…..”_

_“I knew this was a trick, she was just too trusting and hopeful” Rumpel snarled, “Oh, yeah! You’re working for her. Or is this all you following in your father’s footsteps? Is this you having your revenge for her abandoning you?”_

_“I never meant to hurt her….” Belle tried holding back tears, “I didn’t know what it was …she’s just ….you don’t under…”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“I only wanted her to be happy like she deserves”_

_“Shut the hell up!”_

_“Why won’t you believe me?” Belle demanded finally_

_“I CAN’T LOOSE HER TOO AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE HER FROM ME!” he snapped finally before grabbing Belle dragging her to the dungeons and throwing her into a cell and locking her in. Before rushing back to Rosalie lifting her limp whimpering form in his arms, “It’s alright my little song bird, I’m here”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 Emma, Katrina and Gold were standing outside the cabin. Mr. French was being loaded into an ambulance by paramedics.

“So, you wanna tell me what the hell happened in there” Emma starring at Katrina as she eyed French's mangled form, “I heard you managed not to break anything as side from his nose, you’re lucky”

“You’ve got a funny definition of lucky” Katrina scoffed

“You have a funny definition of justice, Kat just tell me, and what did he really do?

“He stole” Gold retorted coolly holding his wife tightly to him

“That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets” Emma replied skeptically, “You said something about how he hurt her – what happened to ‘her’? Who was that?  Was it Melanie? You said he disappeared, did he have something to do with it? If someone needs help, maybe I can help.”

“No I'm afraid Miss Swan that's not possible"

“Neither of you are going to tell me anything are you?”

“Look, we’re done here.” Gold snipped and beginning to lead Katrina away

“Actually, we’re not. You’re both under arrest.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin sitting at his spinning wheel spinning straw, when Regina entered and went straight to making herself a cup of tea._

_“Flimsy locks” she remarked with small grin, “I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid.”_

_“I’m not dealing today.” He remarked solemnly_

_“Are you angry with me? What is it this time?” Regina rolled her eyes_

_“Your little deception failed .You can keep trying, dearie, but you’re never going to beat me.”_

_“Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?”_

_“Belle.” Rosalie corrected from behind Regina, “Her name is Belle”_

_“Right” Regina sighed, “Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy.”_

_“Rosalie, what are you doing out of bed” Rumpel demanded_

_“I’m fine, what tragedy?” Rosalie brushed him off her focus set on Regina, “Where is she?”_

_“You don’t know?” Regina feigned surprise, “Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here – her association with you two – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, and shut her out.”_

_Rosalie paused shaking her head_

_“Her father’s a bastard but, he wouldn’t hurt her?” Rosalie struggled before the events of her fainting episode came back before she turned on Rum, “What did you do?”_

_“I sent her away, back where she belongs away from you” Rumpel retorted_

_“Why” Rosalie snapped enraged, “How could you do that? She did nothing wrong”_

_“She tried to poison you”_

_“Where is she?” Rosalie demanded turning to her attention solely towards Regina_

_“Her father was cruel to her” Regina carried on, “He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died.”_

_Rosalie blanched and nearly collapsed to the floor had it not been for the nearby table which she clung to for dear life._

_“You’re lying.” Rosalie repeated almost in a statement_

_“Am I?” Regina Mocked_

_“We’re done.” Rumpel demanded trying to lead Robin back up stairs_

_“Don’t touch me, you think your so clever” Rosalie sneered as she shook her head slowly approaching the Queen, “But, you’re not **that** clever. You tricked her into to putting the iron my tea”_

_“I have other calls to make.” Regina began before Robin shoved her hand into her chest squeezing her heart_

_“How did you know who she is?” Rosalie demanded again as Regina began to shake, “You know I can’t help but, feel your mother would have done a much better job. Because, you know you’re just too emotional, you get too greedy and you become blind to all the dangers of the world. Like myself, I may not act like much a lot of the time but, that’s only because I can handle the pain. You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me and I won’t even bat an eye. But, oh boy when some goes after the people I love, you can bet there will be a reckoning the likes of which you can only escape in death._

_Regina flinched as Rosalie’s hold on her heart tightened, “If find out you had anything to do with whatever happened to her, be she dead or alive. I’m going to kill you slowly day by day, until everything you’ve ever worked for is gone, finished and you are so empty and alone you take your own life.”_

_Finally she released Regina’s heart that not willing to relieve her damaged pride retorted,_

_“The place is looking dusty; you should get a new girl.”_

_And as Regina took her leave only then did Rosalie finally break down in tears, sinking slowly down on to her knees_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold and Katrina were settle on one of the cell beds. Before Emma entered the room, Lyra whining tugging at her leash when she spotted Kat, bringing the squirming beast closer to the cell so Katrina could reach out stroking beast trying to calm her.

“Easy girl, it’s alright I’m fine” she assured with a soft smile, “I’ll be out soon”

“You know I still owe you that favor, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to cash it in” the sheriff admitted

“Well, I don’t need a reminder that you owe me a favor” Gold assured grimly from his seat on the bed, “And when the day comes that I make my request, it’ll be more than simple pardon”

Katrina immediately perked up as Regina and Henry entered the jail, Lyra didn’t seem to mind the new company until however, until her royal highness came into view. Immediately, the beast stiffened presenting her teeth in a low growl,

“What is that beast doing in the station Miss Swan?”  Regina snapped,

“Oh, she just senses evil” Katrina offered calmly with a whistle calling her attention back to her mistress,

“Sheriff Swan? I’m letting you have thirty minutes with Henry” Regina informed Emma eying the seemingly calm beast, “Take him out – buy him ice cream.”

“You want me to leave you alone with the prisoners?”

“Twenty nine and a half minutes.” Regina warned

“Hi, Emma.” Henry smiled

“Hey.” Emma greeted in returned

“Bring me back a cone?” Gold asked

“Just this once” Emma sighed, “Let’s go, come on Lyra”

“Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn’t you?” Gold quipped after they left

“Apparently, this is the only way I could do it” Regina reasoned

“Please – sit.”

To which Regina made her way over to the couch closet to the cell, sitting on the edge.

“Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?”

“What’s the matter cat got your tongue” Regina teased the sullen woman

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Gold warned, “After what she did to poor Mr. French”

“I highly doubt…”

“No more bullshit today, Regina” Katrina snapped, “Give it back to me and perhaps I will be a bit more kind about your imminent death”

“What no little quips to prove your intellectual prowess?”

“How else would I put you in your place” Katrina sighed, “But if it will hurry this along, I already know you got French to steal it with more of your **helpful suggestions** now tell me what you want?”

“You used to be more fun?” Regina scoffed, “Has it really come down to this?”

“And you use to be full of sunshine, hope and daises” Katrina quipped, “But, we all know that’s life, so hurry up and ask the question that I must admit I’m very disappointed you still feel the need to ask”

“What’s your name?”

“Katrina Veil-Gold”

“Your real name.”

“Every moment I’ve spent on this earth, that’s been my name.”

“But what about moments spent elsewhere?”

“Whatever are you asking me?

“I think you know. If you want me to return what’s yours – tell me your name.” Regina snapped

“I believe they called me The Enchantress and I trust you know who he is” Katrina grumbled gesturing to Rumpelstiltskin, “Now give me what I want.”

“Such hostility” Regina scoffed in mock offense

“Oh, you noticed” she feigning flattery as Regina pulled out the chipped up from her purse.

“Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake.” Regina teased as she dangled it front of her until grabbed her wrist in a tight grip taking the cup one hand but, refusing to let go with her other

 Katrina clutched at the ring Regina had clasped on a flimsy chain to which Regina grabbed her hand reflexively, “You were saying”

Regina fell silent as Katrina released the ring,

“I had such high hopes for you; I gave you so many chances at redemption. I didn’t want you to be tainted by the twisted wimps of your mother, so blind to the true evil that it engulfs you as well” Katrina sighed cradling the teacup protectively, “Unless there is something else you want to tell me?”

“….”  
“You never learn, alright then have it your way” Katrina scoffed shaking her head, “Best of wishes, you’re really gonna need ‘em”

“We shall see.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpel lost at his companion’s unusual display,_

_“Every day it seems my guilt over what we’ve done to her seems to wain more and more”_

_She paused,_

_“I can’t just can’t tell which side we’re on anymore but, I have a feeling it’s not where we started” Robin let herself sink to the ground in defeat, “It has to stop when we find Bae, I’ll kill them both and then we’ll all be safe”_

_“Who”_

_“Titiana and Regina of course, if they hurt my family once they’ll do it again” Rosalie whispered, “Once she’s used the curse it all be over and we won’t have any more need for her”_


End file.
